un nuevo dios
by irrealiti13
Summary: una historia de una batalla por ser dios de la irrealidad. una mezcla de harry potter con libros y series que he visto y leído, espero que les guste porque esta es una de mis favoritas. Harry/Oc. Lily/james. Sirius/Oc remus/Oc.
1. uno de ellos

De la serie varios: nuevo dios

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling , yugio, game of death, change your life , conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros..

Irrealiti: esta es una historia rara pero creo que les gustara

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

Uno de ellos

* * *

 _Cada quien decide su vida, ser rey o plebeyo, ser bueno o malo, ser dios o ser el diablo._

Esta frase fue dicha en 1962 por el profesor C.J.K mas el hombre nunca supo explicar cual era su significado, mas que solo esta frase es la ley que rige a quienes viven en la irrealidad.

Ese fue el caso de un niño, uno de los 3 hijos del matrimonio potter.

Pero el era diferente el tenia magia y algo mas, el era un mutante, una alteración genética pocas veces vista en un mago la cual le permitía tener una mente mas activa que a cualquier niño de su edad (6 meses).

Pero el bebe no se preocupaba por eso, el solo dormía.

A diferencia de sus hermanos Harry prefería dormir a estar jugando, prefería que el hombre de barba ( remus) o su progenitora le leyeran a estar jugando con una escoba o con peliches.

El era según sus padres, un niño prodigio aun para los magos a sus 6 meses había invocado un libro que quería que su progenitora le leyese. Eso impresiono a su progenitor y a su padrino quienes lo cargaron felices, claro el prefirió dormir a escuchar las idioteces de esos dos.

El día de su primer aniversario de natalidad, hubo una gran cantidad de asistentes, entre ellos un hombre muy grande y una mujer gato.

A Harry no le importo nada de lo que hicieron prefirió caminar (como un infante de 1 año y medio) claro antes de ser sujetado por su padrino quien lo cargo para que jugara con los demás niños.

Claro a el no le importo nada de eso, usando su "magia" atrajo un libro con palabras de verdad y se puso a leer.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso por no tener ese concepto aun, pero salió de su lectura al ser cargado por su progenitora, quien lo llevo junto con sus hermanos para tomarse una fotografía.

Harry se volvió a dormir esta vez siendo cargado por su progenitora, mientras sus progenitores hablan con un hombre de barba blanca y ropa ridícula.

/ Halloween/

Harry estaba enojado, un hombre con cara de serpiente estaba en su casa gritando que moría, el estaba solo, porque era cuidado por cep el elfo domestico mientras sus progenitores había salido con sus hermanos por dulces.

El elfo había desaparecido para buscar a sus padres y lo había dejado a su suerte.

 _Voldemort: tú serás mi ejemplo niño que pasa si tu familia se opone a mi._

Mientras le apuntaba con su barrita.

 _Harry: querees dejar de moletadd, no pudo domir._ Mencionó el niño viéndolo con odio desde su cuna al hombre.

 _Voldemort: como osas decir algo haci contra mi._ Menciono enojado el hombre-víbora.

 _Harry: no vaes la ena, vete. Feo._ El niño tomo su sabana de nuevo para dormir. _Que noo entendes vete feo._ Grito el niño mientras Voldemort se acercaba a su cuna.

 _Voldemort: " avada kedavra"_ de la varita de Voldemort una luz verde salió contra Harry, la cual solo al tocar su piel fue absorbida sin ningún efecto.

Esto causo que el niño se enojara.

 _Harry: TE DIGE! VETE!._ Grito el infante mientras todas las cosas de su cuarto (mayor mente libros y peluches), salía disparados contra Voldemort el cual no entendía como un niño había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina.

 _Harry: dije! Vete!._ Grito el niño de nuevo y esta vez paso algo curioso, los juguetes (peluches) de Harry se pararon y tomaron libros para golpear a Voldemort.

Quien ahora si estaba desconcertado, o esta era la magia accidental mas loca de la que sabia o era otra cosa.

Los peluches iniciaron a golpear mas fuerte, un grifo salto y le quito su varita de la mano. Para acto seguido un peluche con forma de quimera. (2 cabezas una de cabra y otra de leo, con cola de cabeza de dragón) le lanzará fuego por su boca.

Ok ahora si se ponía raro, Voldemort cayo por las escaleras, mientras los peluches saltaban sobre el y uno con la forma de una lechuza traía al bebe Harry sujetado de los hombros, el niño tenia su barita (la de Voldemort).

 _Harry: dije vete!,_ gritaba el niño mientras las puertas de la caza Potter eran abiertas por aurores, por el anciano y por sus progenitores.

 _Lily: que esta pasando?._ Menciono extrañada al igual que todos los presentes, que un niño de 1 año y medio, tenga atrapado a el genocida mágico del momento con un ejercito de peluches que parecen estar vivos, mientras es sujetado de los hombros por una lechuza de felpa era lo mas rato que habían visto.

 _Voldemort: tú sucia mestiza._ Grito Voldemort.

Pero dejo de hablar al escuchar que Harry intentaba decir dos nuevas palabras.

 _Harry: ava ked ara, avad kevadr, avada kedabra._ El niño en sus manos estaba imitando el movimiento que Voldemort hacia con su varita. _Avada kebada, avada kedavra!._ Logro gritar el infante mientras giraba la barrita en dirección a Voldemort.

Cuando el rayo de luz verde golpeo su cuerpo, Voldemort se hizo polvo, mientras su espíritu escapaba a quien sabe donde.

Nadie crea lo que acaba de ver un niño había usado el maleficio asesino sobre el lord oscuro, un niño menor de 2años que estaba siendo sujetado y apoyado por peluches mientras sostenía una barrita, un niño que apenas sabia hablar lo había derrotado al mago oscuro mas peligroso.

Lily fue la primera en reaccionar y tomo a Harry entre sus brazos el niño jugaba con la barita mientras la mordía.

 _Lily: Harry._ Sus ojos están llorosos por el miedo que había sentido al saber que su hijo esta solo con Voldemort.

Por primera ves en mucho tiempo el niño la vio y le sonrió.

 _Harry: lilly, tno suño, feo despto, puede lerr?._ Pregunto el infante quería un cuento para dormir.

Los aurores y miembros de la orden de fénix no lo creían ese niño ni se había dado cuenta de lo que paso, solo tenia sueño y que pedía que su madre le leyera para dormir.

 _James: claro Harry._ Traía a sus hermanos (un niño de nombre Daniel (vestido de león) y una niña de nombre Marie (vestida de bruja) ). Sintiendo un tiron en su pantalón al voltear se encontró con los peluches de Harry con libros en sus brazos.

De pronto un oso de peluche le dio a james un libro azul con un dragón sobre el.

 _Harry: ete_. James tomo el libro, mientras los peluches subían las escaleras y iniciaban a ordenar la habitación de Harry.

.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo mágico celebraba y alababa al salvador mágico, "Harry potter el niño que venció a Voldemort", haci fue conocido, pues muchos aurores reportaban que de Voldemort solo quedaba su túnica y polvo.

Cartas, juguetes, regalos (oro joyas, ropa, propiedades) , libros y demás cosas eran llevadas por lechuzas o personalmente a la casa potter del valle de Godric, muchos querían ver a su héroe y saber como era que había derrotado a Voldemort.

Mas de unos quedaron satisfechos al saber que el niño había usado la maldición asesina con la varita del mago oscuro en su contra y muchos se impresionaron por saber que un niño tan joven era tan poderoso.

Finalmente tras muchos años de incertidumbre el panorama cambiaba.

Debido a esto, lucius malfoy, los lestranges y varios mortifagos fueron enceraros en prisión tras un juicio con _veritaserum_ _._ Varias familias se habían salvado como los longbotton quienes estaban grabes en el hospital mas no locos.

El traidor a los potter fue ejecutado Peter, se había intentado escapar mas sirius y remus lo habían capturado y metido en una celda.

Por el momento se respiraba paz, inclusive Dumbledore estaba feliz, hacia tiempo quería saber si la profecía se cumpliría, pero el no esperaba que fuera a realizarse de esa manera, tenia que investigar mas acerca de el nuevo poder del niño, talvez en un futuro servirá para el "bien común".

Mientras todos estaban celebrando.

En una habitación de la casa potter, un niño solo estaba dormido, viendo ese mundo. Su mundo, no sabia como o cuando pero nació con un mundo el era capas de dar vida a lo que quisiera y capas de alterar las leyes de lo existente. Más solo es temporal en esta realidad ( la tercera) . El era un dueño, uno de los 24 dueños vivos de un mundo en la irealidad (un lugar fuera de todas las realidades que no se rige por las leyes universales pero su existencia afecta a las demás realidades) y su futuro cambiaria de ahora en adelante pronto el juego por su vida iniciaría…..

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

Espero que les guste

Explicación: bueno tome el concepto de mirai nikki de los diarios pero ahora hice que será mundos imaginarios que otorgan a su dueño de diferentes habilidades. Harry puede absorber energía (toda clase de energía), dar vida (a todo lo que se le pueda vivir), abrir la puerta entre dimensiones (por eso yugioh y su propio mundo) y el concepto de luchar contra otros usuarios de mundo para ver quien será el nuevo dios de la irrealidad.

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

varios.

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	2. no magia, ciencia

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling , yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life , conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros..

* * *

rrealiti: me gusta esta historia,

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud : capitulo 1 . no magia ciencia.

* * *

Tras ese incidente, la vida del joven Harry inicio a cambiar.

El niño fue apartado del mundo mágico, por sugerencia del profesor Dumbledore quien creía que el niño debía estar alejado de la fama y el ojo publico.

Por lo que la familia Potter se traslado a estados unidos.

James obtuvo trabajo de maestro de defensa contra la magia en salem y Lily fue transferida a los investigadores ( la versión de los inefables en estados unidos)

Aunque pasarían muchos años para que el viejo director se diera cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

El niño desde el primer momento que piso su nuevo hogar se sintió completo, ese país era totalmente diferente a Inglaterra, era más avanzado la magia y la ciencia iban a la par era mas libre y lo mejor donde se mudaron podían conseguir libros de magia mas raros.

La familia Potter se mudo a nueva Orleans un lugar muy importante para los magos, esto debido a la cantidad de magia tanto blanca como negra que habitaba en la cuidad.

Se mudaron a una casa cerca del pantano que según james era de su abuela dorea Potter (de soltera black) un lugar que desde el primer momento a Harry, le encanto.

Su habitación tenía un pequeño balcón que le dejaba ver todo el pantano, un lugar que por las noches se ilumina por luciérnagas y era acompañado por una banda sonora de ranas y animales que habitaba el pantano.

Si bien los niños crecían juntos y se llevaban bien había muchas diferencias entre los 3, Daniel era más de acción e impulsivo, era muy hábil cuando se trataba de jugar bromas pero también era listo a sus 11 se graduo del high school, mientras Marie era muy dulce una esencia de bondad y alegría. A su 10 años se graduó del high school. Niños listos y felices que hacían felices a sus padres.

Pero Harry no el era mas listo que los niños de su edad alguien que podía leer y memorizar 100 libros en 5 días. A los 5 años se graduó de la primaria, a los 7 le high school y a los 9 se graduó con honores de la universidad de nueva Orleans con 6 maestrías (química, botánica, geología, astronomía, física y matemática) y un doctorado (en historia), la cual desde que el niño inicio a estudiar hay se había reformado totalmente, equipo de ultima tecnología, mejores instalaciones y materiales.

Todo a raíz del "prodigio" como los medios lo llamaba y si Harry era un prodigio, a los 8 ocho se volvió un icono al ganar el concurso de cencías el solo con un aparato que los humanos siempre habían soñado, el holograma en tercera dimensión.

Esto hizo que los ojos de la comunidad muggle se voltearan a el y descubriera como era este niño.

Un verdadero prodigio.

Eruditos de la ciencias como Carl sagan, steven hookins, eran tan soló unos de los pocos científicos que podían seguir su ritmos de pensamiento.

Ya que hablaba de teorías y problemas que eran incomprensibles para las personas comunes pero para un físico o un matemático, solo era un problema muy complicado. Teoremas que hicieron un sueño humano posible el viaje espacial, Harry creo un motor que podría llevar a los humanos a marte en un mes (claro rompió el motor y destruyo los planos cuando el gobierno se intereso por ellos con fines bélicos)

Según los psicólogos que habían estado con el, el prodigio presentaba un caso único de síndrome de asperger que a diferencia de los demás le daba un razonamiento superior al jamás visto por cualquier humano, algunos inclusive se atrevían a decir que el niño era la persona más inteligente que jamás produciría la humanidad. Algunos médicos habían examinado su cerebro (mediante tomografías) y habían encontrado una inusual concentración de células de la glía en la parte del tallo cerebral, lo que le hacia suponer que su habilidad se debía a que sus neuronas estaban sobre alimentándose.

A esto sumándole que el niño también era bueno en literatura, en música y en deportes como el soccer, el basquetbol y el beisboll, lo hacían el centro de atención en estados unidos. A sus 9 años gano dos medallas de oro en arquería y 4 por los demás deportes siendo el medallista olímpico mas joven de la historia.

Pero al niño poco le importaba todos esos logros, para el los humanos eran… raros, esto fue justificado a sus progenitores por el alto conocimiento que tenia.

Pero aun haci aun era un niño y desde los 8 años había tenido pesadillas, soñaba con su mundo imaginario (esto según su psicóloga), el soñaba como era ahora, un mundo cubierto mayormente por agua con varias islas con arboles grandes y frondosos, un mundo con tres lunas y un solo blanco.

Pero sus pesadillas eran por el monstruo que habitaba su mundo una Vestia con 4 piernas como de mantis religiosa, un cuello largo con tentáculos en su cara con dientes afilados y con sus manos de 3 dedos largas y filosas.

Generalmente no dormía mucho por eso y por estudiar.

Había desarrollado una inusual adición al arándano, debido a esto.

Pero la vida seguía.

Tras graduarse de la universidad.

Ya no estudio mas tenía 9 años y prefería dormir o dibujar. Mayormente eran paisajes de su mundo.

Pero un día la conoció.

Estaba vagando por el pantano con el permiso de sus progenitores y se topo con un extraño árbol que en sus ramas tenia un bote como de ha 300 años.

Con cuidado subió las escaleras. Para encontrarse con una mujer de descendencia africana, con un vestido blanco, lentes negros, sin dientes un sombrero blanco, collares y anillos de oro y por supuesto con un garrote que despedía magia.

Ese día conoció a mama odie.

Una hechicera vudú que se volvió su maestra, una mujer de 350 años, le enseño todo su conocimiento y sus conjuros.

La mujer se convirtió en su figura materna temporalmente.

Pero cuando Harry tenía 10 años y miedo la mujer finalmente murió, claro esto no sin antes despedirse de Harry y que su cuerpo se volviera pura energía.

Harry desde es día creyó en las ultimas palabras de la mujer

 _Tu vida será dura, tienes todo lo que quieres y todo lo que necesitas, mas no hay nada en este mundo para ti, tu creaste un mundo para ti y debes habitarlo, es por eso que no duermes, cuando creas en ti… obtendrás tu felicidad._ Fueron las palabras de la mujer mientras juju su serpiente familiar se enredaba a ella y los dos seres se unieran a la magia universal.

Pocos días después Harry, descubrió algo sobre si mismo.

Que no le importaba matar.

Un día mientras vagaba por la cuidad rumbo a taina´s place, mama odei le contó la historia de ese lugar y además tenia un buen gombu .

Cuando noto que un hombre lo seguía,

Harry se dirigió a un callejón y entonces se vio rodeado de sombras con formas humanas.

El hombre se presento como un tal cirial.

Quien aseguraba ser el 8 mundo y que lo mataría para obtener sus poder.

Pronto Harry se vio rodeado de muchas sombras con forma humanas , varias de ellas armadas.

Recordando lo que le enseñaron, uso luz que creo con su magia para vencer a algunas sombras, pero al final estaba siendo superado.

 **Quieres ayuda?**. Una tétrica voz en su mente le pregunto.

Harry no sabia que hacer, pero viendo la situación.

 **Si.** fue su única respuesta

De pronto un portal se abrió a sus espaldas y y dejo Salir lentamente a la pesadilla de Harry, el monstruo fácilmente destruyo a las sombras y al final, le dio a Harry una de sus garras tan largas como una daga.

Harry sin dudar lo mato al hombre.

Cuando las sombras dejaron el callejón su pesadilla se inicio a desvanecer antes de desaparecer no sin antes sonreírle por última vez

Una voz en su cabeza le explico quien era.

 **Bien hecho treceavo has matado a octavo, esto reduce los concursantes a 20, seguro te preguntas quien soy, bueno soy un dios que esta por morir y ustedes 24 son mis opciones para remplazarme, pero he decidido montar un juego para ver quien es mejor. Y tu por el momento eres el mas alto ahora tienes el poder del cuarto (la ilusión) y el poder del octavo, el control sobre las sombras.**

 **Espero que mejores tu mundo ya que ahora tienes mas poder.**

Harry finalmente lo entendió, lo que había hecho y las palabras de mama odei.

 **Ser un dios.** Sus pensamientos trabajar. No hay mente mas grande en el mundo que el, no comprende a los humanos y tiene el poder necesario. **Pero. ¿Por qué se un dios?, en verdad quiero ser alabado, o quiero ver como pasa el tiempo. Si eso quiero un mundo quiero ver como pasa el tiempo en un mundo que yo creare.** Tras eso el niño se alejo del cuerpo del octavo mutante.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso, Harry dejo de tener pesadillas y he inicio a pensar como un dios, por primera ves su mundo tuvo vida animal, primero marina. ( es como en un documental de evolución ya saben todos venimos del agua) con peces raros y los primero artrópodos marinos

Al cumplir los 11 años Harry recibió varios regalos, entre ellos libros, dulces (con sabor a arándano), abrazos besos, pastel.

Y un regalo único un familiar.

Como su el fantasma de odei lo hubiera guiado, un zorro blanco de 2 colas apareció en la habitación de Harry

Inmediatamente los dos se entendieron y Harry obtuvo según sus progenitores su primera mascota.

A los pocos días se mudaron a Inglaterra, para sus estudios mágicos cosa que no le interesaba para nada en hogawts ya que hubiera preferido estudiar en salem o en amitiville o la academia apache.

Pero Harry sabía que un viejo estaba influenciando a sus progenitores.

Al día de llegado se armo un gran revuelo todos querían la exclusiva del regreso del "niño que mato a Voldemort". Tanto así que ninetails su familiar se comió aun escarabajo que lo espiaba (ustedes saben quien es) .

Dentro de una semana irían a comprar sus materiales para hogwart, pero por ahora Harry volvió a dormir, esta ves soñando con peces con muchos colores y insectos marinos.

* * *

Fin capitulo uno

Titulo del capitulo 2 del episodio uno .episodio 1 años de juventud.

Materiales para escuelas mágica

* * *

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Nota: mutante es el termino que usan para referirse a ellos porque no son ni humanos , pero tampoco dioses.

Nota 2: dije que seria una muy gran mezcla.

Nota 3: que viene ahora.

Nota 4: si quieren dejen a un mutante. Debe tener un numero ente 1 a 24 (menos 1,5,7,13,18 y 21) con cualquier habilidad.

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

Imperialismo ( hora de aventura)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter)*

De la serie varios

Trace y el reino de las sombras (yugioh)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	3. materiales para escuelas magicas

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling , yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life , conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros..

Irrealiti: cuídate de tu sombra, no sabes cuando te puede traicionar

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capitulo 2 Materiales para escuelas mágicas.

* * *

Harry fue despertado por cep el elfo domestico si aquel elfo que lo abandono cuando era pequeño.

 _Amo Harry._ El elfo le despertó jalando su cobija. _La ama lile, dice que el desayuno esta servido._ Mientras hablaba muy bajo

 _Gracias._ Fue su única respuesta mientras se volvía a envolver en las cobijas.

 **Otro día aquí he.** Harry se paro mientras veía su cuarto, era muy diferente al de su casa, era mas amplio si pero faltaba ese ambiente mágico. **Solo tengo que esperar, veamos son 24 concursante, y primero mato a 24. Y yo mate a octavo quien mato a 4.** Harry se dio un baño. **Que lio de números.**

 **Como desearía saber donde están todos.** Menciono mientras se secaba el cabello (lo lleva largo para evitar el nido de cuervos que Daniel y james tienen en la cabeza). **Y también quiero uno hot cake de arándano.**

Menciono mientras se vestía sin notar que varias sombras con apariencia de ninjas (como la sombra de khan) se inclinaba ante el.

Solo se dio cuenta al oler arándano en su cuarto.

 **Que?.** En su habitación había 10 ninjas, uno traía un plato de hot cakes con arándano, otro traía jugo de naranjas y otro traía un extraño pergamino en sus manos. **Un segundo porque se me hacen familiares?.** Eran sus pensamientos. **A ya recuerdo.** Mientras tomaba un libro de pasta café con un cuadro rojo y un símbolo de un unni en la tapa que le había regalado black cuando intento aprender chico . **El manual arcano y ahora controlo las sombras.**

 _Harry: Intuyo que ustedes, son las sombras que me sirve._ Los ninjas solo bajaron la cabeza como afirmación. _Creo que es un placer conocerlas, díganme ¿hay mas como ustedes?._ Al instante 7 de los 10 se sumergieron en la oscuridad, para dejar salir a 9 sombras diferentes a las que había.

En total ahora tenía 10 tipos de sombras a su servicio.

Ninja

Rastrilló (manos como cuchillas y pies filosos)

Murciélago ( un ser alado que se colgaban de su techo)

Sumo( apenas y cabía en la habitación)

Babosa ( 4 tentáculos y un cuerpo pegajoso)

Samurái ( permanecía en el suelo esperando ordenes)

Mini ( casi la pisa)

Cangrejo ( tenia unas pinza por manos)

Mantis ( le recordaba a sus pesadillas)

Marcial ( era un luchador )

Naval ( era un ser con los dedos palmeados y una cola)

 _Harry: bueno los llamare cuando sean necesarios hasta entonces descanse._ Menciono al darse cuenta que se había tardando en bajar a desayunar.

Las sombras se hundieron en la oscuridad.

Mas Harry sentía como la magia negra de estas lo seguía y cuidaba.

* * *

/ mientras tanto , en la planta baja/

Lily estaba preocupada, Harry no había bajado a desayunar y ya eran mas de 20 minutos.

 _James: tranquila li, tal vez se volvió a quedar dormido, sabes que siempre que lo interrumpen se bloquea._ Menciono mientras leía el periódico.

 _Lily: si lo se es solo que, dentro de una semana se van los 3._ Menciono haciendo que sus hijos dejaran de comer.

 _Daniel: tranquila mamá te escribiremos a diario._ Menciono la copia al carbono de James Potter.

 _Marie: si mami y nos aseguraremos que Harry, coma a sus horas y que no se pierda en su mente._ Menciono la niña con su cabello rojo con moños rosas y ojos azules.

 _Harry: sabes que nunca me pierdo Marie, solo me gusta mas estar en silencio._ Menciono Harry con un tono neutral, mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Lily y ninetails saltaba a su regazo.

 _Lily: Buenos días Harry, como dormiste._ Menciono su madre al tiempo que le servía huevo y tocino de desayuno.

 _Harry: bien Lily. Y ustedes._ Pregunto mecánicamente mientras su mente divagaba.

Todos iniciaron a contar sus sueños y como se sentían en la casa, más solo Lily noto que Harry estaba ausente de la conversación. Tal vez estaba mal pero Lily siempre había querído más a Harry que a Daniel o Marie, desde pequeño Harry siempre se quedaba con ella, siempre la obedecía, quería y escuchaba.

Pero tras el incidente de Voldemort todo cambio, Lily se enfoco en cuidar a los tres niños por igual, esto significo perder las tardes donde le leía todo un libro a Harry y el se dormía en sus brazos. Por tardes donde Lily y los tres niños jugaban o estudiaba (claro Harry lo hacia por separado).

Cuando se mudaron a estados unidos el trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo, si podía ver a sus hijo 4 horas al día era mucho,.

Esto solo causo un distanciamiento entre los hermanos y luego distanciamiento entre los padres.

Desde que recordaba Harry nunca le había dicho mamá a ella o papá a james, Harry los llamaba por sus nombres. Conforme el tiempo paso y los niños mostraron sus dotes intelectuales, muchas dudas se respondieron y la distancia entre Harry y su familia fue mas grande, prácticamente ahora eran extraños ante el, seres con quienes no le satisfacía el razonar o comprender.

Esto solía general discusiones, ya sea entre los niño o entre los padres.

Pero sin importar lo que pasara a Harry no le importaba.

 _James: Lily ¿que opinas?._ Menciono el hombre a su esposa.

 _Lily: o lo siento me perdí, ¿me repites la pregunta?._ Apenas regresando de sus pensamientos.

 _James: digo que hay que ir primero a gringotts , luego por los materiales y que canuto y lunático nos alcancen para comer en la pluma de oro ¿Qué? Opinas._ Pregunto mientras le daba un beso en la meguilla.

 _Lily: esta bien._ Vio a su marido sonreír. _¡Pero nada de cómprale escobas a los niños y encogerlas en sus maletas¡._

Esto causo que Daniel, Marie y james se desinflara.

 _Harry: ella no dijo nada de no esconderla en la ropa._ Menciono mientras terminaba el último bocado de su desayuno.

Una mirada les basto al los Potter para decir que eso arrían

 _Lily: no les des ideas!._

Harry la observo fijamente, analizándola con esa mirada fría, casi sin alma.

Un poof izo que la tención del ambiente se disipará.

Cep traía varias cartas, dulces y demás cosas que les llegaban a diario (bueno a Harry).

 _James: cuantas estas, ves cep?._ Tocándose el puente de la nariz,

 _Cep: 35 amo james._ Menciono mientras ponía sobre la mesa las cartas de matrimonio que le mandaban a Harry

James: _Cuantos dulces._ El elfo puso 15 cajas de chocolates, 10 de bombones y 4 de galletas. _Y cartas de amigos._

El elfo inicio a repartir las cartas.

A cada quien diferente cantidad, james y Daniel recibieron d cartas. Lily y Marie 3 cada una y para sorpresa a Harry solo le llego una.

 _Daniel: no le informaste a nadie que nos mudábamos ¿verdad?._ Decía mientras veía las cartas de sus amigos americanos.

 _Harry: solo a una persona._ La respuesta fue tajante para no seguir con una charla inútil.

 _Lily: ¿quien te escribió?._ Pregunto curiosa por saber en quien confiaba su hijo.

 _Harry: rebeca._ Fue su única respuesta a lo que Marie grito.

 _Marie: que! De todas las locas con las que te juntas porque esa niñata!._ Grito a todo pulmón rompiendo su cara feliz por una de enojo.

 _Harry: es 1 año menor que tu y además es una de las pocas personas con las que puedo tener una conversación sin que le tenga que explicar los conceptos._ Ante esa lógica su hermana se sentó enojada, murmurando cosas como "niñas infantiles roba hermanos", "hermanos idiotas que siguen sus hormonas".

 _James: rebeca ¿no es la niña rubia, con lentes, de suéter, pecosa, ojos azules, con su osito de felpa?._ Recordando que era la única niña en el mismo curso de su hijo.

 _Harry: aunque no lo creas teddy puede ser una gran fuente de conocimiento._ Defendiendo al oso.

 _Daniel: estas defendiendo a un oso de felpa ¿lo sabes verdad?._ Ahora si su hermano había perdido el norte.

 _Harry: si pero aun así teddy tiene mas datos de los que puedas saber, después de todo tiene mas de 120 años._ Menciono recordando cuando accidentalmente le dio vida a teddy y este inicio a contarle historias a rebeca y a el.

 _Lily: creo que mejor debemos alistarnos para salir._ Deteniendo lo que seria un debate que Harry terminaría ganando.

Tras que todos se cambiaran y tomaran lo que creían necesario se fueron vía flu al callejón diagon.

* * *

Al llegar al callejón como de costumbre una multitud se acercó a Harry, quien como siempre parecía estar distraído pensando en algo muy importante.

 **Si un dinosaurio tiene dos cabezas ¿es un binosaurio?.** Si muy importante.

Tras una larga discusión entre Harry y los duendes (Harry y ellos se entendieron económicamente) se pusieron a comprar.

Pasaron al emporio de lechuza, donde Daniel compro una lechuza blanca y donde Marie una parda.

Pasaron a madame malkin, por sus túnicas para howgarts.

Donde Harry se puso a discutir con la mujer de cabello gris y lentes sobre la efectividad y resistencia de sus telas. Además que eran vistos por un niño rubio, con un porte elegante.

Al salir se dirigieron al taller por sus baúles, cada quien pido de distintos tamaños y funciones.

Luego al boticario por los ingredientes para sus pociones donde Lily tuvo un desafortunado encuentro con severus snape. Claro esta discusión fue callada cuando Marie le dijo a su mamá que Harry no estaba.

Esto alerto a los padres quienes salieron a buscarlo, solo para encontrarlo discutiendo con remus y sirius.

Una ves todos reunidos, siguieron la compra de materiales.

Mientras sirius le decía cosas fantásticas, sobre el castillo y la casa de los leones a los niños, claro solo opteniendo la atención de Daniel y Marie.

Pasaron a comprar dulces y harry se llevo todo lo que tuviera arándano incluido (ranas de chocolate blanco con arándano, jugo de arándano, panes, galletas, arándano crudo o cortado) esto sorprendió a remus, debido a que el arándano le dañaba mucho su olfato.

Lily le prohibió llevarse mas de 150 libros una ves que entraron a Flourish y Blotts, además de comprar los de ese año, harry uso de burro de carga a remus y a sirius, porque a ninguno de los presentes se les ocurrió usar el hechizo reducto en los libros.

Para apartar lugar remus y sirius se dirigieron a la pluma dorada a buscar mesa una vez que metieron las cosas en una mochila encantada.

Al final la mejor parte toda la familia paso a Ollivander´s

 _Ollivander: sabía que algún día vendrían. Señor potter caoba, flexible y señora Potter sauce. Espero que aun sirvan como cuando salieron de mi tienda._

 _Lily: nunca me falla._ Mostrando su barita

 _James: la mía se ladea un poco últimamente._ Enseñando la ya gastada varita.

 _Ollivader: por lo visto habrá que repararla, pero luego ahora, ahora las varitas de los jóvenes._ Menciono al ver a los 3 Potter.

 _Harry: yo solo vengo a ver si podía cambiar el mango, mi varita funciona._ Sus padres lo entendieron.

 _Ollivander: ¿Cómo ya tiene una varita?._ Curioso.

Harry saco de un estuche una barita que parecía hueso. Claro ollivander se puso blanco y con cuidado la tomo.

 _Ollivander: tejo, 34 cm y un cuarto, núcleo de fénix, como olvidarla y por lo visto tiene razón ahora le sirve a usted._ Mientras ponía la varita a un lado.

 _Marie: porque? Habla así de las varitas._ Curiosa la tierna oji verde

 _Ollivander: simple señorita la varita escoge al mago, hay diferentes razones, su fuerza, su mente o su forma de ser, mas hay algunas como esta._ Mostro la varita con forma de hueso. _Que le eran leales a su dueño solo por ser el mas fuerte, al ser desarmado y asesinado por otra persona con su varita esta creo un vinculo con el vencedor._ Por un momento al viejo mago se le paso la imagen de tom riddle comprando su varita y como el joven potter se parecía a el. _Pero creo que seria mejor checar sus varitas._

Tras 20 minutos Marie consiguió una barita de arce, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio útil en transformaciones y encantos.

Mientras que 30 minutos después Daniel obtuvo una barita de acebo y corazón de maticora útil para defensa y ataque.

Y Harry obtuvo su varita totalmente diferente, olvanders la pinto y decoro, para que pareciera una pluma de quetzal.

Así dejaron la tienda y fueron a un último lugar a la pluma dorada el mejor restaurante de pizza en el mundo mágico ingles.

Durante la cena como era de esperarse varios magos y brujas estuvieron molestando a Harry, quien solo había tocado una vez su comida por todo el rato que habían estado hay.

Al final se terminaron llevando una pizza extra para que Harry comiera más al rato sin ninguna interrupción.

Pero justo al dirigirse a su casa, una familia de pelirrojos se les atravesó.

 _Molly: oh! james Lily como están._

Prácticamente esa conversación duro demasiado, los weasly como se presentaron eran una familia muy numerosa, además que en opinión de Harry era una bola de parásitos, no había salvación para ellos, primero estaba ginny una niña que se sonrojaba en su presencia y que habla solo de los libros de de la vida de Harry potter escritos por personas que querían hacer dinero con su nombre. Luego un tal percy quien no paraba de juzgarlo y decir que solo eran puras exageraciones de el y su intelecto, luego los gemelos un poco mas hábiles pero eran del tipo de personas que Harry odiaba alborotadores, luego los padres uno parecía estar bajo efectos de " _amor tendía"_ y la otra era una casa fortunas que insistía que debían ir a visitarlos. Y por ultimo el mas tonto del grupo un tal donal o ronal quien solo habla del quidittch y de como era la casa de los leones.

Conclusión, seres insignificantes.

Tras una hora Harry se había hartado y se alego de todos ellos.

Esto causo que los Potter lo siguieran.

 _Lily: ¿A dónde vas Harry?._ Preocupada por como Harry había reaccionado al estar con "amigos" de la familia

 _Harry: no es de su interés._ Mencionó con ira a su progenitora

Lily parecía querer llorar

 _James: no le hables haci a tu madre!._ Mientras gritaba a su hijo mayor

 _Harry: le hablo a si porque es la única manera de referirme a ella sin dañar, sus "sentimiento", después de todo parecían estar más interesados en una plática con parásitos que en llegar a casa._ Menciono mientras entraba a la chimenea del caldero chorrean te

* * *

 _/_ Mansión potter/

Tras que todos aparecieran en la sala de la casa

 _Lily: ellos no son así Harry. ellos._ Intentando defender los, solo para que Harry la viera mal y no le prestara atención

 _Harry: molly tiene una poción de amor en su perfume, por eso es tan agrio, el señor weasly esta totalmente dopado, los gemelos son insuficientes, el tal percy es un creído futuro mortifago, la niña seguirá los pasos de su madre y el ultimo me huele a oveja de Dumbledore._ Mencionó todo con un tono parecido al odio.

 _Remus: Dumbledore es un gran hombre!._ Dispuesto a defender a capa y espada al director de hogwarts

 _Harry: no me interesa tu opinión._ Le dijo fríamente. _Dumbledore es un inútil, como quiera que lo veas si no eres uno de sus títeres, como ustedes._ Señalo a los adultos.

Sirius aventó las cosas que traía cargando y se paro frente a Harry enojado.

 _Sirius: el no es así, el es un gran hombre, gran directo y un héroe._

 _Harry: lo dices tu, una oveja, dime quien fue el primer partidario ingles de grindelwald. albus Dumbledore, quien fue director cuando Voldemort surgió Dumbledore, quien es el responsable de la baja de nivel estudiantil en Hogwarts. Dumbledore y les tengo que recordar la profecía y quien se las dijo!._

Los adultos se pusieron pálidos.

 _James: ¿como la conoces?._ Totalmente asustado por su hijo.

 _Harry: tiendo a recordar todo. ¿Pensé que lo sabias?, progenitor. O cierto solo te importa el quidittch._ James se dio cuenta de algo, que tanto conocía a Harry, desde que inicio a ser maestro, se había distanciado de sus hijos, pero sabia que el vuelo siempre los unía, pero luego Harry se volvió un genio y las cosas cambiaron, ¿era verdad que para su hijo era solo un desconocido como los psicólogos muggles le habían dicho una vez?

 _Harry: pero razonar con ustedes es imposibles, después de todo. Me obligaron a abandonar mi hogar y mi vida,_ un pequeño deje de melancolía salió de su voz. _Por venia a este lugar._ Ahora era solo desprecio. _Es verdaderamente inútil el dialogar con ustedes._

Harry subió las escaleras y cerro la puerta de su habitación.

Nadie decía nada. Hasta que Marie rompió el silenció

 _Marie: le voy a dejar la pizza, no ha comido._

 _Daniel: te acompaño._

Los niños tomaron sus cosas y la caja de pizza y se fueron al piso de arriba.

 _Lily: ya no se que hacer!._ Finalmente se quebró.

 _James: tranquila lils._ Abrazando a su esposa.

 _Lily: como estaré tranquila, Harry mi bebe es, no el es totalmente diferente, ¿como el niño que nos quería se volvió así james?. Para el somos desconocidos, no nos ve como nada suyo y lo peor es insensible. Como es que no lo conocemos,, si vamos a todas sus premiaciones! Y a todos los eventos muggle a los que le invitan. Porque no ve como desconocidos y nos aparta de su vida._

 _James: no lo se, el es demasiado listo y demasiado insensible._

 _Remus: y culpa a Dumbledore por todo._

 _Sirius: o talvez tiene razón._ Los adultos lo vieron mal. _No se porque ahora que lo pienso bien, no es raro que nos encontráramos a los weasly justo hoy? O que fueran tan insistentes en ir a comer a su casa? o que Dumbledore quiere que le hablemos maravillas de gryffindor a harry?._

 _Remus: juzgas mal a dumbledore!._ Totalmente enojado

 _Sirius: te recuerdo que el fue quien divulgó tu problema peludo._ Remus se calmo un poco. _O que el fue quien insistió que Lily o Alice seria la madre del elegido!_ , recordando al enferma insistencia del hombre en que los hijos de Lily el hijo de alice eran los que vencerían a voldemort _. Prácticamente le creo cada vez más a mi ahijado._ Defendiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo a harry

 _Lily: james tienes el anillo de la familia._ Tenia que comprobar una idea que pasó por su mente,

 _James: si en mi bolsillo por que._ Mientras sacaba el anillo que nunca usó tras la muerte de sus padres

 _Lily: recuerdas que nunca te lo has puesto, hazlo ahora._

Su marido no entendía pero acato sus órdenes. En cuanto se puso el anillo, una luz lo envolvió y pensó con claridad.

 _Lily: como te siente._

 _James: me siento raro, como si lo que me distraía se fuera. Cep._

El elfo apareció

 _Cep: que desea el amo._

 _James: podrías traer el collar de Lily y los anillos de protección de mi habitación._

El elfo desapareció, solo para volver con los objetos.

Los otros tres se pusieron sus joyas y sintieron lo mismo que james.

 _Remus: ¿que significa esto cornamenta?_ Totalmente desconcertado,

 _James: Qué Harry tenia razón, ¡Dumbledore nos manipula! Como ovejas._ Enojado con dumbledor y consigo mismo por no creer en su hijo.

Ningún adulto noto los ojos rojos que les veían desde sus sombras

* * *

…

/Del la primera canción, la primera frase, el gran dios creo nuestro mundo./

Cuando todo era paz, cuando todo era silencio y cuando todo era negro, el apareció.

Con sus manos dividió el cielo, la tierra y los océanos.

Con su voz creo el viento.

Al juntar sus manos creo el sol blanco y al ver el cielo izo las lunas.

Al alejarse del mundo que creo una ventisca.

Esta disperso las primeras semillas.

Y con su voz pronuncio.

 **Que se haga vida en los mares.**

Y así la vida inicio en nuestro mundo.

Mana.

* * *

Harry estaba feliz había creado vida, los primeros pese y artrópodos marinos habían evolucionado, sus tres lunas daban un habiente hermoso a su mundo ( 6 veces el tamaño de la tierra) y las plantas brillaban en la noche.

Al regresar a la tierra fue recibido por la noticia de sus sombras.

Y sonrió sus progenitores talvez si le serian útiles.

Con eso se inicio a comer la pizza, mientras leía uno de los nuevos libros de biología muggle.

Para quedarse dormido mientras leía.

Y siendo arropado por sus sombras. Mientras ninetails sonreía al ver a su amo (novio según ella) dormir.

* * *

Fin capitulo dos: materiales para escuelas mágicas.

Próximo capitulo. Episodio 1. Años de juventud. Capitulo 3. Trenes, lagos y castillos.

* * *

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Nota : si quieren dejen a un mutante. Debe tener un numero ente 1 a 24 (menos 1,5,7,13,18 y 21) con cualquier habilidad.

Nota 2: si incluí a la sombra de khan siempre me parecieron sirvientes impresionantes.

Nota 3: recomendaciones o sugerencias háganme las saber.

Nota 4: como dije es un multicrossover de magia y si sugieren magias tal vez las incluya.

* * *

Merece reviews? ,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter)*

De la serie varios

Trace y el reino de las sombras (yugioh)*

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	4. trenes lagos y castillos

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling , yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life , conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros..

* * *

Irrealiti: lo mas maravilloso no se entiende.

* * *

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capitulo 3. Trenes, lagos y castillos.

* * *

/De la quinta canción .el primer verso, El caos/.

Y entonces las sombras cubrieron el cielo.

Los mares se alborotaron, los volcanes se activaron, el viento se quebró, la tierra se partió y los bosques gritaron.

Los primeros en vivir, los vieron surgir.

los destructores.

Y las sombras cubrieron al mundo por varios años

Mana.

* * *

Era necesario, el crear un desastre natural para que su mundo evolucionara, creando una peque mortandad. Hizo que los animales mas aptos fueran los que sobrevivieran.

Ese fue su primer pensamiento al despertarse el 1 de septiembre

 **Como pasa el tiempo.** Menciono al despertarse y ponerse su ropa. Un pantalón negro y una playera manga larga igualmente negra. **Veamos en que me quede.** Menciono mientras habría de nuevo el manual arcano encogido (según la wiki son más de 25000 páginas) **pagina 280 el ritual de la montaña.**

Una sombra surgió esta traía un pan francés y huevos para que desayunara.

Ya que abajo se escuchaba mucho ruido.

 **/** mientras tanto abajo/

Los demás potter corrían como locos se les había olvidado, alistar sus pertenencias para ese día.

Daniel estaba como loco metiendo sus libros y ropa en su baul claro se machucaba los dedos y se golpeaba con los mueble de la sala.

Mientras Marie y Lily estaban luchando contra un remolino en el cabello de Marie el gen potter del cabello si que daba una fiera lucha.

Y james intentaba no quemar la cocina, mientras cep a echaba cubetazos de agua en el desayuno.

Harry bajo por las escaleras viendo el desorden matutino.

Suspiro.

 _Harry: "ordenio"._ Apunto su barrita al baúl de Daniel, al instante todos los artículos salieron, las ropas se iniciaron a doblar y los libros se acomodar en el baúl. _"Estética"._ El hechizo fue a la cabeza de Marie, los peines y cepillos se movían solos mientras desenredaban su cabello rojo. _"Oxino"._ Apunto a la cocina, el fuego y el agua desaparecieron de la cocina mientras cep era encerado bajo la cubeta que traía en sus manos.

 _Lily: gracias harry._ Sonrió al ver la ayuda de su primogénito.

 _Harry: solo queda media hora, apresúrense._ Fue su respuesta mientras se sentaba en la sala y invocaba un vaso de jugo de arándano.

 _James:_ **solo mi hijo puede encontrar un fallo en el rastreador en menos de un dia.** Pensó james al ver el movimiento de su barita al convocar el jugo.

 _Lily: no vienes a desayunar harry?._ Extrañada por las acciones de su hijo.

 _Harry: ya lo hice._ Fue su respuesta mientras abría un libro sin titulo.

La familia solo veía con tristeza a harry.

Los potter iniciaron a desayunar.

Tras media hora salieron rumbo a la estación de King's Cross harry se había peinado para no ser reconocido.

Porqué aunque no lo dijeran la comunidad científica de Londres lo habían estado buscando.

Llegaron en un auto rojo a la estación de trenes.

La familia se había adelantado debido a que Daniel estaba impaciente.

Harry se quedo un poco atrás

Al entrar a la estación de trenes harry tuvo una extraña sensación, dirigió su vista a la derecha encontrándose con un joven no mayor a 15 años vestido de payaso, pelo multicolor, zapatos grandes, pantalón multicolor, labios rojos, piel pintada de blanco y un chaleco multicolor.

El payaso solo lo vio y le sonrió.

 _Clown: treceavo._ Sus ojos brillaron con locura, y su sonrisa mostró los dientes amarillos.

 _Harry: doceavo._ Menciono distante, mientras parecía intentar evitar sonreír.

Los dos solo asintieron y cada quien siguió su rumbo el payaso salió de la estación de trenes.

Harry y ninetails corrió con su carrito al pilar que dividía el andén 10 y 9.

Al entrar a la estación nueve y tres cuartos.

Harry identifico a su familia y se acerco a Lily y james.

James: _chicos bueno es tiempo._ Conteniendo las lágrimas.

 _Lily: cuídense y por favor estudien mucho._ Mientras se inclinaba un poco.

 _James: y hagan bromas._ Sonriendo.

Daniel y Marie iniciaron a llorar y abrazaron a sus padres.

 _Harry: déjense de sentimentalismos, los verán en 3 meses._ Harry inicio a caminar al tren y de un solo movimiento metió su baúl.

 _Lily: por favor cuídenlo._ viendo a su hijo irse sin decir adiós

 _James: puede ser muy listo pero._ también triste por harry.

 _Marie: si lo sabemos puede ser muy insensible._ menciono sin perder su sonoriza.

 _Daniel: y cruel._ a lo que todos asintieron

La familia se despido y james ayudo a sus hijos a subir sus baúles.

Los gemelos potter buscaron por todo el tren un vagón donde estuviera su hermano, mas no lo encontraron.

Los dos decidieron entrar en el vagón de Ronald weasly, aunque también cuestionaban al niño por su insana obsesión de saber donde estaba Harry.

* * *

/mientras tanto/

Harry había encontrado un vagón sin nadie dentro. Metió sus baul y cerro la puerta. Dentro sus ropas saco un pergamino.

 **Veamos**. El pergamino marcaba a la estación de king's cross y marcaba a un mutante a mínimo 2 manzanas siguiendo a otro mutante. **Interesante.** Los números eran de doceavo y de sexto. **Sexto.** El mutante desapareció. **Así que doceavo mato a sexto.** El pergamino señalo que solo doceavo quedo vivo y inicio a caminar a quien sabe dónde. **Veamos los muertos son octavo, veinticuatroavo, sexto y cuarto.** Tacando los números y su vista se enfoco en el Tíbet. **Primero tu serás el ultimo en morir.** Cerró el pergamino y se puso a leer.

El tiempo pasó volando.

Algunas personas lo habían visitado en su vagón, los 4 perfectos cada uno de diferente casa en sus rondas, la señora de los dulces quien se quedo sin ranas de chocolate por su culpa, además de Neville longbotton el dueño de un sapo que ninetails había capturado y estaba jugando con el.

Más todos ellos habían ido y por suerte Neville estaba tan feliz de recuperar su sapo que ni le importo preguntarle su nombre.

Casi era hora de llegar a hogsmade, Harry hace rato que se había cambiado colocándose su uniforme del castillo.

El tren se había detenido.

Harry bajo del tren mientras ninetails subía a sus hombros y se quedaba dormida, parecía que llevaba una bufanda de piel de zorro.

 _Hagrid_ _: los de primer año por aquí, los de primero por aquí!._ Grito hagrid harry recordaba a ese hombre le contaba de criaturas mágicas cuando era bebe.

El hombre cuando junto a todos los de primero los levo aun muelle y los hizo subir a botes, curiosamente harry se subió en el mismo bote que el ya que no le interesaba entablar ninguna conversación con los demás niños.

 _Hagrid_ _: olvide preguntarte tu nombre?._ Cuestiono el semi-gigante.

 _Harry: harry solo, harry._ Menciono mientras meta su mano en el lago negro y con cuidado la sombra-marina se metía en las negras aguas.

 _Hagrid_ _: harry!._ Grito el semi-gigante antes de abrazarlo.

El grito del gigante revelo su identidad y eso izo que los murmullos iniciaran.

 _Harry: si no es..molestia.. me quita oxigeno._ Menciono harry mientras ninetails le escupía a hagrid una pequeña llamarada.

El hombre lo soltó mientras se intentaba apagar la barba.

Hagridt: _impresionante._ Menciono mientras veía a ninetails quien sacudió sus 3 colas sacando otra llamarada esta vez contra el agua. _Nunca había visto un kitsune._ Menciono mientras se volteaba a seguir dirigiendo los botes.

 _Harry: "sea netera mi vita, arpena, juno, venus, su neite su menarines"_ menciono harry al lago, mientras sacaba un dulce y lo dejaba flotar a la deriva.

Los botes siguieron su rumbo.

Y nadie noto como una pequeña sirena tomaba el dulce y sonreía.

Harry: _" ne sante serina bumblenter"_ menciono harry mientras veía las estrellas y ninetails se sonrojaba.

 **Ninetails: amo cuando el amo dice tan bellos poemas.** Hagridt hubiera jurado que ninetails soltaba un suspiro cual colegiana enamorada.

* * *

/ En el castillo/

Albus Dumbledore, estaba sentado esperando a los nuevos alumnos, bueno solo esperaba a harry potter.

Cualquiera diría que el director se veía tenso.

Y era verdad.

Durante 6 años no se preocupo de la vida del niño que vencio a tom, el pensó que el niño seria mas americano talvez ni siquiera sabría de la magia inglesa en lo absoluto, pero no espero enterarse por parte de james que harry era un genio en el mundo muggle (algo que a albus no le había importado), pero poco a poco en sus investigaciones descubrió que el niño no solo usaba la "sienza" muggle sino que la mezclaba con magia. Y lo que estaba haciendo era fantástico en verdad ver como creaba el hechizo patronus con espejos y "piyas" era impresionate.

Últimamente habia soñado en como ese niño alcanzaría la fama y como el seria su guía en el mundo mágico, talvez incluso harry seria algo mas que su arma contra tom.

Pero entonces todo cambio.

/ el gran comedor/

Los estudiantes de primero entraron por las grandes puertas, muchos niños estaban impresionados, otros muy nerviosos por la selección y otros solo molestos ( una niña muy peluda y diento na).

Luego un sombreo inicio a cantar.

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
Sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
Y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébate y te diré  
Dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
Donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
Donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

Y todos iniciaron a aplaudir, algo que harrry no entendió, se supone que ese era el método de selección de Hogwarts era tan primitivo e inútil simplemente analiza lo que sea mas apegado a lo que los fundadores querían y puff te coloco hay.

Las selecciones iniciaron y cada cual los niños eran enviados a sus casas.

( van todos iguales, no voy a cambiar a ninguno de casa, tal vez meta un oc)

 **Patético.** Fueron sus pensamientos. **Que demonios.** Sintió un cosquilleo en su cabeza, **conque quieres entrar a mi mente, esta bien espero que encuentres lo que quieres.** Menciono mentalmente mientras quitaba sus barreras. **Pero no se que buscas haci que te daré todo.** De pronto un torbellino de información, datos y recuerdos bombardearon la mente de harry era como un rio desbordándose.

 _Severus: AHHHH!_ Grito el maestro a todo pulmón, mientras sus venas de la cabeza se marcaban y sus ojos se ponían casi blancos. _PARA! PARA!._ Grito el maestro mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. _PARA!._

 _Albus: severus que pasa?!._ Claramente alarmado.

 _Severus: HAS QUE PARE!._ Grito mientras señalaba a harry.

Quien se puso su varita en la boca y conjuro un sonorus.

 _Harry: no es mi culpa que usaras "oclumencia" en mi mente, además eso es solo lo de hoy, esto es lo de toda mi vida._ Harry dejo de hablar y aumentó la información, que en comparación llegaría a llenar el océano.

Ahora el maestro no gritaba estaba ido, su mente estaba totalmente perdida entre toda esa información que no era suya.

 _Harry: creo que con eso vasta._ Corto la conexión, no sin antes recuperar todos sus datos y de paso llevarse el conocimiento de severus en pociones y artes oscuras. _La próxima vez que alguien entre a mi mente sin mi permiso, ni siquiera el avada kedavra o el beso de un demento los aran descansar en paz._ Menciono Harry mientras parecía ver de nuevo a la nada.

 _Albus: poppy lleva a severus a la enfermería._ Fueron las palabras del director, mientras hacia que todo el comedor se calmara para que la selección continuara.

Tras varios minutos el comedor se calmo.

Y la selección inicio.

 _Minerva: Daniel Potter._ Leyó el nombre del pergamino con una sonrisa mientras veía al hijo de sus leones.

 _Sombrero: tu eres un verdadero GRYFFINDORR!._

La mesa de los leones aplaudía felices de tener al hermano de Harry Potter.

 _minerva: Marie potter._ La niña prácticamente rompió corazones mientras sonreía y parecía un ángel.

 _Sombrero: difícil muy difícil, leal y valentía. Fuerza y perseverancia…. TU ERES UNA GRYFFINDOR!._ la niña sonrió y se sentó en la mesa de los leones.

 _Minerva: Harry potter._ El salón se cayó mientras todos veían avanzar lentamente al niño que había noqueado al profesor de pociones.

Más de uno se sorprendió.

El niño tenia el pelo largo cubría sus orejas y llegaba a cubría sus ojos, su ropa parecía triste, simplemente no destacaba de colores, el niño traía una bufanda de zorro blanco. Además que parecía estar pisando sus zapatos y no traía calcetas.

 _Susurros: ¿en verdad es el?, ¿han visto su varita?, ¿Por qué mata animales?, ¿parece un loco?, ¿se ve triste?, ¿en verdad es un genio muggle? ¿Qué tan listo es?._

 _Harry: patéticos seres inferiores_. No grito pero por el silencio se escucho perfectamente su voz. _¿que opinas ninetails?._ La "bufanda" soltó una llamarada. _Concuerdo._ Se sentó en el taburete y dejo caer sus zapatos. _Acabemos con esto quiere._

Minerva puso el sombrero en su cabeza.

Tras 5 minutos en los cuales ninetails estuvo jugando con las cuerdas del sombrero. Este finalmente hablo

 _Sombrero: INCREÍBLE!... en todos mis años solo una mente ha sido así. ALBUS!._ Parecía estar totalmente fuerza de si.

 _Albus: ¿Qué pasa?._ Claramente impaciente.

 _Sombrero: el chico no estará en ninguna de las 4 casa!._ Sentencio el sombrero.

Los gritos y reclamos se iniciaron a escuchar.

 _Sombrero: en todos mis años solo ha ávido una mente tan grande como la tu ya y esa mente no fue otra que la de Merlín!._ Grito ,esto en verdad impresiono a los presentes. _Hace años Merlín me dejo instrucciones precisas en caso de que alguien como el llegara al castillo._ Sentencio y parecía sonreír. _Y a llegado!._ Por un momento el uniforme de Harry cambio, en lugar de ser dorado, plateado, cobre o estaño. Era de un color heráldica. _El lema de Hogwarts habla no solo de 4 casas la 5 la de Merlín por más de medio siglo sin nadie digno._ El escudo de Harry cambio y esta tenia un dragón dormido con los colores de gris para el dragón y heráldica para su cama. _Niño estas destinado a la grandeza la casa de Merlín es la mezcla de todas las casas pero hay dos cualidades que debes tener, el sobreponerse a todo y por desgracia la misántropia._ Respondió el sombrero. _Suerte._ Dijo el sombrero mientras era retirado de la cabeza de harry.

 _Harry: uno hace su sendero, no existe la suerte._ Fue su respuesta.

 _Sombrero: hablas como Merlín._ Fueron sus palabra mientras era puesto sobre la cabeza de un tal smitt o shimny, algo así.

En eso una pequeña mesa apareció cerca de la central, en ella no había comida, sino un mantel del mismo tono heráldica

Nadie creía lo que había pasado muchos se quejaban del porque ellos no estaban en esa casa, principalmente los "sangre pura", el director siempre pensó que era solo una leyenda urbana lo de la casa de Merlín en Hogwarts pero ahora el sombrero lo había dicho que en verdad existía.

Según la leyenda el propio Merlín oculto libros de magia de todo tipo en el dormitorio (perdido hace tiempo), no solo eso, también ese dormitorio constaría con una salida de hogwarst y materiales ilimitados. Un lugar así en su castillo y ahora su "aprendiz" (si como no) tenia asesó a el.

La selección termino y el banquete apareció, para sorpresa de muchos, platillos que nunca habían visto aparecieron en la mesa de Merlín. ( lo que parecía caldo de mariscos, además de carne de res, papas, verduras y por supuesto postres de arándano).

 _Harry: " sena santa, noriz, elfin domus"_ con esas palabras harry inicio a comer con la mano izquierda , mientras con la derecha tomaba un libro y lo iniciaba a leer.

Tras una cena, el director desapareció los platos y se paro para dar unos anuncios.

 _Dumbledore: quiero anuncias que este año el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras estará a cargo del profesor quirinus quirrell antiguo maestro de estados mágicos tras su año sabático._ El profesor traía un turbante morado y olía a muerto. _Además quiero decir que nuestro celador el señor Filchis me a pedido recordar les que esta prohibido haber magia en los corredores de la escuela._ Mencio mientras miraba a los weasly. _Además que quiero advertirles que el área de tercer pisó del lado izquierdo estará prohibido al menos que quieran una muerte dolorosa._ Menciono esta vez vio directo a harry y trato de usar el mismo hechizo que severus.

Solo que el director se encontró con una muralla hecha de varias caras sin emociones solo caras blancas, con ojos rojos.

Esto lo volvió al mundo.

Dumbledore: _ahora a cantar._ De pronto notas musicales aparecieron por todo el comedor. Menos en la mesa de harry.

Tras que la insufrible canción terminara, todos se fueron a sus recamaras. Mientras que el sombrero le dijo a harry que buscara la entrada por si mismo como su primera prueba a la casa de Merlin.

 **Veamos cual es la clave.** Vio su uniforme. **Heráldica y gris. Además de un dragón dormido.** Los profesores y algunos alumnos lo veían curioso. **Ya es esa pintura.** _Señor hagridt podría escoltarme a la pintura del dragón dormido que estaba bajo la escalera del muelle._ Pregunto al .

 _Hagrid: claro!._ Sonrió mientras acompañaba a harry mas no era el único todos los maestros los seguían escondiéndose, no muy bien que digamos.

Una vez estaban frente a las escaleras de muelle, harry dirigió su vista, al retrato del dragón dormido. **Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un drago dormido.** Recordó el lema de castillo, se acerco a la pintura y con cuidado le hizo cosquilla al dragón.

Este al despertar y ver su uniforme, sonrió un momento.

Antes de preguntar.

 _Pintura: "nexto, mortes o vita"._ Mas aya de la muerte y la vida

 _Harry: " nexto mentis o corpus"._ Mas aya de la mente o el cuerpo.

 _Pintura: " nexto aurum o bloter"_ mas aya del oro o la sangre.

 _Harry: " aners di conentex"_ yace el conocimiento.

La pintura sonrió mientras se movía a un lado dejando un hueco en su cueva

 _Pintura: " bine vita"_ bienvenido

 _Harry: " natiz"_ gracias.

Harry entro por el agujero y al cursarlo bajo por una resbaladilla, aterrizando sobre unos colchones y cobijas.

 **Creo que esta es la cama.** Menciono al verlas. **Y esta la biblioteca.** Había un cuarto de 50 por 50 mts, con estantes llenos de libros, además de un laboratorio privado, un baño privado, una chimenea y lo que parecía ser un estanque con un árbol. **Sin duda Merlín no escatimo en gastos.** Menciono al ver el lugar. **Un baño y a la cama.** Mención al entrar al baño y encontrar una tina con agua tibia. **Me van a malcriar.** Fue su pensamiento. Mientras se sumergía.

/ afuera/

En cuanto harry entro el dragón volvió a su posición y se quedo dormido.

Dumbledore queriendo conocer el dormitorio, también le hizo cosquillas al dragón. Este al despertar y ver lo solo bufo fuego el cual salió de su cuadro y quemo las ropas del director.

 _Pintura: " sin noter menizlir nop entris" si no eres Merlín no entras ._ fue su respuesta antes de meterse en la cueva y darle la espalda a los presente.

 _Minerva: en que idioma habla?._ Totalmente confundida por la lengua.

 _Filius: mana, la primera lengua, la lengua de la vida y la magia._ Menciono el semi duende que había entendido todo a la perfección.

 _Sprout: no le entendí nada._

 _Hagrit: pero hablaron muy claro, hasta se entendieron y todo._ Decía el semi-gigante.

 _Filius: tu y yo lo entendimos por ser media sangres, pero ellos no._

 _Dumbledore: creo que lo más prudente es ir a dormir._ Menciono enojado al darse cuenta que no podría entrar al legendario dormitorio de Merlín.

Los maestros y el director dejaron la zona.

Sin notar como en las sombras de las antorchas y los pasillos varios ojos rojos salían corriendo buscando y revisando el castillo.

* * *

Del primer libro: la gran esperanza.

He el dia que las sombras calleron.

He el día en que yrhra creo a los guardianes.

He el día que la lucha inicio.

He el día que la luz y las sombras en armonía vivieron.

Zarca el cantor.

* * *

Fin Episodio 1 años de juventud: capitulo 3. Trenes, lagos y castillos.

* * *

proximo : Episodio 1 años de juventud: capitulo 4. Pláticas incomprensibles y clases absurdas.

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Nota : si quieren dejen a un mutante. Debe tener un numero ente 1 a 24 (menos 1,5,7,13,18 y 21) con cualquier habilidad.

Nota 2: si meti un pergamino que revea a los mutantes.

nota 3: una sirena se enamorara de harry. (las sirenas no serna tan pes esta vez)

nota 4: amigos de harry ¿quien? y ¿porque?

nota 5: si incluí una casa de merlin, representada por un dragón, cunado hoy el lema de hogwarts me imagine que había un dragón en el castillo o algo haci.

nota 6: quien les agrada mas mana o zarca.

nota 7 : los quiero mucho.

* * *

Merece reviews? ,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter)*

De la serie varios:

 **los varios requieren 5 reviews o 5 comentarios o 5 fav para seguir escribiendo.**

Trace y el reino de las sombras (yugioh)*

aves del mal ( young justice)*

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	5. platicas y clases

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling , yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life , conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros..

Irrealiti: **PARA LOS QUE NO LES HA QUEDADO CLARO. SOY UN IREALISTA, OSEA QUE NO CREO ALGO QUE SE CONSIDERE REAL Y POSIBLE. POR LOS 6 PM QUE ME INSULTAN COMO LOCOS Y NO DAN NI SU NOMBRE GALLINAS TODOS ELLOS.**

 **SOLO LES RECUERDO HAGO ESTO PARA ENTRETENER NO MAS NO MENOS.**

 **Haci que llevemos la fiesta en paz.**

* * *

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capitulo 4 Platicas incomprensibles y clases absurdas.

* * *

 _Dios nos ha abandonado._

 _No somos nada ante el, ante sus ojos o su voz._

 _¿Qué somos?_

 _Sus diversiones, sus experimentos, sus juguetes._

 _Dios porque._

 _Porque nos ignoras._

 _Porque te comportas sin emociones._

 _Frio y distante._

 _En verdad tu nos amas?._

 _Nina. La niña vidente._

* * *

/1 de agosto 1991/castillo de Hogwarts.

Harry se levanto tras leer el ultimo capitulo de el libro de transfiguraciones, no había dormido en toda la noche por memorizar todos los libros de primero.

 **Asi no tendré distracciones.** Entonces se concentro y llamo a sus sombras.

Pero estas no aparecieron.

 **¿Qué?.** Lo volvió a intentar, pero no paso nada. **Debe haber una barrera en esta habitación, porque afuera si las sentí.** Harry solo tomo su ropa y con un movimiento de varita se cambio poniéndose su uniforme.

Se acercó a las escaleras cercanas a la res baladilla.

Y salió por la cueva que estaba bacía.

 **Supongo que no se quedaría todo el día en la cueva.**

Al caminar por los pasillo se sintió observado, esa sensación era muy común para el, los reporteros, alumnos y demás personas que solo lo veían los juzgaban.

 **Es de humanos, juzgar sin conocer.** Una frase simple pero veridica.

Al entrar al gran comedor, se dio cuenta de algo importante, su mesa donde había cenado no estaba y en su lugar estaba el sombrero seleccionador.

 **Predecible.** Su cuerpo inicio a avanzar rumbo a la mesa de las aves.

 _Dumbledore: Harry mi muchacho._ Tomando aire para decir su discurso ensayado.

 _Harry: ahorré oxigeno, no y no, si, no, no, me sentare en Ravenclaw en todo caso, gracias, no, si._ Respondió de un solo respiro todas las posibles preguntas del profesor.

 _Sombrero: te lo dige albus._ Pareció suspirar mientras minerva se lo llevaba del gran comedor.

El desayuno siguió.

Harry como siempre comió en silencio, sin emitir el mínimo sonido, mas el de tragar o mascar, los niños y niñas de la casa de las agilas se acercaron a el intentando entablar alguna conversación mas cuando se vieron ignorados se alejaron.

A eso de las 8 el maestro de encantamientos inicio a repartir los horarios, curiosamente al del joven potter eran las clases que les tocaban a los leones y serpientes.

 **Mínimo disimula.** Fue su pensamiento al ver otro plan del director.

No supo cuando el tiempo es un concepto del cual el carecía.

Solo cuando todos salían del gran comedor el también salió.

Camino al salón de transformaciones y se sentó hasta atrás.

No le interesaba mucho la clase.

Al poco rato su vista se algedo del manual arcano porque la profesora le había puesto una cerilla.

 _Minerva: si es tan amable señor potter podía transformar esta cerilla en aguja, claro si presto el mínimo de atención._ La mujer estaba totalmente enojada.

Harry sacos su varita, la ajito y la cerilla se convirtió en una aguja dorada, totalmente lisa.

 _Harry: listo._ Restándole importancia y siguió con su lectura.

La mujer tomo la cerilla y la inspecciono.

Ni muy grande, ni muy gruesa, de 5 cm, totalmente lisa, sin estar mal formada, el agujero estaba listo para tener un hilo dentro.

Conclusión.

 _Minerva: es perfecta, señor potter podría revertir la transformación?._ Pregunto expectante.

Harry no saco su varita solo tendio su palma abierta, minerva lee paso la aguja y el la transformo en cerilla.

 _Minerva: fantástico, señor potter, buen trabajo._ Sonrio.

 _Harry: podría alejarse me quita luz._ la mestra se ofendio por esa respuesta.

 _Minerva: no le permito ese tono señor potter!._

 _Harry: no entiendo maestra, solo dije la verdad, si yo fuera usted, me enfocaría en los almnos un león prendio fuego a su mesa._

La maestra volteo para encontrarse la mesa de seamus finnigan.

La clase continuo una vez apagado el fuego.

Los únicos leones que habían consegiodo la transformación fueron Daniel, Marie, Hermione.

La siguiente clase fue herbologia, aquí no pudo leer solo porque si se descuidava el lazo del diablo lo atraparía.

Al dia siguiente tuvieron encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Las dos clases eran totalmente monótonas para los hermanos potter, tenr un padre que fue maestro en salen si que ayudaba en las dos clases.

El miércoles tuvieron historia de la magia, fue curioso, debido a que harry parecía estar apuntando con su pie lo que el profesor hablaba, mientras no despegaba la vista de su libro de texto ( el viejo truco cubre un libro con otro). En la noche tuvieron astronomía, simple y sin una verdadera utilidad, bueno amenos de que seas un dios y quieras controlar las 3 lunas de tu mundo, toda la clase harry le pregunto a la maestra sobre que pasaría con mas de una luna y su efecto en los planetas.

El jueves tuvieron una clase de historia, dos de transformaciones y una de artes oscuras.

El viernes fue un día interesante, debido a que les toco pociones.

El maestro severus snape, era en opinión de harry, un ser inferior.

La clase inicio con el maestro dando su discurso hasta que noto que harry ni le así cazo.

 _Snape: veo que la fama se le subió a la cabeza señor potter, dígame?._ Preparando un test rápido.

 _Harry: filtro de muertos en vida, el estomago de una cabra y acónito y lupina._ Respondio mecánicamente.

El legaremencia se sorprendió.

 _Snape: como?._

 _Harry: entro a mi mente el domingo lo olvida, mientras usted estaba perdido en mis datos yo veía los suyos, es interesante su infancia, su enamoramiento por mi progenitora, su desamor, ser quien le aviso a Voldemort sobre la profesia, o el juramento inquebrantable que tiene para mi._ Respondió despegando la vista de su libro. _Quieres que diga algo mas._

El maestro lo vio con odio, pero no sabia que hacer.

 _Snape: abran sus libros en la pagina 10 vamos a hacer la poción para quitar forúnculos._

A harry le toco de compañero longbotton, quien fue una carga en opinión suya, cada 5 minutos disimuladamente ayudarle para no derretir su caldero.

La clase concluyo en pas sin nada raro, bueno Daniel jugo una broma disimulada a los slytering, ganándose un castigo.

El sábado, tenia solo vuelo. Por eso decidió que esa noche si debía dormir llevaba 5 días en vela y apenas iba a la mitad del arcano.

El desayuno fue tranquilo hasta que un vociferador le llego con pato, la lechuza de los potter.

 _Lily: Harry por favor, respóndele a esos malditos del ejercito de una vez, no han dejado de molestarnos en casa, llamadas, cartas, el mismo presidente Bush te esta buscando quieren saber si, les das el prototipo o no. Daniel querido cunado llegues a casa ESTARAS CASTIGADO TODAS LAS VACASIONES. marie por favor cuida a tus hermanos. Los amo._ La carta parlante se destruyo asimismo.

 _Marie: Harry te están molestando de nuevo la milicia americana._ Su hermana esta parada a su lado.

 _Harry: si aun quieren mis diseños, nunca se los daré, no creo que los merezcan._ Respondió mientras sacaba papel y una pluma ( normal) y escribía una carta.

Esta platica llamo la atención de todo el comedor.

 _Danny: pues si fuera tu tomaría a oferta es decir tanto dinero y todos tus juguetes, solo por un cuete a marte._ Su hermano estaba a su lado.

 _Harry: No._ Fue su única respuesta, mientras entregaba la carta a la lechuza.

 _Hermione: y porque no le das ese conocimiento la humanidad lo quiere, o no te imaginas una colonia marciana._ Hablo la niña dientono.

 **Y a esta quien la invito.** _No y ya._ Fue su ultima respuesta

 _Niño muggle: deberías piensa seria mas fácil ser un astronauta._

 _Niña muggle: ademas si eres un genio coomo dicen todos solo da celos._

 _Percy: el NOO ES UN GENIO!_. El weasly estaba totalmente enojado.

 _Harry: no valen nada._ Respondió mientras se alejaba.

Solo para que Hermione se pusiera en su camino.

 _Hermione: es lo mejor para el mundo, haci que debes darle lo que quiera al presidente de estados unidos._ Respondió totalmente demandante, como sis su voz fuera la ley.

 _Harry: escoria._ Simplemente rodeo a la niña.

Quien ofendida le dio una bofetada.

 _Marie: hay no._ Aterrada mientras se escondía.

 _Daniel: harry..no..lo agas,_

Harry solo vio a los ojos a Hermione.

 _Harry: eres un ser insignificante,sabes lo que todos aquí son para mi, solo escoria, errores, males cosas sin sentido, que puede saber una mente tan primitiva como la tuya. Tu uuna sabelotodo, diento, enfocada en los libros, siquiera piensas en el mundo, no solo en ti misma, eres un humano, es su naturaleza después de todo, asi como la guerra, las mascres, el odio y el miedo._ Suspiro meintras sus ojso se volvían frios, algunos inclive sacaron sus varitas con miendo. _Piensa que arian los estados unidos, la mayor potencia militar, con un prototipo de nave espacial capas de llegar a 5% de la velocidad de la luz, simple un arma, una coloia marciana, nuestro mundo se muere en contaminación, hambrunas y guerra y quieren irse, para que solo para llevarse los problemas._ Con su mano toco la mejilla de Hermione.

 _Hermine: yo..yoo._ no tenia respuesta.

 _Harry: escoria._ En un solo movimiento la niña fue lanzada contra la mesa de maestros. _No me molesten nunca mas, seres insignificantes._

Salió del gran salón.

 _Daniel: es salió bien._ Saliendo de su escondite.

 _Marie: si._ Mas relajada

El perfecto de gryffindor estalló.

 _Percy: bien, lanzo a una de nosotros, esto merece un castigo profesor._ Pero Daniel se lanzo a sus pies.

 _Daniel: noo por favor, solo lo enojaran mas._

Una Marie asentía frenética.

 _Marie: si Harry se enoja su magia actúa a su defensa y es malo, muy malo._ Aterrada

 _Percy: porque?._ Curioso y enojado.

De pronto dos armaduras estaban entrando al gran comedor y buscando algo.

Los niños las señalaron

 _Daniel: por eso._ Más calmado al notar que las armaduras solo estaban perdidas.

 _Marie: según los sanadores de américa, la magia de harry creo una línea sanguínea rara, como la metamorgica de los black._

Los maestros, en especial el director escuchaban atentamente, junto con todo el salón.

 _Daniel: esta da vida a cosas inanimadas, y es malo, muy malo._

 _Ron: por que?._ Entrando a la conversación.

 _Marie: imagínate un t-rex con vida propia, o una estatua de payaso asesino los dos vivos, persiguiéndote como locos._

 _Daniel: o un ejercito de peluches con forma de animales agresivos._

Las palabras causaron eco en las metes de todos.

Dumbledore. **Con un poder así, un ejército instantáneo, esa magia debo estudiar, servirá de mucho para el "bien mayor".** Trazando su planes

Voldemort. **Conque eso fue lo que paso.** Recordando su muerte.

* * *

 _/la plegaria/_

 _Dios padre de todos, dador de vida, porque no nos oyes._

 _Que te a hecho olvidar tu amor a nosotros._

 _Dios por favor._

 _Vuelve a ser como antes._

 _Quiere a tus creaciones._

 _Ámanos._

/anónimo/

* * *

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Nota : si quieren dejen a un mutante. Debe tener un numero ente 1 a 24 (menos 1,5,7,13,18 y 21) con cualquier habilidad.

* * *

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

* * *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter)*

pokemon ranger: equipo legenda (pokemon)*

De la serie varios

Trace y el reino de las sombras (yugioh)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	6. Navidad

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling , yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life , conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros..

Irrealiti: a los que lean mi historia, he vuelto, me agradan saber a quien le gusta y a quien no mis historias.

Ahora unos pendientes.

DuckManolo: no tú no eras el anónimo que me molestaba, pero le ayudaste, indirectamente.

Anónimos: porfavor no repitamos esta semana y la próxima vez que me tengan bronca da tu nombre porque aun. Con todo esto no te conocí.

Lectores: decidan 24 el tablero o una vida en 2 meses.

* * *

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capitulo 5 como arruinar navidad.

* * *

Las luces.

Las estrellas cuentas sus historias,

las lunas mueven los océanos. 

Las nubes guían alas aves. 

El sol a las platas.

Las platas a los animales.

Los animales anosotros y nostros guiamos a dios.

y dios crea las luces el siclo son fin. 

anus  


* * *

Estación de King cross/ Inglaterra/ diciembre 16

Harry estaba leyendo la última pagina del manual arcano, la habilidad de transformarse en un demonio, finalmente tras 3 meses había terminado de leer el manual arcano.

Sin siquiera pensarlo inicio a recordar los sucesos de septiembre, octubre y noviembre.

En septiembre como se lo esperaba no hubo ningún problema para su persona, aunque no decir lo mismo de sus "hermanos".

Marie se había visto rodeada por niños y adolecentes que querían una cita con ella y por un grupo de amigas de distintas casas, claro que como era ella les dijo que no a los niños educadamente lo que causo que mas regresaran.

No fue hasta que su hermana le pido de favor que los espantara que ya no regresaron.

Marie nunca quiso saber que hizo su hermano.

Mientras que Daniel se metió en varios problemas y hasta se había hecho del puesto de buscador de gryffindor junto con un mes de limpiar los baños.

En octubre paso algo curioso, sus sombras detectaron un articulo mágico muy antiguo en el colegio, la piedra filosofal, una de las maravillas de la alquimia, esto abrió varias dudas ¿Qué hace la piedra en howgarts?, ¿Por qué todas sus protecciones las puede esquivar un alumno de primero?, ¿Por qué hagrid insistía en hablarles de la piedra indirectamente?,¿ porque las escaleras siempre lo conducían a l tercer piso?. La respuesta fue simple Dumbledore.

Rápidamente dejo de interesarle el que tramaba y recupero la piedra una noche con ayuda de sus sombras, además había probado la habilidad de la ilusión y creo una copia igual de la piedra.

Justo la noche siguiente el profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras, entro gritando que un troll estaba en las mazmorras, fue gratificante gritarle a Dumbledore si era un idiota al mandar a el y las serpientes directo a las mazmorras donde estaba el troll.

Ese día slyterin y el durmieron en el comedor debido a que nadie había en encontrado al troll (culpa de sus sombras quienes los llevaron afuera del castillo).

Curiosamente al día siguiente las serpientes lo trataban diferente, inclusive había tenido una muy interesante plática con Daphne greengrass, la niña era interesante, sabia conceptos tanto de magia como de ciencia al parecer quería ver si en un futuro las dos podrían ser una. Habia sido gratificante poder tener una platica verdadera.

Durante noviembre su amistad con Daphne no paso desapercibida tanto por el alumnado, el directivo y por los padres.

Recordaba como un vociferador le había llegado de james, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba que ya tuviera novia, claro luego se incluía una discusión entre sus progenitores de que si o no eran novios cosa que afecto a daphne ya que durante sus conversaciones se sonrojaba . Ademas la familia Greengrass los habían invitado a una cena en 28 de diciembre para dialogar.

Pero lo mas curioso fue el aumento en pócimas de amor y lealtad que se produjo en su comida, sino tuviera a sus sombras hubiera muerto de inanición hacia mucho tiempo.

Ninetails le jalo la ropa para hacerlo reaccionar.

 _harry: que pasa pequeña.  
_

Ninetails: _cruu._ gruño la pequeña zorra blanca mientras saltaba a su cuello.

al salir del tren fue rápidamente abrazado por una mujer pelirroja.

 _lily: harry ¿como estas?_

 _harry: con una presión de sus brazos._ safandose de sus brazos. _vámonos.  
_ inició a caminar mientras james se encogia las maletas.

caminar por Londres en esta época del sño era algo que harry detestaba, tanta ilusión por algo que no existe

 _James: estas bien hijo._ su progenitor lo veia , el solo volteo al escaparate de una tienda donde había varios santa claus de peluche.

 _harry: odio mi inteligencia.  
_ su respuesta fue simple pero triste

la familia potter uso un traslador para llegar a su casa

Mientras los niños se fueron a sus cuartos.

james y lily se quedaron en la sala. Lily tomo el libro de fotografias y lo abrio cuando los niños tenían 5 años.

 _lily : lo recuerdas._

 _James :la última navidad que harry creyó en santa claus._

 _Lily: ese dia, si no fuera por sirius el aun creería._

 _James:bueno tambien fue nuestra culpa._

 _Lily:pero estabamos bajo control de dumbledore._

 _James: recuerdo que amaba la navidad_

 _Lily: yo también._

/flash back/

James y lily estaban colocando los adornos del árbol de Navidad mientras harry, daniel y Marie jugaban con las cartas que sirius les habia regalado la navidad pasada.

 _harry: gane._

 _Marie: no es justo eres muy listo._

 _Daniel:est cierto no hay nadie mas listo que tu hermano._

 _Harry: no soy listo solo soy alguien normal_

 _Matie: pero si eres listo ya acabaste la escuela primaria._

 _Harry: ustedes podrian ser asi si se reforzarán mas._

En eso las llamas de la chimenea dejaron salir a un remus lupin quien traía a un ebrio sirius black.

 _james:que paso._

 _Remus: en realida solo se fue de juerga_

 _sirius : ninos poke no jugamos . rato hip  
_

 _lily: niños a sus cuartos._

 _James:obedezca a su madre._

Los niños subieron a sus cuartos. Cada quien haciendo algo diferente. Daniel jugaba con su snich dorada, marie con sus muñecas, mientras harry se puso a escribir su carta a santa claus.

 _para santa._

 _Querido señor santa claus gracias por el juego de química del año pasado este año le quisiera pedir algo diferente, me podrías hacer normal?._

 _Pero aun siendo un mago, no quiero seguir teniendo ese `don` o ser listo no tengo amigos por ser inteligente._

 _Por favor me he portado bien este año he aguantando a mis hermanos._

 _Atte. Harry Potter._

Tras escribir su carta harry bajo las escaleras para que su progenitora enviará la carta a santa claus.

 _harry: ma..lily podrías mandar la carta santa._

 _Lily: claro_

 _sirius : aun cre. es en Santa Hip,_

 _harry: si santa existe._

 _Sirius: y eres el listo hip._

 _Harry; aque si_

 _james:sirius no._

 _Sirius:santa claus no existe._

 _Harry: si_

 _sirius : pienza hip, solo piensa hip._

 _Lily : harry estas._

El niño solto la carta y subio a su cuarto llorando.

 **el existe lo se.  
** harry tomo uno de los múltiples libro de su cuarto el libro tenia la historia de santa claus.

 **aqui dice que si existe...espera es un libro muggle...  
** tomo otro libro que hablaba sobre santa claus

 **Muggle...mugglle. que dicen los libros de magia ... santa zolo es una creacion muggle. Pero debe existir.  
** tomo un jugete y le dio vida.

 _harry:existentes._

 _Santa:gracias a ti si._

 _Harry:como?._

 _Santa:tú me diste vida existo gracias a ti._

 _Harry:pero santa existe._

 _Santa: no te puedo decir._

 _Harry : existentes._

 _Santa : no te dire._

 _Harry: HABLA O TE QUITO LA VIDA!._

 _Santa: no santa no existe._

 _Harry: adios._

Harry le quito la energia al juguete.

 **era tan obvio porque porque, no lo vi están tan obvio y ese deseo ser normal, para que ser normal, normal porque yo no soy normal, yo tengo la inteligencia y el don ellos son solo débiles, santa no existe, en que otras cosas me han mentido mis progenitores, debo leer mas debo saber mas debo ser mejor que ellos.  
**

Fin flash back.  


Esa navidad fue diferente harry se habia encerado en su cuarto durante una Semana no salio, al final salio solo para darse un baño y meter mas libros a su cuarto poco a poco la familia inicio a notar su cambio dejo de jugar o estar con sus hermanos, se centro en sus estudios buscado mas y mas conocimiento, ademas que dejo de cenar con su familia, solo se ensero en su mundo, harry dejo de ser el y se convirtió en el actual el.

como todos los años tras este cambio la familia potter se estaba preparando para una Navidad sin uno de ellos.

Fin capilulo 5 como arruinar Navidad. Próximo capítulo. Como ser un humano.  


* * *

Mana 

cuando dios llora 

el mundo es frio  


la lluvia nunca para y los animales se unen a su sufrimiento 

dios tus creaciones te apoyamos.  


* * *

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Nota : si quieren dejen a un mutante. Debe tener un numero ente 1 a 24 (menos 1,5,7,13,18 y 21) con cualquier habilidad.

Nota 2 el fin de este episodio sera harry aprendiendo sus errores.

nota3: como estan yo mejor me liberado tras ganar contra mis anónimos.

* * *

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter)*

De la serie varios

Trace y el reino de las sombras (yugioh)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	7. navidad y maternal

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling , yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life , conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros..

Irrealiti: bueno bueno bueno… he estoy feliz y ustedes también se los ordeno!.

* * *

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

{respuestas}

 **duck manolo:** gracias y si tenias razón mi historia si que no estaba bien, peor lo estoy corrigiendo con forme avance la trama son 3 episodios de 11 capitulos, aun hay tiempo.

 **guest:** no no llegara , aun cuando harry si participara en la guerra pero por otros motivos , primero me aliara con Voldemort.

 **la vida 134:** gracias por el dato y si lo he estado pensando y tal vez mas adelante cuando deje de escribir en fanfiction lo haga.

 **camila:** tranquila señorita aquí esta el nuevo capitulo para su diversión.

 **Tsuki hime princess:** bueno que te digo tienes razón.

 **metalero anarkista:** gracias igualmente.

 **guest:** sin naruto, jackie chan, mirai nikki, new live, change live, yugioh, entre otras cosas. y gracias por leer.

 **lucas1221boca:** pronto actualizare mi tablero, espero que te guste el cap.

 **mariposa de cristal:** descuida pronto tendrá que cuidar sus propios cachorros. y besos

 **policía** **de fanfiction:** sabes no se quien te dio la autoridad divina de decidir que se publica, este capitulo cumple todas tus malditas reglas y las de fanfiction y es curioso te quejas de que no hay historias buenas de Yugioh GX y tu eres el quien las critica mas. dime que te convirtió en el amargado que eres hoy en día.

 **a todos los lectores:** Gracias por seguir con migo, ya casi un año de escribir en esta pagina y creanme me an ayudado a creser, no solo como escritor sino como persona. atte. irealiti 13

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capítulo 6 una navidad de verdades y recuperando lazos maternos.

* * *

La primera reliquia:

El primer tesoro.

Hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando nuestro mundo estaba en caos.

Le pedimos a dios que nos diera salud.

De los cielos una piedra roja que desprendía un aura dorada callo.

La piedra al calentarse y sumergirse en agua creaba un elixir que devolvía la salud.

Mientras que si se ponía cerca de un metal este se volvía oro.

La primera de las reliquias se ocultó en el templo del guardián solar.

El corazón del sol.

Manna.

* * *

Transilvania/ 5 am/ bosque abandonado.

Un trueno atravesó el cielo nocturno de escocia, mientras una llamarada era lanzada contra el trueno contrarrestándolo.

Se podían ver a dos jóvenes luchar entre sí.

Uno era alto piel pálida y debía tener unos 18 años, el otro era más bajo, tenía ropas elegantes y no sobre pasaba los 16 años con ropas de motociclista.

Los dos luchaban como locos.

el de 16 años lanzo una llamarada contra el de 18.

Quien se encontraba suspendido en cielo rompiendo las leyes de gravedad, destruyo la llama con un rayo.

 _ríndete cuarto._ Decía Mauricio el de 18 años mientras evitaba el fuego.

 _Tengo mucho que perder, nunca me rendiré contra nadie y mucho menos contra ti veinticuatro._ dijo Phineas. _¡eres un cobarde al secuestrar a mi familia!_ Grito el usuario del fuego.

Acto seguido el usuario de los rayos y la gravedad descendió.

 _Yo secuestrar a tu familia._ Dijo Mauricio desconcertado. _tu secuestraste a mi abuelo._ Saco una nota.

 _Un segundo._ Dijo Phineas mientras sacaba una nota igual.

 _Creo que nos tendieron una trampa._ Dijo calmándose y haciendo que las nubes se fueran.

Grande fue su error, al hacer que las nubes se fueran, la luz de luna llena se extendió por todo el bosque donde habían estado peleando.

De las sombras surgieron ninjas.

Ninjas con ropa negra ojos rojos y piel azul.

Phineas al ver esto lanzo una llamarada la cual en lugar de quemar a los ninjas solo los atravesó

phineas Trato de mover su mano para volver a atacar con fuego, pero ya no la sentía.

Bajo la mirada para ver su sombra.

Solo para ver que esta ya no tenía su brazo derecho.

Y encontrarse en su zapato una sanguijuela negra le sonreía mostrando sus inmensos dientes afilados

 _Ayúdame veinticuatro. le_ grito a Mauricio.

Pero este tenía sus problemas.

Muchos ninjas voladores con una parecían de murciélagos lo estaban atacando.

Estaba rodeado y aunque podía repelerlos con su poder sobre la gravedad estaba en desventaja de energía y numero.

 _Expulsión._ Grito el usuario de la gravedad y todas las sombras salieron volando y cayeron al piso pesando diez veces más que antes. _¡Sujétate!_

Grito mientras lo tomaba en brazos a Phineas y salía levitando lo más rápido del lugar.

Varias sombras aladas lo estaban persiguiendo, estas lanzaban esferas de energía roja para intentar dañarlo.

Phineas le ayudaba al lanzar llamas y fuego contra los ninjas alados.

quienes eran destruidos, no por el fuego si no por la luz que este desprendía.

tras vasios minutos levitando y atacando

Casi logra salir del bosque, pero.

Tuvieron que retroceder para evitar que unos samuráis que caian desde las nubes les atacaran.

Cuando iba a atacarlos Mauricio se distrajo al ser sujetado por un tentáculo.

 _¡Te ayudo!_ Grito Phineas el usuario del fuego mientras destruía a la sombra babosa.

Más los dos se dieron cuenta tarde de la trampa.

Mauricio levito lo más alto posible.

Solo para ser golpeado por una gran roca lanzada por una sombra sumo.

Los ninjas no esperaron y saltaron sobre los 2 mutantes.

quienes estaban en el piso.

Mas los ninjas fueron destruidos por fuego y gravedad.

 _¿Quién eres?_ Grito Phineas mientras se paraba del piso ya no sentía sus piernas y esa maldita sanguijuela que lo había perseguido se había hecho más grande.

buscando por todo el lugar a su atacante

 _Soy el treceavo._ Dijo Harry mientras surgía de las sombras.

Los otros dos participantes de este retorcido juego ataron cabos.

Había sido otro número quien había secuestrado a sus familias y los había hecho pelear casi toda la noche.

Solo para que los pudiera matar más fácilmente.

Un enojado Mauricio se quitó de encima todas las sombras que lo sujetaban

 _Atracción._ Grito Mauricio mientras atraía a Harry hasta él. _¿Dónde está mi familia?_

Dijo mientras sujetaba a Harry del cuello _._

 _muerta._ Harry no mostro señal alguna de duda, miedo o arrepentimiento por esas palabras.

Mauricio iba a aplastarlo con su poder de aumento de gravedad, pero entonces sintió algo frio que atravesó su estómago. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró que Harry le había clavado una daga de 25 centímetros en su estómago.

 _y ahora tú también estas muerto._ La mano de Harry movió la daga de derecha a izquierda y corto todos los órganos de la cavidad estomacal de Mauricio.

Este se retorció de dolor aun flotando, poco a poco sus ojos perdieron el color, para acto seguido dos esferas de luz abandonaran su cuerpo y entraran en el de Harry.

Solo así el cuerpo de Mauricio el mutante numero veinticuatro cayo sin vida en el piso.

Harry quien había estado suspendido gracias a Mauricio a un metro del suelo no cayo, solo permaneció flotando.

 _Conque esto es._ Alzo su mano y todas las rocas de la zona salieron disparadas hacia el cielo. _El control sobre la gravedad._

Harry aterrizo con cuidado en el piso, su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más ligero sentía que si daba un paso saldría volando rumbo a las estrellas.

Y efectivamente al dar un paso fue llevado un par de metros.

 **Tal vez deba aumentar mi gravedad.** Pensó mientras se hacía lo suficiente mente pesado para caminar sin problemas. **Mejor.**

 _¡Maldito!_ Grito un paralizado Phineas, ya no se podía mover su sombra sanguijuela le habían comido toda la energía de sus brazos y piernas.

 _¿Qué are contigo?_ Dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso y veía fijamente a Phineas, el joven usuario del fuego estaba enojado y mucho.

Bueno Harry no lo culpaba él había secuestrado a su familia hace solo 2 días y le había hecho pelear con otro futuro dios solo para que estuviera cansado y así fuera más fácil matarle.

 _¿Dónde está?_ Pregunto finalmente rendido Phineas. _dónde está mi madre y mi hermana!_ Grito exigiendo saber más sobre su familia.

 _Están muertos._ Soltó sin tacto alguno.

 _¿por qué? ¿porque los mataste?_ Dijo ya resignado a morir

 _No hay razón._ Y era la verdad, solo los mato porque si no le iban a molestar mucho. _Simplemente no me interesaba mantenerlos con vida._

 _¿eres humano siquiera?_ Pregunto mientras Harry movía sus dedos y generaba pequeños rayos _. ¿tienes un alma? ¿sientes miedo? ¿o algo? ¿e preocupas por alguna persona que no seas tu?_

 _No tengo que responder eso._ Dijo Harry ya que su respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa. _Adiós._

Harry genero un rayo de su mano y con eso el cuerpo de Phineas fue carbonizado.

Igual que con Mauricio una luz salió de su cuerpo y entro al de harry.

Una voz inicio a escucharse en la mente de Harry.

 _ **¿?: bien hecho treceavo me sorprendes en verdad.**_

 _ **Ya has matado a octavo, a sexto, a décimo, a cuarto y a veinticuatro**_ _ **avo.**_

 _ **Ahora controlas sus poderes**_

 _ **Las sombras, las ilusiones, la gravedad, el rayo, el fuego, el agua, la tierra y tu propio poder la energía vital.**_

 _ **Sin duda alguna tu eres el más digno a ganar mi juego.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?.**_ Pregunto Harry.

 _ **Yo soy solo el principio y el fin.**_

 _ **Yo soy el caos y el orden.**_

 _ **Espero que eso responda tus dudas.**_

Sin más la voz desaprecio.

Harry decido no pensar mucho en eso y siguió su camino.

Al lugar donde sus sombras le esperaban

Todas se inclinaban.

 _Bien hecho._ Agradeció a sus leales siervos.

Quienes se sintieron muy felices que finalmente un amo les agradeciera sus servicios.

 **Maestro listo.** Pregunto la sombra samurái líder a sus pies.

 _listo._ Dijo y las sombras lo hundieron en la oscuridad.

* * *

/ 25 de diciembre/ 1991.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta lo despertó.

Al ponerse sus lentes vio en su reloj que eran las 9: 30 am

Apenas y había dormido.

Con mucho pesar se acercó a la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con cep el elfo doméstico.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Dijo molesto por ser despertado.

 _La ama Lily dice que baje a abrir los regalos, amo Harry._ Dijo el elfo que había estado todo el tiempo en una larga reverencia y con la nariz pegada al piso.

Harry solo asintió con disgusto.

Ni siquiera se cambió pues había salido a matar a los 2 mutantes con su piyama puesta (la cual si uno se fijaba bien podía ver la sangre que se confundía con las estrellas de su piyama).

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con una escena curiosa sus progenitores, Remus , Sirius junto con su novia Scarlet , Hagrid, la maestra de transfiguraciones y sus hermanos .

Todos rehundidos alrededor del gran árbol en la sala tomando chocolate o café mientras comían el desayuno.

Mientras que el árbol adornado con esferas y hadas de cristal tenia a sus pies varias pilas de regalos.

Para cada hermano.

La de Daniel tenia mínimo unos 20 regalos de los que destacaba una escoba nimbus 2000 ya sin envoltura y un baúl con la quaffle, las bludgers y la snitch. junto con regalos envueltos tanto muggles como magicos

La de Marie tenia mínimo unos 22 regalos y los que destacaban era un espejo mágico (parecido al de blanca nieves) y un oso de felpa que cantaba canciones, bitas vestidos y cajas envueltas.

Pero la suya era la más grandes, había mínimo unos 40 regalos grandes (envueltos para ocultar lo que eran) y unas 500 cajas pequeñas también envueltas.

Harry reconocía el tamaño de las cajas y sabía que tenían dentro.

 _Buenos días._ Dijo mientras se acercaba a todos.

 _Buenos días Harry._ Dijo sonriente su progenitora. _¿Cómo dormiste?_ Pregunto. mientras en su mente quería que su hijo mayor respondiera un "no dormí por esperar a santa" como cuando era más joven.

 _Bien._ Dijo mecánicamente.

Claro esto arruino la ilusión que había tenido su madre.

 _¿Por qué no tomas una taza de chocolate mientras abres tus regalos?_ Sugirió James con su pijama cafe quien estaba impaciente por ver el rostro de sus hijos al abrir sus regalos.

 _Está bien._ Dijo mientras se sentaba en la alfombra de la sala y tomaba una de las tasas de chocolate que cep le ofrecía.

Daniel con su piyama de quidittch y marie con su mameluco pronto se unieron a él y los tres iniciaron a desenvolver sus regalos.

Era curioso.

Daniel había recibido muchos regalos de sus amigos de América, de sus padrinos y de sus padres la mayoría habían sido ropas, juguetes y la ropa del quidittch.

Mientras Marie había recibido más ropa, maquillaje y muñecas de sus amigas y familiares.

También James, Lily, Hagrid, Sirius, Scarlet, Minerva había recibido regalos.

James ropas y algunas otras cosas para su trabajo.

Lily libros y cosas para su trabajo.

Remus bueno ropa de mejor calidad y un poco de poción mata lobos.

Sirius bueno le regalaron unos zapatos de bebe por parte de Scarlet.

el hombre estallo en alegría y le pido que se casaran.

Todos menos Harry se alegraron por la noticia.

Hagrid bueno recibió algunas cosas para su casa y un libro sobre dragones.

Minerva unos libros de rasfiguracion, un colgante de gato y ropa fina.

Cuando Harry inicio a abrir sus regalos la mayoría se quedó viendo.

Pues querían saber de dónde había obtenido tantas cajas.

Al tomar la primera caja y abrirla comprobó su teoría.

Era una de esas figuras de colección mágicas.

Él las había visto por casualidad en un catálogo que venía junto con la edición navideña del quisquilloso.

Esta era una colección muy curiosa 500 figuras históricas mágicas.

Cada una era una persona o criatura muy importante en la historia mágica

En si la colección era del extranjero y cada figura costaba 5 galeones.

La verdad si le había interesado, pero no quería gastar mas de 1000 galeones en vano.

 _Quien es seamos fumigan._ Le pregunto Harry a Daniel pues el nombre no le sonaba.

 _Era uno de los gryffindor a los que les ayudas para repasar antes del examen._ Dijo recordando que su hermano se había hartado que los alumnos le pidieran ayuda para estudiar y había decidido darles una clase única para pasar cada materia.

Curiosamente termino ayudando a todos los alumnos a pasar sus exámenes de fin de año.

 _A y yo que no le di nada._ Dijo al ver la figura que era un elfo con arco, armadura y espada.

 _Les ayudaste a todos ellos a pasar los exámenes inclusive las serpientes te pidieron ayuda con pociones._ Dijo Marie mientras se ponía una tiara en su cabello y veía su reflejo en el espejo. _Ayudaste a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts._ Dijo su hermana.

 _No fue que quisiera, me hartaron hasta que les ayude._ Mientras habría otra figura. _¿Cómo sabían que me interesaba esta colección?_ Le pregunto de nuevo a Daniel.

 _Los de sexto corrieron la voz que en su clase de pociones hojeabas el catalogo._ Dijo Marie. _Por lo que dedujeron que ese sería un gran regalo para ti._

 _Cep._ El elfo domestico corrió para recibir la orden de su amo. _Envíales a todos mínimo una cesta de dulces, por favor._ Le dijo al elfo. _Ten._ le entrego la llave de su bóveda. _También cómpra te algo por regalo de navidad._ Volviendo su atención a abrir sus cajas.

Sin notar como el elfo domestico lloraba de felicidad ya que su amo se interesaba en regalarle algo de navidad.

/mientras tanto/ con los adultos-.

 _¿En verdad ayudo a todos los alumnos?_ Pregunto un muy curioso Remus.

 _Si en verdad, pidió permiso al director para ocupar un salón y durante un mes regularizo a todos los alumnos del colegio, este año no hubo ningún troll en las calificaciones._ Dijo minerva mientras tomaba su café.

 _Impresionante._ Dijo Scarlet. _¿Crees que le guste nuestro regalo?_ Le pregunto a Sirius.

Mientras veían como Harry seguía abriendo las cajas.

 _Eso creo, después de todo nosotros le dimos igual número de juguetes._ Respondió Sirius mientras esperaba que este año Harry si lo perdonara. _este año sra el bueno._

 _Yo espero que le guste mi regalo._ Dijo el semi-gigante. _Después de todo el me regalo este libro._ En enseñando un gran libro sobre dragones con movimiento.

 _No le regalaste algo peligroso ¿verdad?_ Pregunto la sub directora.

 _No solo es algo que las sirenas me dieron para él._ Dijo el semi-gigente recordando el animal que las sirenas le dejaron para dárselo a Harry.

 _Espero que no sea como esa salamandra que le diste a james en quinto año._ Dijo Lily.

 _Si un me duele el trasero de esa ves._ Dijo James mientras se sobaba el trasero donde tenía una quemadura.

 _James mira!_ Lily señalaba a Harry quien ya había dejado de abrir cajas y había abierto un regalo con un jersey tejido a mano, Harry se acercaba a la chimenea mientras tosía frenéticamente.

/con Harry/

 _Nine tails ¡QUÉMALO!_ Dijo mientras tiraba el jersey a la chimenea apagada.

Su kitsune salió debajo del árbol donde había estado comiendo galletas y escupió una gran llamarada a la chimenea que tenia los madero y el jersey.

Del jersey hecho a mano no quedo nada.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto James mientras se le acercaba a harry.

 _Ese jersey apestaba a amortentia y a poción de lealtad._ Le dijo a su padre mientras Sirius buscaba la tarjeta del regalo. _Weasly._ Dijo el hombre enojado tirando también la envoltura al fuego.

 _¿Por qué molly enviaría un jersey así?_ Pregunto minerva.

 _Te lo decimos al rato._ Dijo remus calmando a su ex – maestra y al semigigante.

Los dos se vieron y asintieron.

comprendiendo que era una de esa conversación en donde no debían estar los niños.

/con los niños/

Harry volvió a sus regalos y los siguió abriendo.

Se encontró con ropa y libros.

De parte de Daphne había recibido una fina túnica morada.

Hasta que hallo un regalo interesante.

Una caja de madera llena de modelos a escala. Al ver la tarjeta era de parte del presidente de estados unidos.

 _Creo que le gusto su regalo._ Pensó que en verdad al hombre le había gustado sus nuevos planos de sus armas.

Ahora solo le quedaban tres regalos.

Al tomar la tarjeta de uno se dio cuenta que era de Sirius.

Lo volteo a ver, el hombre sonreía con sorna.

En la caja había cientos de figuras de criaturas mágicas (dragones, dementores, minotauros, grifos, entre otras bestias mágicas) todas esas figuras tenían una tarjeta que decía donde se encontraba la criatura, una pequeña descripción y sus características.

 _Gracias._ le agradecía a Sirius ese regalo, le sería muy útil.

Este sonrió con mucha felicidad.

 _Pero no es suficiente._ Dijo mientras sirius se desanimaba al volver a fallar.

 _Harry ¿qué vas a hacer con tanto juguete?._ Pregunto Marie.

 _esto._ Dijo mientras tomaba a una hybra y la figura de Hércules y las colocaba en el piso.

Estas figuras se iniciaron a mover, la hydra con sus 3 cabezas vio fijamente a Hércules y lo inicio a atacar, la figura de hércules saco su espada y salto a combatir a la hydra.

 _Marie._ Daniel le hablaba a su hermana al oído. _Apuesto 3 galeones a la hydra._

 _S_ u hermana sonrió.

 _5 a Hércules._ Aceptando la apuesta de su hermano.

Mientras sus hermanos se entretenían con las figuras.

Harry abrió el regalo de hagrid.

revelando un tipo de serpiente o algo parecido con dos piernas delanteras y escamas multicolor.

Este era una criatura que Harry había visto en el regalo de Sirius.

busco su tarjeta y la leyó

Serafín arcoíris.

Una rara especie de dragón marino.

Ubicado al norte e Europa.

Biología: una sub especie de dragón marino, puede vivir en la tierra siempre y cuando su piel este húmeda, se sabe que la cresta espinada alrededor se su cabeza es venenosa, el serafín arcoíris obtiene su nombre de sus escamas multicolor, suele alimentarse de peses y caballos de mar.

Se sabe que mientras más tiempo el serafín viva más grande se ara.

Según la odisea el serafín arcoíris más grande ha medido unos 55 metros de largo.

No se sabe cuánto puede vivir.

Pero en la naturaleza es raro que sobreviva.

Harry tomo a la pequeña criatura y la acaricio.

Esta lo vio fijamente y le mordió el dedo.

Solo nine tails y Harry sintieron el cambio en su magia.

La pequeña dragona marina se había vuelto su segundo familiar.

 _Okey, pequeña._ Se acercó a la mesa y tomo una salchicha para alimentar a su dragona. _Ten leviatán._

La dragona se la comió muy feliz.

 _(no me agradas.)_ dijo la pequeña kitsune a la dragona.

( _tu menos)_ respondió en gruñidos la dragona. _(pero creo que el otro si te va agradar)_ dijo la dragona volviendo a alimentarse.

 _(¡otro!, ¿Cuál otro?)_ grito furia la kitsune.

 _¿De quién es el último regalo Harry?_ Pregunto la sub directora.

 _Es de._ Leyó la tarjeta de lo que parecía una jaula de lechuza. _Rebeca y su abuelo._ Sonrió verdaderamente feliz.

Claro su sonrisa desapareció tras leer las dos cartas que traía consigo la jaula.

 _¡QUE! ¿Qué te regalo es pequeñaja!_ Grito Marie mientras se enojaba con su hermano.

 _Sí, que te envió el profesor Spencer._ Pregunto James. _Algo de su investigación._

 _Spencer, Mama que no el profesor Spencer está loco ¿no quiere encontrar la Atlántida?_ Dijo recordando a ese viejo investigador que cuidaba a la novia… mejor amiga de su hermano.

Marie le dio un codazo a su hermano para que cerrara la boca.

 _No está loco,_ dijo Harry. S _i lo estuviera no financiara su investigación._ le explico a daniel aun molesto.

Harry quito la envoltura de la jaula y revelo su ultimo regalo.

Una criatura parecida a una lechuza de un metro y medio, que tenía una gran cantidad de plumas en su cuello simulando ser una melena, tenía cola de león con pelo azul al final, en sus 2 patas tenía 4 garras al frente y 2 atrás, sus ojos eran blancos y su iris era negro, en la cara no tenían plumas si no una piel azul y un pico negro.

 _Es una lechuza de hielo._ Dijo asombrado Remus. _¡Pero están extintas!_

Rápidamente James busco la tarjeta de la criatura en el regalo de Sirius.

Lechuza de hielo o grifón hipotérmico.

Una criatura de Irlanda del norte.

Legendaria por ser capaz de congelar a sus presas y su hábitat con el movimiento de sus alas y su canto.

Temida por alcanzar un tamaño de más de 20 metros

Se alimenta mayormente de renos y ballenas.

Es un animal de extremo peligro, pues a su alrededor la temperatura disminuye.

Congela a sus presas con su canto o puede crear tormentas de nieve en donde estas mueren al no escapar

Se dice que puede vivir milenios al congelarse a si misma durante tiempos sin alimento.

 _¡No tendrás esa bestia aquí!_ Grito Lily mientras intentaba arrebatarle a Harry el animal.

Quien veía fijamente a Lily.

Por un momento Harry pensó en las palabras de su progenitora.

 _¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo?_ Dijo mientras acariciaba a su mascota. _Ellos tienen lechuzas y yo._ Dijo señalado a sus hermanos.

 _¡Te podría matar!_ Grito su madre.

 _Y también me puede matar el caminar por las escaleras, el bañarme, el comer, el respirar, todo en esta vida te puede matar._ Replico el de lentes contra la pelirroja mayor.

 _No tendrás esa bestia en mi casa._ Dijo una muy molesta Lily.

Todos los presentes veían aterrados esta discusión.

 _Es necesario._ Dijo Harry. _Él se va a quedar aquí._ Dijo mientras se cortaba la mano y se la tenida a la lechuza.

Quien gustosamente lamio la sangre.

 _Otro más._ Dijo remus. _Harry ningún mago ha sobrevivido a tener más de cuatro familiares._ Dijo el hombre lobo _. Y aun menos si son criaturas míticas_.

 _¡HARISON JAMES POTTER EVANS ESTAS CASTIGADO!_ Grito Lily. _¡A TU CUARTO!_

 _No me importa._ Dijo tranquilo _._ _Sé que hago lo correcto._

 _No lo haces, ¿qué persona? le regala a un niño un animal tan peligroso._ Dijo su progenitora totalmente furia

Harry simplemente le dio a Lily las dos cartas.

 _Cuando acabes de leer me las devuelves._ Dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Siendo seguido por todas sus nuevas figuras de colección quienes en medio de la pelea habían obtenido vida.

Y ahora cargaban los regalos de Harry rumbo a su cuarto.

Lily estaba enojada aun, así que decidió leer las cartas para conocer por qué su hijo había hecho tal locura.

Poco a poco su semblante cambio de uno de ira a uno de confusión y luego a uno de tristeza.

Lily inicio a llorar.

 _¿Qué pasa Lily?_ pregunto aterrado.

 _Lee._ Dijo su esposa.

La primera carta era de Rebecca.

Harry.

¿Cómo estás?

sé que estas de vacaciones y me alegro por eso!

Oye gracias por el libro, sabes si me ha ayudado a pasar el tiempo en el hospital.

Que mal que me tuve retirar en medio de la excavación de mi abuelo.

Él dice que está cerca de encontrar la fuente y aún más cerca de la Atlántida.

Lleva diciendo eso desde que tengo 5 años ¿tú crees que en verdad este cerca esta ves?

Me fascinó mi regalo es muy hermoso, ¿cómo conseguiste uno así?.

Espero que te guste tu regalo.

Mi abuelo dice que es un gran guardián.

Por cierto, Teddy envía saludos.

Oye que crees en un mes me dan de alta. : )

Dime ¿puedes venir por mí?

Y así los dos vamos a la exposición de fósiles del museo de ciencias naturales.

¿Qué dices?

Responde pronto.

Atte: becca

Psd: enserio no tienes que usarla, sabes que no quiero que cures mi enfermedad con magia, no quiero volverme depende diente a una poción, hechizo o amuleto.

Sabes que solo quiero medicina muggle y talvez alquimia, pero fuera de eso no tienes por qué seguir buscando una cura mágica.

James no comprendía, desde que conoció a Rebecca sabía que era una niña enfermiza, generalmente cuando no estudia o estaba en una excavación arqueológica con su abuelo, se la pasaba en el hospital.

Más de una vez había llevado a Harry a visitarla.

Entonces tomo la segunda carta.

Era rara de un lado había una carta de hospital y del otro la letra del profesor Spencer.

Leyó primero la parte del hospital.

A quien corresponda.

Se le informa al patrocinante del tratamiento de la señorita Rebecca hotquins que el tratamiento no está dando resultado.

Las últimas pruebas han fallado.

Lamentablemente esto retrasara la investigación unos 3 años.

No es necesario que done más dinero.

Con el que ha dado ya ha salvado muchas vidas ligadas a la enfermedad.

Pero por el momento la ciencia médica aun no puede tratar una degeneración coronaria progresiva degenerativa de tal magnitud.

La señorita Rebecca ha sobrevivido más de 4 años con el tratamiento.

Ese tiempo en si es un milagro.

Todo nuestro departamento medico de investigación está trabajando en buscar una forma de curar a la señorita Rebecca.

Por favor confié en nosotros ya le dimos 4 años más de vida a la señorita hotquins.

Si logra sobrevivir un año sin tratamiento es probable que podamos ayudarle.

Atte: doctor Carlos Javier Karxon director del hospital veteranos para enfermedades cardíacas.

James no creía lo que leía.

Al boletar la hoja se encontró con la escritura fina del profesor Spencer.

Leí el diagnostico.

Y temo que sea cierto.

Rebecca ha soportado mucho en su vida y si no fuera por ti habría muerto hace mucho.

En verdad te agradezco que financies su tratamiento y mi investigación.

En cuanto a la fuente, estoy muy cerca o talvez no, estoy en Noruega investigando unas ruinas que contienen muchos mapas cartográficos antiguos, según estos la Atlántida está más cerca de lo que creímos.

Solo espero que Rebecca aguante un año.

En cuanto al animal.

Sé que es muy peligroso que lo tengas.

Pero no podía matarlo.

Rebecca se encariño con él y aparte según un mapa antiguo él es la clave para hallar la Atlántida.

Y con ella la fuente de la vida.

Cuídalo solo el tiempo necesario, es el último de su especie y sin él la cura para Rebecca se perdería.

Espero que la puedas visitar en el hospital.

Atte: profesor Spencer hotquins.

James había estado leyendo en voz alta en todo momento.

Los adultos no se lo podían creer.

James, Lily, Remus y Scarlet sabían lo peligrosa que era una enfermedad así, no en vano muchos magos de familias pura sangre habían muerto de esa enfermedad.

Mientras que Marie y Daniel ahora comprendía porque su hermano, el ser humano más apático y solitario que conocían siempre buscaba una forma de hacer feliz a Rebecca y la Razon de la que se molestaba cada vez que llamaban débil a Rebecca.

 _Solo tiene 10 años._ Dijo Lily. _Y todo lo que ha de haber pasado la pobre._ Dijo muy abatida, con razón su hijo el ser más lógico que conocía había aceptado en su casa, a un animal que los podría matar en cualquier momento.

 _No sé qué sea esa enfermedad._ Dijo hagrid. _Pero se oye grave._ Termino su oración un poco incomodo.

 _La enfermedad es un trastorno genético poco común, afecta a las venas que periten el paso de sangre y a las arterias que la distribuyen por el cuerpo, causando coágulos o deformaciones graves al corazón._ dijo Scarlet quien era una medimago. _La niña podría entrar en cualquier momento en un coma en el mejor de los casos._ Dijo.

 _¿y en el peor?_ Pregunto minerva.

 _Morir._ Respondió Remus.

 _Creo que le debo muchas disculpas a Harry y a Rebecca._ Dijo Marie quien siempre se había sentido opacada en el afecto de su hermano por Rebecca.

Y así la mañana se convirtió en tarde y todos los presentes ahora se enteraban de una de las cosas que ocultaba Harry Potter de su vida.

* * *

/ ya en la noche/ 8 pm

tras una hora y media de estar contando todo lo descubierto, los robos de sus bóvedas, las cartas ocultas, las pociones de lealtad, los hechizos de olvido, confusión y compulsivo y cuantas cosa les había hecho el director durante años , la verdad se había dicho a los amigos mas cercanos del matrimonio.

 _James: y esa es la razón por la que no confiamos en Dumbledore._ Termino su relato.

La sub directora y el semi-gigantes no se lo creían.

 _no puede ser._ Dijo el hombre barbudo quien no se crea nada, _el director siempre había sido una gran ayuda y gran persona._

 _hagrid el director pudo haber hablado a tu favor, el siempre sospecho que alguien más había abierto la cámara de los secretos._ Hablo el hombre lobo

 _él tiene razón._ Hablo la sub directora. _Siempre sospecho de alguien mas y no te ayudo aun cuando ese día habías estado con el castigado es dia._

 _Él es un buen hombre._ Volvió a replicar el semi-gigante.

 _Solo piensa porque nunca te ayudo cuando estuviste en azkaban._ Dijo Lily. _Y luego cuando saliste no pidió un permiso de conducta para que tuvieras el derecho de terminar tu educación mágica._

 _Yo. no sé qué decir a eso._ Respondió el semigigante.

 _Bueno ya les contamos la verdad._ Dijo James. _Espero que les ayude en algo esta información._

 _Si me disculpan voy a hablar con Harry._ Dijo Lily.

Y se fue de la sala.

Para subir al cuarto de Harry.

Toco la puerta para esperar que le abrieran, pero no paso.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta.

Solo para encontrarse a Harry dormido bajo las cobijas de su cama.

 _¿Estas despierto?_ Pregunto Lily.

 _Si._ Dijo aún bajo las cobijas. _¿Qué quieres Lily?_

 _Bueno._ Dijo mientras veía las cartas. _Es sobre Rebecca._

 _Lo se, te disculpo y espero que comprendas porque lo tengo que cuidar._ Dijo Harry mientras señalaba a una jaula.

Donde la lechuza dormía.

 _Como estas._ Pregunto Lily mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry.

Este seguía en silencio.

Lily sabía lo que pasaba Harry se había bloqueado, tenía múltiples opciones en mente, pero ninguna serbia.

Por eso se bloqueó pues no sabía qué hacer.

 _Mal._ Respondió. _no entiendo._

 _¿Qué no entiendes?_ Pregunto Lily.

 _¿Por qué respeto lo que Rebecca quiere?_ Dijo Harry. _Si fueras tu o alguien mas no me importaría y solo la salvaría aun con cualquier negocia, salvar una vida siempre es importante._ Dijo sin importarle nada la mirada de orgullo que su progenitora le estaba dando. _Tengo las fórmulas mágicas, los hechizos, la alquimia, el ritual y los amuletos. Cualquiera de esas cosas podría mantener viva a Rebecca._ Hablo mientras se quitaba la cobijan de enzima. _pero_

 _¿pero?_ Pregunto Lily.

 _¡Nada de eso funciona!, ¿sabes lo que es tener 500 maneras de salvar la vida de alguien?, pero que ninguna de estas en verdad le salve._ Harry se jalaba el cabello. _¡CUALQUIER MÉTODO QUE HE INVESTIGADO ES INÚTIL!_ Grito ya fuera de sí. _Y me siento como un inútil._ Molesto consigo mismo,

 _Todos causan dependencia ellos verdad._ Pregunto Lily sabiendo como inefliable que muchas curas mágicas para enfermedades solo eran temporales y requerían cada cierto tiempo volverse a aplicar.

Harry solo asintió.

 _Y eso es lo que Rebecca no quiere, ser dependiente a algo._ Lily puso la mano en el cabello de su hijo.

Este parecía tensarse ante esa acción.

Hacía mucho que no sentía contacto humano o el calor maternal.

 _Rebecca te importa mucho ¿verdad?_ Dijo Lily si algo en verdad sabia de los Potter actuaba como idiotas cuando estaban enamorados.

 _Cuando la conocí, la detesté, era mi única competencia una mente casi como la mía._ Con el tiempo nuestras competencias se hicieron más emocionantes, _no todos los días puedes ver a una niña de 7 años leer 10 libros en 5 horas. Al final en una de nuestras competencias ella se quedó dormida, al principio me pareció extraño, pero aun así la respete por ser mi rival y la lleve a la enfermería. Desde ese día se volvió mi amiga._ Harry sonrió un poco al decir esa palabra. _Con forme el tiempo paso me inicie a divertir mas con ella y me acostumbre a su presencia, poco a poco la conocí bien y ella a mí._ Relato feliz mente. _Hasta que fue llevada por primera vez al hospital, ese día había sido mi primera feria de ciencias y la única competencia era su proyecto he no todos los días vez un clon de tigre albino._ De su estante tomo una foto. _Y luego paso, me enteré de su enfermedad, ella la única de su familia en tener ese trastorno, no me lo creí al principio, pero tras mi investigación inicia buscar una cura._ Seguía viendo la foto. _Los hotquins la familia mágica que por 6 generaciones han sido arqueólogos siempre en busca de ciudades o culturas perdidas, pero ¿sabes porque los difuntos padres de Rebecca y su abuelo están tan obsesionados en encontrar la Atlántida?_ Harry voltio mientras hacia la pregunta.

 _La legendaria fuente de la vida._ Dijo Lily. _La leyenda dice que esta puede curar cualquier enfermedad sin ser adictivo o necesario un constante baño en la fuente._ Lily le había leído muchas veces ese cuento de fabulas para dormir.

 _Los padres de Rebecca encontraron un manuscrito que hablaba de cómo funcionaba la fuente y su ubicación exacta en la Atlántida._ Dijo Harry. _Solo falta un detalle._

 _Nadie sabe dónde está la Atlántida._ Lily ahora comprendía por qué su hijo había decidido invertir toda su herencia con los duendes y como era que el profesor Spencer aun podía seguir explorando sin apoyo de algún museo.

 _Durante años el profesor Spencer ha encontrado sin mucho esfuerzo los restos de culturas pérdidas o simples fabulas que se creían inexistentes._ Harry volvió a ver la foto. _Solo que ahora busca el mito más grande de la humanidad._ Harry soltó una lagrima. _Y por un buen motivo._

Volvió a dejar la foto en su mesa.

En esta se veía a una niña de no más de 8 años, de pelo rubio amarado en 2 coletas con volitas, un suéter amarillo que cubría una playera azul, una falda verde, calcetas largas azules y zapatos cafés, la niña estaba siendo abrazada por la espalda. quien la abrazaba era Harry un poco más joven con sus lentes circulares, ojos verdes con ojeras por debajo, pelo negro incontrolable y su suéter negro de manga larga.

Aun lado de los niños había un señor que mínimo debía tener unos 75 años con ropas cafés de explorador africano, bigote largo canoso y sosteniendo a un oso de peluche con un moño azul en el cuello y unos lentes en la cara.

 _Gracias._ Harry se volvió a cobijar. _Madre._

Lily se alegró mucho por esa palabra

 _¿por?_ Pregunto feliz al haber logrado un acercamiento con su hijo.

 _Escuchar._ Vio a su madre. _¿crees que james me pueda llevar al hospital dentro de un mes?._

 _Si , le diré que te lleve._ Lily se paró de la cama. _Buenas noches._ Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto apagando la luz.

 **Es cálido.** Cerro los ojos. **Igual que el de Rebecca.** Se durmió pensando en el beso en los labios que Rebecca le había dado cuando se mudaron a Inglaterra.

* * *

La paz.

Cuando todo acabo.

Las razas se unieron para venerar a dios.

a sus guardianes.

Y sus tesoros.

Fuego, viento y agua.

Solo la tierra faltaba.

Dios.

Gran creador.

Danos un guardián más.

Alguien quien cuide a la tierra.

manna

* * *

No sé cuándo pueda actualizar.

* * *

Nota: si quieren dejen a un mutante. Debe tener un numero ente 1 a 24 (menos 1,12, 13, y 24) con cualquier habilidad.

Nota 2: antes que digan cualquier cosa, yo tuve un amigo que murió de un paro cardiaco a los 8 años y si fue algo parecido a la historia de Rebecca.

Nota 3: perdón la tardanza, pero quería pulir lo más posible este capítulo.

Nota 4: para los que me aconsejaron, gracias en verdad esta historia está muy rara y necesitaba a alguien que me bajara los humos de grandeza que tenía.

Nota 5: cualquier duda o comentario déjenlo en review o Pm.

Nota 6: si lo notaron estoy enfocándome en los otros personajes, pues quiero una historia no tan centrada en una sola persona sino en varias.

Nota 7: quien es el que dirige este juego.

Merece reviews? ,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

* * *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad.


	8. familia, vida y voz

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling , yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life , conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros..

* * *

Irrealiti: valora tu vida, porque no sabes cuánto tiempo te queda.

* * *

/respuestas/

Metalero Anarkista: aquí está el capítulo espero que te guste.

TsukihimePrincess: pues si la verdad.

La vida134: ya hablamos del tema y bueno espero que este capítulo te agrade.

Huest: bueno he tenido complicaciones y problemas, pero aquí está el nuevo cap.

Mariposa de cristal: si bueno ya ves siempre todos tenemos algo que nos motiva a seguir.

Xyori Nadeshiko: en realidad es más gris que negro, pero si, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Marcos a sepulveda: si bueno quiero que esta historia sea un poco mejor que mis otras pues aquí se enfoca más en otros personajes y como va cambiando el mundo.

Guest: bueno en quien base a rebeca pues su apariencia en un personaje de yugioh, su intelecto en shiro de no game no life y bueno su personalidad digamos que es una cruza entre maka de soul eater y yuno de mirai nikki.

Si así de compleja es.

Y los demás.

Si este episodio solo llegara hasta la Atlántica.

el segundo episodio será más parecido a Hogwarts durante e año ya sabes mortifagos, torneos y basiliscos.

Y el último episodio será el final de la competencia por ser dios.

Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y gracias por el comentario.

La verdad si me agrada recibir PM cuando no son de mi ex beta y de mis enemigos.

…

A todos los lectores: espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Ahora el orden oficial de los

mutantes.

*muertos.

(quien tiene su poder)

Control de la luz. Jack. (15,19,23)

Visión futura. Azura. (9 y 16)

Velocidad. Vector.

Fuego. Phineas. *

tierra. Marcus*

Ilusión. Mirian*

Fuerza. Talos.

Sombras. Cirial*

Telepatía. Coral. *

Agua. Arturo.

Regeneración. Julián.*

Alteración de las emociones. Clown.(11 y 22)

Energía vital. Harry. (4,5,6,8,10,20,24)

tele trasportación. Samas.

Invisibilidad. Miro.*

Multiplicación. Billy.*

Cambio de tamaño y forma. Han.

Inmortalidad. Neruda.

Viento. Roy.*

Rayo. Willy.*

Omnisapiencia. Howard.

Magnetismo. Dayana.*

Control del plano astral. Lama.*

Gravedad. Mauricio*

* * *

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel, pensamientos o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capítulo 7 una familia feliz, una vida complicada y una voz del futuro.

* * *

 _/La segunda reliquia._

 _He así que el cielo se oscureció._

 _He así que la nieve cayo._

 _Su canto helado cual velo invernal._

 _Su viento mortal soplando va._

 _He visto a la bestia._

 _Guardián del viento y el hielo._

 _El gran yue._

 _El guardián del cielo._

 _Cuidar esa esfera._

 _La raíz del viento en nuestro mundo._

 _Naurat el viejo./_

* * *

/ La noble y ancestral casa de los Black/ 10:00am/

* * *

Kreacher el viejo elfo de los Black estaba inclinado frente al cuadro de su ama.

Recién se había enterado de la noticia.

Un nuevo Black nacería.

 _Entonces esta tal Scarlet_ _¿es una sangre pura?._ Pregunto la pintura de Walburga black.

 _Si mi ama, es una bruja danesa, estudio en beaubatons, es medimaga y una respetable sangre pura de 5 generaciones._ Dijo el elfo doméstico.

El retrato puso una mueca que no se podría identificar si era de aceptación o de cólera.

 _Desde ahora limpia bien la casa y cuida a esa tal Scarlet._ Dijo el cuadro. _¿Quién diría que el traidor de mi hijo se remidiera cazándose con una sangre pura?_ Dijo el cuadro.

 _Como ordene ama, el buen kreacher, obedecerá a la mujer Scarlet y al traidor de Sirius._ Dijo el elfo domestico mientras a pasos lentos se ponía a limpiar la casa de los black.

* * *

10 de enero 1992. /expreso de Hogwarts/

El expreso estaba rebosando de las risas de niños y las pláticas habituales entre los mismos.

Mientras en cada bajón había diferentes conversaciones había solo uno que parecía ser una pelea de animales.

Nine tails, leviatán y yue no dejaban de pelear.

Harry como siempre había escogido el vagón más alejado del tren para estar tranquilo, leyendo su nuevo libro escrito por herpo el loco.

Pero esta vez no le fue posible.

Con nine tails en su cuello, leviatan recorriendo su cuerpo y yue parado en su hombro tuvo problemas en entrar al vagón.

Y ahora sus tres familiares estaban peleando por saber a cuál de ellos quería más.

(me quiere más a mí, yo lo conozco al maestro desde hace una cola) hablo la kitsune entre gruñidos.

(¿una cola cuánto es?) pregunto la dragona marina mientras sacaba su cabeza de la ropa de Harry.

(se refiere a su primer año de vida.) hablo el temido hipogrifo hipotérmico (los kitsunes nacen sin cola, la cual aparece al año y durante sus primeros tres años aparecen las otras dos) siguió trinando mientras abría sus alas.

(si y por eso yo conozco más al maestro y él me quiere más) dijo la kitsune felizmente.

(dudo que quiera un ser tan insignificante como tu) dijo el hipogrifo. (dios aprecia más el poder y el conocimiento) inflo su pecho con orgullo y vanidad (cosas que yo tengo de sobra) comento viendo con ira a la kitsune.

(¿poder y contingencia… eso que es?) pregunto de nuevo la dragona (yo solo sé que el amo me quiere más a mí que a ustedes dos) dijo la dragona.

Los tres seres míticos se vieron fijamente.

Antes de lanzarse al ataque uno contra otro.

leviatan mordió una de las colas de nine tails, mientras envolvía el cuerpo de yue, yue a su vez cortaba el pelo de nine tails con sus garras y lanzaba su canto helado, nine tails abría la boca para lanzar una poderosa llamarada, mientras con sus otras dos colas estrangulaba a leviatan.

Las criaturas seguían peleando como locas.

Moviendo el vagón y quemando el mobiliario.

Mientras Harry solo negaba con la cabeza.

Sus familiares sí que eran competitivos en búsqueda de su afecto.

Tras terminar de escribir los últimos resultados, vio su trabajo, si funcionaba (cosa que haría) sería el avance mágico del siglo, adiós a las apariciones y hola a las plataformas rúnicas.

Harry había trabajado en eso desde hace unas semanas y ahora sus runas, cálculos y diagramas eran perfectos.

Sonrió mientras copeaba sus resultados y los sellaba

Para luego abrir su cuaderno especial

Y guardar el sobre.

Tal vez en unos años lo compartiría con el mundo.

 _Ya no discutan._ Dijo Harry mientras sus tres familiares terminaban su pela.

Claro de manera extraña.

Leviatan estaba envuelta sobre yue, mientras este estaba estrangulando a nine tails, la cual mordía la cara de leviatan.

 _Los aprecios por igual, no hay favorito._ Dijo mientras el tren se detenía. _Vuelvan._ Mientras se paraba.

Leviatan se metió desde su pierna envolviendo su cuerpo con el de Harry bajo la ropa.

Ninetails salto a su cuello y se acostó para dormir.

Mientras yue alzo vuelo y se puso en su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Así Harry salió del tren y emprendió su viaje al castillo.

* * *

/en Hogwarts /gran comedor.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore está sentado en su lugar de la mesa en el gran comedor, el viejo mago líder de la luz estaba pensativo.

No sabía qué hacer con respeto a Harry, Harry Potter podría ser el mago más poderoso que la historia nunca conocería, no solo tenía más conocimiento que cualquiera de sus maestros, sino que tenía más conocimiento que el mismo.

Su plan para este año no había funcionado con el joven Harry, pero si con su hermano, Daniel se había acercado a Ron y a Hermione como amistades tras que Dumbledore les diera instrucciones precisas a los niños.

Y ahora solo tenía que hacer que Daniel metiera a Harry en la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, para cumplir su papel como guerrero de la luz.

( _o tal vez solo tengo que mostrarle el espejo_ ) pensó mientras se tocaba a barba ( _después de todo, cualquiera siempre desea repetir lo que el corazón desea_ ) concluyo su nuevo plan el director.

Mientras los alumnos entraban en el comedor.

No le fue raro ver al joven Potter vestido con ese uniforme morado y la insignia de dragón.

( _sería bueno que me dejara ver su dormitorio)_ pensó mientras daba su discurso ( _después de todo que abra ocultado Merlín en Hogwarts)_ tras aparecer la comida se dispuso a ver cómo era la relación entre los 3 niños Potter y los alumnos.

Daniel sin duda alguna era un gran líder, aunque también era muy disperso y casi no mostraba su inteligencia superior.

Sus amigos eran casi todos los gryffindor

Marie casi siempre se divertía con sus amigas, tenía amigas en todas casas y sin duda alguna llamaba la atención de varios jóvenes.

Mas ninguno se le acercaba por miedo a su hermano mayor.

Y hablando del mismo este parecía estar teniendo sus propios problemas.

Sus mascotas se estaban peleando como locas entre si mientras Harry solo comía tranquilo.

Un suspiro se le escapo.

No podía entrar a la mente de Harry.

O terminaría como Severus, el pobre aún tenía problemas al recordar algo o al mover su cuerpo correctamente.

De pronto un águila entro en el comedor.

El águila se dirigió directo a donde Harry había estado cenando.

Esto lo extraño.

Observo como el joven al ver la carta parecía sorprendido y la abría rápidamente.

Dumbledore vio como el joven estaba furioso.

Pero rápidamente cambio su expresión.

Vio a su sombra y murmuro algo antes de tirar la carta.

El director esperaba ver el papel en el piso al igual que todos los curiosos que habían estado viendo al joven Potter.

Pero en lugar de que la carta callera al suelo.

Fue atravesada por la mitad por una mano que en lugar de dedos tenia largas y filosas espadas.

La mano se hundió pronto en la oscuridad.

Tras esto la cena termino tranquilamente.

Solo lo curioso fue que el Harry pido hablar con el en su despacho.

Feliz mente el director acepto esperando que el joven le contara algo referente a voldemort o que quisiera su consejo.

* * *

/ punto de vista de Harry/

* * *

Que obsesión tenían los humanos por casar animales.

Nunca la entendería.

Que idiota cree que el cuerno de rinoceronte te para el pene durante el coito.

O quien en verdad cree que la vesícula del oso puede curar el cáncer

Puros charlatanes idiotas.

Eso contenía la carta que le habían enviado.

El jefe Macunbo.

Líder de una tribu africana descubierta por el profesor hotquins le envió la foto del hombre junto con un mensaje.

Se llevaron a MALA.

Eso bastó para que Harry, mandara a sus siervos por el maldito imbécil de la fotografía.

Si había algo que rebeca adorara era a los simios y a uno en especial.

Aquel simio que según le había contado el profesor hotquins había vivido más de 15 000 años, aquel ser que se bebió toda el agua de la fuente de la juventud.

El simio mascota de rebeca Monsieur Mala.

Harry no quería imaginarse a rebeca triste y furiosa.

Solo había dos cosas a las que le temía.

Las paradojas y a rebeca enojada.

Para saber a donde habían vendido a Mala, Harry tuvo que mandar a sus rastrillos por el traficante de animales a quien se le había ocurrido que era fácil ganarse la vida sacando simios de África.

( _pobre diablo, si algo adoran mis rastrillos es matar)_ pensó mientras esperaba fuera de la oficina del director.

 _Adelante._ Escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta.

Al entrar pudo ver la oficina del director y se sorprendió.

¡El muy maldito tenia todos los libros buenos en su despacho!

Libros de magia negra, alquimia y demás cosas prohibidas.

Con su vista recorrió toda la oficina fascinado, hasta que vio al fénix.

Sonrió era un animal muy hermoso.

 _¿un caramelo de limón? -_ pregunto el director mientras ofrecía sus dulces.

 _Prefiero el arándano._ Dijo Harry negando el dulce. _He venido a pedirle algo director._ Dijo Harry mientras le pasaba una carta escrita por James.

El director la tomo y la inicio a leer.

A cada palabra el director se enojaba más.

Era una petición de que Harry saliera de la escuela por 3 días.

El director no lo podía creer el niño se iría del país por 3 días para visitar a alguien.

Eso no estaba bien.

Si Harry Potter no estaba en la escuela ¿Quién protegería la piedra?

 _No se preocupe, estaré bien._ Dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba rumbo a la puerta de la oficina del director. _Después de todo ¿Qué serias tu si mi? ¿después de todo soy tu arma no?_ Y así Harry salió de la oficina del director.

(¿que acaba de pasar?) se preguntaba el director.

* * *

/ al día siguiente/

* * *

Daniel Potter caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo al gran comedor tenía hambre.

Nada que un zumo de naranja y mucha fruta no llenara.

Con cada paso que daba se sentía más en riesgo, no en balde su padre había sido un auro y un maestro de defensa mágica.

Lo había entrenado para saber cuándo algo no andaba bien.

Y podía sentir que algo no andaba bien, lo estaban siguiendo.

Con cuidado dio la vuelta en un corredor, se escondió tras un pilar y saco su varita esperando que el que lo seguía apareciera.

No fue decepcionado.

Quien lo seguía no era otra que Hermione granger una compañera de gryffindor.

Esta se veía perdida al no verlo por el pasillo.

Con cuidado puso su varita en la nuca de Hermione.

 _Se el hechizo cruciatus, o me dices la razón por la que me sigues o te aplico un crucio en la base del cerebro._ Dijo Daniel en un tono muy intimidan te que había heredado de su madre.

 _Yo no te seguía._ Se defendió Hermione mientras de una manera mal disimulada intentaba sacar su varita de su bolcillo.

 _Sácala y no dudare en usar una bombarda en tu contra._ Dijo Daniel y con su mano libre le quito la varita a Hermione. _Regla número uno de cualquier mago nunca lleves la varita en el bolsillo._ Dijo Daniel.

Hermione estaba molesta y sonrojada el verse descubierta.

 _Sé que no estás aquí por error me desvíe apropósito para que me siguieras y lo hiciste, dudo mucho que estés perdida pues alardeas de ser muy lista y tus excusas son patéticas._ Se paró frente a Hermione. _¿Por qué me sigues?_

 _Quiero que me presentes a tu hermano._ Dijo sonrojada. _Quiero disculparme con el y ver si podemos ser amigos._

Daniel se quedó perplejo, se expresión paso de sorpresa a curiosidad y luego a burla.

 _es gracioso, ¿solo por eso me seguías?_ Dijo Daniel mientras se relajaba y volvía a actuar como niño de 11 años. _Lo siento, pero dudo que mi hermano esté interesado en ti._ Dijo. _le gustan rubias, pequeñas y con problemas de salud._ Dijo Daniel mientras salía al corredor y tomaba de nuevo rumbo al gran salón.

 _¡Oye espera mi varita!_ Grito Hermione.

 _Hoy no tiene encantamientos o transfiguraciones por lo que no te la devolveré hasta mañana._ Dijo entre gritos mientras seguía su camino.

 _¡Eso no es justo!_ Grito Hermione.

 _Veinte puntos menos gryffindor por gritar en los pasillos y por hablar a la nada._ Dijo el profesor snape mientras culpaba solamente a Hermione pues Daniel no estaba ya en el pasillo.

* * *

/mientras tanto/gran comedor.

 _Mírala es hermosa._

 _Si es así cuando es joven imagínate la de grande._

 _Apuesto estará bien desarrollada._

Todo esos eran murmullos de la población masculina de los 3 a los últimos años de Hogwarts pues Marie había encantado a todos los hombres desde que llego.

Mientras los de primero aun eran más puritanos y solo le dedicaban pequeños algos que siempre Marie contestaba con una sonrisa y unas palabras.

Pero Marie solía cuásar varias opiniones.

En los hombres claro esta su belleza era el tema principal.

Entro los maestros su intelecto capas de rivalizar con el de su hermano mayor.

Pero entre las niñas había opiniones divididas.

Algunas solo querían ser sus amigas en un intento de acercarse a su hermano.

Otras seguían el principio de manada, Marie era hermosa y obtendría lo que quisiese por lo tanto quienes estuvieran con ellas también lo obtendrían.

Otras por verdadera amistad un caso era Daphne greengrass quien aún en contra del estigma de casa se podía sentar tranquilamente con Marie.

 _¿Dónde estabas Daniel?_ Dijo en un tono de regaño mientras veía a su hermano menor entrar al gran comedor. _El desayuno casi termina._

Marie se movió un poco dejando a Daniel sentarse a su lado.

 _Perdona tuve que desviarme un poco._ Dijo con su sonrisa galante. _Para salvar a una lida damisela que había perdido el rumbo._

 _Niños._ Dijo Marie. _Soporto que Harry tenga complejo de mesías, pero tú, no me lo creo._ Se defendió Marie.

Más pronto una helada brisa se sintió por todo el castillo.

Del techo Yue bajo trayendo consigo a un ser que se parecía a un orangután gigante de mínimo 2 metros y medio de alto y metro y medio le ancho.

El gigante animal apenas toco le piso pareció buscar a alguien.

Al encontrarlo se acercó a Harry he inicio a mover las manos.

 _(entiendo que tú me salvaste)._ Dijo en lenguaje de señas. ( _¿Por qué?)_

( _quiero que vengas conmigo)_ Harry también movía las manos para comunicarse ( _rebeca estará feliz de verte)_

El orangután pareció pensarlo y volvió a mover las manos.

 _(¿cómo conoces a los hotquins?)_ pregunto con sus manos.

Harry le paso una fotografía donde estaban él y rebeca.

 _(soy amigo de rebeca, por eso te libere)_ respondió. (entonces _te mando a un lugar seguro y luego llevo a rebeca hay ¿quee dices sí o no?)_

El orangután se irguió mientras respiraba hondo.

Pronto los maestros dejaron de ver ese espectáculo y sacaron sus baritas por precaución.

 _Si._ Dijo en un tono rasposo y grueso Mala.

Esto espanto a todos los presentes.

Desde cuando un simio puede hablar.

 _Mis sirvientes te llevaran a un lugar seguro, ¿alguna objeción?_ Pregunto Harry mientras chasqueaba los dedos y dos sombras aparecían junto a mala.

 _No._ Volvió a hablar mientras se dejaba llevar por las sombras.

 _Bien hecho yue._ Dijo Harry mientras le pasaba un gran trozo de carne a su leal lechuza. _Como bien te lo mereces._

 _¿okay ahora si estoy confundido?_ Dijo Daniel mientras se paraba frente a Harry. _Entiendo que tengas una lechuza apocalíptica del frio y seas capaz de abrir un portal entre el reino humano y el de las sombras._ Dijo en un tono de heridito que era raro de escuchar. _¡Pero de donde diablos sacaste a un gigantopithecus vivo y que habla!_ Grito fuera de todas sus casillas lógicas Daniel.

 _De un antro de mala muerte donde lo tenía secuestrado para venderlo al mejor postor._ Dijo sin titubeos Harry. _Digamos que sus captores nunca más podrán respira._ Dijo mientras Daniel solo asentía.

Sabía que esta conversación estaba perdida.

 _Bien hermano,_ volvió a su tono normal de voz. _Por cierto, cuando vas a ver a tu novia._ Dijo sonrientemente.

Harry estaba un poco distraído.

 _El miércoles me voy._ Dijo mientras veía a su hermano. _Y por cierto ¿de quien es esa otra varita?_

 _A este ...yo…_

pronto los dos dejaron de hablar pues Marie estaba gritando muy enojada.

 _NUNCA LE DIGAS ESO A NINGUNA PERSONA._ Se escuchaba en verdad furiosa.

 _Pero es solo una sucia sangre sucia inmunda como tú_ dijo Draco Malfo _y._

 _Lo dice el hijo de un mortifago._ Dijo Marie mientras usa un tono muy acusador. _Que pasa quieres seguir los pasos de tu papi._ Dijo sonriendo mientras se paraba. _Cierto nunca lo conociste._

 _Crabbe , goyle encárguense de ella._ Dijo un muy molesto Draco Malfoy.

Pronto el gran comedor se vio entretenido por ese evento.

Los maestros intentaban pasar más eran frenados por los alumnos.

 _Harry ¿Qué hacemos?_ Pregunto Daniel.

 _Ver, como Marie les patea el trasero._ Dijo tranquilo.

Marie se paró firme en el piso.

Los dos niños parecidos a troles se disponían a sacar sus varitas.

Pero Marie actuó mas rápido.

Le dio una patada a la cabeza a Goyle y luego una patada de giro a Crabbe.

Los dos cayeron al piso aturdidos.

Marie no desaprovecho y dio dos golpes uno le saco un par de dientes a Goyle y el otro noqueo a Crabbe.

 _Sigues tú_ dijo Marie mientras se acerba a Draco malfoy.

Este tembloroso le apunto con su varita.

Marie tomo su mano y con esta lo lanzo contra sus dos secuaces.

 _Vaya._

 _Viste eso._

 _Es hermosa._

 _Una reina guerrera._

Pronto Harry y Daniel llegaron al lugar donde estaban los inconscientes slythering y la cansada Marie.

 _Marie ¿qué te dijo papa?_ Dijo Daniel en un tono acusador.

 _No usar karate a menos que me moleste._ Dijo como niña regañada.

 _Eso no, patéales la entrepierna_. Dijo mientras golpeaba en la entrepierna a los tres miembros de slythering. _Solo así se les vence._

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto el director.

 _Marie defendió a alguien de ser agredida por su estatuto sanguíneo, además uso defensa personal cuando estos tres la atacaron fue totalmente legal y sin magia no se le puede castigar._ Dijo Harry dejando contento al director.

Si los Potter eran las perfectas armas de la luz pensaba el director.

 _Claro, todos a sus salones rápido, severus lleva a tus alumnos a la enfermería._ Dijo mientras el profesor de pociones asentía.

Y las clases se reanudaron en el castillo.

y sin mas un dos dias pasaron tranquilamente.

para los alumnos y maestros.

pero no para el director pues se había enterado de una masacre de mas de 80 muggles alrededor del mundo.

en todos los lugares el agresor había dejado una peculiar firma de magia oscura.

que el había rastreado hasta Harry Potter.

* * *

/ miércoles / 6 am.

Harry se había despertado temprano y había salido del castillo.

Había dejado a leviatan en el lago negro para que se alimentara y nadara un rato.

Luego dejo a yue en el bosque negro para que volara un rato y talvez casara un venado.

Nine tails se había desvanecido ayer, eso significaba que no volvería hasta dentro de un mes con una cola más.

Así que podría estar solo en su viaje a América.

Bueno con ayuda de su progenitor.

A eso de las 9 am cuando todos los alumnos estaban desayunados fue cuando Harry se fue del colegio.

Claro Marie y Danny lo acompañaron no todos los días podían ver a su papa.

Y como era de esperarse de James Potter entro a los terrenos de Hogwarts montando un gran espectáculo.

Pues desde su auto-volador (del cual solo Lily sabe cómo saco el permiso para tenerlo) lanzaba grandes fuegos artificiales con su varita.

 _Ya llegué._ Dijo james mientras estacionaba-aterrizaba su auto.

Un viejo Lincoln-convertible azul ultarmar de 1932.

 _Papá._ Dijo Marie mientras saltaba a abrazar a James Potter.

 _Mira cuanto has crecido Marie._ Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija. _He Danny no vienes a abrazar a papa._ Dijo esperando al menor de los hermanos Potter.

Este se apresuró y también abrazo a James Potter.

 _Bueno._ Dijo feliz mientras soltaba a sus hijos. _Si nos disculpa Harry y yo nos iremos en un viaje de hombres._ Hablo muy orgulloso mientras ponía su mejor mirada seductora.

 _Solo es un viaje de 6 horas a través del océano._ Dijo Harry entrando al auto. _No es para tanto._ le respondía Harry a su progenitor.

 _Si bueno, nos vemos niños, adiós director._ Dijo james mientras disimulaba su ira contra Dumbledore, incluso sintió como el director intento entrar en su mente, gracias a Merlín por tener su anillo de familia puesto.

 _Nos vemos._ arranco el vehículo, pero este solo se alejaba colina abajo rumbo al lago negro.

 _¡Elévate ya!_ Dijo Harry mientras se sujetaba a su asiento, pues este auto no tenía cinturones de seguridad.

 _¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!_ Dijo James mientras intentaba cambiar la palanca de velocidades. _Esta cosa se atoro._ Dijo mientras intentaba cambiar la velocidad.

El auto siguió descendiendo por la colina rumbo al lago negro.

Los dos Potter que lo tripulaban estaban gritando e intentando mover la palanca.

Mientras que varios alumnos y maestros intentaban ayudarlos, bueno si ayuda se puede considerar el gritar que se elevaran.

 _AHH!_ Gritaron tanto James como Harry mientras los dos juntos jamaban la palanca de cambio y el auto al fin se elevaba.

Literalmente condujeron sobre el lago negro hasta poder volar tranquilamente.

 _Eso estuvo genial._ Dijo james mientras sonreía por la adrenalina.

 _¡Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer!_ Dijo Harry mientras soltaba su asiento y se relajaba.

 _Vamos Harry ¿Qué es la vida sin emociones?_ Dijo su progenitor mientras sonreía.

 _Segura._ Dijo mientras su estómago sonaba.

 _Sé que no desayunaste._ Dijo james mientras le señalaba los asientos de atrás donde había 2 bolsas de hamburguesas.

 _Si pase a Liverpool por 4 hamburguesas y muchas papas ya sabes un viaje de seis horas por el océano de mucha hambre._ Dijo mientras se ajustaba sus lentes y cambiaba de mano el volante. _Veamos doble carne con queso y pepinillos._ Dijo james mientras giraba a buscar la hamburguesa.

Solo que no vio la manada de gaviotas que se acercaba.

Harry tomo el volante y lo movió a la derecha para evitar a las aves.

Solo que esto mando a james para el asiento de atrás.

 _Harry ¿me ayudas?_ Dijo su atorado progenitor.

Harry presiono un botón y el auto siguió volando en dirección ascendente.

De un tirón Harry volvió a poner a James en el asiento del piloto.

Este claro ya tenía la bolsa con las hamburguesas en sus manos.

Y le paso la suya a Harry junto con una bolsa de papas.

 _Gracias._ dijo Harry mientras desenvolvía la hamburguesa y se la iniciaba a comer.

 _Allá atrás también están los refrescos, el mío es el de toronja y el tuyo el de arándano._ Dijo james mientras veía como Harry buscaba las bebidas.

James recibió el refresco y siguió conduciendo.

Pronto salieron de Escocia con rumbo al mar.

James dejo escapar un suspiro mientras veía disimuladamente a Harry.

En este pequeño viaje se había impuesto la meta de lograr crear un vínculo padre hijo con Harry.

James inicio a pensar que sabía de Harry, sabía que era muy bueno en ciencias muggle, muy diestro en la magia demasiado oscuro dirían sus ancestros, era alguien casi aislado de la humanidad enfocándose solo en su búsqueda del conocimiento, pero alavés muy dentro de su ser ocultaba el corazón de un héroe, capas de preocuparse y dar a mor a alguien.

Pero fuera de eso solo sabía su hamburguesa preferida, sus libros favoritos y su obsesión con las figuras coleccionables.

 _Y dime Harry ¿ya besaste a rebeca?_ Pregunto tranquilo, aunque luego pensó que talvez debía haber iniciado la conversación con un "que tal la escuela".

 _Si._ Respondió estoicamente Harry. _Fue cuando nos vimos la última vez._

 _Todo un Potter._ Dijo James infando su pecho con orgullo. _A recuerdo mi primer beso con tu madre._

 _Si en séptimo año ya se me esa historia._ Dijo Harry un poco incómodo.

 _Si como pasa el tiempo, ahora mi hijo mayor ya besa niñas, muy pronto tendrás novia y luego bueno estoy seguro que sabes de donde vienen los bebes._ Dijo james un poco incómodo pues no quería tener la charla tan pronto.

 _Si lo sé, digamos que me he informado sobre eso._ Dijo un poco extrañado. _He leído y visto varios documentales sobre el nacimiento._

 _Documentales…pss._ Dijo james. _Sabes hay veces que es mejor preguntarles a tus padres que ver documentales._ Dijo james pues ya se había resignado que de algún lado tenía que iniciar la conversación con su hijo. _Anda hazme una pregunta y con mi experiencia te la responderé._

Harry vio un poco curioso a james pues la verdad la opinión de su progenitor si ayudaría a contestar algunas dudas en su mente.

 _¿Cómo lograste atraer a mi madre para que fuera tu novia?_ Pregunto un poco curioso.

 _Bueno todo inicio con…._

Y así durante 6 horas padre e hijo hablaron y se iniciaron a conocer de mejor manera.

Temas como salud, política, historias, vivencias y por supuesto quittdich salieron durante esta conversación.

Además de un lazo entre padre he hijo.

* * *

/ mientras tanto / nueva Orleans/ hospital de veteranos para enfermedades cardíacas y neuronales. (no se en verdad exista un hospital así en nueva Orleans)

* * *

En una habitación pintada de blanco con camillas pulcras y los instrumentos más modernos que se pueden comprar se encontraba una niña de 10 años o bueno mañana serian 11.

La niña tenía unos ojos dorados, pelo rubio largo, unas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas casi imperceptibles, su piel era clara y estaba acostada viendo el techo.

17 horas 32 minutos 45 segundos era la cuenta regresiva que Rebeca Hotquins estaba haciendo en su mente para salir de del hospital más prestigioso en lo que se refiere a enfermedades cardiacas en la actualidad.

La verdad Rebeca estaba ansiosa si esa era la palabra, finalmente tras 2 meses en el hospital podría salir, estirar las piernas y ver de nuevo el mundo.

Y además el día que saliera del hospital sería un día especial, Harry iría por ella y los 2 irían a ver la exposición de fósiles que estaba patrocinando el museo de la ciudad.

Si esos eran los planes inmediatos de Rebeca Hotquins.

Quizás la única que aún podría mantener ese apellido.

Rebeca decidió dormir un rato pues no tenía mucho que hacer, su abuelo llegaría hasta dentro de 2 días y no tenía padres o algún otro familiar.

Sus padres Alistar hotquins y Elena hotquins (de soltera Asca) habían sido asesinados en las ruinas de babilonia cuando ella tenía 5 años todo por buscar la cura a su enfermedad.

Sí que vida le había tocado a Rebeca Yuno Hotquins II

Una enfermedad degenerativa que te puede matar en cualquier momento, sin familiares porque su familia había sido casi exterminada del mundo, unos padres muertos por encontrar una cura para su enfermedad, un abuelo ausente por su deseo de encontrar una cura para rebeca o esa era la excusa que decía para seguir con la búsqueda de su soñada Atlántida.

Si rebeca tenía solo un lazo aun con la humanidad y ese lazo era Harry su mejor amigo, su sostén vital, quien pagaba su tratamiento, patrocinaba a su abuelo, quien siempre buscaba como hacerla feliz aun cuando no tenía tal concepto en su mente, si Harry su héroe a capa y espada.

Ángel guardián,

su Dios salvador.

 _Harry._ Susurro casi dormido mientras sonreí y se sonrojaba la niña de pelo rubio y tez blanca.

* * *

Los hotquin habían sido una familia aristócrata que surgió en el siglo 12 como importantes comerciantes de especias y esclavos.

Claro como toda familia mágica importante ellos habían entrado al mundo mágico por un hijo nacido de muggle.

Reginal Hotquins había sido un gran mago nacido en Dinamarca y gracias a sus buenas relaciones con los duendes pronto se ganó un lugar en el mundo mágico.

Así con el tiempo más sangre mágica se unió a la familia Hotquins y ellos se volvieron una familia muy importante en países como Francia donde habían sido amigos muy cercanos de los malfoy, en Italia donde estaban emparentados con el actual líder mágico de Italia y en Inglaterra donde la rama Hotquins se había ganado una gran reputación como historiadores.

Durante el siglo 17 a 18 nacería Rebeca Hera Hotquins I ella sería la que impulsaría a la familia a ganar más poder y reconocimiento en todo el mundo, tanto muggle como mágico.

Pero al igual que a muchas familias el tiempo las afecto, la abolición de la esclavitud daño sus ingresos inmediatos en gran manera, además que las revoluciones industriales les quitarían a muchos aliados importantes.

Con el tiempo la familia fue decayendo eliminándose las líneas de sangre en España, Italia, su natal Dinamarca y la línea estadunidense.

Dejando así a la línea sanguínea de Inglaterra, esta aprovecho los restos de las demás y mejoro sus negocios y tratos con el mundo muggle y mágico.

Pero la primera guerra mundial los afecto en gran medida.

Ya que tras la primera guerra solo sobrevivió un varón Alabastro Hotquins el padre de Spencer Hotquins.

Spencer Hotquins era el padre de Alistar Hotquins quien había sido asesinado junto con su esposa Elena mientras buscaban una cura para su hija Rebeca Hotquins II

Spencer Hotquins actualmente ostenta unos 73 años y es conocido como un gran arqueólogo e historiador por toda la comunidad mágica.

Pero tristemente entre los muggles ostenta el título de ser un arqueólogo loco debido a que desde el nacimiento de su nieta se obsesiono con en encontrar la Atlántida.

Esto le había costado su reputación y credibilidad entre sus colegas muggle pues ninguno creía en la Atlántida más que en un cuento para niños.

Pero en verdad el hombre si había hecho grandes avances en descubrir donde estaba la Atlántida, descubierto mapas, coordenadas y artículos necesarios para entrar al continente perdido.

O bueno a la fuente de la vida, la única cosa en este mundo que era capaz de eliminar enfermedades genéticas de manera permanente como la que por su culpa su nieta Rebeca había heredado.

* * *

/ en un barco con rumbo a nueva Orleans/

Un barco proveniente del Tíbet estaba llegando al gran puerto de luiciana en nueva Orleáns en este viajaba todo un culto de monjes pacifistas que escoltaban a una niña de 15 años.

La niña vestía una larga túnica blanca, una corona de plumas rojas, tenía los ojos vendados con una venda ensangrentada y su rostro era sereno.

 _(Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí)._ La voz de la joven se escuchaba en la mente de todos los monjes más esta nunca movió la boca, todo su culto se inclinaba ante ella. _(He visto el futuro y si siguen las instrucciones en este pergamino nunca más el Tíbet será atacado)._ Le paso el pergamino a un monje quien lo guardo.

 _Azura-sama está segura de esto._ Hablo Dalai lama un gran devoto de la joven.

 _(He visto todos los futuros posibles y es lo mejor, cualquiera de los otros destruiría en mundo con el poder que se nos ha dado)._ La joven siguió comunicándose telepática mente. _(Él es el más indicado, el traerá la paz y solo mi sacrificio los mantendrá a salvo)._

Todo su culto la reverencio y guardo silencio.

 _(Cualquiera de ellos podrían destruirlos a todos ustedes por llegar a mi),_ el culto escuchaba. _(Pero solo él me buscaría pacíficamente)._ Seguía usando su telepatía. _(Yo quiero evitar eso, todos los iluminados saben que él será quien me mate y solo así tendrá la ventaja contra todos ellos)._ La joven se paró y se quitó la venda de sus ojos.

 _Es momento de afrontar mi destino._ Hablo con una voz calmada y tranquila sabiendo que haría lo mejor para no solo el mundo sino para el universo.

/ en nueva Orleans/

Harry y james ya habían llegado a su casa en la nueva Orleans, lo primero que habían hecho fue ver a un mecánico pues el auto de james no estaba cambiando bien las velocidades y por accidente la palanca de frenos había salido volando cuando james intento ganarle en carreras aun un Ford volador que los reto.

Ahora padre e hijo caminaban por la ciudad para hacer tiempo.

La diferencia de horario si le había afectado, pero bueno estaban gastando tiempo.

Inclusive James logro convencer a Harry de ir a un partido de quittdichs al parecer los hincas rojos de nuevo México, se enfrentarían a los vudú de nueva Orleans y el estadio estaba a reventar.

Claro James conocía al dueño del campo por lo que pudieron ver el partido con relativa calma.

Tras el partido comieron en Tiana´s place, para luego regresar al pantano donde estaba la casa Potter.

James estuvo viendo televisión muggle y revisando algunos libros.

Mientras Harry decidió ver el pantano hasta quedarse dormido.

 _( veme en el museo frente a la pintura celta)_ una voz en sus sueños. _( te espero treceavo)_

Harry se movio entre sueños ignorando la voz quería dormir.

* * *

 _El guardián de los océanos._

 _En el fondo de nuestros océanos._

 _Llenos de vida, de donde todos somos y a donde todos iremos_

 _Esta ella._

 _Esta hay la veo._

 _Hay la siento._

 _En lo negro del huracán más feroz su grito se escucha._

 _En los más hermosos corales se ven sus escamas._

 _En el movimiento de las olas se ve su nado._

 _El viento sigue su dirección._

 _reina de los océanos._

 _Gran e insaciable Leviatán._

 _Cuídanos a todos los náufragos, cuida a quienes nadan en ti._

 _Cuida a quienes sacan tus hermanos los peces._

 _Cuídanos de nosotros tus leales sirvientes._

 _Nautilos el rey de los seres de agua._

* * *

No sé cuándo pueda actualizar.

Nota:

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter)*

Exterminio mágico ( harry potter)*

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	9. cumpleaños, caras y sueños

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling , yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life , conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros..

* * *

Irrealiti: ¿sabes apreciar el tiempo que vives?, ¿los has desperdiciado?, ¿nunca te has preguntado si alguien quisiera el tiempo que tu tienes por vivir?

* * *

/respuestas/ PM Y reviews

* * *

Metalero Anarkista: aquí está el cap. y bueno quería darle algo de individualidad a cada personaje por eso la hice diferente.

TsukihimePrincess: si pero en verdad me interesa darle un papel un poco más neutral y aunque mejore aun es mi versión.

Xyori Nadeshiko: besos y me agrado tu comentario espero uno más extenso este capítulo.

PM: si digamos que la personalidad de Rebeca es bipolar, ella no es lo que aparenta. En cuanto a Ginny y Luna, bueno la verdad a mí nunca me ha parecido un gran personaje Ginny y en cuanto a Luna pues si tienes razón ella puede pasar por mutante, pero si así la hiciera ella debería morir en la historia.

Selen3838: sip gracias por notarlo, lo de james bueno ya era necesario, y bueno la respuesta en este cap.

guest: no tarde tanto esta vez, si tengo algunos problemas, pero no me gustan la beta y la verdad si se me pasan muchas fallas de ortografía.

La vida134: bueno si tienes razón y que hará rebeca pues le este capítulo.

* * *

Ahora el orden oficial de los mutantes.

*muertos.

(quien tiene su poder)

Control de la luz. Jack. (15,19,23)

Visión futura. Azura. (9 y 16)

Velocidad. Vector.

Fuego. Phineas. *

tierra. Marcus*

Ilusión. Mirian*

Fuerza. Talos.

Sombras. Cirial*

Telepatía. Coral. *

Agua. Arturo.

Regeneración. Julián.*

Alteración de las emociones. Clown.(11 y 22)

Energía vital. Harry. (4,5,6,8,10,20,24)

tele trasportación. Samas.

Invisibilidad. Miro.*

Multiplicación. Billy.*

Cambio de tamaño y forma. Han.

Inmortalidad. Neruda.

Viento. Roy.*

Rayo. Willy.*

Omnisapiencia. Howard.

Magnetismo. Dayana.*

Control del plano astral. Lama.*

Gravedad. Mauricio*

* * *

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel, pensamientos o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capítulo 9: un secreto familiar, feliz cumpleaños , las dos caras de una moneda y sueños.

* * *

/el juego/

Esto ocurre cada vez que una entidad decide morir para renacer como un mortal.

Divide su poder en 24 partes iguales y las dispersa por el universo a su cuidado.

Su decisión es si caen en un mismo mundo o en mundos diferentes.

Una vez que esto ocurra.

Un nuevo ser debe surgir.

Un ser con el poder de juntar las 24 partes de la entidad.

Y tomar su lugar.

/Azura la vidente. /

* * *

/ ruinas de macedonia/ casa de campaña/ 6 de enero.

* * *

Spencer Hotquins está leyendo el ultimo manuscrito platónico encontrado en las ruinas.

Este contenía el último dato que le faltaba, las coordenadas de una de las 7 puertas a la Atlántida.

36.668609 y -31.363555 esas eran las coordenadas precisas de la entrada de atlas.

Sonrió enverad lo había logrado.

Ahora solo faltaba usar el submarino para llegar hay.

Sería un viaje de una semana en barco, 2 días en submarino y 6 días dentro de las cavernas que debían de haberse formado.

Se debía llevar maquinaria pesada, médicos, arqueólogos, 2 geólogos, un biólogo, expertos en demolición y por supuesto los sacrificios para el ritual de la fuente de la vida.

Si el único ritual que podría remediar el más grande error de su vida.

Con su mirada cansada y mente aún más cerro los ojos para entrar en un sueño.

Pero como siempre, su mente solo le hacía recordar esa maldita noche hace 12 años.

Spencer Magnus Hotquins era un descendiente directo de la temida y poderosa Rebeca Hera Hotquins una gran bruja de magia negra, gran comerciante y por supuesto la matriarca de " _Neo corpus Slave"_ una gran y poderosa red de tráfico de esclavos y mercancías prohibidas durante los siglos 17 y 18.

Desde niño se le había enseñado como debía comportarse, que debía decir que debía pensar sobre cualquier persona y por supuesto como mantener en alto el apellido de su familia, aun cuando ya no pudieran ostentar toda su fortuna, pero aun así la mitad de Luisiana era suya.

Como investigador y científico siempre supo que había algo mal con su hijo, no sabía qué, pero su instinto se lo decía, fue así que tras múltiples pruebas determinó que su hijo Alistar de 24 años era estéril.

Eso no estaba bien pues su matrimonio Arreglado con los Asca incluía la cláusula de descendencia sino las repercusiones económicas serian terribles, eso junto con su posición política y por supuesto el hecho que al no poder dejar descendencia los Hotquins morirían con Alistar.

Pero el como gran descendiente de Rebeca no permitiría eso.

Investigo todos los rituales antiguos para la fertilidad, rencarnación y gestación, algunos eran terribles aberraciones a la propia naturaleza de la magia, ritos que hasta al propio Grindelwald le parecerían atrocidades

Tras una larga investigación encontró varios ritos, entre ellos el de los inferis , el de los horrocrux, uno ruso que a cambio de un trato con un demonio uno nunca moriría y en verdad tardo en hallar el adecuado.

Un ritual que permitiría a su hijo poder engendrar un heredero apropiado.

Solo se requerían piezas de varios animales en riesgo de extinción, violar las reglas de Gea y un pequeño número de inhumanos (así le enseñaron a referirse a todos los esclavos que un tenían)

Ya que literalmente el ritual era capaz de traer a un hotquins de la muerte en un cuerpo de un recién nacido, todo el conocimiento, poder, personalidad y deseos vueltos de nuevo en un bebe solo la memoria se perdería.

Claro no se le ocurrió mejor ancestro que su tatarabuela Rebeca Hera Hotquins profanando su tumba y con ella de nuevo entre los vivos los Hotquins volverían a ser una familia muy importante en el mundo, tanto muggle como mágico.

Fue así que arreglo el matrimonio entre Alistar y Elena una fiesta en la cual la élite de la magia y los muggles asistieron.

Durante la noche de bodas uso el ritual y nueve meses después nació Rebeca Yuno Hotquins II .

Aún recuerda las suplicas de piedad, los llantos de los recién nacidos y claro el ruido de los animales mágicos al mutilarles las piernas, la piel o toda una extremidad.

pero nunca se le ocurrió la razón por la que la tumba de su ancestro había sido sellada con tal cantidad protecciones y rituales.

Nadie nunca en su familia se había enterado del oscuro secreto de su ancestro.

Hasta que revisando su diario se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Rebeca I había muerto a los 35 años por un paro cardíaco causado por una enfermedad pequeña.

Pero este paso 10 veces más fuerte a su nieta, pensar en lo que hizo aun le revolvía el estómago, estuvo segado por el que dirán, el dinero o su posición que fue muy tarde cuando se arrepiento.

Su nieta, la viva imagen de su tatarabuela estaba maldita, lista para morir antes de su doceavo cumpleaños.

Fue así que mintiéndole a su hijo y su nuera diciéndoles que había sido culpa de ellos, fue la única manera de que estos decidieran embarcarse en una expedición para encontrar una cura para rebeca.

Pero el destino les jugo una mala pasado muriendo en manos de unos míseros ladrones.

Ahora solo había una opción para que lo Hotquins sobrevivieran.

Curar a Rebeca.

Si por eso revivió su pequeña obsesión con la fuente de la vida y la Atlántida.

Era la única forma de que su apellido aun existiera en el mundo.

Spencer se despertó de su sueño habitual.

Ver a sus antiguos esclavos morir por su mano una y otra y otra vez.

Ancianos, mujeres, hombres y recién nacidos muertos por mantener su apellido.

 _Pero cuando Rebeca este bien todo habrá valido la pena._ Se repetía a si mismo esa mentira.

…

* * *

/ new Orleans/ norte del valle pantanoso/ 9 am.

* * *

Si algo odiaba James Potter por las mañanas era tener que desertarse temprano sin un beso de su amada Lily.

Pero ella no pudo venir en el viaje pues, se había quedado a ayudar a Scarlet en las cosas para el hijo de Sirius.

Según se lo había dicho su amigo casi hermano, sería un niño y lo nombrarían Regulus Sirius Black.

Bajo a la cocina para encontrarse a Harry bebiendo café y comiendo hotcakes.

 _Hasta que bajas._ Dijo Harry mientras le pasaba una tasa flotante de café y plato de hotcakes.

James se lo estaba comiendo hasta que se dio cuenta.

No había sentido magia.

¿Cómo rayos Harry le había pasado el desayuno?

 _Harry ¿desde cuándo puede hacer flotar cosas?_ Pregunto un muy curioso James.

Harry sonrió.

 _No te los pase flotando, estas aun dormido._ Dijo mintiéndole a su padre, no quería que su padre le cuestionara como había obtenido su control sobre la gravedad. _Ves cosas cuando no tomas café._ Dijo harry.

James lo pensó un poco.

 _Si una vez casi hechizo a tu madre en la mañana._ Dijo James mientras le daba un sorbo al café. _Recuerdas que dormir en el sofá una semana._

Harry asintió.

James termino de desayunar y los dos fueron vía flu a la comadreja tuerta.

Un bar local que además era uno de los centros turístico para los magos negros de Luisiana.

Una vez salieron del bar fueron al mecánico quien ya había reparado el auto de james.

El hombre era un squid muy confiable y trabajador.

Los dos se fueron rumbo al hospital quedaba a 10 minutos en auto y a 15 en tranvía.

 _Bueno hasta aquí llego yo._ Dijo James. _A las 7 paso por ti a la casa de los hotquins._ Dijo james. _Si no llego en la mañana ¡venga mi muerte!_ grito mientras tomaba rumbo a Salem.

Harry se despido y reviso su ropa.

Llevaba su pantalón verde musgo con muchas bolsas con el hechizo ampliador, su playera manga larga negra, una bolsa con libros y dinero, su pelo incontrolable y sus lentes redondos.

Tomo aliento para entrar al hospital.

Fundado en 1795 por Mérvin Hotquins exclusivamente para que su hija naciera el hospital fue pasando por varias manos entre las cuales destacan la confederación en la guerra civil, los franceses, militares en la primera y segunda guerra mundial y actualmente en concejo de médicos sin fronteras.

Harry entro tranquilo mientras veía el lugar, sin duda su dinero estaba trabajando, el viejo edificio se veía totalmente nuevo por dentro, había varios pacientes, ya sea normales, o los de especialidades cardiacas y neuronales.

Se acercó a la habitación de rebeca esta estaba cerca de la recepción del ala de enfermedades degenerativas.

 _Baya Harry hacía tiempo que no te veía._ Dijo una mujer de edad madura ascendencia africana y con un uniforme rosa y unos lentes de media luna.

 _Rosamaría, si he estado en Inglaterra, pero._ Dijo harry.

 _Si lo sabemos viniste por rebeca._ Dijo una voz más juvenil perteneciente a una joven pelirroja de unos 23 años. _Se la ha pasado leyendo tus cartas y diciendo que vendrías por ella en su cumpleaños._

 _Gina no le pongas nervios._ Dijo rosamaría a su asistente.

 _Pero es que ellos son tan tiernos._ Dijo la joven mientras se ponía las manos en las meguillas, _es tierno verlos, tan jóvenes y tan enamorados, se dan besos se toman de las manos haaa el amor._ Decía la joven.

 _Hay niña ordena los expedientes._ Dijo rosamaría. , mientras le pasaba varios folders a su pasante. _Lo siento es que ustedes son la novela de este pabellón._ Dijo la doctora.

 _Descuide._ Dijo Harry. _¿Y cómo ha estado su familia?_ Pregunto muy cortes mente.

 _Muy bien hijo la verdad, ese donante anónimo sí que ha ayudado no solo a los pacientes sino al hospital ya no tengo deudas y estoy ahorrando para la universidad de mis hijos._ Dijo rosamaría.

Harry asentía conocía a esa mujer desde hacía 3 años y sabia como era su vida.

Discretamente Gina alzo la mano y mostro cinco dedos.

 _Sabe ¿Cómo ha esto ella?_ Pregunto Harry. _A mejo…_

 _HARRY!.._ sonó un fuerte grito de alegría y entusiasmo.

para todos lo que estaban en el pasillo o en la sala de espera solo vieron como una cabellera rubia pasaba muy rápido casi no la notaron.

Hasta que vieron a dos niños en el piso, uno parecía inconsciente y la otra lo abrazaba feliz mente.

Para las enfermeras y doctoras en turno, fue una tierna escena en cámara lenta, Inclusive algunas podían jura ver corazones y escuchar una balada de un arpa.

Primero vieron como una niña de once años pelo rubio amarado en 2 coletas, vestida con una falda azul una camisa azul cielo, un suéter amarillo. calcetas que le llegaban a las rodillas y zapatos cafés.

Salía Corriendo con los brazos abiertos en contra del joven que la esperaba pacientemente, casi al llegar dio un pequeño brinco para saltar a sus brazos.

El joven volteando rápidamente y viéndola para también abrir los brazos.

Y los dos dándose un tierno abrazo para luego caer al piso.

Claro la niña cayo abrazada a pecho del niño con una sonrisa.

Pero para Harry no fue nada de eso, cuando vio a Rebeca alzo los brazos para decirle que no se acercara, pero iba muy rápido para detenerse, vio cómo se resbalo en un intento de frenar, Harry tubo que quitar el aumento de gravedad que tenía sobre su cuerpo o sino Rebeca chocaría contra una persona que pesaba casi dos toneladas. Cuando Rebeca choco contra su pecho le saco todo el aire, el en reflejo la sujeto para evitar que se golpeara y por la fuerza cayó al piso.

Sin aire, con una niña en su pecho.

 _Harry._ Dijo rebeca mientras se inclinaba un poco se quitaba un mechón de pelo de su frente, le sonreía y se acercaba a sus labios. _Te extrañe._ Le dio un rápido beso. _Pero llegas tarde._ Le dijo inflando los cachetes en señal de molestia.

 _Beca no respiro._ Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Rebeca se sonrojo al darse cuenta que todos la miraban.

Harry la movió a un lado se paró, se limpió la ropa y le tendió la mano.

 _Arriba._ Dijo mientras esperaba a rebeca.

Rebeca tomo la mano y subió, solo que por un error se resbalo y harry, la sujeto de la cintura.

 _Niños no hagan eso._ Dijo rosamaría regañando a los niños como una madre. _Y Gina deja de tocar esto._ Dijo mientras le quitaba a Gina un arpa.

 _Matas el romance._ Dijo la joven pelirroja.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades.

Pronto un hombre de traje negro y corbata en moño se acercó a los niños.

 _Amo Harry es un verdadero placer verle._ Dijo el mayordomo de los Hotquins. _Ama Rebeca tenga más cuidado recuerde su corazón y sus cosas._ Le dijo mostrando una maleta.

Harry vio a Alfred el mayordomo, un fiel sirviente de los Hotquins.

 _Descuida Alfred, estoy bien._ Dijo la niña mostrando su sonrisa, puso su dedo en su boca. _Gracias por la ropa y gracias por llevarte las cosas a la casa, harry y yo nos liamos desde aquí._ Dijo rebeca.

 _Con el debido respeto permítame escoltarlos al museo._ Dijo el mayordomo. _Es mi deber._ Dijo en un tono casi suplicante.

 _Está bien por mi parte._ Dijo harry.

Rebeca asintió y alzo su brazo y extendió el dedo índice.

 _¡Bien al museo!_ Dijo rebeca caminando en un mal paso militar.

Alfred tras de ella vigilándola.

Y harry a su lado, disfrutando ver la máscara de infantilidad por parte de rebeca.

* * *

/ Texas/ vieja mina de cobre/

* * *

Las antiguas vigas de tren se habían retorcido formando una montaña rusa, grandes trozos de cobre se habían convertido en estatuas mal hechas de personas y animales.

Cualquier mineral magnético en un perímetro de 2 kilómetros había sido atraído y estaba esperando a ser ocupado.

En el centro de esta mina había miles de pequeñas piedras de cobre flotando alrededor de una persona.

Un joven de apariencia burlesca y muy maquillado.

El joven tenía un pantalón de tirantes multicolor, zapatos rojos brillantes, una camisa manga larga muy al estilo grovey, su pelo estaba teñido con 6 colores y su piel estaba pintada con maquillaje blanco.

El joven aun en su meditación mostraba una tétrica sonrisa roja con los dientes amarillo.

Se estaba concentrando.

Su poder aun no era tan grande como el de otros concursantes.

Hace un mes se había enfrentado a Talos ese mastodonte de músculos literalmente lo había dejado casi muerto.

De no ser que Talos fue golpeado por Han y se distrajo él no hubiera podido escapar sobre una tapa de alcantarilla y desde ese momento se había exiliado al desierto para mejor sus poderes.

¿Quién era este joven?

Ulises Clown un huérfano hijo de una prostituta y un soldado comunista.

Clown desde muy joven había sido marcado con su don al haber causado la muerte de su madre, él siempre fue el niño más triste del orfelinato.

No sabía porque siempre que alguien se le acercaba sus emociones y personalidad cambiaban era como si no se pudieran evitar reírse de él.

Con ese constante trauma en su niñez a los 10 años escapo del orfelinato y se unió a un circo como payaso, desde siempre sus bromas y chistes hacían gracia no porque fueran divertidos sino por su don.

A los 13 años se enteró de la razón de su don, él era participante en un retorcido juego de una entidad.

Clown desde entonces se propuso una meta.

Ganar el juego.

Pero eso no es fácil si tu don solo cambia las emociones a sus opuestos.

Por lo que se alió con Julián el onceavo un joven que podía regenerar cualquier daño en su cuerpo, pero aun así no podía evitar morir.

Los dos juntos planearon asesinar a treceavo.

Solo que no contaron con que este tenía más dones que ellos.

Mas sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas.

la veintidosava Dayana quería hacerse con el don de Julián.

Así que los dos le tendieron una trampa, en un callejón donde no había metal alguno.

Fue el quien estrangulo a Dayana y por eso obtuvo su don, el control del magnetismo.

Mas como comprobó hace un mes en este juego no hay alianzas.

Han los había traicionado y por eso el casi muere.

Al final el escapo y traiciono a Julián asiéndose con su don.

Y ahora estaba entrenado, quería mejorar al máximo sus tres dones para así matar a Talos el séptimo y hacerse con su fuerza.

 _No es suficiente._ Dijo abriendo los ojos y cambiando su sonrisa roja por una cara triste. _Aun no tengo la fuerza para vengarte onceavo._ Dijo mientras iniciaba a llorar corriendo se, su maquillaje blanco. _Cuando mate a séptimo te vengare, Hermano._ Dijo mientras volvía a meditar he intentaba aumentar su poder sobre el magnetismo.

* * *

/ mientras tanto/ en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. /

* * *

Marie no comprendía como era que ella y Daniel se habían metido en esta extraña búsqueda.

Se habían acercado a la zona prohibida del castillo, en pro de descubrir que estaba oculto en el castillo.

Pero no estaban solos en esta búsqueda de alguna manera Ronald Weasly y Hermione Granger se habían unido, Marie comprendía que Ronald viniera en la búsqueda por ser amigo de Daniel, pero como diablos se había unido Hermione.

 _Corran es la gata de filchi._ Dijo Ronald mientras corrían dentro del pasillo rumbo a una puerta cerrada.

" _Alojomora"._ Dijo Hermione una vez que le quito su varita a Daniel.

La puerta se abrió y los 4 entraron a la habitación.

Entonces se encontraron con un cerbero.

Sin saber que hacer corrieron fuera del salón y rápidamente fueron al gran comedor para cenar.

 _Lo vieron el perro estaba sobre una trampilla._ Dijo Hermione, _es seguro que oculta algo._

 _¿Qué puede ocultar?_ Pregunto Daniel.

 _Y que tiene que ver el profesor snape y quirrell en todo esto._ Decía Ron mientras picaba más la curiosidad de Daniel.

E _s obvio que el profesor snape y el profesor quirreld deben estar defendiendo el objeto._ Dijo Marie. _Piensen ¿quién en el castillo sabe cómo tener a un cerbero bien cuidado?_

 _¿Crees que? hagrid ¿esté también en esto?_ Pregunto Daniel.

 _No sé, ¿quién sabe?, pero sea lo que esté pasando de seguro seremos héroes si evitamos que pase._ Decía Ronald weasly mientras sus ojos brillaban por la envidia y el deseo de notoriedad.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de profesores el director sonreía tal vez si podría influenciar adecuadamente a los Potter.

* * *

/ new Orleans/ museo/

* * *

Si la cuidad tenía algo que se podía envidiar era su museo, construido en una de las antiguas fabrica de los Hotquins estaba el museo de antropología e historia de la cuidad, este albergaba varios de los descubrimientos de la familia hotquins, así como pinturas robadas durante los siglos 18 a 20, una gran cantidad de huesos y restos de diversos animales extintos, entre otras cosas.

El museo en realidad era una gigantesca bodega pues hay se almacenaba lo que no cabía en la mansión de los Hotquins.

Aunque bien estos no tenían el control, ya que los fondos y préstamos para investigaciones y hallazgos eran controlados por un grupo de "personas apropiadas" es decir, políticos que hacen lo que creen que es mejor con el dinero del museo.

Hoy una gran exhibición estaba siendo presentada en el museo.

Una exposición de la vida antes del hombre en el mundo, al museo se le habían prestado, fósiles, esqueletos y pinturas de distintos museos o colecciones privadas alrededor del mundo.

Era por eso que Rebeca quería ir al museo para pasar su cumpleaños.

Y Harry no la decepcionaría.

Solo atravesar la puerta, les recibió un gran acuario con modelos muy parecidos a trilobites y a escorpiones marinos.

Al pasar del recibidor fueron a la taquilla.

 _Serán 7 dólares._ Dijo una vieja mujer que estaba cobrando el dinero.

 _Aquí tiene._ Dijo harry mientras le pasaba un billete de 100 dólares.

 _Espera un minuto._ Dijo la mujer mientras veía a rebeca detenidamente. _Pero si eres tú._ Dijo poniendo una mirada de alegría marchita. _Disfruten se estadía._ Le entrego el cambio a harry.

Los dos niños entraron al ala de vida marítima primitiva donde había fósiles de organismos fotosintéticos.

Mientras que la mujer tomaba un teléfono.

 _Señor la nieta de Spencer está aquí._ Dijo hablando por teléfono.

 _Entiendo voy a recibirla personalmente, espero que se una idiota loca como su abuelo._ Dejo la voz de un hombre mayor con un asentó ingles desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Los niños seguían por su recorrido al museo ahora estaban en el periodo carbonífero.

Veían a los primeros reptiles, a los grandes incestos y por supuesto los grandes helechos.

 _Me decepciona._ Dijo rebeca mientras tocaba a un fósil de incesto. _Se ven tan falsos._ Volteo a ver a Harry con unos ojitos de cachorrito.

 _No lo are._ Dijo Harry mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _La última vez que lo hice me persiguió un t-rex ._

Rebeca sonrió un poco y abrazo a Harry.

 _Vamos solo uno, solo uno pequeño y ya sí._ Lo sujeto y lo inicio a sacudir. _si porfa._ Le suplico.

Harry iba a responder, pero entonces algo paso.

 _(por aquí)._ Harry volteo rápidamente mientras buscaba el origen de la voz.

 _(por aquí)_ la voz se volví a escuchar y lo guio a un pasillo donde una joven de unos 15 años le saludaba. _(sigue me)_ la joven se adentró al pasillo.

¿ _Harry me estas escuchando?_ Pregunto Rebeca mientras le jalaba de su camisa. _¿Estás bien?_ Pregunto un poco preocupada la oji dorada.

 _Si sigamos bueno tal vez le de vida a un dinosaurio._ Dijo mientras iniciaba a caminar. _Vamos al jurásico._

 _Pero faltan 3 salas._ Le reprocho rebeca mientras se colgaba de su brazo derecho.

 _Espera._ Dijo Harry.

( _no te vayas… vuelve aquí)_ la voz de nuevo en su mente. ( _por aquí…)_

Siguieron su camino a la siguiente sala.

Donde ya no había insectos gigantes si no grandes seres que parecían reptiles, pero en realidad eran mamíferos.

 _(Por aquí)._

La voz lo volvió a molestar cuando pasaron a la sala de los dinosaurios.

Harry a regañadientes le dio vida a un veloci raptor bebe para el deleite de rebeca.

Quien abrazaba y cargaba al pequeño reptil.

 _(Por aquí…)_

Estaban en la sala de las placas geológicas cuando la voz le volvió a molestar.

 _¿Qué te pasa?_ Rebeca se paró frente a él con una mano en la cintura un mano señalándolo, sus ojos molestos y su voz había dejado de ser juguetona. _Dime que diablo te está molestando, estas más raro de lo que eres, Potter, ¿hay algo malo conmigo?_ Se cuestionó rebeca bajando la mirada muy molesta.

 _(por aquí… ven debemos hablar… ven treceavo…ven)_ okay ahora la voz si ya había hartado a Harry,

 _Otro participante del juego está aquí._ Le confeso a rebeca quien alzo la vista enfrente sorprendida y preocupada. _Tiene habilidades psíquicas me ha estado molestando desde ayer, está en la sala de pinturas y no me a deja de llamar._ Le dijo a rebeca.

 _Y ¿Qué esperamos?_ Rebeca tomo de la mano a Harry y lo llevo a la sala de pinturas. _Es seguro que sea más débil que tu, así que, si mi presencia es una distracción, no se te olvide que puedo defenderé sola no en balde soy muy buena con los cuchillos._ Le sonrió felizmente mientras lo jalaba muy poco. _Oye ¿Cuántas pesas? Es como arrastrar la estatua de mi cuarto._ Dijo rebeca pues apenas podía mover a Harry.

Este se resignó y disminuyó su gravedad para que rebeca lo llevara arrastrando a la sala de pinturas.

Cuando estaban por llegar un hombre se interpuso.

Era corpulento de unos 50 años, vestía un traje hecho de piel de cocodrilo pintado de negro.

Su cara era redonda, tenía un bigote largo y unos lentes rectangulares.

 _Mira cuanto has crecido rebeca._ Dijo el hombre mientras saludaba a rebeca.

Harry pudo sentir como rebeca contenía toda su ira, pies su suave agarre pronto se convirtió en un horrible apretón.

 _Hola, señor Diazoen como ha estado._ Dijo rebeca disimulando su enojo, pues tenía el perfecto rostro de niña inocente y su voz había vuelto a ser infantil.

 _Bien hija, la verdad muy bien pronto me postulare para ser el gobernador del estado y estaba pensando en que si ¿te gustaría patrocinarme?_ Dijo el hombre mostrando su sonrisa.

¿S _abes hija?, Taison te ha extrañado y sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿porque no vienes conmigo para celebrar con una verdadera familia?._ Dijo _Diazoen_

Decir que rebeca es buena fingiendo es decir que no existía la magia.

Rebeca disimulo una expresión de extrañeza, mientras que literalmente e había roto la mano a Harry.

 _¿Qué dice, sabe que el dinero no es mío es de mi abuelo? ¿Por qué no le pregunta a él?_ Dijo rebeca _. Además, como le dije a taison no me interesa para nada ser parte de su plan para hacerse con e control de nuestro grupo financiero._

 _Sin ofender, pero tu abuelo está loco, además sé que está casi sin fondos por su intento de encontrar la Atlantida._ El hombre saco una risa. _Sí que está loco, además como gobernador podría ayudarte a curarte ¿sabes?_ Dijo el hombre mientras esperaba la respuesta de rebeca.

Rebeca estaba que hervía de cólera, su rostro se tiño de rojo por la ira y estaba a punto de gritarle algunas maldiciones al hombre.

Pero antes de hacerlo.

Harry puso su mano sana en el hombro y la tranquilizo.

 _¿señor se podría hacer a un lado?_ Dijo Harry mientras veía con total desprecio al hombre.

¿ _quién te crees niño?_ Dijo el hombre mientras se plantaba frente a Harry.

Pronto los visitantes del museo se reunieron alrededor de ellos, muchos veían con curiosidad la escena.

 _Harry Potter y usted ¿quién se cree?_ Dijo Harry plantándole frente al hombre.

El señor se espantó un poco una cosa era manipular a la nieta de un viejo loco, pero otra muy diferente era plantarle cara a la mente más grande que la humanidad frente a él.

 _Un gusto Harry , soy Diazoen Moriga._ Dijo mientras extendía su mano a Harry.

Quien la vio con desprecio.

 _No me interesa quien seas, te estoy pidiendo que te retires de nuestro camino._ Harry puso una mirada helada mientras no apartaba la vista del hombre.

Este no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que no debía estar cerca de ese niño.

Mas su orgullo actuó antes que su cerebro.

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Harry.

 _Mira tú quien te crees para hablarme así. ¿sabes quién soy yo?_

Harry sujeto la mano del hombre la apretó y se la rompió.

El hombre grito por el dolor.

 _¿Quien eres?._ Harry estaba sujetando el brazo y hizo que el hombre se pusiera a su altura. _Eres solo un ser inferior._ Harry su mano y junto el dedo pulgar con el dedo largo. _No vales ni el movimiento de un dedo._ Harry soltó su dedo en medio de la frente de hombre.

Este salió volando contra una de las paredes bacías y al estrellarse cuarteo el muro.

Todos se acercaba a ver al hombre aun asombrados de lo que acababan de ver.

 _Rápido._ Dijo Harry mientras caminaba a la sala de pinturas. _¿Quién era ese tipo por cierto?_ Pregunto una vez se alegó lo suficiente de los muggle.

 _Un maldito._ Dijo rebeca totalmente enojada. _ese hombre era Daizone Moriga, digamos que su familia es poderosa. con_ sus dedos rebeca hizo unas comillas. _Los moriga son una bola de idiotas muggles quienes se creen superiores porque tienen dinero y poder... ¿pero te digo un secreto?_ Harry asintió. _Su familia es corrupta, cruel, asesina y además solo tienen todo eso porque guardan secretos y extorsionan a las personas._

 _¿Cómo los conoces tanto?_ pregunto Harry pues parecía que rebeca conocía más de cerca a esta familia que a otra cosa-

 _Daizone controla a los idiotas que dirigen el grupo hotquins._ Dijo rebeca. _En el mundo mágico nuestra fortuna supera cientos de veces al muggle pero aquí, ese idiota logro convencer a los demás idiotas del concejo para que quitaran a mi abuelo del control del grupo hotquins._ Rebeca se detuvo y vio una pintura de un meteorito.

 _Entiendo, por eso ese idiota te quería manipular._ Dijo Harry mientras pensaba en lo idiota y poco brillante que era Daizone . _Eres la heredera del clan Hotquins y cuando cumplas los 12 años legalmente tendrás el control de toda la fortuna._

 _Sí, por eso quiere que me relacione con el mimado de su hijo Taison, para así poder decir que yo quería que la fortuna de mi familia fuera para ellos._ Rebeca se entristeció. _Cuando yo. No este mas aquí..._

 _¿Enserio?_ El tono de Harry era entre molesto y burlesco.

 _¿Estas celoso?_ Pregunto rebeca mientras veía a Harry y luego lo abrazaba. _No seas tontito, tu eres a quien más quiero en este mundo._ Dijo rebeca mientras lo abrazaba.

 _¿Qué se necesita para acabar con esa familia?_ Pregunto Harry con esa mirada molesta y de malicia.

Rebeca sonrió en complicidad, arruinar la vida de esos creídos sí que sería divertido.

 _Información, destruir su reputación y quitarles su fortuna._ Dijo rebeca. _Un gran escándalo que los haga verse como en verdad son, además debes quitarle la lista de favores que tienen según se hasta el director del FBI les debe favores y por si fuera poco todo eso está en su bóveda._ Dijo rebeca como si hablara del clima.

 _¿Cómo sabes eso?_ Harry tenía esa mirada de diversión, sabía que rebeca esperaba que el ya tuviera la manera perfecta de desacreditar a los Moriga.

 _Harry me ofendes._ Rebeca puso su mano en la frente y fingió desmayarse, una actuación digna de brodway. _que tu familia no esté interesada en la política no significa que la mí también, desde que tengo memoria me han preparado para tomar el poder como una digna Hotquins como mis ancestros._ Dijo rebeca mientras se abrazaba más a Harry.

 _Okay._ Harry chasqueo los dedos y varios ojos rojos surgieron de las sombras. _Ya escucharon chicos quiero todo eso para ayer._ Los ojos cerraron y desparecieron.

 _Guaauuu eso es nuevo._ Dijo rebeca. _Esos eran ¿de dónde sacaste a los sirvientes de Tarakudo ?._ Pregunto rebeca. _¿No me digas cuantas personas vas?_ Pregunto mientras le alzaba la manga derecha.

Harry tenía 7 cortes en el brazo.

 _Hermoso._ Dijo rebeca mientras veía las heridas.

 _(Sí que lo es)_ tanto Harry como rebeca voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz.

Frente a ellos.

En una banca estaba sentada una joven de 15 años tenía un kimono blanco, una cinta en los ojos, un pelo negro largo y estaba en una posición de loto.

( _mucho gusto)._ La joven no hablo, pero su voz se escuchaba.

 _Telepatía._ Dijo rebeca abrazando a harry mientas de la manga de su suéter sacaba un cuchillo.

 _(no solo eso, tengo la telepatía, la multiplicación y la visión del futuro.)_ la joven solo sonrió. _(yo soy Azura ¿podrías guardar el arma?) señalo a Rebeca._

Esta sonrojada guardo el cuchillo de nuevo en su suéter.

 _Entonces, ¿quieres luchar aquí?_ Dijo en duda Harry.¿ _No sabes que estoy ocupado?._

 _(yo no vengo a luchar, todo lo contrario)._ Azura se levantó de la banca y se acercó a Harry y le dio un libro a Harry. _(ten, eso te ayudara más adelante)._

 _¿Quién eres Azura-san?_ Pregunto Rebeca con una voz seria.

 _(vine a enseñar y entregar mi vida a treceavo)._ Azura se puso seria. (y _enseñarte tus debilidades)_

 _Harry no tiene debilidades._ Dijo Rebeca sacando de nuevo el cuchillo.

 _(las tiene)_ Azura puso sus manos en su pecho ( _son muchas, dime siquiera sabes cómo funcionan tus dones)_ pregunto Azura. ( _lo sabes)._

 _no en verdad, solo los uso por inercia_ Admitió Harry.

 _(eso me temía, no importa que tantos dones tengas, si no sabes cómo controlarlos)_ ella parecía pensar sus palabras (puedo _ver el futuro treceavo, cuando mis ojos mortales están impedidos puedo ver el futuro)_ señalo la venda. ( _parte de mi propia energía se va cuando me multiplico no puedo hacer más de 3 yos, sin caer en coma por una semana y solo puedo hablarles a ustedes porque están aquí si estuvieran más lejos ser muy difícil el comunicarnos)_ dijo todo esto telepáticamente.

 _Ohhau._ Comento rebeca guardando su cuchillo de nuevo.

 _(lo sé, pero hay quienes mejoran día a día, doceavo, séptimo, tercero y primero ellos tienen menos dones que tú, pero aun así son igual de fuerte, me atrevo a decir que son más fuertes que tú, esto es porque ellos conocen sus dones y sus uniones)_ dijo ella. ( _tú tienes dones impresionantes, pero no los usas juntos)_ acto seguido otra azura salió tras un cuadro esta era la que en hablaba ahora 2 azuras usando telepatía al mismo tiempo ( _hay cosas que tú debes descubrir por tu cuenta)_ dijo la primera Azura _(la mano no te debe temblar a cúlpale castigar)_ dijo la segunda Azura _(solo cuando te des cuenta de que la unión hace la fuerza triunfaras)_ Dijo la primera Azura _(la niña morirá si siques por ese camino)_ Dijo la segunda Azura. (ellos _te destruirán cunado te ataquen todos juntos)_ dijo la primera azura. ( _confianza en la sangre y en el corazón solo ellos te mantendrán cuerdo ante el dolor)_ dijo la segunda Azura.

 _¿a qué te refieres?_ Harry tenía una idea de lo que hablaba la primera azura pero lo que decía la segunda azura no tenía sentido.

Las dos Azuras se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a ser un solo ser.

 _(piensa treceavo piensa, la unión hace la fuerza)_ Azura sonrió ( _he visto muchos futuros para el mundo, he visto cada batalla y sus desenlaces, he visto los niños que nacerá, quienes morirá y como la paz llegara, he vivido mi vida sin envejecer y he llegado a ganar este juego y todo eso con mi don)_ Azura se quitó su venda. _Mas sé que yo no soy quien debe ganar._

Azura bajo la manga izquierda de Harry revelando la daga que este guardaba.

 _Treceavo, te lo pido, matadme._ Dijo azura mientras abría su kimono dejando su cuerpo desnudo libre. _Solo un movimiento._ Dijo la joven de 15 años mientras señalaba su corazón. _Te lo ruego._ Dijo azura.

Harry tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, hay estaba de nuevo un recordatorio de su fragilidad, el excitarse hormonalmente al ver el cuerpo de una fémina desnudo.

Su mano temblona debido a esto.

( _con que esto era a lo que se refería con temblar la mano)_ pensó Harry mientras tomaba su daga y la apuntaba sobre el corazón de Azura.

 _Gracias._ dijo esta al sentir el frio metal entrar en su cuerpo. _Es…mi…fin…no…solo...es…el…principio…_ Azura cerró los ojos mientras más sangre salía de su cuerpo.

Cuando la vida escapo de los ojos de azura también lo hicieron 3 esferas de luz.

Las tres entraron en Harry.

Este se sintió diferente, su mente se sentía más amplia y por extraño que pareciera el dolor de cabeza que le había causado Azura desapareció.

 _Puedo._ Pregunto rebeca mientras señalaba el cuerpo muerto de azura.

 _Si._ dijo harry mientras se alejaba un poco de rebeca.

Esta de su bolsa saco una especie de licorera de un tono verdoso.

Solo vasto rodear un poco del líquido sobre el cuerpo para que este iniciara a disolverse en una nube de aromas florales.

 _Bueno salió mejor de lo que esperaba._ Admito Harry pues él esperaba una lucha a muerte.

 _Si._ rebeca observo como el cuerpo de Azura había desaparecido. _¿Seguimos?_ Pregunto inocentemente mientras se abrazaba más a Harry y no le soltaba.

Así los niños siguieron viendo las pinturas y luego pasaron a otra sala del museo para ver a los primeros ancestros de los hombres.

Sin prestarle atención al gran espectáculo que el señor Moriga estaba montando.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ callegon Diagon/ baby shop/

* * *

Scarlet estaba muy feliz mientras veía los conjuntos de ropa para su hijo en compañía de su amiga Lily y su otra amiga Alice longbotton.

Las 3 mujeres se la pasaban felizmente en la tienda mientras compraban lo que pensaban que sería adecuado para el nuevo black.

Entre las cosas destacaban unos mamelucos verdes con plata y unas cuantas cobijas amarillas con azules.

Además de una que otra mascota de peluche.

 _Estoy tan feliz por ti amiga._ Dijo Alice mientras se apoyaba en una mesa para no perder el equilibrio, desde que ella y su esposo habían sido torturados hasta casi la locura aún tenía problemas para controlar su equilibrio.

 _Gracias amiga._ Dijo Scarlet mientras se tocaba la panza de embarazada que parecía tener unos 5 meses. _Si será un niño sano._

 _¿dime Lily? ¿tu y james no han pensado en tener más hijos?_ Pregunto Alice mientras dormía al pequeño bebe que traía consigo.

 _No la verdad no._ Admitió Lily. _Con mis trillizos tengo suficiente._ La madre suspiro. _Creme Daniel es la autentica replica de James, Marie hay veces que me temo que ya no sea mi princesa y Harry, a Harry tener una conversación con él es como jugar cartas vendada no sabes que va a pasar._ Dijo la pelirroja. _No me imagino criar a otro Potter._

Alice sonrió mientras arrullaba a Theodore longbotton en tercer hijo del matrimonio.

 _Si te comprendo a veces Neville y Samuel pelean por cosas sin sentido._ Alice sonrió. _Pero aun así no los cambiaría por nada._ Dijo la madre.

 _Ni yo._ Dijo Lily.

 _Yo tampoco._ Dijo Scarlet.

Las mujeres siguieron con sus compras y pasaron un buen rato en el callejón diagon.

* * *

/ centro de new Orleance/

* * *

Rebeca sí que era adorable cuando comía pastel.

Era uno de los pensamientos de Harry.

Tras salir del museo fueron a una cafetería para celebrar su cumpleaños.

En este lugar Harry le compro un pastel de limón a rebeca su favorito.

Le era divertido ver a la niña rubia llenarse la boca de paste, inflando sus meguillas sonriendo y luego tras terminar el bocado sonreírle.

Harry le dio un sorbo a su café mientras pensaba. ¿Porque no se sentía diferente?, desde que había obtenido otras habilidades sabía que estas influían en su cuerpo, no en balde la habilidad de la gravedad le había causado un aumento en su fuerza física pues en verdad su cuerpo pesaba mucho.

Pero con 3 habilidades mas no había cambio, tal vez Azura tenía razón y debía iniciar a entrenar todas sus habilidades juntas.

 _¿Qué piensas?_ Pregunto rebeca mientras jugaba con un trozo de pastel en su plato.

 _Lo tierna que te vez._ Dijo Harry mientras ocultaba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Rebeca se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, con sus manos sujeto su falda jugueteando.

 _¿en verdad?_ Pregunto sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, quizás demasiado.

Tomo rápidamente él te que le habían traído saco unas pastillas una roja y la otra azul y se las tomo de un solo sorbo.

 _¡Los siento mucho!_ Dijo un espantado Harry, por ese comentario casi causa un accidente.

 _Oye descuida no pasa nada._ Dijo rebeca sonriendo. _Si nada._ Dijo en un susurro.

Ni siquiera podría alegrarse de que le dijeran hermosa sin que casi se muriera.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos.

 _¡TE DETESTO NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR!_

 _¡PERO YO TE AMO!_

Fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio.

En el fondo del café había un grupo de jóvenes que no pasaban de unos 18 años había varias parejas.

Y al parecer una se había peleado.

El joven era castaño y la jovencita era morena.

La discusión había destruido el ambiente ameno del café y lo había remplazado por uno muy tenso.

 _NO TE VAYAS._ Dijo la jovencita mientras su pareja se dirigía a la puerta.

 _¡NO ME IMPORTA TU VIDA, TERMINAMOS!_ Dijo el joven.

 _¡MI VIDA NO ES NADA SIN TI, SI TE VAS YO ME SUICIDO!_ Grito la jovencita mientras veía a su ex-novio salir del café.

La jovencita se fue corriendo a los baños a llorar.

Claramente esta pequeña novela había afectado a quienes estaba en el café.

Las amigas de la jovencita la habían seguido a los baños, mientras los amigos del joven salían a buscarlo.

Las parejas en el café iniciaban a discutir, los ancianos decían como la juventud y sus locas ideas y los adultos decía a sus parejas si alguna vez ellos habían actuado así.

Harry disimuladamente pidió a una mesera que guardara el pastel y se los pusiera para llevar, él sabía lo que Rebeca estaba por hacer.

 _¿Estas seguras?_ Harry dijo la pregunta final de una conversación que siempre tenía con Rebeca.

 _Si._ dijo la rubia mientras alzaba el rostro y aquellos ojos infantiles habían cambiado ya no tenían ese brillo de una niña feliz, no ahora tenían otro brillo el de un condenado a muerte.

Harry suspiro y asintió.

En un chasquido de dedos nadie noto como rebeca iba al baño de mujeres.

Las amigas de la morena estaba afuera ya que esta le había pedido que se alegaran y la dejaran sola.

Rebeca entro al baño.

No tardo más de 5 minutos en salir, para ese momento el llanto de la morena había cesado.

Rebeca salió como si nada del baño, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Solo Harry noto las pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre sus calcetas y sus zapatos.

Esperaron a que el la mesera trajera la cuenta y el pastel.

Y en lo que lo traía paso.

Una anciana había entrado al baño de mujeres.

 _¡POR DIOS!, UN MEDICO! ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!_ Grito la mujer de unos 60 años.

Pronto las meseras se acercaron al baño para ver lo que pasaba junto con las amigas de la morena.

Harry y Rebeca escucharon los comentarios.

 _¿Lo hizo? ¡Pensé que exageraba!, oh dios la clientela!, ya llamé a la ambulancia. Debemos sacar a todos de aquí. Hay niños aquí._ Eran los comentarios de las mesaras.

Mientras las amigas solo gritaban y lloraban.

Rápido una mesera se acercó a la mesa de Harry y Rebeca.

 _Descuide la casa invita._ Dijo la joven nerviosamente mientras les entregaba el pastel y rompía la cuenta.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto rebeca.

 _Nada, vuelvan pronto._ La mesera alarmada escoltaba a todos a la salida.

Mientras para médicos entraban al café.

Los dos niños se fueron rumbo al atracadero, donde Alfred los debía estar esperando.

En el camino Harry hizo la pregunta.

 _¿Cómo fue?_ Dijo con ese tono acusador.

 _Fue fácil._ Dijo Rebeca mientras se abrazaba a él. _Pensé que se negaría y suplicaría por perdón, pensé que me intentaría detener ¿pero no lo hizo?_ Rebeca hablaba distante. _Se lo merecía._ Dijo iniciando a llorar. _Esa idiota! Por romper con su novio de un mes! Y Se quería suicidar._ Grito rebeca mientras se abrazaba más a Harry. _¡En este mundo hay personas que matarían por un solo año, una semana, un día, un solo segundo de una vida… y esa maldita!_ Rebeca no dejaba de llorar. _Se dejó ir, no lucho fue fácil._

Harry abrazaba a rebeca la consolaba.

Y la entendía él había matado antes para sobrevivir o por mera curiosidad.

Pero ella lo hacía por otro motivo.

No toleraba que una persona no valorara su vida.

 _Sabes ¿Qué yo apreció cada segundo que pasa Harry?_ Dijo rebeca aun con lágrimas en los ojos e hipando de vez en cuando. _Cada respiro, cada parpadeo, cada idea, cada sensación, las valoro porque pueden ser las ultimas._ Rebeca cambio el brillo de sus ojos y volvió a ser una niñita. _Como odio a las personas que no valoran su vida._ Dijo para caer desmayada.

Harry la sujeto y tomo su pulso lento y constante, solo se había desmayado por suerte.

Harry la cargo junto con sus cosas hasta los atracaderos del pantano y se subió al bote donde estaba Alfred.

Este se espantó al ver a Rebeca inconsciente, pero se calmó al saber que solo se había desmayado.

Así tomaron rumbo a la mansión de la familia Hotquins.

Ubicada en el centro del pantano estaba una vieja mansión construida entre los siglos 16 a 17, contaba con un gran campo de caña de azúcar, tabaco y por supuesto limones.

Alfred invito a pasar a Harry mientras cargaba a rebeca.

Todos los sirvientes de la familia estaban trabajando en la casa, la cocinera en la estufa, los mayordomos en la pulcredad del edificio, el terrateniente vigilando los campos, el conserje limpiando la casa y Alfred vigilando todo.

Rebeca fue puesta en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea a los pies del retrato de la dueña de la casa.

Harry admitía que no había diferencia entre la pintura y la niña.

Talvez solo la edad pues la mujer de la pintura debía tener unos 30 años y rebeca apenas 11 años.

Pero eran idénticas, la cara en forma de corazón, el pelo, los ojos, a figura y la miraba.

En verdad daba miedo ver el retrato de como seria rebeca de adulta.

 _Hola…_ dijo una voz áspera y muy forzada.

Harry volteo y se encontró al gigantesco homínido naranja que era Mala.

Este traía un saco gigantesco y tenía unos lentes en su cara.

( _hola_ ). Harry respondió telepáticamente.

Se sentía horrible estaba escuchando mucho ruido demasiado, todas las conversaciones en la casa y algunas en los pantanos.

Se estaba centrando solo en Mala.

El homínido se sorprendió.

 _(no sabía que tenías poderes mentales)._ Respondió mala mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

( _solo los practico)_ dijo Harry más antes de terminar su frase su cabeza le inicio a doler y se desmayó.

Mala tomo al niño y los puso cerca de rebeca los dos se habían quedado dormidos.

Mas parecía que el joven Potter tenía una pesadilla.

Harry estaba soñando con fuego verde, destrucción y un castillo en ruinas.

Luego cambio el escenario a uno donde había una gigantesca serpiente atacando a una niña que no conocía.

Luego cambio a rebeca siendo rodeada por dementores.

Pero estos sueños acabaron con una pesadilla.

Estaba en un lugar raro, había grandes pilares a lo lejos, lava caía de una cascada, cristales iluminaban los cielos, estaba en un templo eso era seguro, un lugar con mucha agua. Había un hombre musculoso de unos 50 años con un arma y apuntando a varias personas. Estas parecían científicas o algo por el estilo. Vio un cadáver en el piso. Era Spencer Hotquins. Vio que era sujetado por varios hombres armados y vio a rebeca muerta. Por un disparo en la cabeza.

Se despertó de ese sueño.

Había sido extraño.

 _Está bien…._ Pregunto Alfred mientras lo agitaba un poco.

¿Si que paso?Pregunto al no recordar que hacía en ese sillón.

 _Se quedó dormido._ Dijo el mayordomo. _La ama Rebeca y el profesor Mala le esperan en el comedor._ Alfred era una de las pocas personas que podía ver a mala como un simio gigante, el resto solo vería a un hombre muy corpulento pero vestido muy elegantemente.

Harry siguió a Alfred hasta el comedor principal donde Rebeca y Mala estaban comiendo pizza y pastel (el mismo del de café).

Harry se unió a la comida, mientras comían discutían temas sin interés, inclusive oyeron de la cocinera un chisme, una joven se había cortado las venas en el café del centro y los policías investigaban al novio. así pasaron las horas hasta que James Potter llego en su auto volador.

Claro traía consigo varias jaulas y maletas.

 _Finalmente pude vaciar mi oficina en Salem._ Dijo James cuando rebeca le pregunto que era todo lo que traía. _Solo traigo libros, una que otra cosa que me hicieron mis alumnos, algunos reconocimientos y animales peligrosos._

 _¿Cómo cuáles?_ Pregunto Rebeca mientras no dejaba de abrazar a Harry.

James sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza, sabía que, aunque dieran riza las criaturas mágicas que traía consigo era muy peligrosas.

 _Son pelusas, nikitos y hadas de los dientes._ Dijo James.

Rebeca se sobre salto, Alfred parecía totalmente aterrado, mientras Harry solo miraba con curiosidad a su padre.

 _¿planeas que volemos cargando hadas de los dientes?_ Pregunto con su normal tono de neutralidad Harry. _Es un suicidio!_ Dijo muy exaltado.

 _Tranquilo mira._ James saco una gran caja de metal con un candado de varias piezas. _Esta es una jaula hecha por los duendes, resistente y muy bien asegurada._ James regreso la jaula al asiento de atrás, donde curiosamente no había otros seis iguales. _Estaremos a salvo._ Aseguro James.

Harry a regañadientes acepto subirse al auto.

Se despido de Mala, de Alfred y de rebeca.

Esta ultima le dio un beso en la magia y un "gracias por su cumpleaños" mientras se despedían.

Harry sonrió y se subió al auto.

Una vez se alegaron totalmente.

James hablo.

 _Descuida, nunca dejaría que algo te dañara._ Hablaba en un tono paternal de protección. _Estamos a salvo._

 _Si lo se._ Harry sonrió. _Me preocuparía si trajeras gremblins._ Harry hizo una broma.

 _Hehehehe, si la última vez si que destruyeron la casa._ James recordaba cuando por navidad le regalo a Daniel un gremblin y casi terminan destruyendo toda la mansión Potter. _¿y?._ pregunto James.

 _Que?._ Respondió harry.

 _¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?._ Pregunto el padre mientras movía las segas.

 _Fue bastante, entretenida._ Dijo Harry.

 _Si ese beso lo demuestra._ James señalo los labios de Harry.

Y este recién noto el labial de fresas en sus labios.

 _Bien hehco campeón._ Dijo james mientras abrazaba a Harry.

Y asi los dos tomaron rumbo al castillo de Hogwarts.

Sin saber que 4 niños se acababan de meter en problemas por culpa de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

/ la fiesta/

Una vez cada 10 años las lunas y el solo se alinean.

En un siclo que llamamos.

Sen.

Durante el Sen.

Todas las especies.

Del agua, de los cielos, montañas, bosques, desiertos o praderas.

Festejamos.

Como un solo pueblo.

De varios rostros, lenguas, mentes.

Pero 4 guardianes y una sola deidad.

/elísea la cantante/

* * *

No sé cuándo pueda actualizar.

Nota: hadas de los dientes. el concepto de un hada se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo, en un principio eran espíritus ni buenos ni malos que vivían en bosques, pero se sabe que raptaban niños para jugar enteramente.

y bueno muchos deben conocer la leyenda de que las hadas de los dientes comen personas.

nota 2: este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, la verdad me gusta mucho esta historia y quisiera saber sus comentarios y opiniones.

nota 3: ¿ que tanto valoras tu vida?

nota 4: quieren saber que le pasara a la familia Moriga?.

nota 5: bueno el siguiente cap sera en hogwards ya saben batalla por la "piedra" que esta en el castillo.

nota 6: si tuvieran un don o poder ¿cual de los 24 seria?

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter)*

Exterminio mágico ( harry potter)*

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	10. escuela y vacaciones

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling, yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life, conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros...

Irrealiti: Lamento la tardanza pero bueno.

digamos que he tenido problemas con unos críticos de esta pagina.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/respuestas/ PM Y reviews

 **TsukihimePrincess:** cierto es un poco interesante espero que te guste, este capítulo.

 **Alisopsie:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, me alegro que valores tu vida.

 **Onixia32:** Me gusta ser diferente, mas no diferente malo ¿verdad?

 **Hanzellt:** besos, espero que te siga interesando mi historia y aquí está el cap lamento a la demora.

 **Mariale:** gracias por amarme, si mi historia está más que revuelta pero bueno, me alegro que te guste y lo de las sombras.

Ellos son sirvientes de los generales demonios.

Ellos no están en nuestro mundo, vienen de uno donde no existe luz alguna, solo pueden entrar al nuestro cuando son invocados, pero muy pocos saben de ellos, para llamarlos se requiere aceptar o leer el libro de magia negra que menciones su existencia.

Ellos son ciegamente leales a quien los invoca, cumplen cualquier misión y orden sin dudarlo.

Aunque tienen sus desventajas ya lo veras en este capítulo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ahora el orden oficial de los mutantes.

*muertos.

(quien tiene su poder)

Control de la luz. Jack. (15,19,23)

Visión futura. Azura. *

Velocidad. Vector.

Fuego. Phineas. *

tierra. Marcus*

Ilusión. Mirian*

Fuerza. Talos.

Sombras. Cirial*

Telepatía. Coral. *

Agua. Arturo.

Regeneración. Julián. *

Alteración de las emociones. Clown. (11 y 22)

Energía vital. Harry. (2,4,5,6,8,9,10,16,20,24)

tele trasportación. Samas.

Invisibilidad. Miro. *

Multiplicación. Billy. *

Cambio de tamaño y forma. Han.

Inmortalidad. Neruda.

Viento. Roy. *

Rayo. Willy. *

Omnisapiencia. Howard.

Magnetismo. Dayana. *

Control del plano astral. Lama. *

Gravedad. Mauricio*

* * *

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capítulo 10: a el castillo y sus vacaciones.

* * *

/ del libro de los antiguos/

creada por Poseidon para su hijo Atlas.

nació la Atlandida.

cuidad de gran magia, conocimiento y poder.

pero un dia una gran catástrofe hundió al continente en los fondos del océano.

... platon.

* * *

Que divertido era ver a James Potter, dándose de golpes a los muggle contra Severus snape.

Recién Harry y James habían llegado al castillo, se habían tardado más, debido a un huracán.

Pero al llegar en la mañana James se enteró que Snape había castigado a Daniel porque este estaba fuera de cama en horas inadecuadas.

De un momento a otro los dos hombres iniciaron a discutir y ahora estaban arreglando las cosas a la antigua.

 _¡Dale papa tu puedes!_ Grito Marie mientras alentaba a su padre.

 _¡En las costillas!_ Gritaba Daniel.

James escucho a sus hijo y golpeo a snape en las costillas.

Sacándole el aliento y un poco de sangre.

 _¡BASTA YA!_ Grito la profesora mcgonagall, mientras con su varita lanzaba a los 2 hombres en direcciones opuestas. _Dejen de pelear como niños._

 _El inicio._ Dijo severus.

 _Yo, tu que cuidas a los malcriados de tus slytherin._ Dijo el hombre, mientras se ponía de pie. _Solo ayudas como el mortifago que eres._

 _Ya basta, tranquilícense._ Dijo el director. _Por favor calma._ El director estaba con su típico tono de abuelo.

James volteo a ver al hombre, estaba en verdad enojado con él, eran demasiadas las razones que le había dado para odiarlo, más tenía que aparentar que aún era parte de sus marionetas.

E _stá bien director, solo espero que este mortifago no influya en los demás niños._ James sonrió un poco. _Bueno nos vemos, niños cuídense los veo en unos meses._ Afirmo james mientras se subía a su auto volador.

Y se iniciaba a alejar.

Cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia, lanzo un hechizo para teñir el pelo de severus de rojo y dorado.

Harry rio un poco, abecés si eran divertidas algunas acciones de su padre, sin más entro al castillo para tomar clases.

* * *

/ punto de vista de Hermione/

* * *

Como era posible, que esto pasara.

¿Qué tan importante? Era Harry Potter, para que literalmente ninguna regla se aplicara a él.

Ella no lo podía creer, no sabía porque él era alguien tan único y que nunca aprovechará eso.

Desde pequeña ella, era la mejor y la única en la que todo se debía centrar.

Siempre en la escuela había sido la más lista y siempre la más confiable, la mejor estudiante muggle.

Claro no tenía amigos, pero si tenía un sueño.

Demostrar que ella era una niña muy lista, ser reconocida por eso.

Cuando recibió su carta pensó que finalmente obtendría ese reconocimiento, ella sería la mejor estudiante nacida de muggles del mundo mágico, sería la más sabia y la mejor.

Pero tan sólo entro al mundo mágico supo que había alguien superior a ella.

Un niño de nombre.

Harinson James Potter Evans.

Leyó todo lo referente a él, su historia era una leyenda.

Un niño de un año y medio que fue capaz de usar el maleficio asesinó en contra de un lord oscuro y lo venció.

Además de los múltiples libros que se hacían sobre el niño.

Que si era amigo de dragones, que era un gran músico y que era un héroe entre otras cosas.

Pero la verdad no creía la mayoría.

Cuando estuvo en su casa leyó todos los libros y los memorizo y con el tiempo libre, se dedicó a buscar si ese niño era alguien especial en el mundo muggle.

Y si lo era.

Todos los grande pensadores y científicos decían que él era la mente más grande que la humanidad nunca tendría.

Un prodigio, en toda la extensión de la pantalla.

Ella no lo soporto.

¿en verdad había alguien superior a ella?

Pero gracias a dios alguien la reconoció, el director Dumbledore, el hombre le había dado más libros y le prometió reconocimiento siempre y cuando.

Ella se hiciera amiga del Harry Potter y lo llevara por el buen camino.

Para ella eso sería simple.

O eso pensó.

Cuando lo conoció el niño ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, parecía perdido en su pensamiento, parecía no estar en este mundo.

Luego en la selección el niño debería ir a gryffindor o a ravenclaw.

Pero no.

Literalmente el niño no podía evitar destacar.

El niño fue seleccionado para la casa de Merlín.

¡LA CASA DE MERLIN!

Como era posible eso, si ella no sabía que esta existiera.

Y eso la molestaba.

Le intento pedir al sombrero que la pusiera en la misma cosa.

Pero este rio y dijo que no era posible.

No era lo suficientemente única.

Luego al día siguiente, el niño desobedeció al director.

El hombre era bueno y sabio, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niño? A ignorar al director.

Y luego lo peor el niño la lanzo y la llamo escoria.

En verdad no sabía cómo era que no lo castigaban.

Pero al final las cosas se volvieron más raras.

Aun no sabía cómo era que se había hecho amiga de Daniel y de Marie Potter.

Según le había dicho el director ellos eran importantes, pero no tanto como Harry.

Así que aprovecharía su amistad con los hermanos para hacerse amigo del maldito niño creído.

Todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras lo veía llegar de ese viaje.

Según su Daniel, Harry había ido a ver a una amiga.

¿Qué no se preocupaba por su educación?

Pudo ver que en el auto del padre de Harry había varias jaulas.

Ella se sintió horrorizada no podía evitar pensar lo que les harían a esos pobres animales.

Así que tomo una de las jaulas y la guardo en su ropa.

Se fue a su habitación y oculto la jaula, luego liberaría a ese pobre animalito.

* * *

/con Harry/

Este estaba dormido preguntante en su habitación.

Estaba demasiado cansado, tanto que no tenía fuerzas para controlar sus nuevos poderes.

Y así inicio a soñar.

 **(el lugar era nubloso, había arboles muchos árboles, había un animal en el piso, un potro blanco con un cuerno en su cabeza y sangre plateada, esta sangre era bebida por una sombra, un ser vestido con una túnica negra que ocultaba su rostro.**

 **La criatura termino de alimentarse y se fue dejando el cuerpo inerte del unicornio)**

Qué diablos era ese sueño.

Harry estaba cobijado y su cuarto estaba iluminado por una vela.

La sombra de Harry arropado era lo único se veía en la pared de la habitación.

Pronto 4 sombras iniciaron a salir de las cobijas y estas cuatro se iniciaron a ver.

Y se salieron de la habitación.

/gran comedor/ 7:00 am.

Daniel se estaba despertando, era muy temprano para su gusto.

Pero se despertó debido a que algo le había estado mordiendo los dedos del pie.

Nos sabía qué, pero no fue el único que lo sintió.

Pues Ron también se había quejado de eso.

Entro al comedor mientras daba un bostezo.

 _¿qué demonios?_ Grito Daniel mientras se tallaba los ojos para asegurarse, que su vista no lo engañaba.

Frente a él en la mesa de ravenclaw estaba Harry, sonriendo y desayunado.

Eso no sería raro.

Sino fuera porque era alimentado por todas las jóvenes de 16 años de ravenclaw.

Esta sonreía bobamente y parecían enamoradas, mientras lo alimentaba y el parecía estar coqueteándoles.

 _¡DANIEL!_ Grito Marie mentiras entraba al gran comedor. _¿Sabes que está haciendo Harry?_

 _Engañando a su novia._ Dijo mientras lo señalaba.

 _¿Qué? ¿espera? ¿Cómo?_ Marie estaba confundida movía la cabeza de la puerta del gran comedero a la mesa de ravenclaw. _¿Cómo llego aquí? Acabo de ver a Harry corriendo sin camisa alrededor del castillo, me saludo y dijo algo sobre que el día era demasiado hermoso como para no hacer ejercicio._ Relato Marie.

Danny lo creía, su hermano diciendo algo como eso era un sacrilegio.

Para sorpresa de todo gryffindor un segundo Harry Potter entro en el gran comedor, este se veía molesto y lanzaba todo.

 _¡DONDE ESTA! ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡QUIERO ALGUIEN DIGNO DE LUCHAR CONTRA MI!_ Gritaba mientras golpeaba la mesa y se dirigía a combatir contra la mesa de slytherin.

Los alumnos mayores intentaron golpearlo, pero este grito y se lanzó contra todos ellos.

Los hermanos y algunos maestros no entendían que estaba pasando.

 _¿estas segura poppy?_ Minerva recién entraba al gran comedor y junto a ella entraba la enfermera.

 _Si el señor Potter estará en la enfermería un rato, presenta un brote de miedo y paranoilla._ Dijo la enfermera. _Cuando lo encontré estaba llorando y decía cosas como que las motas de polvo lo perseguían._ Dijo la mujer.

Para recién notar a los otros 2 Harry Potter en el comedor.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras también entraba al gran comedor.

No creía lo que veía.

Un Harry Potter siendo un donjuán don las más lindas alumnas de ravenclaw, un Harry Potter golpeándose contra los alumnos más fuertes de slytherin.

 _¡Ayuda…da_!Gritaba el profesor de encantamientos mientras entraba al gran comedor.

Pero entro montado sobre los hombros de otro Harry Potter, sin camia y totalmente rodeado de un aura de alegría y bondad.

 _Que pasa profesor, ¿Qué no siente esa energía? El día es perfecto, vamos a trotar otras 10 vueltas al castillo._ Grito mientras salía del gran comedor.

 _¡Ayuda!_ Volvió a gritar mientras era llevado como carga por uno de los Harry Potter.

 _Adónde vas._ Dijo hagrid mientras abrazaba al Harry sin camisa.

 _¿alguien sabe que esta pasado?_ Pregunto Daniel.

Todos los vieron y también intentaban contestar esa pregunta.

 _¡Quien sigue!, puedo con todos, e tú el gordo que tiene al idiota que se parece a mí quieres pelear!_ Dijo el Harry Potter que estaba manchado por la comida y la sangre de los alumnos de slytherin.

 _¿Qué está pasando albus?_ Pregunto snape mientras entraba al comedero, pero en su pierna traía un Harry Potter que estaba llorando.

 _Las. ¡Cobijas…de la enfermiza me odia…BUAAA...BUAAA!_ inicio a llorar y se limpió las lágrimas con la capa del profesor de pociones.

 _mmmmm._ el director parecía pensativo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Cómo un Harry Potter se había convertido en 4?

 _Talvez el joven Potter intento hacer un hechizo de duplicación y salió mal._ Dijo el profesor de encantamientos.

 _Oye no quieres correr un rato, el día esta hermoso, en verdad me siento tan feliz y lleno de vida._ Dijo Harry mientras era sujetado por hagrid.

 _¡quien sigue! ¡!puedo con todos!_ Gritaba el Harry sucio mientras se ponía frente al director.

 _¡Le temo mucho a todos los humanos…buaaa! Buaaa!_ Volvió a decir el Harry que estaba sujetado de snape.

 _eres muy hermosa, sabes porque tú y yo no._ el Harry en la mesa de ravenclaw le susurro algo a una de las alumnas, esta se puso tan roja que se desmayó.

 _Solo era una sugerencia._ Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. _Hey chicos como están qué tal si nos divertimos un poco._ Dijo mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos.

¿ _esto tiene cura?_ Pregunto Daniel al profesor Flitwick.

 _Si eso creo, solo que no sé si se dividieron del original, si juntos son uno o si hay más en el castillo._ Dijo el profesor enano.

 _No somos solo 4._ Respondió el que estaba siendo sujetado por Hagrid. _Nosotros nos salimos del otro, del que es todos nosotros en uno, nosotros queríamos estirar las piernas, créanme estar dentro del otro es muy extraño._ Aseguro el Harry sin camisa.

 _¿otro?_ Pregunto Hermione quien parecía estar roja de envidia.

 _Creo que ese soy yo._ Todos voltearon y se encontraron con el Harry de siempre.

 _Harry eres tú?_ Pregunto Daniel.

 _Claro que sí, ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿un idiota que tomo poción multijugos?_ Respondió con arrogancia y desprecio.

Daniel salto a abrazarlo.

E _res el original._ Dijo felizmente.

Suéltame _ya. D_ ijo con su típico tono neutral y entonces vio a los otros él. _¿Qué? ¿Quién me clono?_ Pregunto con un deje de molestia.

 _No somos clones somos tú._ Dijo el Harry sin camisa. _Por cierto, te cargas un aura de poder impresionante, pero muestra más emociones, eres muy apático, siente la energía del universo._ Y así inicio un discurso sobre emociones y buena salud física.

 _¿quieres pelear?_ Pregunto el Harry manchado de comida.

 _Buaaaa! ¡Hay muchos yo buaaaa!_ Seguía llorando el Harry pegado a snape.

 _Harry ¿qué está pasando?_ Pregunto Marie.

 _Yo te explico._ Dijo el Harry donjuán. _Harry obtuvo el poder de dividirse, pero de alguna manera al dividirse inconscientemente nosotros surgimos, partes esenciales de él._ Dijo el clon. _Tenemos tu lado inseguro y miedoso._ Señalo al que no se soltaba de snape. _La alegría y el entusiasmo._ Señalo al Harry sin camisa. _El valor y honor._ Señalo al Harry que estaba en el piso. _Y yo tu lado seductor y educado._ Soltó un beso al aire y varias chicas se lo pelearon.

No muchos entendían lo que pasaba, algunos pesaban que estaban en algún tipo de sueño o una fantasía por comida mal cocinada.

Otros entre ellos el director estaban impresionados, esa magia era en verdad única, dividirse en muchas partes sí que es una gran ventaja en un combate o simplemente para conocerse a sí mismo.

 _Si y van a volver ya._ Ordeno Harry un poco apenado por que alguien conociera una parte de él.

 _Si quieres que vuelva tendrás que vencerme._ Dijo el Harry sucio.

Harry tomo la mano del Harry honor, lo tomo de la mano y lo tumbo en el piso.

 _¿Suficiente?_ Pregunto.

 _Tu ganas._ Dijo el honor, antes de unirse de nuevo con Harry.

 _Que mal que me tenga que alejar de mis lindas fans. S_ e quejó la parte galante de Harry. _Vamos._ Tomo al Harry asustadizo y llorón.

 _Buaaa, me regresan al original, biuaaaa!_ Volvía a llorar mientras se unía de nuevo al Harry Potter original.

 _Oye mínimo ponte en forma eres un holgazán, da unas vueltas al castillo._ Dijo la parte feliz mientras se volvía a unir.

 _¿Qué están viendo?_ Dijo Harry enojado. _Es una escuela mágica es obvio que verían cosas locas._ Afirmo mientras se sentaba en su mesa a desayunar.

 _Hay hermano, tu siempre causas un gran revuelo._ Dijo Daniel mientras se sentaba junto a Harry.

 _No sé a qué te refieres._ Dijo restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

Y así las cosas volverían a su típica normalidad en el colegio de magia.

/febrero y marzo/

* * *

Harry creyó que podía manejar sus nuevos poderes y talvez mejorarlos como le había dicho azura.

De hecho, el escrito que le dio era un compendio de las ventajas y desventajas de todos los dones.

Harry entonces se dio cuenta que él era el más vulnerable de todos ellos.

Podía tener el intelecto más grande, pero, aun así, tenía muchos límites.

Demasiados, pero el principal era que no tenía la suficiente energía para usar todos sus poderes.

Así que inicio a centrarse en mejorar su cantidad de poder.

Meditando y haciendo ejercicio.

Pero con todo lo bueno también veía algo malo.

Sus nuevos yos, cada que una de las partes que eran harry, tenían oportunidad se escapaban.

Un día la bibliotecaria encontró a conocimiento, leyendo 40 libros a la vez, perdido en su mundo y casi inerte solo leyendo, en silencio y paz, esa parte más parecía un cadáver, no parecía estar respirando, solo tenía los ojos abiertos leyendo y leyendo y leyendo.

Otro día los elfos domésticos se habían encontrado a gula, devorando todo lo comestible que tenía frente a él, literalmente se intentó comer a los elfos apenas los vio.

Otra parte de él que era la que más se escapaba era, locura se había estado divirtiendo gastándole bromas muy peligrosas a todos los alumnos, maestros y fantasmas en varias de estas, intento quemar el castillo diciendo que le parecía que las llamas eran muy divertidas. Otra parte que escapaba era su cansancio aparecía durmiendo en los lugares más extraños, aun no sabía cómo había terminado atorado en un lavabo del baño de niñas y totalmente dormido.

Y por último la que casi no salía, pero cuando lo hacía se creaba un desastre era, su agresividad había estado molestando a los centauros, intentando matarlos en búsqueda de ser más fuerte.

Para marzo a todos los alumnos y habitantes del castillo, les era común ver a más de un Harry Potter por el castillo, algunos se habían hecho amigos de alguna de sus personalidades.

Daniel prefería a valentía, mientras Marie prefería al Harry miedoso y los gemelos weasly se habían hecho muy buenos amigos de locura, muchas niñas les gustaba cuando la parte seductora aparecía por ahí para divertirse.

Pero al final del mes Harry había logrado controlar a su poder y así sus personalidades dejaron de aparecer por el castillo tan seguido.

….

también otras cosas que habían pasado.

Fueron que ninetals regreso ahora tenía 3 colas y había crecido midiendo unos 40 centímetros de alto y 60 de largo excluyendo a sus colas.

Mientras que leviatán había crecido y se había vuelto más hermosa que antes.

Y yue parecía haber engordado, pero en realidad estaba por cambia de plumaje.

Si así fueron esos meses

* * *

Daniel había terminado su informe para trasformaciones y sus otras tareas para el lunes.

Era viernes así que solo tendrían una clase el sábado y luego el domingo seria el partido gryffindor vs slytherin.

Este terminaría la temporada de quidditch.

Estaba un poco cansado y pensativo.

que estaba pasando en el castillo?

 _Primero el robo a gringotts, luego el perro en el castillo, hagrid sabe algo de un tal Nicolás flamel y luego él profesor snape intenta entrar al tercer piso._ Danny en verdad estaba cansado de que hubiera tanto misterio entorno al tercer piso.

Que era lo que estaba oculto en el que era tan importante para estar también defendido.

No se preocupó por eso y se rumbo a los jardines a prepararse para mañana él era el buscador de gryffindor y tenía que atrapar la snitch sí o sí.

Al día siguiente.

El espacio estaba repleto, había estudiantes de las 3 casas apoyando al equipo gryffindor y solo las serpientes apoyaban a su equipo.

El marcador era.

70 a 40 favor slytherin.

El partido había estado bien hasta que de un segundo a otro las bludgers, las 2 se dirigieron contra Danny, este estaba esquivando las dos, pero su escoba se inició a mover como loca.

Entre tantos movimientos de su escoba las 2 bludgers lograron romperla.

 _Danny!_ Grito Lily mientras veía como su hijo caía desde el los más alto.

El niño estaba por chocar en el piso, pero una sombra con alas lo sujeto.

Este ser alado como un murciélago se acercó a Lily.

Y le dio al niño.

La sombra abrió sus alas y se lanzó contra Harry para meterse en su sombra y desaparecer.

Esta agradeció disimuladamente a su hijo que había sido obligado por James a ver el partido.

Danny fue llevado a la enfermería.

Y por obra de Deuz ex Machina Danny escupió la snicht.

 _Mmm esto no está bien._ Comento Harry, él había visto que el profesor Quirell había hechizado a las bludgers, mas no sabía quién había hechizado la escoba.

En estos momentos estaba en la enfermería cuidando a su hermano, no por voluntad propia, sino porque sus padres estaban gritándole a los 25 demonios a Dumbledore.

 _¡Fue SNAPE!_ Grito Hermione, quien recién entro a la enfermería, acompañada de Ron y de Marie.

Harry los vio con extrañeza y no les volvió a prestar atención no le importaba lo que esa niña tuviera que decir.

Y durante 30 minutos estuvo hablando de un montón de teorías estúpidas, sobre que era ese objeto en el tercer piso, el cual Harry ya tenía a salvo en alguna parte del multiverso.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto nada más despertar Danny. _¿Quién gano el partido?_

 _Gryffindor._ Contesto Harry, su hermano sonrió felizmente.

 _Ya sabemos quién intentó matarte, fue el profesor Snape, él debe estar tras todo esto, el debió haberle dado el huevo de dragón a hagrid, para saber cómo pasar al perro._ Hermione pensó que su conjetura era cierta.

 _¿hagrid tiene un huevo de dragón? ¿en una caballa de madera?_ Harry se palmeo el rostro, los seres vivos o son inconscientes o se hacen.

Los niños se sonrojaron, se suponía que era secreto.

 _¿Qué te importa?_ Dijo ron weasly.

 _No me importa que alguien intente robar la piedra filosofal._ digo Harry.

Los niños se sorprendieron.

 _¿Cómo?_ Pregunto celosa y molesta Hermione.

 _Yo lo es todo._ Dijo en un tono dramático.

Danny y Marie se rieron esa era la broma clásica de su hermano, cuando había descubierto algo antes que todos y decía esa frase para espantarlos.

Por desgracia, Hermione y ron en verdad lo creyeron.

 _¿Quién ataco a tu hermano?_ Pregunto Hermione.

 _Quirell encanto a las 2 bludgers para perseguirlo y Snape intento hacerlo esquivar con un hechizo en la escoba, supongo que alguien intento evitar eso y por eso la escoba perdió el control._ Contesto algo muy obvio.

 _¿Qué era esa cosa que salvo a Danny?_ Pregunto Marie, al no conocer bien esas cosas que aprecian estar ayudando a Harry.

 _Se llaman sombras de khan, son una antigua raza de seres que habitan en el mundo de las sombras y ahora me sirven._ Contesto Harry y chasqueo los dedos.

1 ninja salió de las sombras, 1 rastrillo surgió del piso, 1 murciélago se colgó del techo, 1 sumos apareció en la puerta, 2 samuráis aparecieron tras Harry, en las paredes estaban 4 babosas, sobre Danny aparecieron 3 mini, 2 cangrejos y 2 mantis juntas en la otra pared y un luchador apareció frente a Harry.

 _Apestan a magia negra._ Contesto Marie, ella podía oler la magia, si oler.

 _Es porque ellos son magia negra en su máxima forma._ Dijo Harry antes de qué sus sirvientes desaparecieran en las sombras.

 _Mmmm adivino los encontraste en un libro de magia antigua y decidiste llamarlos._ Dijo Danny sabía que su hermano estaba tan loco como para hacer eso.

 _Si._ contesto.

 _¡Eres un mago oscuro!_ Grito ron y le apunto con su varita.

Antes de hacer algo, estaba amenazado por 4 sombras samuráis que salieron de su sombra.

 _Que use magia oscura, no significa que planee erradicar a las masas muggle._ Dijo Harry. _Solo la uso para ver cómo funciona y como defenderme de ella, además tu eres un mago de luz y un ser totalmente inferior ante mí._ Contesto Harry. _Si me disculpan tengo que evitar que un hombre se quede sin hogar y director la próxima vez asegúrese de ocultar bien su sombra._ Comento Harry mientras salía de la enfermería.

Los niños buscaron al director, pero no lo encontraron.

El hombre se había ido tan rápido al verse descubierto.

/más tarde esa noche/

Libros tras libro había sido ojeados por el director en busca de esas.

Sombra khan.

Aun nada, no tenía ni las más minas referencias en sus libros de magia negra.

Estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿sería Harry Potter, el nuevo señor oscurón? ¿un señor oscuro que como el sabio no le importaba en lo más mínimo la vida ajena?

Conocía el intelecto del niño, su afinidad con la magia prohibida, sus aparente nuevos poderes de dar vida y multiplicarse, además de su ideología _retorcida_ y ahora ese nuevo poder.

No sabía qué hacer, el niño debía ayudar al bien mayor, ese era su destino, pero parecía que el niño no quería seguir su destino trazado.

El hombre no comprendía al niño.

Era un ser muy inteligente pero infantil, casi sin empatía, excepto para esas mascotas que lo seguía.

El director iniciaba a pensar en que haberle dado tantas libertades no había funcionado, pues el niño solo una vez había ido voluntariamente a su oficina.

Tomo un pergamino chino que tenía por ahí.

Y busco algo referente a esas sombras khan.

He así que el hechicero demonio de fuego venció a tara kudo señor de los ogros demonios y se hizo con el control de las sombras khan provenientes de Japón. Era una de las frases de la fábula de los 8 inmortales.

Dumbledore ya tenía un punto para iniciar su búsqueda.

/ 2 días después/

 _Y este documento te avala para tener un dragón y con estos libros lo podrás cuidar bien._ Dijo Harry mientras le pasaba un documento con hechizos anti fuego, al igual que todo en la casa y varios libros sobre el buen cuidado de un dragón.

 _Gracias Harry._ Dijo el semi gigante, en verdad feliz. _Nunca pensé que el ministerio me diera estos permisos._

 _Fue un poco difícil, pero al final cedieron._ Contesto el niño, mientras veía el huevo de dragón siendo calentado en la chimenea. _La alimentación corre por mi cuenta._ Contesto.

 _Estas haciendo muchas cosas por mí._ Contesto.

 _Eres a única persona que me permite hacer cosas peligrosas en el bosque prohibido._ Menciono. _Además, me gustan los dragones._ Comento.

En lo que Danny, Marie y los otros 2 entraban a la caballa.

 _¿Qué hace el aquí?_ Pregunto Hermione aun molesta con Harry.

 _Asegurándome que hagrid pueda tener un dragón._ Cometo. _Si me disculpa me retiro._ Harry salió de la casa.

Justo al tiempo para ver cómo, Draco malfoy se acercaba a la misma.

 _Potter._ Dijo el rubio.

M _alfoy._ Contesto y se fue.

No importaba lo que planeara el niño, Harry había hecho lo necesario para que hagrid pudiera tener al dragón en los terrenos del castillo.

/ al día siguiente/

En que tantos problemas se pueden meter sus hermanos en una sola noche, al parecer el niño malfoy denuncio a hagrid por tener un dragón con los demás profesores y estos fueron a ver cómo era el asunto.

Castigando a los niños en el proceso.

Pero no pudieron hacer nada respecto al dragón recién nacido, la documentación oficial le daba a hagrid el derecho de tenerlo y además la escuela tenía la obligación de cuidar de ese ser mágico.

Algo que Harry se seguro al haber sacado esos permisos mágicos.

Pero sus hermanos habían sido castigados a pasar la noche en el bosque prohibido, aunque malfoy termino peor tocándole limpiar los baños de sexto año.

Cuando termino la cena el director lo sito a su oficina y envió a 4 maestros para escoltarlo a la misma.

Al entrar el director lo esperaba con un plato lleno de arándanos.

 _No gracias._ dijo Harry sin siquiera pensarlo.

 _Bueno, mi niño._ Harry alzo la mano para evitar que hablara.

 _No tengo relación alguna con usted._ Ni siquiera le importo lo que dijo el director. _¿Qué quiere?_

 _¿Cómo conseguiste los permisos para hagrid?_ Dijo el director mientras sonaba como abuelo.

 _Soy yo._ Contesto Harry. _Solo debo decir quién soy y listo el mundo mágico está a mis pies._ Sonrió con sorna, sabiendo bien que el director desaprobaba esa conducta.

 _Porque lo dices, así no ves que es mejor ser humilde._ Contesto el hombre.

 _Y usted, si no mal recuerdo en la carta de Hogwarts en lugar de solo su nombre esta, orden de Merlín primera clase, jefe de wisengamount y solo le falta sus 12 descubrimientos de sangre de dragón, no me hable de humildad cuando usted no lo es._ Harry lo veía desafiantemente.

Talvez no tenía un escudo de oclumancia, pero gracias a la telepatía, era imposible que alguien leyera sus pensamientos.

 _Bueno… dime sabes los ¿efectos secundarios de usar magia del chií del mal?_ Pregunto el hombre con la nueva información que tenía.

Harry sonrió, ese era un error común, claro el director no tenía un manual como él y nunca comprendería en que fallaría si usaba magia del chií del mal.

Mmm _ojos rojos, cambios de humor, piel azul, antojarse comer carne humana y locura._ Contesto.

 _Entonces porque la usas, es malo usar magia negra, tu no deberías manchar el nombre de tu familia._ Comento el director.

 _Y el suyo, Dumbledore, una familia que se mata entre ellos._ Harry sonrió al ver la expresión del director. _Ariana no._ dijo el niño.

El director apretó los puños con ira.

 _Además, se los efectos de esa magia y se cómo evitarlos, de que sirve tener el conocimiento y el poder si no lo usas._ Harry se levantó de la silla.

 _Aún no hemos terminado._ Dijo el anciano ya fuera de su faceta de abuelo.

 _Porque, quiere convertirme en otro lord oscuro y luego vencerme._ Pregunto Harry, una vez que salió de la oficina del director.

Si algo estaba claro es que el hombre no entendía.

Ya que lo siguió.

D _ígame, sabe que es más fuerte que la luz._ Harry lo volteó a ver y sus ojos se convirtieron en ojos rojos, sin esclerótica, iris o pupila solo rojos.

Los corredores que estaban iluminados por antorchas se fueron oscureciendo.

Alguna que el techo.

Una gran oscuridad los rodeo como si fuera un tipo de cúpula.

Poco a poco la oscuridad creció hasta que ennegreció todo.

 _Lumus máxima._ El director creo una esfera de luz que debido a su varita era muy grande.

Pero aun así solo iluminaba a su persona y talvez un metro más.

Las tinieblas no desaparecían era solo eso oscuridad, no había ruido o calor o frio.

Era solo oscuridad.

Los ojos rojos de Harry se dejaron ver solo sus ojos.

 _Aquí no hay nada, solo una gran oscuridad, no hay tiempo, no hay espacio, no hay calor, no hay bien ni mal._ Comento Dumbledore pudo ver como los ojos se invertían he iniciaban a girar. _No hay gravedad, no hay magia, ni ruido._ Comento.

El director inicio a protestar, pero se dio cuenta, no tenía voz en ese lugar, se sujetó la cara y pronto inicio a notar como la luz que salía de su varita se inició a extinguir poco a poco.

 _Aquí solo existe la idea de la vida y no existe la muerte, es solo oscuridad, quien sabe aquí también solo existe la idea de un ser._ Harry cero sus ojos.

Y todo se volvió negro.

El director no entendía dónde estaba.

En un impulso miro a sus piernas y estas ya no estaban, solo había oscuridad la cual iba creciendo lentamente y ni la luz de su varita podía detenerla.

 _Esto no es mi voz, solo mis pensamientos o los suyos, en verdad existimos, en verdad hay algo, no solo una gran oscuridad que prevalece en ausencia de luz._ Dijo la voz de Harry en la mente del director.

Este poco a poco inicio a perder sus manos, su cuerpo y al final su rostro.

Solo quedaba su mente, pero a su alrededor solo había oscuridad.

El hombre ya no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, no sentía su cuerpo ni el lugar donde estaba.

No sabía nada, su mente no comprendía nada de ese lugar.

Al final abrió los ojos.

Frente a él no estaba Harry ni nadie, el pasillo estaba solo, pero si noto como los cuadros más próximos a él se habían desocupado.

 _Albus nunca vuelvas a provocar eso._ Dijo uno de los cuadros.

 _Fue horrible no había nada, no existía. nada, por un momento me sentí inexistente._ Comentó el director, aun alterado, que había sido eso.

El director se retiró a sus aposentos esa noche durmió con una vela encendida tenía miedo de apagar las luces.

/mientras tanto/

 _¿Cómo mierda me quito estos ojos?_ Harry estaba frente a un espejo, o eso creía, sus ojos rojos, le permitían ver cómo era en verdad el mundo de las sombras, pero no servían muy bien en un mundo tal colorido como era la tierra. _Aquí debe decir cómo se quitan._ Harry tomo el arcano y busco la forma de volver sus ojos a la normalidad.

 **Sueño.** Decía el libro.

Así que se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

/a la mañana siguiente/

 _Harry ¿porque te vendaste los ojos?_ Pregunto Daniel, mientras veía como su hermano había decidido ponerse una venda en el rostro.

 _Nada de tu interés._ Comento tocando la pared pasa saber que iba en dirección correcta. _Cuidado con cereal._ Dijo mientras caminaba.

 _¿Qué?_ Pregunto su hermano y de pronto una de las gryffindor de 3 año se cayó y su plato de cereal cayó sobre Danny. _Esto es nuevo._ Aseguro.

 _Cuidado con el café._ Comento Harry mientras usaba a ninetails como perro lazarillo para llegar a su mesa.

 _¿Café?_ Pregunto, pero al dar un paso, por estar mojado por el cereal se resbaló y golpeo a una de las ravenclaw, esta se volteo y le derramó enzima el café. _Está bien, ahora si me estoy preocupando._ Comentó.

 _Se te quema la ropa._ Harry menciono y una de las velas del comedor se calló y le inicio a quemar su sombrero puntiagudo.

 _Esto no es divertido, da miedo._ Dijo Marie mientras se acerca tras ver lo que sucedía.

 _Te intentaran besar en 20 segundos, es un gryffindor de 4 año._ Comento una vez se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Marie no creía, pero uno de los de 4 año se acercó mucho a ella, esta reacciono y le pego en el estómago.

Los que habían escuchado las palabras de Harry lo veían extrañado.

Harry se tiro en la silla y se alejó de la mesa.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto la profesora mgconagal tras ver esta acción.

Marie se acercó a Harry.

 _Candelabro._ Comento.

No se entendía hasta que un pequeño terremoto paso por la zona y tiro un candelabro sobre la mesa de Harry.

 _Tengo miedo._ Dijo Danny mientras se acercaba a Marie.

 _Cascara de plátano y jugo de calabaza._ Comento Harry mientras ninetails lo sentaba en la mesa de los leones.

Nadie entendida eso.

Hasta que ron weasly se resbaló por una cascara de plátano y tumbo a Hermione sobre la jara que tenía el jugo de calabaza.

Sacando una riza a todos los que la vieron mojada.

 _Palabras de profesora loca._ Dijo Harry.

La profesora trelawney, se acercó junto con el director y el profesor de encantamientos.

 _¡Eres un vidente presencial!_ Dijo la maestra de adivinación.

 _No tengo que responder a eso y no profesor no sé cómo diablos funciona y la venda mis ojos están muy rojos y me arden._ Comento contestando las preguntas del director y el medio duende. _El padre de malfoy sale de prisión el profeta lo dice._ No entendían

Y de pronto la edición del profeta de ese día llego.

Con la noticia de la liberación de los malfoy.

 _El director se al ministerio montado en una escoba._ Comento.

El viejo hombre abrió los ojos mientras decía esas mismas palabras.

 _Harry ¿Qué más sabes?_ Comento Marie, quien traía una libreta consigo, quería saber el futuro próximo.

 _Que, si no me quito esta cosa, me goleare la cabeza en las escaleras._ Se quitó la venda y todos vieron sus ojos.

Estos estaban rojos, mas no eran como los de ayer, estos solo eran como los ojos de alguien que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo.

 _Marie tienes aun gotas para los ojos._ Pregunto harry pues sus ojos ardían como si le hubiera echado salsa en ellos.

Marie saco de su bolsa de mano unas gotas para los ojos, que tenía debido a que tanto ella como su mamá sabían que Harry olvidaría sus límites eventualmente. _Ten._

Harry se quitó los lentes y se puso las gotas.

Extrañando a los magos quienes no comprendían que tipo de poción era esa.

 _Gracias._ comento Harry cerrando los ojos y llorando. _Ya me hacían falta._ Sus ojos aún estaban rojos mas no tanto.

Tras esto el resto de clases y el día fue normales.

Inclusive sus sombras le comentaron que el director estaba en su oficina y que Marie y Danny se habían ido a por la falsa piedra siguiendo a el profesor Quirrel.

Cosa que a Harry no sorprendió.

El hombre era la definición de carne de cañón.

Harry simplemente esto tranquilo mientras esperaba noticias.

Y al final llegaron Quirrel había escapado con la piedra y se dirigía a la entrada principal del castillo.

Talvez sea por necedad o arrogancia.

Pero Harry fue al mismo sitio, quería ver qué pasaría con ese saco de carne.

Cuando llego a la entrada del comedor, se encontró con el director quien veía a Harry con una ligera sorpresa y alegría.

 _¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche fuera de tu casa?_ Dumbledore internamente estaba feliz, pues por el rumbo del chico, sabía que estaba yendo directo ante Tom y talvez esa sería su oportunidad de controlarle.

 _Solo quiero recuperar algo._ Dijo Harry caminado rumbo a la salida al bosque prohibido.

En medio del camino, se encontraron con el profesor Snape quien consigo atría a Danny y Marie.

El hombre informo que los niños habían sido aturdidos por alguien quien había robado la piedra y que ron y Hermione estaban en la enfermería por efectos de una maldición.

Los hermanos vieron a su hermano y le preguntaron que estaba haciendo, este solo siguió su camino, pues si no se apresuraba se perdería de un espectáculo.

El director, los 3 niños Potter y el profesor de pociones salieron a la zona donde estaba la caballa de Harry y se encontraron con una persona encapuchada.

 _Veo que traes a tus siervos Dumbledore._ Dijo el encapuchado, mientras sacaba una varita que le pertenecía al profesor Quirrel.

 _Tom mira lo que tu obsesión con la magia oscura te ha hecho._ Dijo el director mientras sacaba su varita dispuesto a defender a los niños.

 _La magia oscura no es mala._ Dijo Harry, llamando la atención de los 2 magos. _Ni la magia blanca es buena._ Comento Harry y creo 2 esferas de luz en sus manos, una blanca con aura dorada y otra negra con un aura morada. _Las dos son parte de un todo, no puede haber luz si no hay oscuridad, como no puede haber oscuridad sin luz._ Harry unió las dos luces. _Aunque prefiero las sombras._ Lanzo la esfera contra volvemort.

El hombre la bloqueo con un escudo de magia.

 _"Bombarda"!._ Harry apunto con su varita y lanzo el hechizo.

 _"ZAK"!._ Grito voldemort y lanzo una maldición morada contra la de Harry.

 _L_ os dos hechizos explotaron creado una nube de humo venenoso.

 _"Crucio"!._ Grito voldemort.

,mmmaaaaanmm. Harry reprimió el grito. _Expulso._ Dijo Harry, su varita no lanzo el ataque.

 _Parece que reconoce a su dueño._ Dijo Voldemort al ver como el niño ya no lo atacaba y quitándose la parte superior de la túnica, revelando el rostro con 2 cabezas. _Esa varita es la mía._ Voldemort sonaba molesto por que alguien mas tuviera su varita..

 _Tenla no la necesito._ Dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba la varita a Voldemort.

 _Valiente de tu parte es aceptar tu muerte._ Dijo el parásito.

 _JAJAJAJAJA!._ Harry se rió, pero eso no era una riza infantil o de miedo era una riza cruel. _¿Por qué? ¿crees que yo aceptaría morir? eres solo un parásito, no tienes un cuerpo._ Harry sonrió.

 _Todos te han abandonado, morirás._ Dijo mientras le apuntaba con las 2 varitas.

 _No me abandonaron, solo los mantengo alejados._ Dijo Harry mientras señalaba el lugar, donde tanto Snape, con Dumbledore intentaban entrar, a una cúpula invisible qué repelía todos los ataques.

 _¿Qué hechizo es?_ Pregunto fascinado por esta cúpula que los rodeaba.

 _Se conoce como cúpula universal, crea un efecto curioso, todo lo que es el límite de la cúpula tiene una gravedad que repele cualquier daño a la misma, mientras lo que está dentro y lo que esta fuera no se ven afectados._ Comento Harry era un truco muy fácil de hacer.

 _Porque me lo dices, que ¿crees que tu conocimiento te salvara?_ Dijo Voldemort.

 _Claro que no, pero no estoy en riesgo pues yo tengo esto._ Harry saco de su bolsillo la piedra filosofal.

 _¿Qué?_ Voldemort saco su piedra. _Maldito, dame la piedra._ Dijo mientras la apuntaba a Harry.

 _No tienes curiosidad de saber qué es lo que tienes en las manos._ Harry desactivo el domo de energía, quería que el director y el maestro observaran lo que iba a pasar.

Harry chasqueo los dedos y la piedra en la mano de voldemort, se convirtió en una esfera azul oscura con arena blanca dentro de ella, simulando ser una vista del firmamento.

 _¿ESSEEE? NOOOoooo!_ Dijo quirell mientras veía la esfera. _Maestro no la puedo soltar._ Dijo totalmente espantado.

Muéstramelo _._ Ordeno mientras el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras alzaba su mano para que la viera.

E _s solo una esfera._ Dijo voldemort.

Al tiempo que el director y Snape se ponían al lado de Harry.

S _i, una esfera, una esfera lunar._ Comento.

Los ojos del Voldemort, Snape y Quirrel se salieron de sus cuencas al escuchar el nombre del artículo.

Mientras el director estaba blanco del miedo y horrorizado que el niño dijera tal cosa.

Una esfera lunar, es el artículo de tortura máximo en el mundo mágico, difíciles de hacer y aun mas de conseguir, dicho artículo al menor contacto con la piel se queda incrustado en esta siendo solo removible por la persona que lo controla, hay no está lo aterrador, sino en su efecto, cuando se dice una palabra que solo el controlador de la esfera sabe esta inicia a actuar, destruyendo con magia pura los nervios, venas, huesos y magia de la persona que tenga la mala fortuna de tocarlo.

 _MAESTROO… TENGO...MIEDO!_ dijo quirrel al ver como su mano izquierda ya se había quedado sin uñas en un intento que la mano derecha soltara la esfera.

 _Ríndete Tom y te quitaremos la esfera._ Dijo Dumbledore.

El mago oscuro lo inicio a pensar.

 _Remos, me suena a manada, lo lamento director, pero yo no esperare a que por su idiotez haya…. Contratiempos._ Dijo Harry.

Y la esfera inicio a actuar.

 _HHHAAAAAAAA! RRRAAAAHHHHAA!, QUITAMMELAAAA!, QUITAMMMEEELAAA!_ Gritaba Quirrel mientras la esfera se activaba brillando en el mas intenso tono azul que existía, los dedos de su mano izquierda se estaban deshaciendo como si no existirá, su piel se estaba secando poco a poco, sus venas y arterias estaban hinchadas mientras una magia azul las recorría, sus ojos estaban azules y resplandecían de la magia, sus pernas se rompieron, su brazo izquierdo se evaporó, su mano derecha parecía estar a punto de estallar. _¡HAZ QUE PAREEEE! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!_ Decía lo que quedaba de Quirell, que era solo el tronco del cuerpo, el brazo derecho y la cabeza.

 _DETEN ESTA TORTURA!_ Dijo Dumbledore mientras sujetaba a Harry en un intento de que el niño reaccionara.

Pero no, Harry tenía una extraña mirada, mezcla de fascinación, felicidad y entusiasmo todo al mismo tiempo mientras veía a Quirell pedir por su vida.

 _¡ME VOY!_ dijo el espectro que era Voldemort una vez abandono el cuerpo de Quirrel, mas no salió intacto su alma se veía más dañada y sin magia que antes.

 _¡MAESTRO NOOOOOO…AARRGHHH!…._ fue lo último que dijo Quirrel una vez la esfera termino con él, de Quirell solo quedaron sus túnicas moradas manchadas de polvo negro que anterior mente fue su piel.

El director estaba tieso y patidifuso en su vida había visto tal tortura.

Snape por su parte, sabia de la existencia de dicho artículo y los efectos de este mismo, usado por la mafia esclavista para someter a hombre y mujeres a su voluntad, causando una tortura que inclusive el señor oscuro desearía evitar, aunque según su conociendo, la única familia en el mundo mágico que tenía dicho artículo eran... los Hotquins.

Harry se acercó a las túnicas de Quirell y tomo la esfera.

Tanto Snape como el director esperaban que iniciara a retorcerse de dolor, pero la esfera no se activó.

Con cuidado Harry le dio la esfera a sus sombras quienes la envolvieron en una manta y se la llevaron por las sombras a su legitima dueña.

 _Iras a la cárcel por matar a un mago._ Dijo snape con miedo, mientras veía como Harry se dirigía al castillo donde sus hermanos habían ido por ayuda bajo órdenes del director.

 _No hay cuerpo y 2 testigos nada confiables._ Comento Harry. _Además, las esferas lunares son artículos tan raros que no hay legislaciones que los prohíban y los recuerdos de quienes las ven en acción no pueden ser usados como prueba debido al daño que causa el uso de magia pura._ Comento Harry, todo esto lo sabía por leer un libro escrito por rebeca primera.

 _Porque lo hiciste mi niño._ Pregunto el director. _Y ¿Dónde está la verdadera piedra?_ Al recordar que esta no era la que el originalmente oculto.

 _Porque quiera ver a un hombre morir de esa manera, fue muy interesante._ Comento Harry. _Aunque lamento lo de mi varita, aunque me era infiel muchas veces era una gran arma._ Comento mientras vieja al directo. _La piedra esta a salvo._ Dijo.

 _¿Dónde?_ Pregunto el director.

 _Donde no hay luz._ Dijo Harry mientras un brillo rojizo iluminaba sus ojos.

Con eso el director no pregunto más, no quiera buscar la piedra en un lugar tan horrible y que le causo noches de pesadillas.

Sin más los 3 regresaron al castillo en un incómodo silencio.

/ fin de curso/

* * *

La noticia de la muerte del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue muy sonada durante los días siguientes, algunos reportaban el haber escuchado los horribles gritos y suplicas del hombre.

Además, que la participación de 4 gryffindors y el "elegido" no hizo más que aumentar los rumores, algunos decían que había sido el mismo elegido que había matado al profesor.

Cosas que era en parte cierta, pero nadie sabía el porqué.

Al final del director tuvo que comunicarles a todos los habitantes del castillo, que el hombre había intentado robar algo y había herido a 2 estudiantes, por lo que hubo un enfrentamiento y en un choque de maldiciones el hombre había muerto y su cuerpo se había destruido.

Cosa que fue bien recibida, aunque aún había quienes miraban a Harry Potter con miedo.

El final de cursos trajo consigo unas cuantas sorpresas.

Gryffindor ganó la copa de quidditch por primera vez en 7 años.

Una dragona joven ahora vivía en el bosque siendo cuidado por el guarda bosques y un ejército de elfos domésticos.

La copa de la casa se la llevo ravenclaw ya que los puntos que Harry obtenía en sus clases fueron a parar a esa casa por petición del mismo.

el cuadro de honor de la escuela tenía en primer lugar menos en vuelo a Harry, siendo seguido por Marie, luego por Hermione y en 4 lugar Danny.

Al salir del castillo hagrid se despidió de los niños Potter con 3 pasteles que más que pasteles parecían rocas glaseadas, pero bueno.

El viaje fue tranquilo.

Aunque Harry estuvo un poco apachurrado en su compartimiento.

Yue y leviatán habían aumentado de tamaño por alimentarse bien y nutrirse con la magia de Harry.

Ninetails también había crecido tenía el tamaño de una hiena y sus dientes ya se habían afilado, por si sola podría matar a un humano.

Harry por su parte estaba dormido en lo que el viaje en tren terminara y sus familiares terminaran de pelear.

Una vez llegaron a Kings Cross al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Todos los niños estaban felices de volver a ver a sus hijos, toda la estación era un bullicio de lagrima, todos felices.

Inclusive el niño malfoy estaba feliz de conocer a su padre.

Los Potter estaban felices al recibir a sus 3 hijos de nuevo en casa.

Aunque solo habían pasado unas 5 semanas sin verlos.

También estaban los Black y lupin.

Scarlet ya tenía una panza grande en unas 4 semanas nacería su bebe.

Todos los adultos veían felices a los niños, Harry estaba tranquilo tras dormir un rato, mientras Daniel estaba gritando feliz este año podrían ir al mundial de quidditch.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que noto una criatura que granger estaba mostrándoles a sus padres.

 _PETRIFICUS!._ Grito James mientras congelaba al animal, los muggles se espantaron y la niña también los adultos sacaron sus varitas.

Hasta que vieron que James sujetaba a ese animal.

Una pelusa.

Los magos se alteraron y pronto alguien desocupo una jaula de lechuza para que se metiera a ese animal.

 _¡Como se atreve, que le hace a esa podre animal!_ Gritaba Hermione mientras intentaba quitarle la jaula.

 _Podre animal, niña ¿sabes que demonio es este ser?_ Dijo james mientras des petrificaba a la pelusa.

El pequeño animal peludo, rosa, con alas pequeñas y ojos enormes era hermoso.

James se cortó el dedo y este reacciono.

Abrió la boca sacando sus 500 dientes y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

 _GRAAAOO!GROOAAA!_ el pequeño animal estaba intentando llegar a james.

 _Es una pelusa sangrienta, es como una piraña muggle._ Dijo james. _Tienes suerte que no te haya mordido, de donde la sacaste._ James estaba interrogando a Hermione, mientras sus padres aún estaban espantados porque un ser tan adorable fuera un monstro.

 _Yoo…etttoo…yooo._ Hermione no quería admitir que se lo había quitado a él.

Pero james vio que este tenía una marca en su oreja, una que él había hecho.

 _Tú fuiste la que me lo robo. ¿! ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!_ Dijo jame mientras ponía la jaula en el piso.

Mas yue se adelantó congelo al animal y se lo comió.

 _Provecho._ Dijo tranquilo james mientras menos pelusas haya mejor. _La próxima niña, ten más cuidado si una pelusa sale al mundo muggle, esto se oprima feo._ Admitió.

Una vez esa situación se calmó, todo estaba bien.

Justo cuando los Weasly se acercaba Harry dijo que se quiera ir.

Cosa que sus padres asintieron y se trasladaron a la casa Potter.

Donde como siempre el elfo domestico Cstrenporte o Cep los recibió felizmente.

/ 3 semanas después/

* * *

Era un día común para la familia Potter.

James y Lily demostrándose su amor a cada hora del día.

Harry intentando adaptarse para la vida humana y terminando su tarea dejada por los maestros.

Danny y Marie jugando como niños, Danny golpeado porque había intentado robarle la tarea a su hermano.

Pero bueno hoy Harry estaba empacando para un viaje de un mes, botas, ropa interior, libros de magia y a yue.

Hace una semana el profesor hotquins había pedido perminso a los padres par, aunque Harry pudiera ir con él y Rebecca a la excursión.

Claro el hombre dijo que eran a unas ruinas.

Mas nunca dijo que eran las de la Atlántida.

Por lo que era un secreto y sus padres solo sabían que pasaría el verano en una zona arqueológica.

Pero Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Yue había aceptado ser reducido en una jaula pequeña y entraría en estado de crio forma.

…

Era el 21 de junio listo para irse de excursión.

Estaban en el puerto de Liverpool donde había un gigantesco barco de unos 70 metros de largo por 30 de ancho.

La familia Potter se despedía de Harry mientras este los abrazaba.

Una de las cosas que más le aterran es el morir en las sombras y morir bajo el agua era lo más parecido.

 _¿Listo Harry?_ Dijo Spencer hotquins vestía un traje crema, mientras sostenía su báculo con el que hacia magia.

S _í señor, ¿todo está preparado?_ Dudo pues el solo había construido el submarino como un arma de guerra, de no ser porque el gobierno le debía un favor no lo dejarían probar este prototipo.

 _Médicos, geólogos, biólogos, minero logos y seguridad._ Dijo felizmente, mientras discretamente veía a unos hombres que no se veían muy científicos o buenas personas. _Además de los sacrificios._ Comento.

Harry asintió, a veces eran necesario ciertos actos para salvar a alguien querido.

 _Y ¿Cómo esta nuestros últimos activos?_ Dijo Harry.

 _Bueno, todo va según lo previsto._ Dijo el anciano.

 _HAARRRYY!_ Grito rebeca mientras le saltaba sobre su espalda y lo tumbo a en el barandal.

 _Rebecca, me matas._ Dijo Harry, mientras Rebecca se sujetaba a su cuello. _Oye suéltame me empalagas._ Dijo Harry intentándose la sacar de enzima.

N _o quiero._ Inflo las meguillas y se sujetó más a él.

 _Por favor._ Dijo Harry.

 _Dije NO._ la voz de rebeca cambio de infantil a una fría y madura.

Harry se resignó y se dejó abrazar y acariciar por rebeca.

Spencer negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Ese era el mismo comportamiento que su ancestral tenía con el temido xarten guerrero inmortal.

Y así se aria la 2 expedición a la Atlántida.

Pero esta si volvería con éxito.

* * *

/ la leyenda de la fuente de la vida/

cuando la esposa de Atlas enfermo.

este le rogó a Gea por una salvación para la misma.

la diosa le dio un cristal que podía devolverle la salud.

pero solo era temporal.

los magos y sabios trabajaron por años.

creando una gran fuente con el centro del cristal.

usando el frio mas grande y la sangre de 6 hombres.

esta fuente puede darle la salud eterna a quien se sumerja en sus aguas.

destruyendo cualquier enfermedad, síndrome o daño.

/fabulas infantiles/ de melisa littelwing/ basado en una leyenda griega.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Nota:

no tengon notas esta vez.

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	11. visión Atlántida

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling, yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life, conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros...

Irrealiti: no daré escusa, solo diré esta frase por si alguien la quiere leer y comprender o simplemente ir a leer la historia no importa.

"cuando uno menos tiempo tiene, más inspiración viene, cuando más trabajo llega menos palabras llegan, cuando más deseas escribir, menos días libres te dan a ti, una lección de vida es, que nada sale como tu planes"

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/respuestas/ PM Y reviews

 **Selin 3838: si gracias, pues es triste, pero es lo que hay, un espacio infinito oscuro y sin más que un montón de oscuridad infinita, lo de la pelusa descuida gracias a Hermione hay ahora una colonia en el castillo.**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** **si lo sé, me gusta que te agrade esta historia, gracias**

 **Metalero Anarkista: pues gracias es creo.**

 **The Black Shield: la respuesta está aquí.**

 **La vida 134: si yo también te amo, pero bueno, pues si he tenido limites últimamente y las personas no lo entiende, detesto crear algo y que se burlen de mis creaciones, pero bueno espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Cerezo dulce: gracias.**

 **Miguel Giuliano con: pues aquí está el cap. espero que te guste.**

 **Norte the cat: aquí está el cap.**

 **Oni: espero que te guste el cap.**

 **Seor Black: si aún vivo, pero he estado ocupado.**

 **Marcela: no la deje por ahora.**

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ahora el orden oficial de los mutantes.

*muertos.

(quien tiene su poder)

Control de la luz. Jack. (15,19,23)

Visión futura. Azura. *

Velocidad. Vector.

Fuego. Phineas. *

tierra. Marcus*

Ilusión. Mirian*

Fuerza. Talos.

Sombras. Cirial*

Telepatía. Coral. *

Agua. Arturo.

Regeneración. Julián. *

Alteración de las emociones. Clown. (11 y 22)

Energía vital. Harry. (2,4,5,6,8,9,10,16,20,24)

tele trasportación. Samas.

Invisibilidad. Miro. *

Multiplicación. Billy. *

Cambio de tamaño y forma. Han.

Inmortalidad. Neruda.

Viento. Roy. *

Rayo. Willy. *

Omnisapiencia. Howard.

Magnetismo. Dayana. *

Control del plano astral. Lama. *

Gravedad. Mauricio*

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel, pensamientos o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capítulo 11: la última esperanza. la Atlántida.

* * *

El viaje de en una semana en barco era algo curioso, literalmente habían visto tantos animales marinos, delfines, orcas, tiburones y ballenas.

Además, que por las noches el cielo se veía tan impresionante, sin la contaminación lumínica de las ciudades era un hermoso firmamento.

El aroma del agua salada, para calmar los nervios.

Si a Harry le gustaba estar en el barco.

 _BUUUAAA!_ Rebecca quien estaba vomitando a su lado por otra parte no compartían el sentimiento.

 _¿son zanahorias?_ Dijo Harry viendo lo que había vomitado la niña, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara.

 _No he comido zanahorias en un mes._ Dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro. _No sé qué tanto te fascina del océano, yo solo veo la mayor cantidad de agua no potable que existe, con un aroma que me recuerda al caldo de yayis (la cocinera de su mansión), además no te puedes mojar en ella sin quedar pegajosa, la arena se te mete por todos lados, si estas mucho tiempo en ella puedes morir de hipotermia, pero sino morirás de insolación, el océano es solo un desperdicio de espacio,_ hablo con su voz madura y molesta.

 _Solo estas celosas de que veo más el océano que a ti._ Bromeo Harry, mientras soltaba una pequeña riza.

Rebecca desvió su rostro sonrojado.

 _Mphm Ya quisieras._ Inflo las meguillas en señal de molestia.

Harry rio, era divertido molestarla, era algo que solo los 2 entendían, pues debían actuar como niños frente a los demás miembros de la tripulación.

La mayoría de ellos eran científicos de gran renombre mundial.

Especialistas en un geología, antropología, biología, química y mecánica.

Además, claro de miembros del ejército estadunidense.

Aunque el submarino fue hecho en Rusia

Harry nunca ha entendido como es que esos dos países dejan de pelear solo cuando él les ofrece regalarles uno de sus juguetes.

Este pequeño submarino, mipo.

Capaz de llegar a los 20 000 metros bajo el agua y con la capacidad de lanzar 10 misiles clase titán nuclear pases de dejar inhabitable todo, estados unidos o la mitad de Rusia.

Eso depende, pero a él las cosas de esos 2 países poco importaban.

Cuando estaba por caer el sol una alarma sonó.

Todas las personas necesarias se fueron al submarino

La parte que estaba unida al barco, era la exclusa y por ahí las 100 personas iniciaron su descenso.

Harry se separó de Rebecca, quería checar que su juguete funcionara a la perfección.

 _Nivelen el oxígeno._ Grito un hombre que estaba en la parte interna del submarino.

 _Todas las esclusas selladas, sistemas de apoyo vital, en función._ Dijo la especializada en comunicaciones de la misión.

S _istemas listos._ Grito un oficial a su superior.

 _En cuanto de la indicación capitán._ Comento el hombre de un metro noventa, con piel blanca, musculoso y de pelo rubio sucio.

 _Inicie descenso señor Tich._ Dijo Spencer quien era el capitán de la expedición.

 _Ya escucharon._ Ordeno el recién identificado como Tich. _Sumerjan esta cosa a 20 grados y en descenso a profundidad._ Ordeno.

 _Ya escucharon 20 grados de profundidad._ Grito una persona y se iniciaron a presionar los botones, jalar las palancas y accionar las manivelas.

Atención _, atención el descenso inicio…_ dijo la especialista en comunicaciones. _Por favor todos a sus estaciones hasta que sean llamados._

Así cada persona, militar o científico se fue a checar sus materiales y herramientas de trabajo.

 _La cena de hoy será, estomago de res, relleno con pollo y puré de papa._ Hablo la mujer. _Enserio alguien se lo comerá._ Comento sin darse cuenta que aún estaba hablando por el altavoz.

Spencer estaba en estos momentos en la parte donde se guardaban los vehículos y provisiones, hablando con jeremías un viejo amigo quien también era el cocinero de esta expedición.

 _No sé porque empacaron esto, orégano, pimienta, alpaca, cilantro._ Dijo mientras lanzaba las especias por el aire. _No sé ni qué diablos es el cilantro._ Dijo mientras tomaba una lechuga. _¿qué es esto?_ Pregunto

 _Una lechuga, los hombres deben comer los grupos alimenticios._ Dijo Spencer, solo había traído a Jeremías por el hombre era bueno haciendo cosas no comestibles, comestibles.

 _Lechuga! ¡Lechuga!_ Grito y lanzo el vegetal por los aires. _¡Te diré lo que los hombres necesitan, manteca, puerco, pollo, papa, frijol, arroz y cerveza!_ Dijo el cocinero mientras seguía hurgando entre las provisiones de la misión.

Mientras tanto.

Rebecca estaba en.

La enfermería.

 _le dije a su abuelo que era muy arriesgado._ Comento una mujer rubia, con un acento francés mientras escuchaba el corazón de rebeca.

 _la presión te está afectando._ Comento un hombre de piel oscura mientras buscaba un frasco con nitro-glicerina.

 _A ¿Quién se le ocurre traer a una niña a este tipo de expedición?_ Comento de nuevo la mujer.

 _Doctora medusa, doctor Veliant esta podría ser mi última expedición con mi abuelo._ Dijo Rebecca en su mejor voz de niña triste.

Los 2 médicos se vieron entre sí.

 _Tome esto y en media hora estarás bien._ Dijo Veliant mientras le entregaba una cucharada de nitroglicerina.

Rebecca a regañadientes se tuvo que tomar ese químico.

Sabia fatal, pero era lo mejor en estos momentos.

Mientras más nitrógeno hubiera en su sangre por la presión mas en peligro estaba su corazón.

Mientras tanto Harry bueno.

Él estaba dando una entrevista a una reportera y su camarógrafo invitados por la fundación de las ciencias internacionales.

Cabe decir que esta invitación se debió a una misteriosa donación irastreable a la fundación.

 _Entonces ¿cree que tenga éxito esta expedición?_ Pregunto la reportera, Linda Dinqui. _Es decir, usted creo este submarino solo para cumplir las fantasías de u hombre que no está en sus cabales._

Harry le dedico una mirada desde sus lentes.

Si no fuera porque la mujer era una muggle hubiera jurado que los ojos del chico pasaron de verdes esmeralda a rojo carmesí en un segundo.

El _profesor Hotquins no es ningún anciano senil o cuyas facultades intelectuales estén comprometidas, la mayoría de estas difamaciones a su persona han sido hechas por personas que quieren decláralo no hábil para seguir siendo el líder del grupo financiero Hotquins._ Harry vio a la mujer. _Como usted sabrá los negocios son importante, Spencer está intentando hacer que su nieta Rebecca pueda sobre llevar estos meses en que su condición se ha estancado._ Dijo Harry.

La mujer cayo, para cualquier persona que se interesara en economía, el grupo financiero hotquins era un referente importante en el sur y este de estados unidos además todos sabían que Spencer y un amigo habían donado mucho dinero en investigaciones para ayudar a su nieta.

 _¿pero tendrán éxito esta expedición?_ Pregunto la reportera.

 _Todo el personal repórtese al puente y que puso el letrero de baño en mi puerta jajá, muy chistoso._ Hablo la mujer de comunicaciones.

 _Pronto lo averiguaremos._ Dijo Harry.

Todos los tripulantes de la embarcación se dirigieron al puente donde un gran cristal dejaba ver el océano.

 _¡Luces!_ Grito Harry.

Y varias luces iniciaron a luminar el lecho marino, donde estaban miles de barcos hundidos de distintas Heras.

 _Lu estas gravando!_ Pregunto Linda.

El camarógrafo asintió.

 _¿Qué es este lugar?_ Pregunto uno de los científicos.

 _Se le conoce como la boca del demonio, este lugar tiene corrientes marinas peligrosas para cualquier embarcación en tormenta._ Comento Harry.

 _Timonel busque una falla con pilares y estatuas en ella._ Ordeno Spencer.

El hombre enfoco las luces en búsqueda de la falla.

Ilumino los múltiples barcos y busco ese lugar.

 _Capitán, capitán._ Hablo la mujer de comunicaciones.

 _Yo no veo nada,_ dijo uno de los militares.

 _Capitán, capitán._ Volvió a hablar la mujer de los altavoces.

 _Ahí están._ Dijo Spencer y las luces señalaron 4 pilares y varias estatuas, frente de estos había una gran parte de tierra rota, que era más un abismo totalmente oscuro.

 _¡Capitán!_ Grito la mujer.

 _¡Si Helga!_ Grito Spencer.

La mujer enseño su novela de amor y hablo. _El ecógrafo está captando algo._ Dijo mientras movía ase ajustaba sus audífonos.

 _Ponlo en el altavoz._ Grito Spencer.

La mujer jalo una palanca y se escuchó el ruido.

 _CRRRIIARTTLL. CRRIISSL, CRRRIIISRTTTSSLL._ Eran los ruidos acompañados de pequeños golpes y raspones.

Todos se impresionaron por ese ruido.

Spencer subió la escalera a una velocidad increíble para su edad.

 _¿Qué es una ballena?_ Pregunto el hombre.

Mas la bióloga marina negó.

 _Suena algo blindado, tal vez un tipo de artrópodo._ Dijo la mujer.

 _Claro, si como si hubiera insectos tan grandes._ Comento con sarcasmo el geólogo.

Los ruidos se dejaron de escuchar.

S _ea lo que sea, se alejó._ Comento alguien.

Harry cerro los ojos un momento y entonces vio como algo golpeaba el cristal del submarino y luego lo hundía.

Abrió los ojos, dios odiaba la visión futura, solo muestra cosas malas.

 _Timonel descienda en la falla y alumbre._

Harry tomo la mano de Rebecca.

Esta lo volteo a ver extrañada.

Mientras el submarino decencia a la falla alumbro el oscurón abismo.

Gran error.

Miles de ojos segmentados de un color amarillo se revelaron.

 _CRRIIISTTLLLL.!._ se escuchó fuerte por el altavoz.

Pronto los ojos se lanzaron contra el cristal.

Revelando a los seres dueños de esos ojos.

Semejantes a langostas marinas, con 6 tenazas, una gran armadura de un tono rojo, el abdomen segmentado con 40 patas y en lugar de pinzas en la boca, tenía 8 filosas pequeñas tenazas filosas.

Esos miles de seres golpearon el cristal.

Harry lanzo a Rebeca para atrás, mientras el por el impacto fue lanzado al cristal se golpeó la cabeza, todo daba vueltas y cerró los ojos durante un minuto.

Estos extraños crustáceos median desde 3 metros hasta 10 metros.

 _CRRRIIIIIILLLL!_ Se escuchó un chorrillo mucho más fuerte a los anteriores.

Revelando a una de esas cosas que debía medir más de 50 metros de largo.

Este ser golpeo el submarino y lo lanzo para atrás, haciendo a todos los presentes saltar y girar dentro del submarino.

 _¡ESTACIONES DE BATALLA!_ Grito el líder de los militares.

 _TICH PREPARA LA CHAROLA DE PLATA Y LA MATEQUILLA TE LLEVAREMOS UNA LANGOSTA GIGANTE!_ Grito Spencer.

El ser sujeto el submarino con sus tencas y lo golpeo muchas veces.

 _¿alguien quiere disparar?_ Pregunto Harry aun desde el cristal, viendo los grandes ojos de insecto de ese crustáceo. _¡PORQUE ESTA DESTRUYENDO MI JUGETE!_ Grito.

Pronto varios torpedos fueron lanzados contra el crustáceo.

Este soltó el submarino.

 _CRIITTTSS!_ Soltó ese chirrido y se alejó a toda velocidad del submarino al ver que no era ni comestible, ni era fácil de romper y que era muy agresivo.

Mientras se alejaba todos los crustáceos lo siguieron, además que el exoesqueleto del ser submarino se había dañado y sangraba en su escape.

 _Y se nos fue la cena._ Bromeo rebeca.

 _¿Qué MIERDA FUE ESO!_ Grito Linda.

 _Parecía un terigotus._ Comento la bióloga marina. _Aunque están extintos desde antes de los dinosaurios._

 _Sea lo que sea, timonel retomemos el rumbo._ Dijo Spencer.

El hombre dudo, pero acepto la orden.

Pronto llegaron a un túnel que no parecía natural, el submarino decenio y luego ascendió.

Legando a un extraño lugar.

Donde según el submarino había oxígeno en niveles suficientes.

El submarino se quedó flotando y dejo salir los materiales, los vehículos y al final al personal.

Todos llegaron a la tierra y con el submarino ilumino la caverna submarina.

 _Harry._ Spencer en un susurro le hablo. _Dime ¿hay más de esas cosas?_ Pregunto el hombre mayo mientras sostenía con fuerza su báculo.

Harry cero los ojos y ver en el futuro próximo, si había más de esas cosas, eran muchas más de las que las pocas armas que habían sido traídas podrían detener.

 _Descuide, yo me encargo._ Harry chasqueo sus dedos.

Y de su sombra sus sirvientes se dirigieron a matar a los crustáceos o alejarlos del camino.

 _Bien vayan a sus vehículos._ Ordeno Spencer.

Rebeca y él se subieron a un camino militar donde estaban los suministros médicos.

Había 5 caminos de suministros normales y materiales para los científicos, 2 taladros gigantes, 4 camiones militares, 1 grúa, 4 carretas tiradas por burros y un camino que traía el globo zepelín.

 _Yo quiero quedarme en el submarino._ Dijo Linda mientras señalaba el vehículo.

 _Se perderá la noticia del siglo._ Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La mujer se tuvo que tragar su miedo y se subió a una de las carretas tiradas por los burros.

/ en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black/

Cep, el viejo y fiel sirviente de la familia Potter estaba tranquilo cuidando de que Danny o Marie no hicieran muchos problemas, ese día Danny se iría a una fiesta de piyamas con Neville y Marie había sido invitada a una piyamada por parte de Daphne.

Cep estaba en estos momentos alado de su antiguo conocido Kreacher.

 _Finalmente limpiaste este lugar._ Comento el viejo sirviente de los Potter.

 _La ama me lo ordeno, el hijo del traidor sirius necesita un buen lugar para vivir en paz junto a la gran y noble magia de los black._ Contesto el elfo black.

 _Kreacher eres buen elfo y cuidas a tus amos._ Murmuro Cep.

 _Kreacher siempre cuidara a sus amos Cstrenporte._ Gruño molesto el elfo doméstico.

Cep soltó una riza, siempre kreacher había sido así.

Mientras los elfos iniciaban a hacer la comida algo estaba pasando 3 pisos arriba.

Scarlet estaba tranquila en una fiesta de canastas junto con varias de sus viejas amigas.

Mientras los hombres veían un partido de quidditch por medio de un espejo.

/ 3 días después /a 2 kilómetros bajo la superficie/

El viaje a través de los múltiples túneles subterráneos eran un problema, muchos de ellos se habían derrumbado hacia muchos siglos, o tenían ciertas defensas.

Ratas gigantes albinas y siegas, mas artrópodos extintos, anemonas del tamaño de gorilas, o cangrejos gigantes.

Francamente había sido algo aterrador, pero a la vez fascinante.

De eso no cabía duda.

E _sto es un problema._ Señalo rebeca el gran bloque de granito que bloqueaba su avance.

 _Tenemos suficiente dinamita._ Pregunto Spencer a un soldado.

 _No, además que el taladro lo dejamos en el submarino._ Comento tich.

 _Si no sé cómo entraremos._ Comento Harry.

 _Creo que hasta aquí llego su expedición._ Comento la reportera.

Harry toco el granito y este le quemo la mano.

Eso era magia, muy antigua y poderosa.

 _Profesor._ Harry llamo la atención del hombre. _Mire esos símbolos._

El hombre se acercó, líneas y puntos entrelazados.

 _Atlante._ Murmuro el hombre mientras sacaba una vieja tabla de arcilla de su mochila.

 _Si si, interesante._ El hombre se pasaba de la piedra a su mente una y otra vez.

" _aquellos que buscan lo que la vida es y lo que la muerte debe hacer, cuidado, pues para entrar una prueba de sangre se debe dar"_ termino de hablar. _" Pero siempre tu cuerpo y alma yacerá aquí"_

 _¿Qué significa?_ Pregunto la reportera.

S _eñor tich._ Rebeca hablo infantilmente.

 _Si, ¿niña?_ Pregunto el militar.

 _Su mano._ Pidió la niña.

El hombre dudo, pero le paso su mano, rebeca tomo su palma y de su manga saco una daga de 20 cm.

 _Ahhh._ grito el militar.

Rebeca sujeto su palma y la puso sobre el granito.

Para sorpresa de los muggles la tierra tembló y un pasadizo de 6 metros de ancho por 10 de alto se abrió.

 _Eso significa._ Comento rebeca indicando a caminar por el pasillo.

 _Maldita._ Murmuro Tich.

Pero Spencer le puso su báculo en el hombre.

 _Es mi nieta, cuida tus palabras._ Sentencio el anciano mientras iniciaba a caminar por el mismo sendero que seguía rebeca.

Harry entro con cuidado y lo noto este lugar tenia cierta magia, muy antigua y demasiado poderosa, tanto que sus sombras se debilitaban.

Esto era algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

/ estados unidos/

Una reunión se estaba llevando en una sala aislada del pentágono.

Había 3 hombres con uniformes militares, siendo un general, un capitán naval y un líder aeronáutico.

El presidente de los estados unidos.

4 secretarios.

El vicepresidente y 4 hombres desconocidos.

 _Bien, para que nos hicieron venir._ Pregunto el presidente de los estados unidos.

 _Muy buenos días, señores._ Hablo un joven de unos 25 años, con el pelo negro, rostro de ascendencia rumana y un asentó muy brusco. _Estamos aquí para advertirles de algo, que es una amenaza latente no solo para su país sino para el mundo._

 _¿Qué una guerra nuclear? Pregunto uno de los generales._

 _No, sino un juego._ Comento el hombre. _Un juego muy, muy antiguo._ Sentencio el hombre.

 _Disculpe señor?_ Pregunto el vicepresidente.

 _Neruda_. Respondió el hombre.

 _Sí señor, Neruda ¿Qué clase de juego es tan peligroso que pueda amenazar el mundo._ Lo dijo en tono de burla.

 _Muéstrenles._ Pido a los otros 3 desconocidos.

Uno de ellos corrió rápidamente alrededor de la sala a una velocidad superior a la de mach 5.

El otro tomo la puerta de acero reforzado y la doblo como si de una hoja de papel se tratase.

El ultimo se convirtió en el presidente luego en el vicepresidente y al final en un caballo, antes de volver a ser humano.

 _Permítame presentarle señores, a Vector Landis quien tiene a la velocidad, Talos Om quien tiene a la fuerza y Han Crip quien cabía de forma._ El hombre se agregó el traje y saco una foto con el general George Washington. _Yo soy Neruda Antes he vivido desde 1350 en este mundo y hay muchas cosas que deben saber ustedes los hombres más poderosos del mundo._

Los estadounidenses dudados, pero al final decidieron escuchar su explicación.

/mientras tanto/

Todos se iniciaba a despertar.

Habían campado debajo de un gran cristal de un mineral desconocido que irradiaba una luz que calentaba e iluminaba.

Ahora estaban cruzando un gran puente artificial que llevaba muchos milenios sin ser usado.

 _Cuantos días llevamos aquí abajo._ Pregunto uno de los científicos.

 _Unos 6 días._ Cometo rebeca mientras miraba su reloj.

 _6 días caminando, buscando algo que no existe._ Grito uno de los científicos.

 _¡Existe!_ Grito el profesor Hotquins.

 _Por favor es solo un cuento._ Grito otro de los científicos.

 _Dejen de pelear y presten atención._ Grito el geólogo. _Miren._ Tras cruzar el puente todo estaba negro, quemado y era ceniza. _Esto es el resultado de un gran cataclismo volcánico._ Comento.

 _Sigamos._ Dijo harry.20 minutos después llegaron a una cueva que dejaba pasar un pequeño rayo de luz.

Dudando la expedición siguió y cruzo la cueva.

Un brillo blanco los cegó por un momento.

Pero cuando este se terminó.

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados.

Una gran cúpula de cristales y magma era lo que rodea daba la ciudad de la Atlántida, la cual estaba en medio de un gran lago, subterráneo que debía medir unos 20 kilómetros de radio.

La cuidad estaba un poco dañada, eso se veía a leguas, pero lo que más sorprendía era el gran puente de roca, que se colocaba sobre un gran rio de magma.

Había plantas, lagartos alados, peces y insectos gigantes.

 _Esa es._ Dijo incrédulo Tich.

 _Mani estas grabando!_ Linda Dinqui grito mientras se arreglaba la ropa y su camarógrafo asentía. _bien, toma toda la cuidad._ Dijo mientras se ha cercaba al anciano profesor Hotquins.

El hombre había caído de rodillas y su báculo estaba en el piso.

 _Toda… toda. una vida… tantos…tantos sacrificios y por fin estoy aquí._ Dijo el hombre feliz.

Rebeca sonrió también, ya estaban cerca, muy muy cerca de su objetivo.

Harry en verdad no comprenda que pasaba, en verdad, algo en este lugar bloqueaba sus poderes.

 _Algunas palabras, profesor._ Pido Linda a Spencer.

 _Damas, caballeros._ Spencer llamo la atención de los militares y los científicos, quienes no creían que esto fuera verdad. _Estamos aquí, en la cuna de una cultura que la humanidad cree inexistente, hagamos un hueco en la historia para nosotros._ Hablo el hombre.

Todos asintieron y se subieron a los vehículos, con los ánimos recargados.

El camino al puente era muy salvaje, muchas rocas y baches, pero eso no los detuvo.

El camino a la cuidad que flotaba sobre el agua fue lento.

Pero al final lograron montar un campamento seguro en las ruinas de la entrada a la cuidad.

Lo que llamo su atención en el camino, era los múltiples cuerpos momificados por ceniza volcánica o las siluetas en las paredes, eso y las grandes estatuas de oro que daban la bienvenida a la cuidad de la Atlántida.

La cena de ese día consistió en un estofado con grasa de puerco, pollo, res, arroz, zanahorias y papas.

Todo esto mientras los cartógrafos, geólogos, botánicos y biólogos iniciaban a recorrer la cuidad.

Spencer por su parte saco su mapa y en el busco el templo principal, al centro de la cuidad.

Cuando la mayoría estaban dormidos.

Spencer levanto a los 2 niños y los llevo al templo.

El lugar era curioso.

Una estatua de una mujer que lloraba, sus lágrimas caían en una piscina con 4 estanques a cada lado y en el centro había una mesa de piedra.

E _sta es la fuente?_ Pregunto Harry inseguro. _No se lo imaginaba un poco más mística._ Comento.

 _Sí, es como si faltara algo._ Comento rebeca, quien se llevó la mano rápidamente al pecho, dolía, toda esta semana el dolor iba en aumento y desde hace 3 días ya no podía usa nitro-glicerina, pues era peligroso para su cuerpo, además sus píldoras experimentales poco efecto tenían a esta altura.

 _Falta un solo artículo._ Comento Spencer. _El cayado de la Atlántida._ Sentencio. _Debemos encontrar ese artículo._ Se acercó a su nieta.

 _Donde esta?_ Harry estaba inquieto.

 _En el palacio._ Sentencio Spencer. _Deja a Yue, preparare todo, rebeca no lo resistirá, ve al plació y trae el cayado._

Harry inicio a correr rumbo al palacio

…

¿Su sirviente no respondía, no podía levitar, ni usar alguna d sus otras habilidades, cerraba los ojos y no veía el futuro, que pasaba?

El palacio era un edificio cuyas paredes estaban hechas de plata y lapislázuli.

Entro en el por la puerta la cual estaba semi rota.

Los pilares se habían caído y habían aplastado varios cadáveres.

Harry corrió en búsqueda del centro de ese lugar, su instinto le decía que hay estaba el cayado.

Entonces vio algo extraño.

Bueno a alguien.

Un hombre de piel morena, ojos azules, pelo blanco, barba larga al piso, ropa hecha de arena y un bastón con un reloj de arena.

" _no deberías estar aquí"_ comento el hombre. _" Que buscas extraño"_

 _El cayado de la Atlántida._ Pido Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento.

" _porque lo buscas?"_ preguntó el hombre.

 _Lo necesito, para alguien._ Pidió Harry.

 _Te lo daré, pero para obtenerlo tienes 2 opciones responder una adivinanza imposible o escuchar mientras te cuento una historia"._ Sentencio el hombre.

Harry lo pensó, estaba sin varita, sin sus poderes ante un ser que desprendía una extraña aura de poder, en un lugar donde estaba una reliquia mágica muy antigua.

Tenía 2 opciones.

Lo pensó.

Y eligió (la opción incorrecta)

 _La historia._ Pido Harry eso era más seguro, que un acertijo sin respuesta.

" _bien_ "sentencio el hombre.

/ en el pentágono/

Un proyector fue conectado para que Neruda iniciara a dar su explicación.

 _No se sabe cuándo inicio o quienes lo indicaron, pero este es un juego que data desde las primeras civilizaciones._ Una foto con 24 palitos alrededor de un ser alto y con un tridente por cabeza fue mostrada.

 _Esta es una imagen traída desde Naurezta un pueblo que se extingo hace 7000 años._ Presiono un botón y la foto cambio ahora era una pintura egipcia, donde había 24 sacerdotes rodeando a un ser con una túnica y un sol con un tridente por cabeza. _Esta es en Egipto._ Presiono de nuevo el botón y la foto cambio por una romana igual 24 sacerdotes rodeando a un ser con sentado en un trono con un tridente por cabeza. _Japón, Irak, áfrica, Mesoamérica, siempre igual 24 jugadores un observador._ Sentencio Neruda.

 _Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros o con el mundo._ Pregunto el vicepresidente.

 _Bien._ Neruda presiono el botón y la imagen cambio, esta vez era un gravo en roca mesopotámico, en el cual un hombre estaba volando y lanzando fuego, mientras otro medía 20 metros y lo intentaba aplastar. _Esta fue extraída de neutarm una ciudad que desapareció de la noche a la mañana._ Presiono el botón y la foto cambio a una hawaiana, donde un hombre montaba una ola gigante y chocaba contra alguien que controlaba un volcán. _El cómo se creó Hawái._ Presiono el botón y la imagen cambio a una pintura bíblica. _La destrucción de Sodoma y Gomorra por los 2 ángeles de dios uno que controlaba el fuego y otro que hizo romperlas piedras._ Presiono el botón y esta vez eran un montón de pinturas y fotos de Neruda. _Este soy yo desde que nací hasta la actualidad._

 _¿Qué eres inmortal?_ Se burló un secretario.

 _No muero por envejecer, pero si me duele y sangro._ Comento. _Lo que quiero decir es que, desde tiempos inmemoriales, el mundo ha estado amenazado por fuerzas más allá de su comprensión, sé que todos ustedes saben de la ley del velo mágico._ Sentencio.

 _Eso es un asunto internacional, clasificado._ Grito el presidente.

 _Sí, pero saben que es real._ Sentencio Han.

Los hombres asintieron.

 _Lo que les quiero explicar, es que en estos momentos el juego volvió a iniciar, en estos momentos quedamo números de los 24 originales y crean cuando le digo que esta vez no es como las otras._ Sentencio Neruda.

 _¿otras?_ Pregunto el presidente.

 _En el pasado nacían uno o dos cada 40 años, dando así que casi nunca los 24 estuvieran juntos, pero ahora es diferente, uno de los números es peligroso, muy peligros._ Sentencio Talos.

 _Si y porque es peligroso._ Pregunto el general.

E _ste número tiene estos poderes a su disposición._ Neruda saco una lista. _Visión futura, control sobre la gravedad, contra sobre el fuego, rayo, Tierra, agua, las ilusiones, puede dividir su alma, telepatía, puede invocar un ejército de sombras, control sobre la vida._

 _¿Qué es un dios?_ Pregunto el presidente.

 _No, pero si sigue así, lo será._ Sentencio Vector.

 _Tenemos una contra medida._ Sentencio el presidente.

 _Por eso estamos aquí._ Sonrió Neruda, todo salió como él lo planeo.

/ en la Atlántida/

" _hace mucho tiempo, existía la nada y de la nada serio el"_ hablo el hombre. _" El creo todo en nuestro universo, señor y regente de todo, mas con el tiempo él se inició a volver alguien frio y monótono, tanto que se aburrió de su puesto y decidió proponer un reto al universo."_

" _24 seres nacerán entre ustedes mátense y obtendrán mi lugar, esas fueron sus palabras."_ Hablo el hombre.

Harry lo escuchaba esa historia le era familiar.

" _más ninguna raza en el cosmos lo lograba, muchas se confiaban de sus poderes y se creían dioses aun sin serlo, encantes él se arto y decidió crear un mundo donde todos compitieran con todos, donde hubiera bien y mal, donde finalmente nacerían quienes le mataría"_ continuo su relato. _"pero no contó con la vida fugas del hombre, no vivía lo suficiente o se olvidaba de todo"_

Harry noto como 23 estatuas aparecieron de pronto rodeándolo.

" _es por eso que me arte"_ sentencio el hombre. _"he esperado maleficio aburriéndome de mi labor, nunca dese ser quien dirigiera este universo, peor heme aquí"_ Harry no entendía nada.

" _24 sacerdotes lucharon equipara finalmente ganarse mi título, pero fallaron y al final hundieron la cuidad."_ El hombre creció en tamaño, su túnica azul se alargó, unas obreras doradas aparecieron y una corona con 3 picos le creció en la cabeza." _Treceavo el juego debe acabar, como tu misión falsa debe hacer"_ el ser cerro los ojos, al abrirlos una gran luz segó a Harry.

Cayo al piso inconsciente.

…..

Pasaron las horas y despertó.

En donde faltaba una estatua había parecido el cayado, Harry lo tomo.

Y salió corriendo rumbo a la fuente.

…

Algo no estaba bien, Harry lo noto, 2 científicos estaban muertos, tenían un tiro a la cabeza.

Había sangre por todos lados y más cuerpos muertos.

Todos científicos o el camarógrafo, nunca un soldado.

Harry se acercó al templo y lo entendió todo.

 _Bien profesor, me dirá que mierda es tan importante aquí y prometo le daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor._ Hablo Tich el líder militar de esta expedición.

 _Nada que comprenderías._ Sentencio Spencer, en sus brazos tenia a Rebeca esta se veía muy pálida y respiraba con dificultad.

El báculo de Spencer lo tenía uno de los soldados.

Tich se acercó al hombre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

 _¡No mientas viejo inútil!, sé que aquí hay algo más, ahora dime que es ORO, ¡JOYAS, ALGO QUE VALGA LA PENA PORQUE EL AGUA NO LO VALE!_ Grito mientras volvía a golpear a Spencer.

 _Esta agua es lo importante, nada más importa._ Dijo Spencer.

Tich sacó una pistola de su cinturón.

 _Ya me hartaste._ Puso el arma en su frente y disparo.

BAANNGG!

El cuerpo de Spencer cayo inerte al piso.

 _Bien chicos, saque todo lo de valor de aquí, diremos que murieron y que solo nosotros pudimos volver._ Ordeno Tich, mientras los soldados asentían.

Harry estaba molesto, rebeca aún seguía en el piso, pero no se movía, estaba muy débil para actuar.

Harry pensó en que podía hacer, se había acostumbrado tanto a sus poderes que ya no sabía que hacer con ellos, además no tenía forma de hacer magia, no tenía un artículo ni nada por el estilo, el cayado, no parecía tener propiedades místicas.

 _He jefe mire._ Harry volteo mientras uno de los militares le golpeaba la espalda.

Lanzándolo frente a Tich.

Quien tenía su arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

 _La mente más grande._ Tich soltó una risa. _En tus sueños._ Apunto el arma y disparo….

* * *

Fin del episodio 1/2.

Nota: esto es todo lo que he escrito hasta el momento, pero como comen ansias, se los divido hasta pronto.

muajajamajajjajaj.

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	12. Atlántida

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling, yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life, conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros...

* * *

Irrealiti: no daré escusa, solo diré esta frase por si alguien la quiere leer y comprender o simplemente ir a leer la historia no importa.

" todo vamos al mismo destino, lo importante es el camino"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/respuestas/ PM Y reviews/

Dante de Aquiles: aquí está la respuesta lamento la espera.

Daira Lestrange: muchas gracias aquí la segunda parte.

Selin3838: lamento la espera, y gracias es una de mis pelis favoritas.

Cerezo dulce 11:gracias aquí está la continuación después de un año.

Señor Black: que tu dosis viejo.

CCsakuraforever: aquí la respuesta a tus plegarias.

Lavida134: es inmortal pero hay de inmortales a inmortales, espero que pasaras las materias.

LordSalazar: ya lo termine.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahora el orden oficial de los mutantes.

*muertos.

(quien tiene su poder)

Control de la luz. Jack. (15,19,23)

Visión futura. Azura. *

Velocidad. Vector.

Fuego. Phineas. *

tierra. Marcus*

Ilusión. Mirian*

Fuerza. Talos.

Sombras. Cirial*

Telepatía. Coral. *

Agua. Arturo.

Regeneración. Julián. *

Alteración de las emociones. Clown. (11 y 22)

Energía vital. Harry. (2,4,5,6,8,9,10,16,20,24)

tele trasportación. Samas.

Invisibilidad. Miro. *

Multiplicación. Billy. *

Cambio de tamaño y forma. Han.

Inmortalidad. Neruda.

Viento. Roy. *

Rayo. Willy. *

Omnisapiencia. Howard.

Magnetismo. Dayana. *

Control del plano astral. Lama. *

Gravedad. Mauricio*

* * *

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel, pensamientos o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 1 años de juventud: capítulo 11: la última esperanza. la Atlántida.

* * *

Todo daba vueltas, muchas vueltas, era extraño, su oído solo dejaba escuchar un chirrido y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Se puso de pie solo para buscar sus lentes, estos estaban en el piso al ponérselos algo golpeo un cristal frente a él.

Era uno de esos extraños crustáceos median desde 3 metros hasta 10 metros.

 _CRRRIIIIIILLLL!_ Se escuchó un chorrillo mucho más fuerte a los anteriores.

Revelando a una de esas cosas que debía medir más de 50 metros de largo.

Este ser golpeo el submarino y lo lanzo para atrás, haciendo a todos los presentes saltar y girar dentro del submarino.

 _¡ESTACIONES DE BATALLA!_ Grito el líder de los militares.

 _JEREMIAS PREPARA LA CHAROLA DE PLATA Y LA MATEQUILLA TE LLEVAREMOS UNA LANGOSTA GIGANTE!_ Grito Spencer por medio de un comunicador.

El ser sujeto el submarino con sus tencas y lo golpeo muchas veces.

 _¿alguien quiere disparar?_ Pregunto Harry aun desde el cristal, pero se detuvo de gritar la siguiente frase. viendo los grandes ojos de insecto de ese crustáceo. _Porque está rompiendo mi juguete._ Murmuro para sí la última parte.

Los soldados iniciaron a gritar que había daño en diferentes secciones del submarino.

Rebeca salto un barandal y presiono el botón rojo.

Pronto varios torpedos fueron lanzados contra el crustáceo.

Este soltó el submarino.

 _CRIITTTSS!_ Soltó ese chirrido y se alejó a toda velocidad del submarino al ver que no era ni comestible, ni era fácil de romper y que era muy agresivo.

Mientras se alejaba todos los crustáceos lo siguieron, además que el exoesqueleto del ser submarino se había dañado y sangraba en su escape.

 _Y se nos fue la cena._ Bromeo rebeca.

 _¿Qué MIERDA FUE ESO!_ Grito Linda.

 _Parecía un terigotus._ Comento la bióloga marina. _Aunque están extintos desde antes de los dinosaurios._

 _Sea lo que sea, timonel retomemos el rumbo._ Dijo Spencer.

El hombre dudo, pero acepto la orden.

Pronto llegaron a un túnel que no parecía natural, el submarino decenio y luego ascendió.

Legando a un extraño lugar.

Donde según el submarino había oxígeno en niveles suficientes.

El submarino se quedó flotando y dejo salir los materiales, los vehículos y al final al personal.

Todos llegaron a la tierra y con el submarino ilumino la caverna submarina.

 _Harry._ Spencer en un susurro le hablo. _Dime ¿hay más de esas cosas?_ Pregunto el hombre mayo mientras sostenía con fuerza su báculo.

Harry se tocó la cabeza, ¿Qué pasaba? Un deja vu, no era posible, a menos que. _Hay más, pero le temen a la luz y son muy frágiles a los sonidos pesados._ Comento Harry eso lo había descubierto hace una semana, corrección lo descubrirá dentro de una semana.

 _¿Cómo sabes eso?_ Spencer estaba confundido. _¿te encuentras bien?_

 _Si, solo es la falta de adrenalina y la sensación de claustrofobia del submarino, estoy bien._ Respondió tranquilo Harry.

Spencer lo vio serio, el hombre sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero dejo que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

 _Entiendo, atención esas cosas están más al frente, pero según tengo entendido odian la luz y los ruidos fuertes, háganlos si se acercan mucho o abran fuego._ Ordeno mientras iniciaba a coordinar la caravana.

 _Trae el taladro._ Sentencio Harry.

Spencer le dedico una mirada de duda.

 _Lo necesitaremos._ Le explico.

El hombre extraño asintió y se fue a checar los vehículos.

Harry camino confundido.

Rebeca le golpeo el hombro para señalar el camino militar donde los 2 viajarían.

Rebeca y él se subieron a un camino militar donde estaban los suministros médicos.

Harry los checo, eran los mismos.

Aunque ahora bien cambiados los vehículos para esta expedición había 7 caminos de suministros normales y materiales para los científicos, el taladro gigante, 4 camiones militares, 2 grúa, 3 carretas tiradas por burros, un camión que transportaba combustible y un camino que traía el globo zepelín.

 _Yo quiero quedarme en el submarino._ Dijo Linda mientras señalaba el vehículo.

 _Se perderá la noticia del siglo._ Le dijo Harry mientras recordaba lo que había dicho antes.

La mujer se tuvo que tragar su miedo y se subió a una de las carretas tiradas por los burros.

* * *

/en algún lugar de América del norte/

Una vieja casa estaba con las luces apagadas, todos los miembros de la familia de 5 que recibieron en ella estaban muertos.

El responsable un joven de piel blanca que en estos momentos se estaba limpiando el maquillaje de su rostro y buscando un cambio de ropa.

Una vez los encontró se vistió con un abrigo verde y unos vaqueros negros.

Se llevó todo el dinero que encontró junto con joyas de valor y todo lo de la nevera.

Tenía que moverse.

Sabía que primero lo seguía.

Una luz cegadora lo detuvo.

 _¡No me atraparas!_ Grito Clown mientras hacía que todos los objetos de metal a su alrededor formaran un campo magnético para defenderse.

Una corriente de viento rompió las ventas.

Clown hizo temblar la tierra y alzo el drenaje de la ciudad mientras escapaba por las tuberías.

 _ **No huiras.**_ Dijo un fantasma el cual lo seguía de cerca.

Mientras desde una limosina.

Un joven estaba inconsciente pero aun así sus ojos se movían.

* * *

/ 3 días después /a 2 kilómetros bajo la superficie/

El viaje a través de los múltiples túneles subterráneos eran un problema, muchos de ellos se habían derrumbado hacia muchos siglos, o tenían ciertas defensas.

Ratas gigantes albinas y siegas, mas artrópodos extintos, anémonas del tamaño de gorilas, o cangrejos gigantes.

Francamente había sido algo aterrador, pero a la vez fascinante.

 _¿estás seguro Harry?_ pegunto Spencer mientras leía la inscripción en Atlante. _Sería más fácil dar un sacrificio._

 _No creo que sea muy conveniente._ Harry vio como activaban el taladro Gigante y este iniciaba a taladrar el granito sólido.

Harry aun no entendía que pasaba, pero había hecho que sus sombras al menos las que podía llamar espiaran a los militares porque no confiaba en ellos.

* * *

/ estados unidos/ Luisiana/ mansión Moriga.

Diazoen Moriga estaba alterado.

Su bóveda personal había sido saqueada.

Una gran parte de su fortuna había sido robada, además de varios papeles, fotografías y otras pruebas incriminatorias de muchas personas importantes, las que le daban su poder político a esta familia.

Diazoen estaba un poco nervioso.

Pero todavía estaba seguro que él tenía a su disposición todo el dinero del grupo Hotquins.

* * *

/mientras tanto/

Todos se iniciaba a despertar.

Habían campado debajo de un gran cristal de un mineral desconocido que irradiaba una luz que calentaba e iluminaba.

Ahora estaban cruzando un gran puente artificial que llevaba muchos milenios sin ser usado.

 _Cuantos días llevamos aquí abajo._ Pregunto uno de los científicos.

 _Unos 6 días._ Cometo Rebecca mientras miraba su reloj.

 _6 días caminando, buscando algo que no existe._ Grito uno de los científicos.

 _¡Existe!_ Grito el profesor Hotquins.

 _Por favor es solo un cuento._ Grito otro de los científicos.

 _Dejen de pelear y presten atención._ Grito el geólogo. _Miren._ Tras cruzar el puente todo estaba negro, quemado y era ceniza. _Esto es el resultado de un gran cataclismo volcánico._ Comento.

 _Sigamos._ Dijo harry.20 minutos después llegaron a una cueva que dejaba pasar un pequeño rayo de luz.

Dudando la expedición siguió y cruzo la cueva.

Un brillo blanco los cegó por un momento.

Pero cuando este se terminó.

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados.

Una gran cúpula de cristales y magma era lo que rodea daba la ciudad de la Atlántida, la cual estaba en medio de un gran lago, subterráneo que debía medir unos 20 kilómetros de radio.

La cuidad estaba un poco dañada, eso se veía a leguas, pero lo que más sorprendía era el gran puente de roca, que se colocaba sobre un gran rio de magma.

Había plantas, lagartos alados, peces y insectos gigantes.

 _Esa es._ Dijo incrédulo Tich.

 _Mani estas grabando!_ Linda Dinqui grito mientras se arreglaba la ropa y su camarógrafo asentía. _bien, toma toda la cuidad._ Dijo mientras se ha cercaba al anciano profesor Hotquins.

El hombre había caído de rodillas y su báculo estaba en el piso.

 _Toda… toda. una vida… tantos…tantos sacrificios y por fin estoy aquí._ Dijo el hombre feliz.

Rebeca sonrió también, ya estaban cerca, muy muy cerca de su objetivo.

Harry en verdad no comprenda que pasaba, en verdad, algo en este lugar bloqueaba sus poderes.

 _Algunas palabras, profesor._ Pido Linda a Spencer.

 _Damas, caballeros._ Spencer llamo la atención de los militares y los científicos, quienes no creían que esto fuera verdad. _Estamos aquí, en la cuna de una cultura que la humanidad cree inexistente, hagamos un hueco en la historia para nosotros._ Hablo el hombre.

Todos asintieron y se subieron a los vehículos, con los ánimos recargados.

El camino al puente era muy salvaje, muchas rocas y baches, pero eso no los detuvo.

El camino a la cuidad que flotaba sobre el agua fue lento.

Pero al final lograron montar un campamento seguro en las ruinas de la entrada a la cuidad.

Lo que llamo su atención en el camino, era los múltiples cuerpos momificados por ceniza volcánica o las siluetas en las paredes, eso y las grandes estatuas de oro que daban la bienvenida a la cuidad de la Atlántida.

La cena de ese día consistió en un estofado con grasa de puerco, pollo, res, arroz, zanahorias y papas.

Todo esto mientras los cartógrafos, geólogos, botánicos y biólogos iniciaban a recorrer la cuidad.

Spencer por su parte saco su mapa y en el busco el templo principal, al centro de la cuidad.

Cuando la mayoría estaban dormidos.

Spencer levanto a los 2 niños y los llevo al templo.

El lugar era curioso.

Una estatua de una mujer que lloraba, sus lágrimas caían en una piscina con 4 estanques a cada lado y en el centro había una mesa de piedra.

E _sta es la fuente?_ Pregunto Harry inseguro. _No se lo imaginaba un poco más mística._ Comento.

 _Sí, es como si faltara algo._ Comento rebeca, quien se llevó la mano rápidamente al pecho, dolía, toda esta semana el dolor iba en aumento y desde hace 3 días ya no podía usa nitro-glicerina, pues era peligroso para su cuerpo, además sus píldoras experimentales poco efecto tenían a esta altura.

 _Falta un solo artículo._ Comento Spencer. _El cayado de la Atlántida._ Sentencio. _Debemos encontrar ese artículo._ Se acercó a su nieta.

 _Donde esta?_ Harry estaba inquieto.

 _En el palacio._ Sentencio Spencer. _Deja a Yue, preparare todo, rebeca no lo resistirá, ve al plació y trae el cayado._

Harry inicio a caminar rumbo al palacio.

Estaba claro que la historia se estaba repitiendo, pero en realidad como era eso posible. Al llamar a sus sirvientes estos no aparecían, podía levitar, pero algunas de sus otras habilidades estaban más débiles.

Tardo la mitad de tiempo, pero logro llegar al mismo lugar

El palacio, era un edificio cuyas paredes estaban hechas de plata y lapislázuli.

Entro en el por la puerta la cual estaba semi rota.

Los pilares se habían caído y habían aplastado varios cadáveres.

Harry corrió en búsqueda del centro de ese lugar, su instinto le decía que hay estaba el cayado.

Entonces vio algo extraño.

Bueno a alguien.

Un hombre de piel morena, ojos azules, pelo blanco, barba larga al piso, ropa hecha de arena y un bastón con un reloj de arena.

" _Nos volvemos a encontrar"_ comento el hombre. _" ¿tienes dudas?"_

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Harry aun no comprendía lo que pasaba.

" _simple elegiste mal, pero por tus habilidades tu mente viajo al cuerpo del pasado y te dio una segunda oportunidad"_ preguntó el hombre.

 _Entonces en este momento Rebeca._ Harry estaba preocupado.

 _Así es, por lo que te vuelvo a decir tienes 2 opciones responder una adivinanza imposible o escuchar mientras te cuento una historia._ Sentencio el hombre.

Harry ya sabía la historia por lo que sabía que pedir.

 _El acertijo._ Estaba listo.

El hombre se tocó la barba. _"donde es el lugar que el fututo y el pasado se juntan"_ lo vio fijamente.

Harry lo pensó un poco. _El presente._

" _bien_ "sentencio el hombre.

una placa de granito se hundió y luego se abrió para dejar salir un pedestal donde estaba un báculo dorado, con una esfera azul.

" _tiempos oscuros viene"_ el hombre se desvaneció. _"debes estar preparado"_

* * *

/en Inglaterra/

Danny estaba jugando un partido de Quiddichts con unos amigos que había invitado a su casa para las vacaciones.

Eran Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan y un chico de Hufflepuff llamado Tim Ladin.

Al principio iba a invitar a Ron Weasly, pero sus padres no se lo permitieron, lo que lo extraño un poco, pero considerando lo sucedido en el castillo antes de vacaciones, considero que tal vez sería un castigo.

Marie estaba en la casa de sus amigas de Slythering teniendo una fiesta de Té.

Los Potter ayudando a Sirius con las cosas de su hijo.

Esto era lo que habían estado haciendo toda la semana.

* * *

/en la Atlántida/

Harry caminaba en la dirección que estaba la fuente de la vida, con cuidado se dio cuenta como los soldados mantenían alejados a los periodistas y a los otros científicos del lugar.

El talvez no pueda enfrentarse en estos momentos contra ninguno de ellos.

Pero, aun así, eso no le quitaba su peligrosidad.

Con cuidado se acercó a la fuente.

Rebeca estaba un poco somnolienta y Spencer estaba distraído.

Harry, pensó que podía hacer un niño contra esos hombres armados.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y se tropezó con una estatua de metal.

Al hacerlo esta cayó al piso y se rompió, pero dentro de la estatua había algo curioso, eran engranajes, la estatua contaba con algún tipo de primitiva tecnología de movilidad.

Harry vio cuantas estatuas había a su alrededor.

Y se le ocurrió una idea.

Uso un poco de su poder para da vida a lo inanimado e inicio el caos.

Espero el momento oportuno, uno de los soldados piso una baldosa que se hundió y como no pasó nada, se tranquilizó.

A _taque._ Ordeno Harry.

Las estatuas todas ellas se iniciaron a mover por los restos de la cuidad de la Atlántida.

 _¿Qué mierda?_ grito un soldado cuando las estatuas iniciaron a moverse cerca de él.

Bang.

Les disparo, pero las balas rebotaban en su coraza de roca y sus escudos de metal.

 _¿Qué mierda son estas cosas Profesor?_ Cuestiono Tich.

 _Tal vez un antiguo mecanismo de defensa._ Comento el viejo arqueólogo sin idea de lo que estaba pasando, ms Harry le sujeto la mano y señalo a rebeca hizo el ademan de guardar silencio y que lo siguieran.

Rebeca y Spencer se pusieron a cubierto en hueco en la pared.

Harry mientras estaba guiando a las estatuas.

Los soldados de Tich iniciaron a disparar y destruir estos autómatas de roca.

Descubrieron que sus puntos débiles eran las rodillas y la espalda, pero también varios murieron cuando los autómatas los apuñalaron con sus espadas o los degollaron con sus escudos.

Los demás científicos se dieron cuenta que estas estatuas no los atacarían siempre y cuando no tuvieran algo que se definiera como un arma, pues cuando uno intento tomar un palo para defenderse, una de las estatuas lo ataco.

 _¿Qué está pasando Harry?_ cuestiono Spencer.

 _Solo estoy cambiando el futuro._ Dijo Harry entregando el cayado a Spencer.

Este se acercó a la fuente y en el atrio frente a el inserto el cayado.

Harry uso sus estatuas para hacer que Tich y otros 3 soldados cayeran en unas pequeñas fosas de agua.

 _Rebeca, usa a yue a hora._ Ordeno Harry mientras sus soldados de roca mantenían detenidos a los militares.

Rebeca saco una pequeña jaula en su cuello, donde un encogido yue está dormido.

Abrió la jaula, yue salió y uso el contra hechizo para volver a yue a su tamaño real.

El gran grifo de hielo vatio sus alas molesto.

 _Profesor ahora._ Ordeno Harry.

Spencer giro el cayado en el pedestal y pronto en los cuatro estanques donde estaban los militares inicio a caer un agua verde hirviendo.

 _AHHHH!_ Grito Tich mientras sus músculos y esqueleto se derretían, su carne toda ampollada solo sirvió para alargar su agonía.

 _Ahora._ Dijo Rebecca débilmente, mientras suspiraba.

Yue simplemente vio como caía al piso sin movimiento, a él no le importo nada eso y se acercó a la fuente y abrió su boca.

Congelando la hirviente agua.

El hielo se derritió y una capa de agua cristalina azulada tornasol se formó.

Spencer movió el cayado para que un poco de luz de los cristales para que las aguas se volvieran negras.

 _(amo, se murió)_ yue con su garra sujeto a Rebecca. ( _¿me la puedo comer?)_ cuestiono el grifo alzando el cuerpo.

Harry corrió y le quito el cuerpo de Rebecca a Yue.

Checo su pulso, todavía lo tenía, pero era muy errático.

 _Mierda._ Harry cargo el cuerpo de Rebecca. _Resiste, quédate conmigo._ Pidió a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara.

 _Harry, recuerda que quien entre en esas aguas, muere, quien muere en esas aguas vive, tú no puedes poner a Rebecca ahí, ella debe entrar por su propio pie._ Ordeno Spencer mientras detenía a Harry en los primeros escalones que conducían a la fuente. _Hasta tú tienes el mismo limite que todos, por el momento._

 _Si ese es el precio que así sea._ Harry se quitó sus zapatos y dio sus primeros pasos en la fuente.

Cada paso le, se sentía como si algo lo jalara al agua, la fuente no era profunda apenas medio metro, pero aun así cada paso que daba Harry sentía como si se hundiera en el fondo del océano.

Sentía como sus piernas y sus brazos se volvían débiles.

Spencer veía como el niño iniciaba a envejecer como si de un momento a otro tuviera varias décadas sobre sus hombros.

Harry dejo a Rebecca flotando en las aguas, pues sus viejos brazos ya no la soportaban.

Se dejó caer para atrás flotando el también en las aguas.

 _(_ _ **tan pronto de retiras treceavo)**_ cuestiono una voz que Harry solo alcanzo a soltar una carcajada.

Un par de filosas uñas lo sacaron del agua.

 _(eso fue lo más insensato que he visto en toda mi existencia)_ sentencio Yue mientras ponía a un anciano Harry en una baldosa.

 _Puede ser._ Harry soltó una carcajada.

 _Chico tonto._ Murmuro Spencer. _Pero bueno._ Rebecca ya estaba flotando en el centro de la fuente. _"por la antigua magia de la tierra, profano las reglas de la existencia, cuatro por uno, muerte por vida, que el destino que se avecina, retroceda y nunca nos siga, toda la muerte, aléjese de la vida naciente"_ canto Spencer mientras las cuatro fosas con agua se volvían blancas y deban caer unas gotas lentamente a la fuente de la vida.

Donde poco a poco destellos dorados surgían e iniciaban a rodear a rebeca.

Pero de pronto una figura aparecería en un torbellino de plumas negras.

Era la muerte.

Una figura muy alta y encorvada, cubierta por un velo con estrellas doradas, ocultando su calderico rostro, sus alas con plumas negras cual cuervo.

 _ **Cometiendo un error estas humano.**_ La muerte se acercó a Spencer. _ **Lo hiciste una vez y lo vuelves a hacer, ese ser ya no debe habitar este mundo o terribles males se desatarán.**_ La muerte se puso tras Spencer. _**Detente ahora.**_ Ordeno la muerte.

Harry no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

 _(amo, creo que sería conveniente usar esto)_ yue bajo su cuello donde tenía un pequeño saco de lino.

Harry por si acaso había guardado unos cuantos recipientes con la pócima de la longevidad que se obtenía al usar la piedra filosofal.

Spencer vio como Harry iniciaba a tomar la poción.

 _Llévame a mí._ Pido el anciano.

 **¿a ti? ¿Qué vale tu vida? Nada, tú no eres lo que ella es, tu eres un simple mortal, cuya hora ya está cerca, no importa que ofrezcas nada te salvara ni a ella.** La muerte señalo a rebeca.

 _Yo he causado, esto, ella es inocente._ Comento Spencer.

 _ **Ella no es real.**_ Dijo la muerte. _ **Es solo una oruga, que cuando llegue la hora, se convertirá en la misma mariposa que fue en el pasado, causara mucho dolor y cambiara el mundo, para mal.**_ La muerte veía a Spencer fijamente.

 _Ella vivirá, aunque tenga que pasar sobre ti._ Amenazo Spencer.

La muerte lo vio fijamente.

 _Y si te ofreciéramos algo que deseas._ Dijo Harry llamando la atención de la muerte.

Harry había rejuvenecido, pero no a su edad correcta era unos 3 años mayor ahora tenía biológicamente 14 años.

 _ **¿Qué pueden ofrecer unos mortales a mí?**_ La muerte vio a Harry.

 _Las reliquias que te atan a este mundo._ Respondió Harry.

La muerte lo vio fijamente.

 _ **Mi yo de otro mundo dice que tú eres de confianza.**_ La muerte lo vio fijamente. _ **No me lo parecer.**_ La muerte se acercó a Harry.

Este busco en la bolsa de lino y saco el manto de invisibilidad.

 _¿Se dónde están las otras 2 reliquias, a cambio de ellas dejaras a rebeca vivir?_ Cuestiono Harry.

La muerte lo pareció pensar.

 _ **Lo hare.**_ Sentencio. _ **Pero el también vendrá.**_ Señalo a Spencer.

El anciano asintió.

 _ **Los veré, en el próximo Samhain.**_ La muerte abrió sus alas y desapareció en una nube negra.

Spencer suspiro sabiendo su destino.

Pero feliz cuando Rebecca se sumergió en las aguas de la fuente de la vida.

Tras unos minutos.

Rebeca salió de las aguas.

Se veía un poco diferente.

Su piel blanca tenía un tono más rozado y sus labios parecían más rojos.

Las aguas se evaporaron una vez rebeca salió totalmente de la fuente.

Harry y Spencer le dieron espacio suficiente para que se cambiara, sus ropas estaban mojadas.

 _¿Qué debemos hacer con este lugar ahora?_ Cuestiono Harry a Spencer.

 _Lo que debieron hacer los Atlantes._ Comento mientras con su bastón, señalaba el techo del palacio. _Destruirlo._

 _Se siente extraño._ Rebecca llego junto con su abuelo y Harry. _siento como si pudiera correr una maratón y aun así no me cansaría._ Menciono mientras se estiraba.

 _(hueles mal)_ dijo yue mientras Harry le dedicaba una mirada (¿qué? _Solo digo la verdad, huele a muerte)_ comento yue mientras Harry lo volvía a hacer pequeño y lo metía en su jaula.

Una vez los 3 salieron del palacio.

Spencer lo destruyo con una poderosa Bombarda.

 _Vengan niños, tenemos mucho que observar._ Comento el anciano. _Pero antes Harry ¿podrías por favor?_ Pregunto señalando a las estatuas que aún se movían.

C _laro._ Harry alzo sus manos y las estatuas se quedaron inertes.

 _Vamos Harry._ Rebecca abrazo el brazo derecho de Harry colocándolo entre sus pequeños senos. _Oye desde cuando eres tan alto?_ Cuestiono pues antes los 2 median casi lo mismo y de repente apenas le llegaba al hombro.

 _Eso te lo contare luego._ Comento Harry, rebeca inflo sus mejillas molestas y lo abrazo por la cintura.

 _Oca._ Dijo y sonrió. _Cárgame._ Ordeno mientras se subía a la espalda de Harry.

Este gruño pues Rebecca no le dio tiempo de responder.

Spencer sonrió mientras buscaba a los otros miembros de la exploración.

Por suerte para todos, solo los militares habían muerto, algo que Harry agradecía.

* * *

/ 2 semanas después/

El barco que llevaba la expedición a la Atlántida regresaba a puerto.

Mucho medio de comunicación había llegado, todo con claras intenciones de burlarse del "loco" Hotquins como apodaban a Spencer por siempre defender la existencia de la Atlántida.

Gran fue su sorpresa cuando, poco a poco se iniciaron a mostrar, fotografías, videos, especies de las profundidades nunca antes vistos, oro, joyas, estatuas de miles de años de antigüedad, una estatua de piedra y demás pruebas que desmentían la reputación de Spencer como un arqueólogo loco y lo volvían a su estatus como el mayor arqueólogo del siglo.

Muchos querían una entrevista.

Pero Spencer, su nieta y Harry apenas tocaron puerto tomaron una limusina rumbo al número 13 de Grimmaunl Place.

Spencer quería dejar a Harry con su familia, para que Harry iniciara a buscar las cosas que le habían prometido a la muerte.

Mientras él y Rebecca partirían a América lo más pronto posible, pues Spencer quería restregarle en la cara a todos sus antiguos camaradas que no estaba loco, que tenía las pruebas de la existencia de la Atlántida y en especial quería deshacerse de esos estorbos que eran los Moriga.

Harry fue dejado en la casa de su padrino.

Se despido de Rebecca con un beso y de Spencer con un apretón de manos.

Apenas puso un pie en la acera.

Sus sirvientes se volvieron a unir a él.

Y le dijeron que ya tenían lo que les había pedido sobre los Moriga, ordeno que se lo entregaran a Spencer.

Entro en la casa.

Y le sorprendió ver a todos preocupados.

Y escuchar cierto grito desde la planta alta.

 _¡SIRIUS BLACK CUANDO ESTO TERMINE TE CORTARE TU PENE Y SE LO DARE A LOS CUEVOS!_ Grito Scarlet.

 _¿No se supone que nace en 2 meses?_ Cuestiono Harry mientras todos lo voltea a ver.

Se sorprendieron por su altura y por como había cambiado en solo un mes.

El primero en reaccionar fue James.

 _Al parecer a alguien se le ocurrió darle un caldo de mariscos picante._ Comento viendo al blanco sirius black.

 _En mi defensa Kreacher lo hizo._ Comento el ultimo black.

Kreacher al escuchar eso se inició a castigar a si mismo por causarle daño a su ama.

Harry entrego sus cosas a Cstrenporte y se sentó.

El medimago.

Pidió la ayuda de 3 personas para sostener a la mujer embarazada.

Harry, James y Sirius subieron al cuarto.

Donde Lily y Stefani la novia de remus la intentaban detener de lanzarle una maldición al medimago y a la enfermera.

En unos largos 40 minutos finalmente y tras golpear varias veces a Sirius Black.

Nació el primogénito de black.

Un niño.

Que llevaba por nombre Regulus James Black.

Y para sorpresa de todos y desagrado de Harry él fue nombrado padrino de esa pequeña bola de pelos.

Harry acepto.

Total, no es que esa cosa fuera a cambiar en algo sus planes.

Y hablando de planes.

¿Cómo obtendría la barita de sauco y la piedra de resurrección?

Dejo eso para el próximo mes.

Por ahora todo lo que quería era descansar.

Antes de su segundo año en el castillo.

* * *

Fin del episodio 2/2.

* * *

Nota: me creerán que ya ni me acurdaba de los nombres de mis personajes, si no vuelvo a dejar esta serie tanto tiempo.

Por suerte ya acabo esto.

Ahora viene lo bueno.

El próximo año.

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA.

XD. Nop prometo un capitulo antes del final de mes.

* * *

Atte: Irrealiti 13.

¿Merece reviews?,


	13. episodio dos camara de secretos

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling, yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life, conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros...

* * *

Irrealiti: Damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el inicio del segundo episodio de un nuevo dios.

Ahora verán las diferencias entre este episodio y el anterior.

Son.

Uno. Ya tengo personajes establecidos.

Dos. Este capítulo abarcara la mayoría de los libros ósea el canon.

Tres. Ya tengo una buena fanaticada, para saber que esta historia gusta.

Cuatro. Tengo un mejor rumbo marcado para este episodio.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/respuestas/ PM Y reviews/

Selkova: aquí está el siguiente cap., espero que se tan bueno como el anterior.

Selin3838: muchas gracias, si esta historia me agrada mucho, espero cumplir tus expectativas.

Señor Black: me refería a Death del tablero de la muerte.

CCsakuraforever: las reliquias de la muerte serán reunidas, mas no para el uso de Harry o el de voldemort, pues estas serán destruidas, disfruta la historia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ahora el orden oficial de los mutantes.

*muertos.

(quien tiene su poder)

Control de la luz. Jack. (15,19,23)

Visión futura. Azura. *

Velocidad. Vector.

Fuego. Phineas. *

tierra. Marcus*

Ilusión. Mirian*

Fuerza. Talos.

Sombras. Cirial*

Telepatía. Coral. *

Agua. Arturo.

Regeneración. Julián. *

Alteración de las emociones. Clown. (11 y 22)

Energía vital. Harry. (2,4,5,6,8,9,10,16,20,24)

tele trasportación. Samas.

Invisibilidad. Miro. *

Multiplicación. Billy. *

Cambio de tamaño y forma. Han.

Inmortalidad. Neruda.

Viento. Roy. *

Rayo. Willy. *

Omnisapiencia. Howard.

Magnetismo. Dayana. *

Control del plano astral. Lama. *

Gravedad. Mauricio*

* * *

 **Negritas: pensamientos o mensajes en la pared.**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel, pensamientos o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 2 Tiempos difíciles: capítulo 1: vacaciones complicadas y la cámara de los secretos 1/2.

* * *

 _/ cuentos de nuestro mundo/_

 _¿Cómo nacimos?_

 _Él nos creó, nuestro señor._

 _Hizo a todos los animales, plantas y paisajes de nuestro mundo._

 _El creo a los Acuna quienes viven en los océanos y ríos._

 _A los birr quienes vuelan y viven en los cielos._

 _A los Tont que habitan las montañas y bajo de ellas._

 _A los Quiner quienes viven en los bosques, selvas y praderas._

 _Y a los mun quienes son errantes._

 _Todos como hermanos juntos convivir._

 _Aunque tengamos batallas o disputas siempre lo resolvemos._

 _Todos juntos este mundo cuidamos y en el habitamos._

 _En su nombre._

 _/Palabras de Ruz la vieja/_

* * *

/ 30 de julio 1992/ Estados unidos/ New York/

 _Porque estamos aquí._ Pregunto una mujer joven a un hombre, los 2 vestidos con trajes negros, en un auto negro.

Era de noche, en los muelles de la vaya de new york.

 _Bueno, novata, en mis años de servicio descubrí 2 cosas, las donas del gobierno son la mejores y a no hacer preguntas, tu y yo fuimos trasferidos desde la FBI y no sé dónde trabajabas._ Dijo el hombre ya en sus cincuenta y tantos.

 _ANCM._ Dijo la mujer, que era en realidad una maga egresada de Salem y que hacía tiempo trabajaba en la Agencia Nacional de Control Mágico, una división de magos al servicio del gobierno de estados unidos.

 _Si lo que sea, no sé porque nos citaron aquí, pero seguir los de haya._ Señalo a otro auto. _Hoy pasara algo grande aquí, un cargamento entra de manera ilegal._

 _Cargamento de que._ Cuestiono la mujer.

 _No sé, creo que armas, pero los de haya dicen que son otras cosas._ Hablo el hombre.

Varias luces llamaron su atención.

5 camiones encendieron sus motores mientras les colocaban en sima sus contenedores.

3 camionetas militares llegaron, de cada una de estas salieron 6 hombres, todos de un metro ochenta, todos vestidos, con el mismo pantalón negro, botas negras, sudadera negra, con un pasa montañas en sus rostros y con un sobrero negro en su cabeza, solo se vean sus ojos, todos rojos.

Una de las camionetas tenia los amortiguadores y la suspensión baja por lo que aun había algunos de los hombres adentro.

Eso pensaron los oficiales.

 _¿Quiénes son estos tipos?_ Cuestiono el hombre, mientras usaba sus binoculares. _¿Y de dónde sacaron esos camiones exclusivos del ejercito?_

 _No lo sé, parece que aquí vienen los de la mercancía._ Dijo la mujer.

6 hombres de ascendencia africana, con pantalones militares, chalecos amarillos y armas de fuego estaban caminado en una formación militar alrededor, de una mujer también de ascendencia africana, de un metro sesenta, con un abrigo de piel de tigre, y una espada en su cintura.

De la camioneta que parecía la más cargada bajo una figura que sorprendió a los oficiales.

Un ser encorvado, que media casi dos metros, sosteniendo su peso entre sus patas traseras y sus largos brazos, sus nudillos doblados por su peso al avanzar tambaleantemente, vistiendo unos pantalones de tirantes negros y una playera negra manga larga.

 _¿Eso es un mono?_ Cuestiono el hombre.

 _Parece más un orangután._ Contesto la mujer.

 _Alan, Carla, tenemos sonido, escuchen._ Hablo alguien por el radio.

Podían escuchar lo que decían.

 _Es un pacer verlo Monsieur Mala._ Hablo la mujer en un forzado inglés.

 _El gusto es mío, Prima._ Hablo el pariente perdido de los homínidos con gorgoteos en su profunda voz.

 _Soy yo o ese mono hablo._ Comento espantado Alan.

 _La carga esta lista, nuestro contacto en Siria los envió, a todos los que pidieron y nos mandó unos cuantos más._ Hablo la recién identificada como Prima.

 _Excelente, nuestros Amos estarán complacidos._ Comento Monsieur Mala, mientras señalaba los contenedores.

Los contenedores rojos ya estaban colocados y sus camiones por salir.

 _Solo que la próxima vez._ El giganthopitecus se paró en sus dos piernas, alzo sus brazos y aplasto a uno de los hombres de prima, los otros le apuntaron, pero la mujer alzo su mano. _Vigila que no haya traidores en tu organización._ Hablo mientras alzaba una placa de policía.

 _Lo haré Monsieur Mala._ Dijo mientras sus hombres se subían a los camiones. _En cuanto a los entrometidos._ Prima señalo a la dirección de los oficiales.

 _Yo me encargo._ Dijo el homínido y de un salto desapareció entre los contenedores.

 _Esto es malo._ Dijo Alan. _Central manden refuerzos._ Ordeno por el radio.

 _Alan tranquilícese tenemos a la situación bajo control._ Dijo un oficial de la otra patrulla.

Antes de que Monsieur mala con sus 2 brazos juntos, cayera sobre el techo del vehículo aplastando a los agentes de la ley.

 _Mierda, oficiales heridos, repito oficiales heridos._ Carla.

 _Refuerzos en 5 minutos._ Dijo una voz por el radio.

Los camiones emprendieron su marcha por distintos camiones de la cuidad.

S _e están escapando._ Dijo Alan.

 _¡Ayuda!_ Grito uno de los oficiales heridos.

Alan y Carla vieron como Monsieur Mala carga el auto en sus brazos y lo lanzaba contra ellos.

Los 2 salieron del auto evitando ser tortillas.

 _No se metan en nuestros asuntos._ Dijo el Gigantophitecus mientras abría su boca para gruñir y mostrar sus dientes filosos. _Sombras acaben los._ Ordeno mientras de un salto desaparecía entre los contenedores y se subía a uno de las tres camionetas en las que llego.

 _Estas bien._ Alan se puso de pie mientras sacaba su arma y una linterna.

 _Si._ Carla saco su varita.

 _Guarda ese palo._ Dijo Alan y saco su placa. _FBI AL SUELO AHORA!_ Ordeno a los diez y ocho hombres que los rodeaban.

Estos sacaron shurikens, Kunais y dagas de sus ropas.

 _Bien._ Alan les dispara a cada uno de ellos.

Las balas los atravesaron sin causarles daño.

 _Bombarda._ Carla lanzo un el hechizo contra uno de los atacantes.

Este fue destruido.

 _¿Qué mierda fue eso?_ Grito Alan recargando su arma y esquivando una shuriken.

 _Magia._ Dijo Carla.

Pero vieron como el hombre se volvía a regenerar.

 _Mierda._ Alan prendió su lámpara. _Déjense ver cobardes._ Les apunto con la lámpara.

Estos huyeron de la luz.

 _Un segundo._ Carla apunto su varita al cielo. " _LUMUS SOLAIDE"._ La gran onda de luz surgió de su varita.

Alan cerro sus ojos.

 _SSSSHHHHIIIIII._ Sisearon las sombras antes de ser destruidas, el camión que un quedaba se estrelló contra otro contenedor.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Cuestiono Alan.

 _Magia._ Dijo Carla mientras se acercaba al contenedor del camión estrellado. _Alojomora._ apunto al candado que cerraba el contenedor.

 _Si claro._ Alan lo quito y abrió el contenedor. _Veamos que trasportan estos hijos de puta._ Prendió su lámpara y alumbro al contenedor.

De inmediato se quedó en shock.

En el contenedor había, por lo menos cuarenta niños, niñas, adolescentes y mujeres embarazadas, todos se veían desnutridos y sucios, el olor que desprendía el contenedor era asqueroso.

 _Desgraciados._ Dijo Alan.

 _Por Merlín._ Dijo Carla.

Sus refuerzos llegaron.

* * *

/ 31 de julio 1992/ New Orlenase/ Mansión Hotquins/

Rebeca estaba sentada en la biblioteca, tomando él te cuando su mejor amigo llego a casa.

 _Me entere de las complicaciones._ Rebeca señalo el periódico que informaba el hallazgo de un trasporte de esclavos.

 _Si, lo lamento, no sabía que abría una maga en sus filas._ Monsieur mala se inclinó ante su amiga.

 _No importa, de hecho, esto nos ha ayudado._ Rebeca dio un sorbo a su té y vio el retrato de su ancestro. _Sabíamos que un grupo se había formado buscándonos, pero no sabíamos a cuál de nosotros buscaba al del mundo muggle o al del mundo mágico, ahora sabemos que nos buscan de ambos lados._ Comió un trozo de pastel. _Dime y ¿el cargamento verdadero?_ Cuestiono.

 _Los otros camiones llegaron a su destino, suerte que el camión que se quedó atrás fuera el extra que nuestro aliado en siria nos envió, la otra mercancía esta lista para ser usada por usted._ El gigantopitecus se sirvió una taza de té.

E _s momento, que el mundo recuerde, quienes éramos y porque nos temían._ Rebeca se acabó su te. _Es momento de que NeoCorpusSlave salga de las sombras._ Sonrió a su retrato.

Y este le sonrió.

* * *

/ 15 de agosto/

Las vacaciones habían seguido su curso.

Y Harry había aprovechado este tiempo para 3 cosas, dormir, estudiar y acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

Ahora él estaba en la pubertad.

Su cuerpo biológica mente era el de un adolescente de 15 años, algo un poco más conforme a su mente, pero ahora había un factor que nunca había considerado, las diferentes cantidades de hormonas que circulan el torrente sanguíneo en esta edad, podía ser muy listo, pero por el momento tal vez había perdido unos cuantos puntos de inteligencia.

Además de convivir, (obligada mente) con sus hermanos y con la pequeña bola de pelos.

Esa bola de pelos no dejaba dormir en las noches, siendo que sus padres no lo calmaban, hasta que eran cerca de las 5 am.

Y luego despertarse y no dejar de reír con los gritos de Walburga black.

Esa bola de pelos se estaba ganando un viaje al reino de las sombras.

Con su suerte sus sirvientes se revelarían en su contra, sí les entregaba al niño.

Hoy era la cena familiar del mes.

Curiosa era su familia.

Últimamente habían unido 2 nuevos miembros.

Regulus James Black y Nymphadora Tonks.

Al parecer los tonks tenían algún nexo de sangre con los black, algo que Harry no comprendía, ¿Por qué pelearse por la sangre? Al final ¿no es la misma sangre humana?

En fin, los Tonks Andrómeda y Ted estaban felices, mas Andrómeda de volver a la ancestral casa de los black, por suerte Scarlet había logrado que el retrato de Walburga accediera a cambiar la decoración de la casa un poco, había otro papel tapiz que dejaba entra más luz y algunos objetos habían sido acomodados y limpiados, como las cabezas disecadas de los antiguos elfos de la familia black.

La cena de la familia incluía a sus hermanos, a sus padres, a remus con su novia, a Hagrid, a la profesora McGonagall, los tonks, los black y para molestia de Kreacker él y Cep estaban invitados a la mesa.

La comida paso entre risas y anécdotas.

Además de la curiosidad que había levantado que Harry hubiera sido parte de la expedición a la Atlántida, por suerte trajo ciertos regalos de ese paraíso hundido.

A su padre una vieja daga de uno de los atlantes muertos, a su madre una extraña cosa cilíndrica que funcionaba como lámpara, que no usaba electricidad, sus hermanos quedaron contentos con rocas, unas piedras con cristales que cambiaban de colores cada cierto tiempo, a Hagrid le trajo un nido de esos crustáceos monstruosos, en realidad sus huevos eran del tamaño de canicas por lo que eran fáciles de trasportar, la profesora Mcgonagall se quedó fascinada al tener un manuscrito Atlante en sus manos, aunque aún no se podía descifrar, a la bola de pelos le regalo la gema que se había traído de recuerdo y él bebe usaba como chupete.

La cena concluyo y la sub directora les entrego la lista de útiles de este año.

Paseo con los hombres lobo.

Recreo con la banshee.

Vacaciones con las brujas.

Viajes con los vampiros.

Una vuelta con los ghouls.

Recorrido con los trolls.

Un año con el yeti.

Todos escritos por Gilderoy Lockhart.

Reglamento de encantamientos de segundo año.

 _Disculpe profesora ¿porque este año tenemos estos libros?_ Pregunto Marie, mientras alzaba el papel.

E _l nuevo profesor para la defensa contra las artes oscuras pidió que se usaran sus libros como material practico._ La mujer hizo una mueca con sus labios. _Espero que sirva de algo._

 _Disculpe, ¿podría darme la lista para primer año?_ Harry simplemente hizo una bola de papel la lista de libros y la tiro al piso.

Donde Nine tails su kitsune que ahora media lo de un pastor alemán se ponía a jugar con ella.

La mujer lo vio curiosa.

 _Una joven va a ser estudiante nueva, pero por cuestiones de ubicación no llegara hasta el día de inicio de clases._ Comento Harry. _tenga aquí está la carta con su solicitud y una carta donde explica._ Le entrego 2 sobres con un sello en cera de un lince sobre un venado.

 _¿Quién es la joven?_ Cuestiono la mujer metiendo la carta en su túnica.

 _Rebeca Hotquins._ Harry anticipaba la reacción.

La mujer abrió los ojos e hizo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa antes de volver a su mirada seria de siempre, pero se notaba que ese nombre le causaba cierto miedo.

 _Si, se la mandaré mañana, para que puedan comprar los libros por ella y así ella esté lista para las clases._ La sub directora comento mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

 _Bueno hermano, ¿Qué te parece? Una ronda de monstruos y hechizos._ Dijo Danny mientras mostraba una baraja de cartas cuya parte trasera era azul y dorada.

Harry lo pensó.

 _Bien, pero no pienso darles vida como la última vez._ Se dirigió a las escaleras. _Voy a mi habitación por mi baraja._ Comento subiendo los escalones.

 _¡Yo también juego!_ Marie saco su baraja, pero la de ella tenía la parte trasera verde con amarillo.

Subió las escaleras mientras, kitsune se dirigía a dormir en la chimenea, dentro de la chimenea para ser precisos, Yue estaba de cacería talvez volvería en nos meses y leviatán estaba dormida en el cuarto baño de la casa cambiando de piel.

Entro a su habitación.

 _Buaaajajaja, buajjaja wwuuiii wuuuuiii._ En elfo domestico estaba saltando en su cama deshaciendo sus cobijas, el pequeño ser, con orejas de murciélago, ojos grandes como el fondo de botella, una nariz puntiaguda, vistiendo una funda de almohada sucia y claramente desnutrido, saltaba felizmente en su cama.

 _Buenas tardes. Harry se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia._

El elfo dejo de saltar.

 _Oh, el gran Harry Potter._ Dijo mientras se ponía frente de él. _es un honor señor._

 _¿Quién es usted?_ Cuestiono Harry.

Usted, _nunca nadie había tratado a dobby como un usted, soy dobby, dobby el elfo doméstico._ Dijo mientras con sus manos jugaba con su "ropa" y le dedicaba una larga y pronunciada reverencia.

 _¿Qué te trae a mi habitación dobby?_ Cuestiono Harry, mientras se acercaba a su maleta y sacaba su baraja era negra con rojo.

 _O señor, dobby ha escuchado de sus proezas, ser quien mato con sus primeras palabras a quien no debe ser nombrado, quien trajo la segunda era de libertad a los elfos domésticos y los libero de ser tratados como alimañas, pero._ dobby inicio a gemir. _La familia de dobby lo sigue tratando como alimaña._ Inicio a llorar y moquear.

Harry le paso un pañuelo.

 _En verdad es un gran mago._ Dijo dobby sonándose la nariz y devolviéndole el pañuelo.

 _Si._ Harry quemo el pañuelo tras su espalda.

 _Dobby ha venido a advertirle, no debe regresar al castillo de Hogwarts, hay un comploto una acción para revivir las cosas más horribles del pasado._ Dijo el alterado elfo.

 _Entiendo dobby._ Dijo Harry. _pero eso no se podrá hacer, tengo un objeto que recuperar del castillo._ Hablo Harry y le acaricio la cabeza al elfo. _Gracias por la advertencia, si no te molesta puedes hacer la cama antes de irte._ Harry se disponía a salir de su habitación.

Cuando dobby se le pego a la pierna derecha.

 _Harry Potter debe prometerle a dobby que no ira a Hogwarts._ Dijo sin soltar su pierna.

 _No lo hare._ Dijo Harry mientras 2 de sus sombras sumo surgían e intentaba desprender al elfo de su pierna.

Intentar es la palabra correcta, pues ni los dos seres musculosos lograron zafar a galones al pequeño elfo.

 _Dobby, a ¿Qué familia perteneces? C_ uestiono mientras su sombra cuchilla surgía.

Dobby se inició a pegar contra la pierna de Harry.

D _obby no puede decirlo, dobby mal, malo dobby malo._ Grito mientras se daba de cabezazos en la pierna de Harry.

 _Dobby te propongo un trato, me sueltas y yo encuentro la forma de liberarte de tu familia._ Propuso Harry.

El elfo lo vio esperanzado.

 _¿Y dobby podrá trabajar para Harry Potter?_ Cuestiono con esos grandes ojos verdes.

 _Si me sueltas, sí._ comento Harry.

* * *

/ en estados unidos/

 _Y con este reconocimiento, pedimos una disculpa a uno de nuestro miembro más antiguo que hoy volverá a formar parte de esta ilustre gran sociedad._ Hablo un hombre de 50 años mientras le entregaba una medalla a Spencer Hotquins.

Los flashes y las preguntas iniciaron a causar un gran estruendo en, el edificio nacional de antropología e historia.

Donde la sociedad de historiadores estaba organizando un evento para reintegrar a Spencer Hotquins a sus filas, pues el anciano había sido expulsado cuando todos lo creyeron un lunático en búsqueda de algo inexistente, pero al final se comieron sus palabras.

 _Muchas gracias._ Spencer tomo el micrófono. _En mi vida he tenido el honor de presentar tres exposiciones aquí, nuestra gran casa del conocimiento, la primera sobre una expedición a los Himalaya, la segunda un descubrimiento de un templo en Israel y esta nuestros descubrimientos de la perdida cultura Atlante._ Le dieron unas tijeras muy grandes y corto el listón de la exposición.

Dentro había tanto cuerpos disecados, de atlantes, criaturas de las profundidades en frascos, plantas, rocas, vasijas, urnas, armas, un autómata, fotografías de los murales y lo más impresionante una extraña maquina con forma de pescado que estaba flotando en el aire, todo debido a imanes.

Spencer disfrutaba como muchos de los que lo habían llamado loco, ahora se disculpaban y le pedían que les contase sus aventuras.

De hecho, algunos querían saber cómo era la Atlántida.

Aunque la foto publicada en los periódicos a nivel nacional la muestran a color, muchos aun no sabían a ciencia cierta como era la cuidad.

 _Sin duda un lugar magnifico._ Spencer vio la pintura que Harry había insistido en traer.

Era esa de 24 siluetas humanas, alrededor de una más grande con un tridente en la cabeza.

¿Qué significaba?

¿Era la deidad principal de los atlantes?

 _Parece._ un joven con unos peculiares ojos rojos y cabello blanco estaba vestido de manera muy casual para un evento de esa clase. _Que Deux es famoso._ Comento mientras se alejaba.

 _Deux?_ Spencer volteo para seguir al joven, pero este había desparecido.

* * *

/ 20 de agosto/

Las compras, las malditas e infernales compras, era algo que Harry repudiaba y para su desgracia de nuevo se había quedado envuelto en un espectáculo, el nuevo profeso Gilbr Lover o Gybi Loter o como sea que se llame lo había molestado.

Pero no podía amenazar a alguien a plena luz del día en medio de la prensa mala publicidad ahora solo sería un problema, Harry compro los libros de rebeca, pues ella aún estaba resolviendo unos problemas en estados unidos, antes de pasar a estudiar a Hogwarts.

Aparte de eso finalmente Lucius Malfoy apareció públicamente tras su tiempo de Azkaban, parecía que la estancia en la prisión no lo había cambiado mucho, pues de inmediato critico a la manada de los Weasly quienes estaban comprando libros de segunda mano.

También le pareció ver a Granger por el callejón, pero no fue de su interés.

Ahora estaban en.

Tienda de Bromas de Gambol y Japes.

Daniel quería comprarse unos dulces y más cartas de monstruoso y hechizos para derrotarlo la próxima vez.

Terminaron las compras y se dirigieron a la casa Potter.

La cena estuvo deliciosa.

Una vez en su cuarto, Harry saco su copia del es quisquilloso y leyó un poco su contenido, en realidad leía ese periódico por los anuncios, pues tenían cosas de lo más extravagante, pero a su vez mas útiles, además de ahí fue donde Harry consiguió las cartas de su baraja, el quisquilloso vendía paquetes de 5 caratas a 10 knuts mientras que en otras tiendas por 10 galeones obtenías 40 cartas, por lo que era más fácil comprar en el quisquilloso.

Además, tenía cartas más difíciles de conseguir.

/ 1 de septiembre/

Harry no se sorprendió al ver al gigantophitecus que era mala carga a Rebeca y su equipaje al andén 9 ¾ el profesor Hotquin no había podido venir, estaba rastreando el famoso anillo que contenía la piedra de la resurrección, el cual Harry no conocía su ubicación.

El sabio donde está la varita de sauco.

Pero por el momento dividir y vencer era la mejor opción.

Una vez Monsieur mala se fue Harry se despidió de sus padres y subió junto con sus hermanos al tren.

Danny y Marie se fueron rumbo al compartimiento de sus amigos, Harry por su parte se fue a buscar a rebeca.

 _Entonces, ellos emiten un aura que los hace invisibles a sus depredadores y se alimentan de las emociones negativas._ Escucho Harry a otro lado de una puerta.

 _Interesante, no sabía de la existencia de esos seres._ Escucho a rebeca hablar.

 _Pero son reales, como dice él lo que publica mi padre._ Escucho la voz soñadora de alguien.

Harry abrió la puerta, ninetails fue quien entro primero, mientras leviatan se envolvía más a su cuerpo.

En el compartimiento estaban 2 jovencitas, una era rebeca con el uniforme de Hogwarts ya puesto y la otra era una niña rubia quien se parecía un poco a rebeca salvo por la mirada soñadora y que no tenía pecas.

Harry se sintió rodeado.

Ahora había 2 de ellas.

Se separaron cuando el tren llego a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Harry se encontró con los gemelos Weasly y se subió en el mismo carruaje que ellos.

/ en el castillo/

Unas pequeñas sombras corrían sobre las vigas del techo, persiguiendo una rata, al mismo tiempo que eran observados por una niña rubia.

 _¿Qué viste luna?_ Rebecca alzo su vista a la viga que luna había estado viendo.

 _Me pareció ver que algo perseguía a una rata._ Comento luna lovegood, mientras veía a su recién conocida compañera.

Las 2 estaba en el grupo de niños de primer año esperando que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieran para ser seleccionados.

Prontamente la subdirectora estuvo frente a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y repitió su discurso del año pasado sobre las casas, las reglas, el sistema de puntos y la copa de la casa.

Minerva Mcgonagall abrió la puerta y finalmente el primer año entro al gran comedor.

Este se veía un poco más grande que el año pasado, pues ahora tenía 5 mesas.

De derecha a izquierda eran Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor y la mesa donde se sentaba un solitario Harry Potter, la misma mesa que se solía usar para las comidas de año nuevo cuando pocos alumnos se quedaban en la escuela para celebrar sus fiestas.

Esta mesa tenía un solo estandarte morado con gris y por no tenía ningún animal.

Los niños iniciaron a susurra si les había disco que solo había 4 casas ¿Por qué había una quinta mesa?

Poco después el sobrero inicio su canción.

" _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante "_

 _Cuando diga sus nombres favor de pasar._ Mcgonagall abrió el pergamino. _Colín Creevey._ Anuncio la mujer.

Daniel en la mesa de gryffindor aplaudió al chico fervientemente, siempre era bueno que gryffindor tuviera a los nuevos antes que Slytherin.

Marie platicaba con sus amigas mientras aplaudía a la nueva alumna de Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood.

 _Rebeca Hotquins._ Leyó la mujer.

El salón quedo en silencio y murmullos se escuchaban por lo bajo.

A Harry le recordó el año pasado cuando él fue seleccionado, los profesores, el director y los alumnos tenían la misma cara, pero ahora era con miedo y preocupación, en lugar de curiosidad y entusiasmo.

 _Su nombre._ Una joven de Ravenclaw comento.

 _Es descendiente de ella._ Dijo un Slytherin.

 _¿Qué hace aquí?_ Una hufflepuff hablo con miedo.

Rebeca se sentó en el taburete.

Pero antes de que minerva le pusiera el sobrero este grito.

 _¡NI LOCO ME VUELVO A PONER EN ESA CABEZA!_ Grito el sombrero mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo. _Siéntate donde antes o donde quieras, ¡pero no vuelvas!_ El sombrero proclamo.

El uniforme de rebeca se volvió a azul y cobre, muestra de ser una ravenclaw, pero este paso de largo y se fue a sentar con Harry.

Este se puso de pie, le ofreció una silla y la acomodo frente a él.

Tras eso la selección siguió su camino.

 _¿Por qué todos le temen a ella?_ Cuestiono Hermione en su mesa.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué no sabes lo que hizo la última persona con ese nombre?_ Una sangre pura de un grado superior la vio.

 _No._ comento un poco avergonzada.

 _Mira, solo te diré que Rebeca Hotquins en su tiempo causo uno de los conflictos bélicos mas importantes hasta la primera guerra mundial muggle, si quieres saber más, busca el libro "historia de la sangre negra"_ comento su compañera de casa de un grado superior.

 _Ella es malvada._ Dijo Ron.

 _Rebeca no es mala, es la novia de Harry, ella es frágil._ Dijo Daniel, una sombra samurái surgió tras de él, le entrego una nota. _De Harry: "no hables de más o"_ el samurái le amenazo con su espada antes de volver a hundirse.

Daniel vio como Harry lo veía fijamente.

 _¿desde cuando tienes tan buen odio!_ Le grito a su hermano.

Este simplemente alzo los hombros como respuesta.

El director dio sus anuncios, cobre el cambio de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, quien recibió suspiros soñados, los anuncios de la temporada de Quidditchs, unos cuantos sobre la seguridad de este año y también unos anuncios especiales sobre abrir clubes si un cierto número de alumnos se juntaba.

La cena inicio.

Todos intercambiando las historias de sus vacaciones o algunas bromas ocasionales.

Cada mesa era diferente a la hora de comer.

Ravenclaw con cierto grado de modales y con conversaciones nutridas.

Hufflepuff con cordialidad y compartiendo sus alimentos.

Slytherin muy refinados y casi sin hacer ruido.

Gryffindor prácticamente peleándose por la comida y gritando a todo pulmón para ser escuchados.

Y por último un ambiente medianamente romántico entre Harry y Rebeca.

Pues la cena era solo para 2 personas y Harry le daba de comer a rebeca y ella a él.

La cena concluyo y cada casa se fue rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Las clases iniciaron con la normalidad que se esperaría en un colegio mágico, lo único extraño este año era Gilderoy Lorheart intentando mostrarles a los otros profesores que él era superior, aun cuando en su primera clase con gryffindor y slytherin se había desatado un incidente con los duendecillos.

Harry estaba emocionado por la clase de herbolaria este año, pues no solo plantarían mandrágoras sino también tentáculos negros.

Las clases de este año eran difíciles.

Debido a que los maestros iniciaron a ser un poco autodidactas y dejar más investigación como tareas.

Además.

Que Rebeca había conseguido una nueva amiga, cuando luna había sido agredida verbalmente por Cho Chang y Rebeca había decido que Luna ahora era intocable.

Daniel había estado haciendo de las suyas en gryffindor ganándose un castigo por hechizar a Draco malfoy para que tuviera el pelo rosa una semana.

Marie y Daphne estaban pasando más tiempo juntas y habían decidió abrir un club de teatro en el colegio, claro aún faltaban más miembros, pero parecía que la idea había pegado.

Dumbledore extrañamente estaba tranquilo, sin ningún plan o estrategia, eso no estaba bien.

/ 1 de octubre /

 _Algo pasa._ Cuestiono rebeca, ella llevaba un libro en sus manos mientras Harry cargaba los otros 7 ellos estaban en la biblioteca del castillo, buscando alguna forma de entras a la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry podrá tener muchos poderes, pero aun así sabia lo riesgoso que era el robar la varita de sauco y el tiempo se les acababa tenían hasta el 31 del mes y no querían hacer enojar a la muerte.

 _No sé, generalmente. Hay más animales por esta zona._ Harry se refería a palomas o ratas que solían estar en algunos de los cuartos vacíos del castillo, pero no había ninguno.

 _Quizás se hayan mudado a otro lugar._ Rebeca seguir.

 _También lo he notado, muchas cosas comestibles han desaparecido, además que los elfos se quejan que algo se está comiendo sus ingredientes._ Comento luna quien estaba con ellos haciendo su ensayo de pasiones.

 _Es extraño._ Comento Harry.

* * *

/ California/ 9: 57 pm /

 _¿Por qué una Iglesia?_ cuestiono Vector mientras caminaba muy lento para no ser notado.

 _El la pidió aquí, es necesario que este oculto, sería peligroso que primero, doceavo o treceavo se hicieran con él._ afirmo Neruda mientras mostraban sus identificaciones a los oficiales que cuidaban esta iglesia.

Tras la reunión en el pentágono, estados unidos había decidió formar la (organización para la detección y defensa de lo extra ordinario), o ODDEO, compuesta de muchos oficiales de altos rangos de distintas organizaciones tanto muggles como mágicas, por el momento los oficiales se habían enterado que primero y treceavo estaban muy íntimamente relacionados a dos diferentes grupos que eran riesgos a la nación.

Mientras que primero estaba relacionado con la ORSS (organización Revolucionaria de Socialista Salvador) un remanente muy fresco de antiguos comunistas, criminales de guerra y fanáticos religiosos.

Treceavo estaba íntimamente ligado a un mito de la historia con hache chica, NeoCorpusSlave, un pasaje que muchos han intentado olvidar y muchos otros erradicar.

La ODDEO, por su parte tenia a sus "agentes especiales"

Vector Landis velocidad antes había sido un niño cuyas piernas no servían y un día se despertó con la habilidad de correr a máxima velocidad.

Talos Om Fuerza un joven cuyos músculos no servían y un día tras un accidente de tránsito se volvió súper fuerte.

Artyro alandes Agua una joven que se ahogó un herido invierno gracias a su madre que la trato como una bruja y cuando salió de las frías aguas tenía el control de estas.

Han Crip Cambia forma un joven transgenero quien nació como hombre, pero un médico convenció a sus padres de inscribirlo en un experimento para comprobar que se podía curar su condición, pero un día tras abandonar a sus padres tomo la forma del médico y asalto un banco matando a la cajera.

Neruda Antes, un viejo condenado a muerte de vejes en Francia durante el siglo catorce, estuvo en esa celda hasta el siglo dieciséis cuando el reinado fue tomado por los bárbaros.

Howard Rowan un escritor que un día se dio cuenta que sabía todo lo que hay que saber del universo, pero perdió la razón.

 _Saben lo que es saberlo todo, pero no tener el control de ello._ Howard estaba en una habitación con paredes blancas llenas de garabatos, palabras y cosas sin sentido.

 _Vinimos porque mencionaste que viste a primero._ Dijo Neruda.

 _O si, un incidente hace 2 semanas, muchos muertos, autos voladores y edificios torcidos, treceavo y primero en una ciudad, además que Los Maíces este algo no se durar, el cultivo carecerá y muchos de hambre morirán, él se acerca, el viene ya, Deux._ Howard inicio a escribir en el piso. _Treceavo, él y la reina roja jugando con la luna a una fiesta con la muerte irán y todos ellos sufrirán las vestías insaciables el castillo comerán el viene cuídense de esos ojos amarillos y el pasado en el libro con el canto del gallo._

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono Talón.

 _Nada relevante._ Neruda dio media vuelta siendo seguido por su equipo.

* * *

/ Hogwarts/ 28 de octubre/

 _¿Esto funcionara?_ Rebeca le cuestiono a luna.

 _Es lo más probable._ Dijo Luna.

 _Eso no ayuda._ Dijo Harry.

Si había una habitación donde sus sombras no pudiera entrar tan fácilmente en este castillo era en la oficina del director.

El anciano no era nada tonto y había puesto más protecciones desde que sus sombras vagan libremente por el castillo, los cuadros fueron fáciles de evadir, pero la oficina del director era otra cosa.

El plan era simple, entrar noquear a Dumbledore y llevarse la varita se saúco, simple y sencillo.

Era el tiempo perfecto su fénix estaba como polluelo.

Y ellos tenían la ventaja, luna vigilaría, mientras ellos entraban.

Su oficina fue fácil de escabullirse, pero el dormitorio del director era otra cosa.

¿Cómo era que el hombre que venció a Grindelwall tenían tan mal gusto para su piyama y su cobija?

 _Dame el polvo de sueño._ Dijo Harry a Rebeca.

 _¿Pensé que lo tenías tú?_ Respondió la rubia.

El director se inició a despertar.

Rebeca tomo un candelero cercano y con fuerza golpeo al director en la cabeza mandándolo a la tierra de los sueños.

 _Eso funciona._ Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al cajón donde estaba la varita de saúco.

Este tenía un encantamiento, para atrapar a los ladrones, el hombre sí que era listo.

 _¿Listo?_ Cuestiono rebeca.

 _No._ respondió Harry, pero aun así Rebeca abrió el cajón y Harry combatió la maldición, mientras rebeca conseguía la varita.

Una vez completada la misión salieron para encontrar a una petrificada señora Noris junto con un petrificado señor Filch.

 _No me vieron._ Dijo luna.

Las 2 se sujetaron a Harry y este se hundió en su sombra.

Una mancha negra se movió a gran velocidad por las paredes del colegio, dejando a las 2 niñas en sus camas y a Harry en un lugar donde nunca buscarían la varita de sauco, en los baños de niñas cuidados por myrtler la llorona.

* * *

/ hace 2 semanas/

La antigua casa Gaunt era un lugar donde la oscuridad abundaba, la magia pútrida que el horrocrux desprendía había dañado muy seriamente el terreno y sus alrededores.

Muy pocas personas cuerdas se acercarían a esa casucha que antaño habito el ultimo legado de sangre de Salazar Slythering.

Pero eso no importaba.

Varios rompedores de maldiciones murieron en la recuperación de un anillo que contenía la piedra de la resurrección, una vez extraída la piedra el anillo fue destruido, era metal inservible debido a los intentos de un mortal de ser inmortal.

La piedra fue entregada a Spencer junto con una carta explicando la cantidad exacta de dinero que saldría cada vida que se había perdido.

Una cantidad que fue pagada inmediatamente.

Mientras que Spencer uso la piedra, para hablar con su hijo y su nuera.

Explicarles y contarles como estaba su hija.

Los muertos asintieron y no mostraron emoción alguna, después de todo ya estaban muertos.

Solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

/29 de octubre/

Era un viernes por la tarde.

Daniel estaba junto con Neville y Tim, los 3 estaban jugando monstruos y hechizos, después de haber terminado sus tareas en el gran comedor.

Esa semana Neville había sido colgado de las orejas por lo duendecillos en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y además había recibido un castigo en pasiones por culpa de Malfoy.

Por suerte faltaba poco para la cena del treinta y uno de octubre.

 _Vaya Nev tu baraja de plantas es muy buena._ Dijo Daniel mientras perdía la batalla y le pagaba a Neville con ranas de chocolate.

 _No, tú lo hiciste bien, tu baraja de caballeros es muy fuerte y bien hecha._ Dijo Tim. _En cambio, mis vestías nocturnas no tanto._ dijo deprimido.

 _Vamos, no es para tanto, aunque talvez deberías jugar contra mi hermano._ Propuso Daniel. _Creme cuando te digo que Harry tiene una muy buena baraja._

 _¿de qué es?_ Cuestiono Neville, no sabía que el niño que venció al señor tenebroso jugara esta cosa que muchos consideraban estúpida.

 _Dice que son pesadillas._ Comento Daniel. _Pero no se de ese tipo de baraja o carta en este juego._

 _Yo escuche de ese tipo, difíciles de usar y muy complicadas al combinar, son inútiles._ Comento Tim.

 _Díselo a mi hermano._ Bromeo Daniel.

 _Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?_ Ron se sentó a un lado de Daniel, mientras saludaba a los dos como si fueran buenos amigos.

Neville y Tim vieron mal a Ron, él era un mal amigo, siempre pensando en su beneficio, no mostrando los valores de su casa, siendo un desconsiderado y sus modales a la hora de la comida eran peor a los de un trasgo.

 _Nada._ Neville recogió sus cartas, pero Ron tomo una.

 _No me digan que juegan esta estupidez._ Comento ron viendo la carta, que tenía la imagen de un ninja con brazos de lianas. _Esto es estúpido, es un juego donde no se divierte nadie._ Comento ron.

Q _ue no entiendas el juego no es razón para criticarlo._ Tim le quito la carta y se la regreso a Neville.

 _El Quidditch es un juego, eso es una mierda._ afirmo Ron.

Neville y Tim tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

 _Es no fue muy amable._ Comento Daniel.

 _Pero es la verdad, solo a un retrasado muggle le gustaría ese juego._ Afirmo el pelirrojo.

 _Tengo que ir al baño._ Daniel tomo sus cosas y se alejó de su amigo.

Ron se quedó solo, molesto porque se atrevían a ignóralo por decir la verdad de un juego estúpido en su opinión.

/mientras tanto/ en la sala común Gryffindor/

Hermione estaba sentada muy cerca de Marie, la niña estaba charlando con Daphne y con Pansy, parecía que discutían algo sobre los sombreros de moda en esa temporada.

En lugar de hacer sus ensayos de transfiguraciones.

Ella se quería acercar a ellas para ofrecer su ayuda con la materia y así ganarse su amistad y que reconocieran que ella era una gran estudiante.

Pero entonces llego Daniel junto con sus amigos Neville y Tim.

 _Marie ¿firmarías esto?_ Pidió Daniel a su hermana.

 _¿Qué es?_ La joven Potter vio curiosa a su hermano.

 _Bueno hemos estado juntando firmas para hacer un club de duelos de Monstruos y Hechizos, llevamos 36 firmas y muchos interesados, ya juntamos el mínimo, pero es mejor mientras más seamos._ Comento el Potter.

 _Es una buena idea hermano._ Marie firmo felizmente.

Y Daphne también firmo interesadamente.

¿monstruos y hechizos? Que era eso.

Hermione se preguntó, mientras se dedicaba a estudiar sola en su esquina de la sala común.

/31 de octubre/

Como si los dioses los apoyaran el mismo día que la muerte los había citado, la excusa perfecta había surgido.

En un pasillo junto con la petrificada gata de Filch apareció escrito con sangre.

 **La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temer.** Escrito con sangre.

Aprovechando la confusión.

Harry escapo del castillo.

 _¿Por qué no puedo ir?_ Cuestiono la rubia.

 _¿Veamos voy a reunirme con el ser que te quería muera hace dos meses, a entregarle los artículos más poderosos de la magia reciente y tú quieres ir?_ La miro molesto.

 _quiero despedirme de mi abuelo._ Pidió con ojitos de cordero degollado.

 _Haga. Está bien vamos nos._ Harry y rebeca usaron el pasadizo del sauce boxeador para salir de los terrenos del castillo y desplazarse con las sombras rumbo a un rio.

Para ver a la muerte.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Nota:

(damas, caballeros y personas que disfrutan de ambos placeres; como recordaran en el episodio pasado ponía una historia del mundo de Harry al principio y al final, pero esto cambiara, al principio leyeron una historia y en el final lo haran un duelo. Pero no cualquier duelo. Uno de Monstruos y Hechizos… okay esto es una parodia a yugioh, pero me he viseado en Yugioh últimamente y como mis historias de yugioh no gustan, pues los hare sufrir, más si quiere no lean, estos combates e historias no influirán mucho en la trama, más que una mención leve o a veces será la razón que un personaje este molesto o feliz sin explicación.

La mecánica es similar a yugioh antes de la inclusión de la sincronía o los monstruos XYZ.

Si más lean o no.

Deje un comentario sobre qué les pareció este capítulo.

Bien aquí está el.

* * *

/omake/

duelo entre Danny, Marie y Harry.

* * *

 _Tardaste._ Dijo Daniel mientras veía a su hermano llegar a la sala.

 _Lo siento tuve algunos inconvenientes._ Harry se sentó en el piso junto a sus hermanos.

En una mesa y sentados en almohadas los 3 pusieron sus bajaras sobre esta.

 _Bien, conocen los regalas, el jugador pierde cuando pierde sus 4000 puntos de energía._ Dijo Daniel sacando sus 5 cartas.

S _i lo sabemos._ Dijeron Marie y Harry al unísono Daniel siempre era quien olvidaba las reglas y por eso las repetía.

 _Bien, primero las damas._ Dijo Harry.

 _Gracias._ Marie saco una carta. _Pongo al hada roja (1000 atc y 1000 def)._ Coloco la carta y de esta salió una pequeña hada de unos 6 años, cabello, ropa y ojos de color rojo con piel blanca, con un sombrero que llegaba hasta sus talones y una roza por arma. _Y pongo 2 hechizos._ Puso dos cartas abajo.

 _Mi turno._ Daniel saco su carta. _Pongo al caballero corazón (1600 atc y 1500 def)_ un caballero con escudo y espada surgió, su armadura tenia corazones de la baja francesa y su rostro era blanco con pelo negro. _Y un hechizo._ Puso una carta.

 _Bien._ Harry saco una carta. _Pongo a slime negro (0 atc / 2500 df)_ una masa negra de agua surgió con un par de brillantes ojos rojos. _Y 2 hechizos_ termino poniendo 2 cartas.

 _¿Harry estas seguro?_ Cuestiono Marie, su hermano asintió. _Bien pongo al hada azul._ Es igual al Ada roja solo en color azul todo. _Y activo mi hechizo de la aldea de las hadas._ Volteo un hechizo y la mesa se volvió una pequeña aldea. _Gana 400 de ataque y defensa, hada azul ataca a slime negro._ El hada hazlo su roza y disparo un Razo de energía azul.

Harry 2600.

Daniel 4000.

Marie 4000.

A _ctivas la habilidad de slime negro._ Harry puso tres cartas grises en el campo. _Cuando es destruido puedo poner el mismo número de fichas que el número de monstruos de mis enemigos._ 3 pequeñas criaturas de agua aparecieron (0 de ataque y defesa). _Además, activo el hechizo de la sombra tenebrosa._ Volteo una carta. _Controlo a un monstruo hasta mi próximo turno, escojo al caballero corazón._ La sombra del monstruo de Daniel lo arrastro al lado de Harry.

 _Eso está mal._ Dijo Daniel. _Era necesario para mi estrategia, bien coloco un monstruo y termino mi turno._ Puso un monstruo oculto.

 _Bien, mi turno, tu monstruo vuelve a su lugar._ Harry saco una carta. _Sacrifico a una ficha slime negro, para poner a mi hidra oscura (2000 atc y 1500 def)._ un slime desapareció y una hidra de 3 cabezas y cuellos largos con aletas, con 2 piernas palmeada y una larga cola que terminaba en una aleta apareció. _Activo su efecto, sacrifico a mis dos fichas slime para aumentar su poder en 500 y activo el hechizo recuperación de las tinieblas para traer a mi slime a mi mano, luego lo descarto, para activar el segundo efecto de mi hidra que es atacar 3 veces y debido a que el slime negro vuelve al cementerio, se activa su efecto._ Harry puso 4 fichas slime. _Hidra destruye a las hadas roja y azul._ Dos del cabeza de su hidra atacaron y devoraron a las 2 pequeñas hadas.

Marie 800.

 _Activo el hechizo, pidiendo ayuda, puedo colocar un monstruo y mis adversarios no pueden atacar en sus respectivos turnos._ Dijo Marie mientras ponía un monstruo.

 _Hidra, destruye al caballero corazón._ Ordeno Harry.

El caballero alzo su espada y escudo para combatir contra la hidra, pero sus 2 cabezas destruyeron la espada y al final la tercera cabeza le arranco la suya.

Harry 2600.

Daniel 2600.

Marie 800.

 _Bien, mi turno._ Dijo Marie. _Pongo 3 hechizos y revelo, a mi hada mensajera (1500 atc / 1000def)_ a _ctivo el hechizo nueva vida, puedo sacrificar a un monstruo y la mitad de mi vida para traer a mis monstruos del cementerio y activo el efecto de hada mensajera causa lo opuesto, en lugar de perder puntos los gano._ El hada de Marie sonrió y luego cayó al piso muerta, mientras las 2 hadas azul y roja volvía. _Ahora pongo al hada amarilla y activo la carta tris ataque._ Las tres hadas alzaron sus armas. _Juntas son 4200 y será un ataque directo, te he ganado Harry._ dijo Marie seleccionado a Harry como su objetivo.

 _Hechizo de re dirección._ Un circulo negro apareció. _Reduce a la mitad el daño de un ataque y lo manda a un enemigo._ Harry señalo a Daniel y las hadas lo atacaron.

Harry 2600

Marie 1200

Daniel 500.

 _No he terminado, activo el rezo de las hadas e invoco especialmente a la reina hada (_ 3 400 atc / 2000 def) _activo su efecto y termino mi turno._ Dijo Marie.

Una hermosa mujer vistiendo un hermoso vestido de princesa, con grandes alas de mariposa multicolor y un velo ocultando su rostro surgió.

 _Bien mi turno._ Daniel saco una carta. _Sacrifico a mi caballero corazón, para invocarla dragón trébol (2400 atc y 1700 def)._ Dijo Daniel mientras, un dragón verde aparecía con una armadura era con símbolos de tréboles. _Activo hechizo fusión._ Dijo mientras volteaba a un mostro. _Fusiono al dragón trébol y al caballero trébol (100 atc / 2300 def) para invocar al campeón trébol (3600 atc y 4000 def)._ Es el caballero montando el dragón. _Ataca a la hidra._ Dijo Daniel.

La hidra recibió el ataque.

Pero en lugar de ir al cementerio.

Perdió una cabeza.

 _No me digas que tiene otra habilidad._ Daniel se jalo el cabello con fuerza.

 _Tienes que atacar el mismo número de veces que sus cabezas._ Dijo Harry.

Harry 2000.

Marie 1200

Daniel 500.

 _Pongo un hechizo._ Dijo Daniel termino su turno.

 _Bien, juego el hechizo de santidad._ Los tres tomaron 6 cartas.

 _Sacrifico 2 fichas slime negro para que mi hidra suba de poder (4000/ 1500)_ la hidra creció en tamaño y 2 cabezas surgieron donde el campeón trébol ataco. _Ahora sacrifico a 2 fichas slime negro, para invocar al demonio de fuego shi-aka (3900 atc / 3000 def)_ _activo el efecto de la hidra descarto una carta de mi mano y puede atacar el mismo número que sus cabezas._ Harry puso una carta en el cementerio. _Revelo el hechizo espada del sol negro._ Una espada quemada envuelta en llama azules apareció. _El equipo a shi-aka._ El monstruo era la mezcla de un dragón y un ser humano con la cabeza envuelta en llamas. _Y activo el efecto de shi-aka al desacoplarle un hechizo, destruye todas las cartas hechizo en el campo y el efecto de la espada del sol negro todos perdemos 400 de vida._ Ordeno Harry. _el efecto de la reina hada está activo por lo que Marie gana 2000 en total._

Una onda de fuego cubrió el campo.

 _Hidra acaba con las 3 hadas de colores y con el campeón trébol, shi-aka ataca directamente a Daniel._ Orden Harry.

La hidra destripo a las 3 hadas y al caballero que montaba el dragón.

Mientras que shi-aka abría su boca y quemaba a Daniel.

Marie 0.

Daniel 0.

* * *

Fin de juego.

* * *

(ustedes pueden proponer quienes quieren que luchen en Hogwarts: Harry, Daniel, Marie, Luna, Rebeca, Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Tim, Fred, George, o cualquiera que ustedes sugieran)

* * *

/fin del capítulo/

* * *

¿Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una época Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Green World (harry potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	14. la cámara de los secretos

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling, yu-gi-oh, game of death, change your life, conceptos de mirai nikki entre otros...

* * *

Irrealiti: Damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el inicio del segundo episodio de un nuevo dios.

Ahora verán las diferencias entre este episodio y el anterior.

Son.

Uno. Ya tengo personajes establecidos.

Dos. Este capítulo abarcara la mayoría de los libros ósea el canon.

Tres. Ya tengo una buena fanaticada, para saber que esta historia gusta.

Cuatro. Tengo un mejor rumbo marcado para este episodio.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/respuestas/ PM Y reviews/

Selkova: aquí está el siguiente cap., espero que se tan bueno como el anterior.

Selin3838: muchas gracias, si esta historia me agrada mucho, espero cumplir tus expectativas.

CCsakuraforever: muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap.

Mariposa de cristal: aqui esta el capitulo, espero que te guste la interacion de harry y rebeca en este cap.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahora el orden oficial de los mutantes.

*muertos.

(quien tiene su poder)

Control de la luz. Jack. (15,19,23)

Visión futura. Azura. *

Velocidad. Vector.

Fuego. Phineas. *

tierra. Marcus*

Ilusión. Mirian*

Fuerza. Talos.

Sombras. Cirial*

Telepatía. Coral. *

Agua. Arturo.

Regeneración. Julián. *

Alteración de las emociones. Clown. (11 y 22)

Energía vital. Harry. (2,4,5,6,8,9,10,16,20,24)

tele trasportación. Samas.

Invisibilidad. Miro. *

Multiplicación. Billy. *

Cambio de tamaño y forma. Han.

Inmortalidad. Neruda.

Viento. Roy. *

Rayo. Willy. *

Omnisapiencia. Howard.

Magnetismo. Dayana. *

Control del plano astral. Lama. *

Gravedad. Mauricio*

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel, pensamientos o explicaciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos o poder "_

* * *

Episodio 2 Tiempos difíciles: capítulo 2: la cámara de los secretos 2/2.

* * *

 _/ cuento de los dos hermanos/_

 _Uno era del cielo y se enamoró de la tierra._

 _Otro nació en la tierra y se enamoró del cielo._

 _El del cielo aprendió y vivió en la tierra._

 _El de la tierra se perdió a sí mismo en el cielo._

 _Los dos combatieron y devastaron al mundo._

 _En su batalla de 1000 días y 1000 noches se creó un valle._

 _En medio de ese valle esta su tumba._

 _/La vieja ruca /_

* * *

/ 31 de octubre 1992/ en un rió muy traicionero para ser cruzado /

 _ **No entiendo porque de agrada ese tipo.**_ Una alta figura cubierta con un manto con estrellas y colores que cubría sus huesudas manos y rostro, la figura estaba encorvada, mientras en su espalda sus dos alas caían marchitas al piso.

Frente a la figura estaba un espejo negro de forma octagonal, con varios símbolos en un lenguaje tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo.

 _ **Másk, es alguien muy considerado y está actuando bien en su papel de dios supremo.**_ Una bella mujer, con la piel blanca cual la nieve, bello cabello ébano que no se distinguía un cabello del otro, labios azules, ojos negros, vestida con una túnica negra adornada con manzanas, estaba del otro lado del espejo. _**Además, Zetintr y Asternermtros son cada vez más fuertes, pronto los dejaremos hacerse cargo de un mundo por si solos.**_

 _ **Tu universo es extraño, yo.**_ Comento la muerte que esperaba paciente la llegada los mortales.

 _ **Un poco, por lo menos mi universo no está sujeto a las leyes de alguien como Deux.**_ Comento Death mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

 _ **Si, él es raro.**_ La muerte escucho algo. _ **Te veo luego yo.**_ Dijo mientras desactivaba el espejo.

 **Adiós** _ **.**_ Se despidió death.

La muerte espero pacientemente a la llegada de los mortales.

Para ella todos eran iguales, solo buscaban algo de ella o de sus hermanos.

Pero ese humano era peligroso, tenía esa aura, Deux estaba jugando, todos odiaban eso, que el dios de este universo sea un niño malcriado que solo le importa divertirse.

 _Disculpe la demora._ Harry fue el primero en hablar. _El anciano se perdió._ Dijo Harry.

 _En mi defensa ya no soy tan joven para ver en la oscuridad como ustedes._ Spencer venia vestido muy formalmente, con un traje blanco, con playera amarilla y una flor roja en su bolsillo del saco.

 _ **Pensé que no vendrían.**_ Dijo la muerte.

 _Si, lo sabemos._ Rebeca se escondía detrás de Harry.

 _Bueno mi señora, aquí tiene._ Harry le entrego su capa de invisibilidad doblada y sobre ella le entrego la varita de saúco.

La muerte tomo la varita y la metió entre los pliegues de su ropa, luego se puso la tela en el lugar que correspondía.

 _Aquí está mi señora._ Spencer le entrego la piedra de la resurrección.

La muerte la tomo entre sus huesudas manos.

 _ **solo falta una cosa.**_ La muerte vio a Spencer.

 _Me permitiría despedirme._ Pidió el anciano.

La muerte solo asintió.

Spencer volteo a ver a su nieta.

 _Pase toda mi vida persiguiendo un sueño y gracias a ti lo logre, de ti aprendí varias lecciones que nunca olvidare, me enseñaste el significado de varias palabras, me enseñaste que aun en la adversidad se puede contar con alguien más, tú me enseñaste como aceptar la muerte y como negar el destino._ Dijo Spencer mientras abrazaba a su nieta.

Esta contenía las lágrimas.

 _Sé que una vez te prometí que nunca te dejaría, que movería cielo, mar y tierra para cuidarte y ayudarte, que buscaría por ti la razón de la existencia, pero temo que debo romper mi promesa._ Spencer se separó de su nieta. _Le diré a tus padres, cuanto as crecido y como eres, les platicare de tus aventuras y tus sueños._ Spencer le dio un beso en la frente a rebeca.

 _Te quiero._ La niña abrazo fuertemente a su abuelo.

Spencer se inclinó para abrazarla, volteo a ver a Harry y le tendió su báculo. _Cuídala._ Ordeno mientras le entrego su báculo.

 _Con mi vida._ Dijo Harry tomando el báculo del anciano.

 _E_ _ **s hora.**_ Dijo la muerte mientras abría sus alas.

 _No es un adiós._ Spencer se acercó a la muerte y se despidió de su nieta. _Es un hasta pronto._ Dijo mientras la muerte lo abrazaba.

Los 2 se elevaron en el cielo nocturno.

Harry abrazo a rebeca, esta estaba llorando en su hombro.

Se dejó caer en el piso, viendo el cielo mientras la niña seguía llorando.

Fue hasta los primeros rayos del astro rey que Harry decidió volver al castillo con una dormida rebeca en sus brazos.

/ 1 de noviembre 1992/ estados unidos

El cuerpo del profesor Spencer Hotquins fue encontrado en su salón de clases, donde ese día daría una conferencia sobre los descubrimientos a lo largo de su vida.

Es cuerpo fue encontrado junto con una copa de vino a medio terminar y una rana de chocolate.

Poco tiempo después los servicios médicos anunciarían que había sido un infarto lo que mataría al arqueólogo más reconocido del último siglo.

El 23 de noviembre se llevaría a cabo la lectura de su testamento, ya que esta no se podía efectuar hasta que su nieta saliera de vacaciones del internado de máxima seguridad donde estudiaba.

/ 14 de noviembre/

El partido de quidditch de la temporada entre gryffindor y Slytherin estaba siendo ganado por slytherin hasta que una blugger loca entro al campo, persiguiendo a Harry quien estaba hay porque rebeca lo había arrastrado para que viera el sol, mientras eso ocurría fuera del castillo.

Dentro los elfos domésticos estaban extrañados.

Mucha comida estaba desapareciendo recientemente.

Lo que más desaparecía era el queso y la leche, era como si alguien o algo se lo comerá, sin dejar ni siquiera las migajas.

Estaban preocupados, pero sus preocupaciones caían en los oídos sordos del director quien había estado buscando su varita últimamente entre las habitaciones del castillo.

Al final de ese día, un alumno más fue atacado por el monstruo de slytherin, Colín Creed estaba petrificado y el rollo de su cámara fotográfica estaba quemado.

Las especulaciones iban y venían.

Algunos decían que era Malfoy y otros que era Rebeca, pero cada quien tenía sus miedos de ser el próximo petrificado.

/ España/

Una persona de piel blanca y cabello de muchos colores veía el agua del navío que en estos momentos estaba cruzando de España a África, el quería escapar de todo el mundo, pensó que unas vacaciones en alguna aldea lejana sería lo mejor.

Tras de el un joven de piel blanca, pelo blanco y ojos rojos disfrutaba el sol.

 _Doceavo, siento tener que cambiar tus planes._ Dijo el joven mientras discretamente ponía la idea en la cabeza de que era mejor esconderse en China.

Clown lo pensó, era cierto nadie lo encontraría en china, una vez llegaran a África tomaría un vuelo a china, pensó el joven.

 _Nadie abandona mi juego._ Dijo mientras una persona pasaba frente de él y al dejar de obstruir su vista, desaprecia del barco.

/ 20 de noviembre/

El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba siendo humillado por el profesor Snape en un duelo.

Harry y Rebeca estaba ahí debido a que luna los había convencido de que sería divertido estar ahí.

A veces parecía que ellos eran sus padres, pues luna era cuidada por rebeca como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y Harry se aseguraba de que nadie en el castillo la dañara.

Luna tenía un don era como una vidente, pero aun así no veía nada ella sabía cosas, era fascinante.

El siguiente duelo fue entre Danny y Draco.

Los dos tenían una rivalidad muy arraigada.

 _Listo para perder Potter._ Dijo Draco

 _Tu primero._ Dijo Danny

 _Baritas en alto._ Hablo el profesor Snape.

 _Uno,_ los dos se alejaron un paso. _Dos._ Se alejaron otro paso. _Tres._ Termino de contar.

Los dos se giraron rápidamente.

Draco lanza el primer hechizo.

Uno que se siente como un fuerte golpe a la cabeza con un sarten.

Danny aturdido levanta su escudo.

 _¡Rictus empra!_ Grito Danny.

Draco no pudo alzar su escudo a tiempo y recibió el hechizo directo al estómago haciéndolo dar unas cuantas vueltas en el aire antes de caer en su trasero en un sonoro ruido.

Danny le lanzo la maldición de las cosquillas.

 _Basta ya…ja jajá…finte._ Dijo draco sobre sí. _¡Tarantallegra!_ A punto a los pies de Danny.

Y este se inició a tambalear un poco.

 _Finite!_ Dijo Danny sobre sí.

 _Serpensortia!_ Grito Draco.

Una cobra apareció muy molesta.

Esta siseo muy molesta y luego vio a los alumnos que observaba el duelo.

 _(detente)_ siseo Danny.

 _(Danny no debes usar parsel en la escuela)_ Le grito Marie espantando a sus compañeras.

 _(dejen de decir lo obvio)_ Harry siseo. _Vipera evanesca._ Alzo el báculo del profesor hotquins. La serpiente desapareció.

…..

Los siguientes días fuero especialmente extraños para Danny y Marie.

No solo sus clubes que ya tenían el cupo lleno habían sido cancelados pues todos quienes se habían inscrito decidieron abandonar la idea por su seguridad.

Danny y Marie estaban un poco incomodos, todavía sus amigos más cercanos les hablaban y no tenían muchos problemas.

Los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de inverno fueron un poco complicados.

Y como el año pasado el director intento convencer a los Potter que sus hijos debían quedarse en el castillo por su seguridad.

Mas los dos adultos firmemente negaron esta petición.

Así que, para inicios de las vacaciones, el castillo estaba prácticamente abandonado.

Salvo por los maestros y los elfos domésticos que lo habitaban todo el año.

/ 23 de diciembre 1992/ estados unidos/ New Orleans/

 _12 con 5 minutos, el objetivo llega a su destino._ Dijo un Alan mientras estaba sentado junto con su compañera vigilando un edificio que parecía ser de hace unos 100 años. _¿dime porque vigilamos a una niña?_

 _Te lo dije, hace 200 años rebeca Hera Hotquins causo la gran guerra de la sangre negra y casi logra conquistar la Europa de su época, es probable que la niña tenga los mismos planes y sino esté relacionada._ Dijo Carla.

 _Aun no entiendo la magia._ Dijo Alan. _Es solo una niña_

 _Pero está relacionada con uno de los linajes mágicos más peligrosos que han existido._ Contesto su compañera.

De pronto vieron como un hombre salía del edificio siendo detenido por 2 oficiales de policía y como una gran cantidad de reporteros lo seguían.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Cuestiono Carla.

Alan prendió la radio local.

 _Estamos trasmitiendo en vivo desde el banco Reginal Hotquins para obtener información, del presunto fraude electoral del alcalde Dinsel Moriga, además sus nexos con la magia, sobornos a varios jueces, corrupción a menores, homicidios, intentos de asesinato y hacerse ilícitamente del control del grupo económico Hotquins._ Dijo una voz femenina en la radio.

 _TODO ES METIARA, YA VERAN CON MIS ABOGADOS CUANDO ESTO TERMINE NADIE SE METERA CON MI FAMILIA._ Grito el hombre.

….

Hace solo unos minutos.

Rebeca había entrado al edificio acompañada por Monsieur mala, quien estaba usando un hechizo desilusionador para verse como un humano.

 _Bien._ Dijo el viejo abogado de la familia hotquins.

En la habitación estaban varios de las personas más influyentes en el grupo hotquins, los sirvientes de la familia, unos cuantos amigos y compañeros arqueólogos.

 _Comenzando, la lectura del testamento de Spencer Magnus Hotquins, para mis amigos Antoriel, Zanton, Thomas y Mauris les dejo respectivamente las muchas reliquias que juntamos en nuestras expediciones, a ti Tich mi viejo cocinero y amigo de viajes te dejo aquel barco que una vez usamos para sobrevivir en las amazonas, así como el dinero que necesitas para tus operaciones, para los representantes de cada museo al cual he prestado mis diversos hallazgos les adjunto un sobre aparte._ Leyó el abogado.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron bruscamente.

Dejando entrar a un molesto recién electo alcalde Dinsel Moriga.

 _Me pueden explicar que esta pasando._ Cuestiono el hombre.

 _Estamos haciendo la lectura del testamento que usted no quiso que se hiciera._ Respondió entre gorgoteos Monsieur mala quien estaba haciendo de guarda espaldas de rebeca.

 _Escuche señor, ¿Quién se cree usted para hablarme así? ¿sabe quién soy yo? Soy dinsel Moriga, futuro presidente de este país así que no le conviene tenerme de enemigo._ Dijo el molesto hombre.

 _Señor moriga, quédese a la lectura._ Dijo el abogado. _De hecho, esta es su parte._ El abogado se aclaró la garganta. _Dinsel moriga, niño, yo conocí a tu abuelo, el muy hijo de puta estafador nunca adquirió un centavo trabajando siempre creyó que el mundo debía darle todo a un ser tan repúgnate como él y cuando un parasito tan horrible como tu nació sabía que solo me causarías problemas, pero durante años permití que tu hicieras mi trabajo y te he de decir que me has facilitado muchas cosas, fuiste el perfecto chivo expiatorio._ El abogado termino de hablar. _Por medio de este testamento dejo todas las propiedades, dinero, acciones y demás pertenencias que no hayan sido dadas a los anteriormente citados a mi nieta rebeca yuno hotquins segunda, además que la nombro mi sucesora y líder del grupo financiero hotquins._ Termino de decir el abogado.

 _Jajaja, ni crees que recibirás un centavo niño, mis abogados ya están preparando una demanda para quitarte todo. A_ menazo el hombre.

 _Estos abogados._ Mala le mostro 4 fotos con cuatro hombres muertos.

Dinsel abrió los ojos.

 _Retírense por favor._ Pidió mala. _Todos menos los miembros del grupo hotquins._

Cuando todos salieron menos los 11 hombres rebeca se aclaró a la garganta.

 _Dinsel, debes aprender algo del mundo._ Rebeca junto sus dedos. _En este mundo las personas que creen que sin esfuerzo y a base de mentiras y engaños lograron el poder no tienen cabida, en este mundo solo aquellos que comprendan una regla son dignos de vivir, en este mundo el más listo siempre ganara._ Rebeca sonrió.

M _ira pequeña puta, tu no entiendes nada, estos hombres me responden a mí, yo soy el alcalde, ¿tienes una idea de lo que puedo hacer?_ Dinsel sujeto del cuello a rebeca.

Esta lo vio fijamente. _No deberías tocarme._ Dijo rebeca.

 _Así ¿Por qué?_ Dinsel sonrió. _Me tienes miedo._

 _No._ rebeca movió sus mangas y de estas salieron 2 navajas.

Las clavo en las manos de dinsel.

 _Hija de…_ dinsel grito.

Antes de que rebeca le propinara una patada en la mandíbula y lo lanzara contra la mesa rompiéndola.

Los 10 hombre que estaban sentados viendo esto se iban a poner de pie cuando de sus sombras surgieron 10 sombras con manos de navas y se las pusieron en el cuello.

D _insel, sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un gato y un lince?_ Rebeca le lanzo 2 navajas a su espalda.

A _hh!_ Grito el gordo hombre.

E _l gato es conformista y perezoso, el lince es un depredador._ Rebeca se sentó en su silla. _Bien dinsel veamos ¿Qué poder tienes?_

 _Puta, yo tengo el control de este banco y estos hombres me respetan y temen a mí._ Dijo dinsel mientras se ponía de pie.

 _¿a ti o a lo que sabes?_ Dijo rebeca. _Hay una diferencia entre tú y yo, tú crees tener el control y yo lo tengo, veamos tu no tenías, las fotos de ellos tres solicitando favores sexuales, o los videos de esos 4 que rebelan su fraude al gobierno o la verdadera razón de la misteriosa desparecían de la primera esposa de él._ rebeca chasqueo los dedos y esos papeles fueron mostrados pos sus sombras. _Por eso te termina y crees que te respetan ¿a ti? Eres solo una gran bola de sebo que servirá para nuestro propósito._ Rebeca se puso de pie y se acercó a dinsel. _¿Sabes que es lo bueno de ser una niña?_ Rebeca se desgarro un poco sus medias, se rompió partes de su ropa se hizo unas pequeñas cortadas en su piel y se quitó la liga de su cabello.

 _Cállate de una ves tu pequeña bastarda._ Dijo dinsel sujetando a rebeca.

Las sombras tomaron la forma de hombres armados y Monsieur mala fue rodeado por 4 de ellas.

 _Que todo el mundo le crea una niña._ Rebeca inicio a llorar. ¡AYUDA!

Grito la niña y varios policías y periodistas entraron a la habitación.

Una foto fue tomada.

11 hombres siendo amenazados con armas, mientras que Dinsel moriga el alcalde sujetaba violetamente a una niña pequeña cuya ropa estaba dañada y la niña estaba llorado herida.

 _¡Arrojen sus armas!_ Gritaron los policías.

Las sombras no acataron sus órdenes y dispararon a quemarropa contra los 10 líderes del grupo financiero, mientras las de Monsieur mala si tiraron sus armas.

 _Dinsel moriga está arrestado por agredir a una menor de edad._ Dijo uno de los policías, mientras una mujer policía intentaba a consolar a Rebeca.

 _Fue…Horrible…_ lloro rebeca en los brazos de la mujer.

 _No lo entiende ella, una maldita una puta, ella._ Monsieur mala le dio un golpe al estómago, haciéndolo doblarse de dolor y vomitar.

Más policías entraron a la escena y los periodistas iniciaron su labor, como buitres a los desperdicios.

Mala cargo a rebeca entre sus brazos y la acurruco.

Mientras la policía hacia su trabajo.

 _Todo salió como lo planeaste._ Dijo el giganthophitecus en su forma humana.

 _Salió mejor de lo esperado._ Rebeca sonrió. _Mañana por la mañana, los moriga y las otras 10 familias estarán arruinadas._ Se rio.

 _Salve Slave._ Dijo mala.

 _Salve corpus._ Respondió rebeca.

/24 de diciembre 1992/ Potter mayor/

La navidad ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y si bien los magos no creían en la historia de la fe cristiana, seguían la tradición de las Saturnales heredada desde los romanos y griegos antiguos, quienes a su vez la sacaron de una festividad celta y ellos de los druidas.

Pero la festividad era la misma, prender una gran fogata, decorar un árbol, dar regalos y comida, mucha comida.

Los Potter muy pocas veces dejaban que alguien entrara a su casa.

No en balde su mansión tenia protecciones tan buenas como las de gringotts bank, pero por esta noche habían recibido a muchos invitados.

 _Dime ¿crees que el mundo tiene sentido? ¿Por qué a veces a un con mi nivel intelectual no le encuentro lógica? ¿es decir la magia no es lógica, pero tampoco lo es el amor? ¿tu entiendes verdad?_ Harry estaba paseando de un lado a otro en la sala de estar mientras hablaba con regulus.

Él bebe estaba mordiendo su pie, este le dedico una mirada de confusión antes de reír y aplaudir.

 _Por su puesto que no ¿sabes lo que daría por una mente como la tuya? ¿lo que daría por 5 minutos de felicidad verdadera?_ Le cuestiono al bebe.

Este simplemente le paso un animal de peluche.

Harry lo toco y le dio vida, era un pequeño canario el cual ahora volaba alrededor de regulus.

La cena de Navidad fue llenadora.

Cep siempre era un gran cocinero, el viejo elfo era el único que quedaba de su linaje, durante la guerra sus descendientes protegieron a los señores Dorea y Carlus Potter, murieron junto con ellos, por lo cual él estaba solo, su pareja Mitones había muerto también hace muchos años, por lo que estaba solo.

A veces lloraba en silencio cuando sus amos dormían.

Al día siguiente.

Marie y Daniel habían arrastrado a los Harry para abrir los regalos.

Al parecer entusiasmo y carisma se habían escapado de Harry y estaban ansioso de abrir los regalos.

Este año no tenían tantos regalos de amigos o alumnos del colegio, talvez el hecho de ser considerados los atacantes era el motivo.

Pero al final de eso Harry les dio a sus hermanos unos pequeños cofres de madera.

Al abrirlos sus hermanos se quedaron impresionados.

 _Por mis estrellas, el dragón Hada arcoíris._ Marie saco la carta que tenía un dragón con cuatro alas con plumas doradas, sus escamas eran tornasol y su armadura negra. _Y es una carta brillante._ Dijo Marie mientras también veía las otras cartas que Harry le había dado, todas complementaban su baraja de hadas.

 _No me lo creo, el hechicero oscuro naipe._ Daniel abrazo a su hermano. _Con esta carta mi baraja ya está completa, Harry._ abrazo a su hermano. _Gracias._

 _No hay porque, saben que, aunque el original no lo diga los quiere mucho._ Dijo entusiasmo abrazando fuertemente a sus hermanos, bueno los hermanos del cuerpo original, todo ese asunto le causaba dolor de cabeza.

 _Un duelo?_ Cuestiono Danny.

 _Nop, yo voy a comer._ Harry Alegría se fue por un sándwich.

/ 7 de enero 1993/

Harry estaba pasando la tarde con hagrid alimentando a norberta, esa pequeña dragona que media lo de una vaca estaba habitando una de las muchas cuevas del bosque prohibido, al semigigante le fascinaba tener a su pequeña mascota en el bosque, claro norberta estaba restringida por un collar que le impedida alejarse del perímetro del castillo, pero considerando todo el perímetro del castillo estaba bien por ahora.

 _Hagrid ¿Qué les paso a tus gallos?_ Cuestiono Harry pues generalmente los pasteles de roca que hacia el semigigante tenían muchos huevos.

Y las gallinas petra que el usaba no daban huevos a menos que las pisara el gallo, pero por lo que Harry veía los huevos que el semigigante estaba cocinando no eran de gallinas petra.

 _No sé, un día fueron todos degollados, talvez un animal del bosque, aún no he conseguido más, cuando valla por mas repelente para babosas carnívoras al callejón diagon comprare unos cuantos más._ El semigigante seguía cocinando. _Y dime Harry ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y la reina roja?_ Cuestiono el semigigante.

N _o tienes que referirte a ella de esa manera._ Cometo Harry. _pero van bien, tengo algo planeado para el catorce de febrero._ Comento Harry.

 _Me alegro, a el amor joven._ Sonrió el gigante mientras serbia mas te.

Cuando Harry abandono la cabaña, se acercó al corral de las gallinas, quería ver si encontraba alguna pista del animal.

No encontró mucho, salvo un largo cabello pelirrojo.

/ 25 de enero/

Daniel y Marie habían estado reuniendo información.

Ellos querían averiguar quien había abierto la cámara de los secretos.

Las investigaciones, habían arrojado que debía ser un alumno emparejado con el linaje de Salazar slytherin, por lo que tras revisar en la biblioteca encontraron que sus últimos descendientes eran la extinta rama Gaunt, pero según su experiencia siempre hay más de lo que se muestra.

Aunque les serviría más saber ¿Qué era el monstruo de slytherin?

Esa madrugada.

Una sombra hacia su recorrido en el castillo.

Cuando escucho algo interesante.

Se acercó al baño de niñas en el tercer piso y vio unos ojos amarillos.

La sombra se convirtió en una estatua.

Al día siguiente.

 _Señor Potter ¿Qué está haciendo?_ Cuestiono el director mientras Harry literalmente lanzaba al señor filch al otro lado de la pared y entraba al baño de niñas, donde estaba el director y los profesores.

 _Mis sirvientes me informaron que uno de ellos no se había reportado a sus horas, envié una unidad de recuperación y ellos me dijeron que ustedes estaban aquí._ Dijo Harry.

Mientras del techo del baño dos sombras murciélago surgían.

 _Señor Potter usted no debería._ inicio el director.

 _Usted debería darle caza a este monstruo, cerrar el colegio para que profesionales lo buscaran o mínimo informarle al ministerio ¿así que quedemos claros?, yo no abro la boca si tú la mantienes cerrada._ Comento Harry.

 _Mocoso insolente._ Dijo severus.

Las sombras en el techo abrieron sus alas.

 _Quítense, quiero ver a mi sirviente._ Ordeno Harry.

El anciano suspiro y le mostro a Harry la estatua.

Los ojos rojos de la sombra khan aún se movían.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Cuestiono Harry.

Los ojos de la sombra brillaron y se movían regresando la vista siempre al lavabo.

 _¿el lavabo?_ Cuestiono Harry. _¿Qué puede? Un segundo "ábrete"_ siseo Harry.

La parte superior del lavabo se elevó mientras los lavamanos se abrían y uno de ellos se hundía en el enrejado del piso.

 _Llévense lo_ _._ Harry ordeno a 2 sombras que aparecieron a sus lados.

Estas vieron a su semejante y soltaron un sonido semejante a la risa mientras sus ojos brillaban. Burlándose de su compañero petrificado.

 _He aquí la cámara de los secretos._ Harry chasque sus dedos y sus dos murciélagos saltaron a la cámara.

Tras unos minutos volvieron.

 _¿Qué encontraron?_ Cuestiono Harry.

Las sombras hablaron en unos extraños murmullos que no tenían sentido alguno.

 _Entiendo._ Harry. _necesito un gallo._ Dijo Harry.

 _Señor Potter ¿Qué está haciendo?_ Cuestiono el director.

 _Hay un animal muy peligroso aquí abajo, el rey de las serpientes un basilisco._ Comento Harry.

Los maestros se espantaron ante la idea de dicho animal.

 _Pero quiero a ese animal, sus materiales sin duda serán una valiosa adquisición._ Sonrió Harry.

Una de sus sombras surgió con un gallo en brazos.

 _Gracias._ Harry lo tomo y se arrojó por el pasadizo.

 _Albus debemos seguirlo._ Dijo la profesora mgconagall.

El director asintió.

Pero una barrera de 40 sombras samurái surgieron, todas con sus espadas listas para la batalla.

/dentro de la cámara/

Harry había visto al basilisco estaba durmiendo en frente del rostro de piedra de slytherin, Harry no lo pensó dos veces.

Puso al gallo en el piso.

 _Lumus solade._ Abrió su mano y una gran luz semejante al sol apareció.

El gallo la vio y canto.

Su canto hizo eco en toda la cueva y el basilisco cayó muerto.

Harry entonces procedió a llamar a sus sombras, quienes se llevaron al basilisco.

Harry sabía que a la tentación era demasiado grande.

Cualquier persona desearía ver la cámara de los secretos.

 _Tráiganme la bomba._ Pidió Harry.

Sus sombras lo hicieron.

Tras unos minutos Harry salió del baño.

E _l animal está muerto, sugiero que se alejen un poco._ Pido Harry. _"ciérrate"_ ordeno en un siseo.

El lavamos obedeció, se sintió una leve sacudida en el suelo y luego nada.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Cuestiono el profesor de encantamientos.

 _Mate al basilisco y destruí la cámara de los… mierda dejé al gallo en la cámara._ Pensó Harry se había olvidado del gallo.

 _Señor Potter usted ha dañado al castillo ¿Qué le paso por la mente cuando destruyo la cámara?_ Cuestiono un muy molesto Dumbledore.

 _El bien mayor._ Le respondió con sarcasmo Harry.

N _o puede argumentar eso._ Dijo el director.

 _Entonces ¿Por qué tú lo haces?_ Le cuestionó Harry.

La discusión entre los dos fue cortada cuando una Ginerva Weasly entro al baño de niñas, con la mirada perdida sosteniendo en sus manos un diario negro.

Harry se fue. No le interesaba para nada en lo más mínimo la vida de esa pequeña molestia.

Claro que cuando llego por Rebeca al salón de clases, esta lo recibió con una bofetada.

 _Y eso porque?_ Cuestiono.

 _Por poner tu vida en riesgo estúpidamente._ Grito la rubia, para luego saltar, tirarlo contra una pared y darle un fuerte beso en los labios.

 _Y esto?_ Cuestión Harry.

 _Por obtener a un basilisco de ese tamaño._ Sonrió pícara mente la niña.

/bouvetoya/ 10 de febrero 1993/

Una fría isla en el mar Atlántico.

De todos los lugares del mundo.

¿Por qué habían llegado aquí?

Una gigantesca tormenta fue lo que los atrajo, era como un huracán, pero su ojo estaba en medio de la isla, además que el frio había congelado casi todo el océano que rodeaba la isla.

Un grupo de hombres armados llegaron a la isla.

Ninguno volvería.

Todos comidos por un gigantesco grifo blanco con azul.

/Hogwarts /14 de febrero/

Si algo era extraño en Hogwarts este día no seria que el profesor de defensa contralas artes oscuras había contratado a duendes para hacerla de querubines o había adornado el gran comedor con, papel rojo y rosa, listones y moños, flores y manteles todo muy romántico.

No lo extraño era ver a Harry luchando contra Harry y Harry desnudo.

. Hace unas horas.

Las partes de Harry querían salir y querían a rebeca.

Por lo que alegría y carisma habían escapado, alegría había hecho un pastel gigante y carisma bueno estaba dentro del pastel solo usando una cinta como ropa.

Claro Harry el original tenía algo planeado para ese día que no involucraba para nada a sus otros yos.

Pero por el momento.

Todos tenían un plan.

Daniel y Marie habían vuelto a ser recibidos entre los alumnos del astillo cuando se anunciará que la cámara de los secretos había sido encontrada y el monstruo había sido destruido.

Nunca se revelo quien lo libero.

Pero por eso este 14 de febrero el castillo estaba muy feliz.

Mientras rebeca y luna salían de la torre de Ravenclaw para cenar en el gran comedor un camino de pétalos inicio a aparecer delante de ellas, estas eran tiradas por pequeños seres con alas como ángeles, pero su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos no tenían ni esclerótica o iris.

Luego unas extrañas criaturas parecidas a pagaros iniciaron a cantar e insectos brillantes usaban las partes de su cuerpo para tocar una melodía.

Pronto una voz se inició a escuchar por todo el castillo.

" _ **si en el corazón esta nunca se dirá.**_

 _ **Si en la mente esta nunca se sentirá.**_

 _ **Si en mi boca esta nunca lo razonare.**_

Los insectos abrieron camino a las sombras murciélago en el techo, estas estaban batiendo suavemente sus alas y dejando caer pétalos.

 _ **Pues de todo esto tú,**_

 _ **eres la causa de mi enredo.**_

 _ **Ya sé lo que yo en verdad quiero.**_

Dos sombras samurái abrieron las puertas del gran comedor, las mesas de 5 mesas estaban acomodadas y decoradas de una manera extraña.

Pues la de Harry estaba en el centro y este estaba parado sobre la mesa.

Usando un viejo traje del siglo 19, muy elegante, negro y con una playera con holanes en el pecho.

En su mano derecha y como micrófono estaba el báculo de Spencer.

 _ **Y esa es mi razón,**_ Harry señalo a rebeca.

 _ **Esa es mi opinión,**_ señalo su cabeza.

 _ **Esa es mi sensación,**_ señalo a su corazón.

2 sombras hicieron de escalera para que Harry se pudiera bajar de la mesa.

 _ **Para mí la única respuesta a este enredo.**_ Harry se acercó a rebeca y le dio una vuelta.

 _ **Para mí la única a quien yo quiero.**_ Se acercó a rebeca.

Le dio un beso en los labios.

Se separó.

 _ **Eres, TUUUUUUuuuuuUUUUUUuuuuuu"**_ Harry sostuvo la nota lo más que pudo, quedando con el rostro rojo.

Harry termino la canción mientras, atrás de el un montón de fuegos artificiales que se convertían en pétalos caían.

 _Idiota._ Murmuro una sonrojada rebeca, antes de abrazarlo.

Harry le sonrió con superioridad.

En el castillo había dos opiniones generales de los dos grupos de género que lo conformaban.

Del grupo femenino, eso había sido hermoso, deseaban estar en el lugar de la joven Hotquins recibiendo tal atención y sorpresa ese día.

Del lado masculino, todos estaban celosos y rabiosos, ahora los que tenían pareja no dejarían de ser molestados por estas queriendo algo igual de magnifico o mejor que lo que había hecho el joven Harry.

Del lado de los profesores las cosas estaban un poco diferentes, lo varones tenían que admitir que eso había sido un movimiento muy valiente y estúpido de esos que solo un idiota enamorado haría.

Mientras que las mujeres que conmovían por la joven pareja.

En la mesa de gryffindor había dos jovencitas en particular que miraban con deseos de matar evidentes en sus ojos a la joven rubia, una de ellas era Ginebra Weasly que veía a su príncipe estar hechizado por los horribles encantos de una demonio indígena de él, la otra era la mirada de ira de Hermione, no es que ella quisiera que Harry la amara, no ella quería que la reconociera como su igual, un igual intelectual un igual con el quien conversar, un igual con quien pasar el tiempo, un igual por quien hacer actos tan rematicos.

Harry le ofreció una silla a rebeca y esta la acepto la acomodo en la mesa y él se sentó, un chasquido sus incestos y aves desaparecieron, siendo remplazados por una sombra cuchilla que tocaba un arpa y un mesero sombra cangrejo gigante.

Sus sombras pueden ser letales, pero aun así son seres que aprenden de todo para servir a su amo.

La comida fue bien, hasta el postre.

Harry había pedido unas rebanadas de pastel de limón.

No un pastel de limón de 10 pisos que debía pesar mínimo un cuarto de tonelada.

Y para colmo no era una sombra quien lo traía era un Harry.

 _Rebeca mira te hicimos un pastel._ Dijo la parte feliz de Harry.

Rebeca le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. _Bien hecho._

 _¡Y eso no es todo, música mi azul!_ Dijo Harry feliz a una sombra ninja que tenía una grabadora.

 **(Nota: si no se quieren dejar de reír con esta parte pongan esta canción antes de seguir leyendo… YouTube: careless whisper saxophone instrumental)**

Harry no reconocía la canción, pero si el instrumento un saxofón. La parte superior del pastel salió volando, y moviéndose como serpiente un par de manos masculinas iniciaron a salir, siendo seguidas por una cabeza y un torso musculo, cubierto en algunas partes de su cuerpo solo por crema batida de sabor limón y con una maldita sonrisa seductora en su rostro surgió la parte que Harry más odiaba, su lado seductor que gracias al efecto de las hormonas era demasiado peligroso.  
El Harry dentro de pastel salió con cuidado d este, bailando, dejando al descubierto que solo su cuerpo era cubierto por una cinta que cubría su entrepierna que decía "propiedad de RH"

 _Mi señora, ¿quiere un poco de glaseado?_ Cuestiono Harry mientras se acercaba a la boca de rebeca.

Pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo propinado por el Harry original.

 _Hijo de puta._ Dijo la parte seductora de Harry su nariz estaba rota.

 _Eso dolió._ Harry feliz se sujetó la nariz.

La desventaja del poder de la división, es que cada parte de ti es independiente, pero todas sienten lo mismo, es decir si matan a una parte es matar al original.

Pero en este caso a Harry no le importaba estar auto infligiéndose.

 _Detesto hacer el ridículo a no ser que sea por mi propia voluntad, así que dame una razón para no mandarte a la parte más oscura de mi mente._ Harry se amenazó.

 _Porque mi querido original._ La parte seductora dio su mejor sonrisa. _En este momento soy más tu que todos los demás, en este momento tu y yo estamos al mismo ritmo, lo sientes verdad._ La parte seductora se puso tras de Harry. _cada dolor de huesos en la mañana, el no saber que cambia aquí y que cambia acá, esa sensación en el corazón y los pensamientos pervertidos aquí adentro._ Se señaló. _En este momento me necesitas más a mí que a los demás, además._ Se limpió la sangre con la cinta, haciendo que ciertas partes cubiertas se expusieran a todo el mundo. _No me digas que no tenías esto en mente._ Dijo antes de recibir un cabezazo.

 _NOOOOOOOOOO…_ grito mientras era regresado dentro del Harry original.

 _¡Y tú!_ Harry señalo a felicidad, quien estaba comiendo pastel alado de rebeca.

 _No seas duro con el Harry._ rebeca abogo por la parte que Harry más ocultaba de sí. _es buen chico._

Harry simplemente se señaló, felicidad dio un gran mordisco al pastel antes de regresar al cuerpo original.

 _Bien, alguien o algo quiere interrumpir este momento?_ Cuestiono Harry.

Nadie en el comedor respondió.

 _Vamos acepto un poema, una canción hasta una broma._ Pregunto.

Una persona tosió.

 _Deja te curo._ Rebeca tomo una servilleta y le limpio la sangre de su rostro a Harry.

Puso con cuidado la servilleta en la mesa.

Y entonces paso.

7 bolas de pelo de distintos tonos de rosa se lanzaron contra la servilleta, rebeca salto del susto a los brazos de Harry y este abrió los ojos con miedo.

 _QUEMALAS QUEMALAS!_ Ordeno Rebeca.

Esto espanto a todo el comedor al escuchar el grito.

Harry alzo su mano y quemo a 5 de esas cosas, las otras 2 que sobrevivieron molestas voltearon a ver a Harry, con esos grandes ojos inyectados de sangre y sus mandíbulas bien dentadas dispuestas a devorarlos.

Mas 2 shurikens las atravesaron, sus sombras los protegieron.

los maestros corrieron a la mesa atravesando a la multitud de alumnos que quería ver que había espantado a esos dos.

 _Eso es…_ Minerva Mc Gonagall estaba blanca cual fantasma.

Harry alzo una de las shurikens donde una de las pelusas mortales moribundas aun intentaba morderlo.

S _i, ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo es que están aquí?_ Dijo rebeca.

Los maestros se iniciaron a cuestionar.

Hasta que Harry recordó algo.

 _GRANGER!_ Grito Harry.

Los alumnos rompieron filas y dejaron a Hermione Granger sola.

 _En nombre de toda la magia dime por favor dime, ¿de pura casualidad le abras dado a la pelusa que tenías no es un poco de queso o leche?_ Cuestiono con un tono tranquilo Harry.

Hermione se sonrojo.

 _Bueno, le daba leche cada que podía, le gustaba mucho._ Admitió la niña.

Rebeca salto de los brazos de Harry para zarandear a Hermione.

 _¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE! ¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS!_ Grito mientras la zarandeaba. _Rápido Harry hay que irnos y purga las instalaciones, no, eso sería muy poco debemos purgar todo el territorio al menos 10 kilómetros, diles que traigan la bomba nucleare._ Dijo rebeca mientras jalaba a Harry rumbo a la salida del gran comedor.

 _¡Tiene una bomba nuclear!_ Grito la mareada Hermione.

 _¡NUCLEARE ES FRANCESA!_ Grito rebeca.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Cuestiono Ron Weasly un poco confundido.

Harry suspiro al notar que todo el alumnado estaba tranquilo, solo los maestros parecían muy preocupados.

 _Lo que sucedes es que, a esta niña, se le ocurrió robarle una pelusa mortal a mi padre y luego alimentarla con calcio, las pelusas mortales se reproducen asexualmente comiendo calcio, escupen pequeñas pelusas y estas se multiplican rápidamente._ Explico Harry.

 _Vamos que es lo peor que pueden hacer._ Dijo Ron.

 _Noooo!_ Daniel y Marie le saltaron encima. _¡NUNCA POR NADA DEL MUNDO Y TODO LO SANTO DIGAS ESA FRASE!_

 _¿Por qué?_ Cuestiono el pelirrojo.

Un ruido se inició a escuchar por todo el gran salón.

Era como si un ratón mordiera una galleta, solo que mil veces más fuerte.

Todos voltearon a las mesas donde la comida era devorada por miles de pelusas mortales, todas peleando por la comida, con sus pequeñas alas sosteniendo sus grandes bolas de pelo rosa manchado de distintos colores y trozos de carne que dejaban al masticar con sus filosos y letales dientes.

 _Mami._ Dijo Draco malfoy.

Pero por el momento parecía que las pelusas no se habían percatado de la gran masa de humanos a su lado, estaban muy centradas en la comida.

 _Dejen yo me encargo._ Dijo el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Las alumnas que toda vía creían en el suspiraron soñadoramente.

 _Lothard no._ dijo Harry fue tarde.

 _JUVILEO!_ Lanzo una luz que exploto como si fuera un fuego artificial.

Esto solo llamo la atención de las pelusas quienes vieron su alimento frente a ellas.

Al mismo tiempo abrieron sus bocas y ensalivaron sus dientes.

 _SSSTTTTT._ Emitieron ese ruido.

Todas se lanzaron dispuestas a comer.

¡Atrás!Grito Harry y golpeo el piso con sus dos manos. _"FIREWALL"_ un muro de fuego quemo a las que intentaron llegar primero.

Pero ni tontas o perezosas se subieron a techo y rodearon el muro de fuego para alcanzar a su comida.

" _firewhip"_ dijo rebeca y en sus manos de su varita surgió un látigo de fuego con el que inicio a matar a las pelusas que se intentaban acercar a Harry.

" _firewing"_ el director decidió actuar y de su varita lanzo grandes bolas de fuego que consumían a las pelusas.

Los maestros y perfectos iniciaron a imitar al director.

¡Ayuda me tienen!Grito Cho Chang mientras unas 6 pelusas iniciaban a mordisquear su pelo y su ropa.

 _Fire blast._ Dijo una voz mientras 4 bolas de fuego quemaban a las pelusas sobre la joven de ascendencia asiática.

La responsable había sido luna lovegood quien estaban en estos momentos ayudando a matar tantas de esas pelusas como fuera posible.

La pared de fuego que Harry creo finalmente cedió y el resto de las pelusas se abalanzaron contra Harry.

Harry se hundió en una sombra.

Mientras todas las pelusas lo seguían, terminando en un volcán activo que las mato al instante.

Harry aprecio a los pies de rebeca, ella estaba usando el látigo para matar y quemar todo lo que podía y en verdad era buena, era una maestra usando un látigo de fuego.

Tras varios minutos y muchas cosas quemadas y alumnos heridos por mordidas y unos cuantos con rasguños finalmente mataron a todas las pelusas del comedor.

 _¡Lo logramos!_ Dijo Daniel.

 _No lo creo._ Dijo Harry. _una sola pelusa con 100 ml de leche puede dar a luz a 6 más, ahora tomando en cuenta que esto tiene casi un año y que los elfos domésticos reportan comida robada y muchos animales del castillo han desaparecido, supongo que lo que matamos era solo el grupo de exploración._ Dijo Harry.

 _Todo esos solo era un grupo de exploración._ Cuestiono El profesor Filwich, quien tenía una mordida en la cabeza.

 _Si, ahora la evacuación no es una opción._ Dijo Rebeca. _Director tiene que sellar el castillo ahora._ Ordeno la niña.

 _Mi niña, es mejor que evacuemos el castillo._ Dijo el anciano.

 _No, eso sería una pésima idea, si nos vamos las pelusas podían seguirnos y si una sola de ellas escapa, sería como repetir la historia, como lo que ocurrió con en Pompeya._ Dijo rebeca.

 _Pompeya fue destruida por un volcán._ Dijo Hermione.

 _¿QUE ERES IDIOTA O QUE?, NUNCA HAS LEÍDO NADA DE NUESTRO MUNDO, POMPEYA FUE ASOLADA POR UNA PLAGA DE PELUSAS MORTALES, LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN PARA ENVITAR LA ANIQUILACIÓN DE TODA GRECIA FUE ACTIVAR EL VOLCÁN PARA QUE MATARA A TODAS LAS PELUSAS._ Le grito rebeca a Hermione.

 _Evacuaremos._ Dijo el director.

Los alumnos iniciaron a correr para escapar del castillo por el puente frente al gran comedor.

Pero una gran cúpula negra inicio a rodear el castillo, todos veían como sus sombras se desprendían de su cuerpo y se unían para crear esa gran esfera negra que rodeaba el castillo.

 _Tal vez usted quiera esa opción, pero yo no, podemos evacuarlos a todos y luego purgar este lugar._ Dijo Harry.

 _¿Purgarlo?_ Cuestiono La subdirectora.

 _Usaremos la bomba nucleare y desintegraremos todo rastro del castillo._ Respondió Harry.

 _No pueden destruir el castillo._ Dijo el director.

 _Entonces la única otra opción es exterminar aula por aula a las pelusas._ Dijo Harry.

/ Londres/

 _James._ Lily Evans Potter estaba acostada desnuda cubierta por una cobija en la alfombra de su casa.

 _Si querida._ James Potter estaba a su lado acariciando su rojo cabello.

 _¿Cómo crees que se la estén pasando los niños hoy?_ Cuestiono la mujer.

D _e seguro Harry le preparo algo a su novia y Daniel esta rompiendo los corazones de alguna jovencita._ Sonrió el hombre.

 _Y ¿Marie?_ Le cuestiono su esposa.

 _Matare a quien se atreva a tocarla._ Dijo molesto el padre.

 _Vamos son jóvenes, de seguro se están divirtiendo._ Dijo la mujer.

/ castillo de Hogwarts/

 _¡A tu derecha!_ Grito Daniel, mientras con la ayuda de los gemelos en la escalera de la sala común de gryffindor acorralaban a las pelusas mortales que estaban en la torre de gryffindor.

 _Viejo, cuantas vamos ya._ Dijo Fred.

 _Perdí la cuenta después de los tres mil._ Respondió George.

 _Ayuda esta en mi cabello_. Grito Neville longbottom corriendo mientras una de las pelusas le quería comer la cabeza.

 _A un lado._ Dijo Tim mientras daba un golpe a la pelusa y Daniel la quemaba.

 _La torre esta limpia díganle al director._ Dijo Daniel a un elfo doméstico.

Este asintió.

Tras que finalmente se organizaran la escuela se dividió en 3 grupos.

Los que no harían nada más que estar encerrados en el gran comedor porque eran muy cobardes para defenderse.

Los que irían cuarto por cuarto en grupos de 10 a 15 para cubrirse la espalda.

Y los maestros que revisaría los lugares donde era más probable que estuvieran los bebes.

Si los bebes mueren fin del problema, pero para saber dónde están los bebes es buscar donde están las pelusas más grandes y más agresivas o, pero lo que más temían era que una reina ponedora hubiera nacido, una reina pelusa ponedora puede en una sola camada dar 1000 pelusas a la semana, si una reina estaba en el castillo, ese sería el fin para todos los humanos.

Por lo que cada quien en esto momento estaba temeroso de su vida.

 _Veamos si yo fuera una horrible criatura pone huevos que busca acabar con la humanidad donde estaría._ Dijo en voz alta Rebeca.

Ella estaba junto con las profesoras y las tres alumnas que habían decidido ayudar, Hermione, Marie y Susan Bones.

 _Tal vez en la cama de mi hermano._ Se burló Marie.

Las maestras la iban a regañar.

 _Marie eres un genio, donde se esconde un nido de criaturas que vienen y van, en una habitación que viene y va!_ Dijo Rebeca sonriendo.

 _¡Díganles que sabemos dónde está el nido!_ Grito rebeca a una elfina doméstica, mientras las demás la seguían rumbo al séptimo piso.

….

 _Maldita alimaña._ Grito Harry mientras quemaba a una pelusa mortal muy grande casi como un perro do Berman.

 _Señor Potter, necesitamos hablar de sus relaciones personales._ Dijo el director mientras el quemaba unas cuantas pelusas pequeñas.

 _¡Enserio, estamos intentando evitar morir y quiere hablar de esa mierda!_ dijo Harry mientras otra pelusa gigante lo tiraba y le mordía el brazo derecho.

 _Fireblast!_ Abrió su mano en la boca de ese animal. _Cuando esto acabe voy a matar a mi padre._ Dijo Harry.

Los dos escuchar un ruido atrás.

El director apunto con su varita y Harry con su báculo.

La elfina domestica alzo sus manos en señal de rendición.

 _Está bien, fue nuestra culpa._ Dijo Harry.

 _La señora Hotquins._ Ese apellido si lo pronunciaban bien todos los elfos domésticos. _Dijo que fueran a la habitación que bien y va._ Pido antes de desparecer.

Estaba en el 6 piso, por lo que alcanzaron a las mujeres.

Quienes estaban frente a la puerta.

 _¿Todos listos?_ Dijo rebeca.

Hermione, Marie, Mcgonagall, la profesora Sprout, Septima, Trelawney, madame Hooch, Bathsheda y Burbage sacaron sus varitas.

El director la suya.

Harry su báculo.

Y rebeca saco su látigo.

2 elfos abrieron la puerta.

Dentro la habitación estaba iluminada por luces flotantes, y dejaban ver los millones de pequeñas bolas de pelo que rodeaban a un ser del tamaño de un rinoceronte, con piernas grandes y pesadas con uñas como espadas, brazos largos con garras como dagas, una maraña de pelo rosa fosforescente que rodeaba una gigantesca boca donde un humano cabria 3 veces y moriría aplastado por esos gigantescos dientes, sus ojos rojo sangre, su vientre hincado y alas rotas.

Esa era una madre ponedora.

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

Ni locos se enfrentarían a esa cosa.

 _Cambio de planes._ Dijo Harry mientras movía su báculo. _FINDERYFIRE!_ Grito y una gran bola de fuego con múltiples rostros surgió.

 _¡A la de tres cierran la puerta!_ Ordeno rebeca.

U _na._

 _L_ a madre ponedora se puso de pie.

 _¡Dos!_

Gruño mientras caminaba aplastando a las pelusas bebes y mostraba sus dientes.

 _¡Tres!_

Estuvo a metros de la puerta cuando Harry lanzo la esfera dentro del cuarto.

Los elfos cerraron la puerta y se alejaron lo más posible.

La puerta se inició a quemar y se escuchaban horribles chillidos del otro lado, una mano quemada rompió la puerta con sus filosas garras, pero se dejó de mover al poco tiempo.

Al final todo se volvió cenizas.

/marzo/

El incidente fue minimizado y tras una carta enviada a todos los padres y una de las mañanas más llenas de vociferadores que se recordaría jamás, el castillo finalmente había recibido algunas mejoras.

Mejores salas de protección, actualización de todos los materiales necesarios, una rápida revisión de buscadores de maldiciones eliminado una sobre el puesto del maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Finalmente, el profesor de historia pudo ascender, además de aumentar el presupuesto para permitir contratar más docentes.

El castillo todavía estaba siendo limpiado por los elfos domésticos, quienes estaban más que felices de tirar los cadáveres de esas vestías letales y limpiar con mucho esmero las manchas de ceniza.

Parecía que todo estaba mejorando.

/ jueves 19 de junio/

Era la cena de fin de año.

Considerando todo lo ocurrido se había aprendido 3 cosas.

Necesitaban un buen maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras ya que se demostró que el profesor actual era un farsante.

La colaboración entre todas las cosas era vital para la existencia del castillo.

Los niños debían iniciar a comportarse mejor.

Pero eso se vería más a fondo el próximo año.

Por el momento y tras terminar la cena de fin de año.

Algo interesante paso en el pasillo.

 _Potter me entere que tienes cierta carta rara._ Dijo Draco malfoy mientras se acercaba a Danny junto con Crable y Goyle.

 _O te refieres a esta._ Daniel con superioridad le mostro su mago de los naipes oscuro brillante.

 _Ciertamente es una carta rara._ Dijo malfoy. _Te desafío mañana en el tren por ella._ Dijo el rubio.

 _Por favor no hay nada en el mundo que me haga abandonar esta carta._ Dijo Daniel.

 _Ni siquiera uno de estos._ Draco mostro cuatro cartas.

Todas ellas eran una misma bestia, un gran dragón de escamas azules, con cuatro miembros, dos alas y una larga cola, sus ojos eran blancos.

 _No es posible, ¿Cómo tú tienes a los 4 dragones azules de ojos blancos?_ Cuestiono Daniel.

 _Si, entonces que dices Potter._ Dijo Draco extendiendo su mano. _Si ganas tendrás una de las cartas más raras del mundo._ Comento.

Daniel dudo.

Pero al final sonrió.

Acepto la apuesta.

/mientras tanto/

La humanidad.

Seres curiosos.

Son una de las múltiples especies que habitan el universo, y en el multiverso son la más común, los humanos, seres creados por accidente, sin un verdadero destino, seres libres que no comprenden la liberta, seres racionales que se guían por sus instintos, seres lógicos que creen en el amor.

Una especie que por donde se vea son inútiles.

Pero, aun así.

Ellos eran los que habían llegado más lejos en casi 20 millones de lustros, Dux sonreía, en los veía a todos, sentado en su trono flotando en el cielo.

Todos ellos eran tan interesantes.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron y de su cabello blanco sus 3 cuernos dorados salieron.

Esto se pondría intenso.

Pensó el único dios de este universo.

Fin del capitulo.

…

A quien engaño.

Esto es lo que querían leer.

l

l

l

l

V

/ duelo entre Danny y Malfoy/

Tren rumbo a Kingcross

 _Espera para ser humillado Potter._ Dijo malfoy.

 _Recuerda el trato._ Dijo Daniel mientras ponía su baraja.

 _Si, si ganas tendrás esto._ Saco una carta con un dragón de color azul con ojos blancos. _Pero si yo gano, tendré esa carta._ Dijo Draco.

Danny mostró la carta, un mago con ropas negras y blancas con los 4 símbolos de la baraja francesa, pero esta carta era diferente pues el monstruo brillaba.

 _Recuerden que una vez hecha la apuesta no se disuelve._ Dijo Harry quien estaba sentado en medio del compartimiento de alimentos del tren.

De un lado estaban los estudiantes de Slytherin y del otro los de gryffindor.

 _Acente._ Dijeron al mismo tiempo Draco y Danny.

 _Bien._ Harry saco un galeón. _¿dragón o Merlín?_

 _Merlín._ Dijo Danny.

 _Dragón._ Contesto draco.

Harry lanzo la moneda.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Harry.

 _Bien mi turno._ Danny saco 5 cartas. _Primero pongo un hechizo y un monstruo boca abajo._ Puso dos cartas.

 _Mi turno._ Draco saco una carta. _Pongo un hechizo y pongo a mi geco de los pantanos (1800 atc y 500 def)_ un reptil gigante bípedo verde con armadura y armado con 2 hachas apareció. _Acaba con ese monstruo._ Ordeno draco.

El reptil ataco al monstruo boca abajo.

Pero al revelarse el monstruo, este era un caballero, con armadura negra y dorada, con un gran escudo con un trébol negro en el medio.

Draco recibió daño.

 _Rebelaste al caballero trébol (100 atc/ 2300 def), su ataque es poco pero su defensa lo compensa._ Dijo Danny.

 _Termino mi turno._ Dijo malfoy.

 _Bien mi turno._ Dijo Danny mientras sacaba una carta. _Okay esto es mejor, invoco al caballero pica en ataque._ (1500 atc / 1500 def) un caballero con armadura negra y dorada apareció cargando una gran pica como arma. _Y activo el hechizo de mi mano, cuatro iguales naipe de caballería._ De su mano rebelo una carta con cuatro soldados con los símbolos de un corazón, una pica, un trébol y un diamante. _Si tengo 2 de los caballeros naipe en mi campo puedo llamar a los otros dos caballeros naipe, caballero corazón (1600atc / 1500 def), caballero diamante (2000 atc / 1000 def)._ 2 caballeros con armaduras blancas con rojo aparecieron, uno traía un escudo y espada con un corazón tallados en ellos y el otro portaba un hacha con forma de diamante. _Por desgracia no puedo atacar hasta el siguiente turno._ Dijo Danny.

Draco 3500

Danny 4000.

 _Bien Potter prepárate a perder._ Draco tomo una carta. _Activo de mi mano el hechizo ciclón místico._ Draco destruyo su hechizo boca abajo. _Y destruyo el hechizo esfinge de luz._ Una pequeña figura dorada apareció junto al geco de draco. _Ahora sacrifico a la ficha esfinge de luz y al geco de los pantanos para invocar al dragón azul de ojos blancos (3000 atc/ 2000 def)_ como dije esto es una parodia al juego, por lo que es el mismo dragón que el de kaiba solo de color azul y con los ojos blancos. _Y además activo mi hechizo lazo de nido, puedo descartar una carta huevo de dragón azul de mi mano y llamar de mi baraja al campo directamente a otro dragón azul de ojos blancos._ Dijo malfoy mientras se quedaba sin cartas en su mano, pero ponía a otro dragón.

Los dos dragones gruñeron a las cartas de Danny.

A _hora acaben con el caballero corazón y el caballero pica._ Ordeno draco.

Mientras sus dos dragones abrieron sus bocas y con dos bolas de energía azules destruían hasta los huesos a los caballeros. _Y eso es todo por ahora._ Dijo con un tono de superioridad malfoy. _Ríndete Potter tus cartas no son como las mías._

 _Cierto, las mías son mejores._ Se burló Danny.

Danny 1100.

Draco 3500.

 _Bien mi turno._ Danny saco una carta. _Bien primero pongo un hechizo boca abajo y ahora sacrifico a mi caballero trébol y mi caballero diamante, para invocar al hechicero oscuro de los naipes (2500 atc / 2000 def)_ imagínense al mago oscuro, pero vestido de negro con rojo y con los símbolos de un corazón en su pecho, un trébol y una pica en sus hombros y en su manto en la cintura un diamante. _Ahora pongo otro hechizo y termino mi turno._ Dijo Danny.

 _Temeroso Potter, no eres más que un gallina._ Se rió draco. _Bien, mira nada más._ Saco una carta y la rebelo. _Mi fortuna._ Mostro una mano con dos cartas. _Sabes el efecto de fortuna ¿verdad?_

Danny gruño.

 _Así es robo dos cartas._ Saco otras dos cartas. _Y mira nada más, una fusión y mi otro dragón azul de ojos blancos._ Se burló malfoy. _Veras la carta más fuerte de mi baraja, mi dragón perfecto azul de ojos blancos._ Dijo malfoy mientras los tres dragones se fusionaban y generaban una dragona con tres cabezas, seis alas, cuatro miembros, tres colas y (4500 atc / 4500 def) _oh y activo mi hechizo, la gema del dragón._ (más 500 atc). _Ahora Potter prepárate a perder a tu mejor carta._ Draco señalo al mago de Danny. _Ataca._ Ordeno malfoy.

 _Momento permíteme presentarte mis hechizos._ Danny rebelo sus 3 cartas.

 _Te presento a mis cartas full, escalera real y mi comodín._ Dijo Danny.

 _Y esas ¿Qué hacen?_ Cuestiono draco.

 _Simple, puedo activar full si mis caballeros de corazón, trébol, diamante y pica están en el cementerio, ahora ellos vuelven al campo por un turno._

E _so no te servirá._ Dijo draco.

 _No cuentes con ello, ahora mi carta escalera real me permite darle 500 puntos de ataque a un monstruo por cada carta del arquetipo naipe y selecciono a mi hechicero oscuro de los naipes._ Dijo Danny.

E _so aun pone en desventaja a tu monstruo._ Se burló draco.

 _Te olvidas de mi carta comodín._ Dijo Danny.

 _Y esa que hace._ Dijo draco.

 _Me permite sacrificar a mis cuatro caballeros naipe para invocar al rey de los naipes (3500 atc / 3000 def)._ Dijo Danny mientras un gran hombre de pelo rubio con ojos verdes y una barba de candado vestido con una armadura negra con dorado y una capa roja con blanco a aprecia, en su mano derecha traía una espada con un corazón, en su mano izquierda un escudo con un trébol, su armadura tenía una pica como escudo y en su corona había un gran diamante rojo apareció. _Y su efecto es que aumenta el ataque de cada carta del arquetipo naipe en 500._ Dijo Danny sonriendo.

 _Un segundo._ Dijo draco. _dragón detén el ataque!_ Grito draco.

A _taque declarado, a menos que haya un hechizo, es ataque realizado._ Dijo Harry quien fungía de réferi.

 _Pero ¿tu mago también se destruirá?_ Dijo malfoy.

 _Si._ dijo Danny.

Malfoy sonrió.

 _Pero aún tengo a mi rey._ Sonrió Danny.

El dragón con sus tres cabezas lanzo 3 rayos de energía azul que se mezclaron en uno solo, mientras que el mago de Danny alzo sus báculos y lo apunto al dragón lanzando un az de energía negra con rojo.

Los 2 monstruos se destruyeron mutuamente.

 _Activas el efecto de mi gema de dragón pierdes 500._ Dijo draco.

Danny 600

Draco 3500

 _Mi turno._ Dijo Danny. _Rey ataca directamente a draco._ El rey asintió y salto al combate, dando un corte contra el rubio.

Draco 0.

Danny 600.

 _El ganador es Daniel._ Dijo Harry. _entrégala._ Harry se acercó a malfoy.

Este estaba molesto.

Pero al final sonrió.

 _Fue un buen duelo, Potter._ Draco saco una de sus cartas. _Cuídala quieres solo hay cuatro en el mundo y yo tengo las otras 3._ Dijo draco mientras le entregaba uno de sus dragones azules de ojos blancos.

 _No permitiré que nada le pase a una belleza como esta._ Afirmo Danny mientras guardaba la carta en su baraja.

 _Más te vale._ lo amenazo draco.

Mientras él y los otros slytherin de segundo se iban del lugar.

Danny sonrió.

 _Bienvenido a la familia._ Danny vio su baraja.

Así todos se fueron a sus compartimentos para cambiarse y llegar a sus casas para descansar listos para un nuevo año escolar

(ustedes pueden proponer quienes quieren que luchen en Hogwarts: Harry, Daniel, Marie, Luna, Rebeca, Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Tim, Fred, George, o cualquiera que ustedes sugieran)

* * *

/fin del capítulo/

¿Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una época Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Green World (harry potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


End file.
